


Fallen Star

by mxngowo



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 106,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxngowo/pseuds/mxngowo
Summary: Celestial Events not only a spectacular phenemon in the skies it brings the ability to see your soulmate at the corner of your eye, only granted to a selected few. For a few seconds you get to see a piece of their life, but any personal information is blurred out. Finding your soulmate is a feat in itself but getting to know them is another. After all, everyone is on their own journey seeking their own truth, facing their own problems, facing their own insecurities.
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kim Minju, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic I had ever written, this was originally on aff but someone requested it to be added on ao3 so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

_Celestial Events, the provider of all astronomically wonders. From the solid dark asteroids flying by, to the comets that paint the sky with its trail. Over the years it has been deemed to bring another wonder to the world. The ability to give us a way to see our soulmates. Every event grants a selected few to see their soulmate from the corner of their eye, like watching a scene from a movie. The ability to see them and feel their emotions in the very moment. However, it seems the universe still wants us to find our soulmates ourselves, only willing to give us these few hints. The face, street address, name or any personal information are all blurred out. The only way to know who your soulmate is when your eyes lock onto one another. It surges through you like a wave engulfing you, that's when you know they are the one._

A large and "potentially" hazardous asteroid is poised to fly by Earth today, but don't worry it poses no threat to Earth. At its closest approach will happen around 7:56 am, we predict showers to continue until mid afternoon. Look up to the skies and see the showers appear every hour. And to those who are granted the ability we here at SCB wish you the best of luck in your endeavours. 

Hyewon's grimaced at the thought someone getting their soulmate. She despised fate choosingwho you love; people either want you or they don't. What makes them like you - or not - is all up to them, but it isn't because fate pulled your names out of a hat and labeled you as soulmates. 

"Hyewon! Hyewon! Hyewon!" Her mother yelled turning off the tv getting a groan from her daughter "You and your sister will be late for school if you don't start moving!" Her mother yelled for Yujin to get downstairs "You better get in the car in 5 minutes or I am leaving both of you and going to work" 

"Ya! Yujin get down here I'm going to the car, mom and Yena are waiting" Hyewon rushed to the car not forgetting to grab some snacks on the way

"Hyewon where's Yujin?" 

"She'll be here in a bit mom" She said getting settled into her seat strapping on her seatbelt 

Yujin ran towards the car as the meteor shower blazed in the sky, a brilliant streak of white tinged blue that caresses the bright blue sky. Grabbing the attention of millions, eyes wide in awe of the glitter streaks it left in the sky. The showers were destined to be here in the same time and place, just as the onlookers were destined to bear witness to its beauty. Within seconds it vanished, its beauty engraved into our memories. 

Just as the shower passed the onlookers engulfed in its beauty, distinct individuals skin ashen'd as they stumbled forward, until they fell in a heap to the floor. They lay there as still as a corpse, barely breathing at all. 

Hyewon ran out of the car, grabbing onto Yujin, hugging her close to her chest. Shaking no - begging her to wake up. Her words stuck in her throat as she went to yell at her mom for help, only to see her trying to wake up Yena who was in the backseat in a similar state. Heaving Yujin's body into the car, they drove as quickly as possible to the nearest hospital. _Her fears became true, Yujin, and Yena got their soulmate._

* * *

* * *

Yujin was in a classroom, but it wasn't hers. She saw a group of students in a circle by the window, making her way through the group to see who was in the middle. It was two students laying on the ground; passed out. Not recognizing the student, she felt a pain in her heart; it felt like it was sinking, her stomach churning. Subconsciously kneeling down at the other student, trying to shake her away as if her life depended on it. As if they knew each other since they were kids, maybe they met each other in their past life. A hand sneaked into hers, squeezing them tightly to calm her down. Her eyes seeing the owner was the same person she was trying to wake up.

In that split moment she knew, she gained the ability to see her soulmate. She tried to make out who the person was, but within a click her eyes were open. 

She was awake, sitting up from the bed, her heart pounding, her mind empty except for a vague silhouette of her newly found soulmate

Hyewon was quick to slap the side of Yujin's arm, "Yah! How could you faint like that huh?" She continued to smack Yujin's arm "You had me worried, I thought you got a sick or something," Hyewon ticked her tongue settling back into her chair "You better wake up earlier, or else we're going to be late again" 

Yujin smiled at her sister's childish act that she desperately wanted to tease, but it wasn't the time "Where's Mom?" 

"Work, you know her" the older said bitterly, their parents were always busy and had no time for their kids. You'd think being the owners of the hospital they could at least stay with their kids until they woke up. 

"So what happened?" 

"Doctors say you two are perfectly fine, it's a normal occurrence during celestial events. It seems they have granted you the ability to see your soulmates. Hooray," She said the last word sarcastically 

"What do you mean by two?" 

"It happened to Yena too" she drew back the curtain separating the two beds "She hasn't woken up yet" 

"I think the doctors weren't lying about that whole soulmate thing" 

"You believe that?" Hyewon chuckled "No way, that's just some superstition. Don't get your hopes up, kid" she tried her best to act normal but on the inside she was saddened at the thought 

"I saw her, like I was drawn to her. But I don't know her name or what she looks like" 

"Some soulmate, how could you not know her name? Let alone what she looks like, the universe should just stop playing with us like some toy," She continued sarcastically, looking away anxiously 

"Love happens in unexpected ways, right? Just wait until you get yours, we all know people get their soulmates during celestial events" 

"Yes, and I'll go run off and be the next Edgar Allan Poe," Hyewon rolled her eyes slouching back down in her chair "Soulmates are a promise given to everyone, but not a gift we all want to receive," she murmured under her breath 

A loud shout from the second patient stirred the silence of the hospital room "I found my soulmate!!" she exclaimed several times. Hyewon and Yujin wishing for her previous state to come back. 

"I see you found your soulmate too?" Hyewon shoots.

"Yes, I did" 

"Yes, we've heard" Yujin deadpanned 

* * *

* * *

Upon waking up the next day, Yujin burrowed herself into the warmth of her soft sheets. Her eyes drifted towards the vision that played a tall girl with slick black hair tied into a ponytail, running back and forth what seemed was a tennis court keeping a rally with her opponent. Hitting the small neon ball back and forth. It was the same for her mom. She would see images of her dad doing things he really enjoyed the day or the day before. Her mother always cherished those moments, even if it was just a blurred face.

Yujin hoped this was the first of many to come. The image left a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest that made her want to replay it over and over again. There is something in the way she hit the ball that left a lingering feeling, it was if she was hitting her with every single ounce of passion she had for the sport into her. She didn't know how to explain it with words but she knew when she opens her eyes she only sees her and when she closes them she misses her. 

* * *

* * *

Yena swung her legs off the bed, making her way to the bathroom, when she saw an image form in the corner of her eye. Ultimately stopping her in the tracks as she observed every move. The girl brushing her teeth, a hand on the sink and the other forming circles as she brushed. Dressed in her school uniform, Yena hoped to see a glimpse of her name or school logo at least but was in no luck; it was blurred out. 

Yena smiled at the well organized and well dressed the girl was. Her shirt perfectly tucked into her skirt, hair falling over her shoulders. She giggled when she saw the cute dog slippers the girl wore that strongly contrasted her neat uniform/ It would have been even cuter if she could pair a face to the dog slippers. She smiled, imagining what her soulmate would look like. She hoped she wasn't too far away. She wanted to meet her soon.

"Wait for me" she whispered to herself, "I'll find you" She finished before the image dissipated into thin air, revealing the other end of the hallway.

Hyewon cleared her throat letting her presence be known, Yena who slowly turned towards her with an awkward smile "What are you doing?" 

Yena quickly faked a stretch and a yawn "Oh I was just a bit sleepy, I guess I zoned out" 

Hyewon shot her a questioning look not convinced by her excuse "Just don't be late" without another word she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. 

* * *

* * *

"What do you think about soulmates?" Yujin questioned, leaning into the table her eyes glistened expecting their answers 

"Soulmates don't exist there are millions of people in this world you'd be compatible with," Hyewon unwilling to entertain the idea, pushing away her now empty tray of food "You're with someone because they're good for you not because fate said so" 

Yena frowned at her answer, sliding closer to Yujin as she was on the opposite side of the table "I think you're just being a hypocrite, I want to meet mine" 

"What do you think your soulmate looks like?" Yujin leaned over the cafeteria table excited to hear Yena's answer 

"Does it really matter? It's the personality you fall in love with, not the looks, but it does helps," Yena says jokingly as she continuously raised her eyebrows playfully "What about you?" 

"I think she will be the prettiest person to ever step on this world," Yujin exclaimed, resting her head on her palm 

"And what if she isn't?" 

"She will be to me, even if the rest of the world disagrees" 

"Wow Yujinnie when did you suddenly get so cheesy," says Hyewon, fake vomiting after. Yujin whining as she repeatedly slapped Hyewon's arm 

"I guess she got it from your dad" Yena chipped in to the teasing 

The school bell rang, catching their attention, picking up their trays and heading to their next class. 

* * *

* * *

**_6 months later_ **

The visions continued routinely, each one no longer surprised as the image formed in the corner of their eye only to disappear in a few seconds. Soon knowing the routine of the other from the small snippets they got into their lives, whether it be mundane things or an exciting event their soulmate took part in. Their likes and dislikes, hobbies, academies they attended. However, the whereabouts or who their soulmates were still a mystery. 

A few people stood at the bus stop, each one in their own world, the majority busy on their phones to notice the surrounding people. Eunbi took her attention off from the people who stood around the bus stop, taking a seat next to an old lady. Her head moved left to right as she waited for the bus stop. She always believed that it was better to enjoy the little things in life and enjoy the moment she is in now rather than play on her phone. She couldn't help but wonder if they have found their soulmates. As of yesterday it's been 2 years, 12 days, but she wasn't counting (she was) 

Just as she checked the time on her watch the bus pulled into the stop. And the few people at the stop formed a line, pulling out their bus passes. Only then did she only notice that she left her bus pass, her brain screaming at her to check every single compartment in her wallet and bag to check if it was on her. Only to come up empty-handed when she was next up in line. She had a discomforting feeling in her chest as she politely bowed towards the driver, ready to spill a whole monologue apologizing for forgetting her bus pass. 

When the passenger behind her placed their bus pass on the scanner "I'll pay for both of us" scanning their bus pass twice before heading down the aisle taking a seat near the middle of the bus. Leaving a stunned Eunbi and bus driver informing Eunbi to take a seat so he may assist the rest of the passengers. 

Eunbi was thankful to the stranger who kindly paid for her fee. She took the seat in front of her _"saviour"_. Her headphones in, her chin rested on her palm as she looked at the passing cars. As she sat in front of her, she couldn't help but trace the perfectly drawn features as the sunlight painted her in the most fluorescent colours. There was an odd sensation that rushed through her veins, almost electrical, a crackling sound in her ears not able to pinpoint the reason behind them. As she finally caught the attention of her _"saviour"_ their eyes meeting, and just like that she knew the reason. 

Both taken back as their eyes locked. As the waves came in sun-warmed and sweet, placing a face to all the images they witnessed. The once blurred images came together restoring each scene they ever witnessed in the few split seconds they sat still. Until an unknown force brought them back to the bus they were sitting in. Eyes still locked, Eunbi's mouth gaped as she eyed the person in front of her. She found _her soulmate._

Her so-called _"saviour"_ is now her _soulmate_. She sat there, eyes still on Eunbi, her face and eyes unreadable. Not a single emotion displayed on her face. Continuing to listen to her music as she refocused her gaze on the passing cars. 

Eunbi called out to her taking out the earphone in her right ear, "Hey.." she switched seats to the one next to her soulmate "I just wanted to thank you for paying my bus fee" 

She only received a nod from the latter as she put back her earphone, Eunbi stopping her motion by placing her hand on the latter's wrist. Her soulmate raised her eyebrow as she looked at Eunbi's hand before meeting her eyes. The latter's expression is blank as ever. 

Eunbi immediately retracting her hand away "Sorry, I just wanted to repay you for your kindness" 

"You can repay me by leaving me alone" The latter said as monotone as her expression, 

Eunbi gritted her teeth at the answer she got. She would have expected this person to at least be nice. Most people would go head over heels to find their own soulmate. "At least let me get you a snack to pay you back" 

"No thanks, I'm not interested," She could clearly see the fires of fury boiling in Eunbi's eyes. Her rage seemed pointless to her, but she chooses not to say so "I'll just say this now to save both of our time. Just because we are destined to be together doesn't mean we have to be friends. I only paid for your fee cause you were holding up the line" 

Eunbi gave up. There was no use in forcing someone who couldn't even "be bothered" The latter placed back her earphone and returned to her original position, while Eunbi stayed still in her seat, eyes glued onto her feet. 

They sat together, not exchanging a single word, the bus swaying left to right. The sign at the front brightly displaying Eunbi's stop. She stood up to get off her partner having the same stop as her. They both hopped off the bus, and the latter was quick to put as much distance between the two as she sped walking away from Eunbi. She rolled her eyes as she watched the latter getting farther and farther. But what unsettled Eunbi the most was the fact they were going in the _same direction_. 

Until suddenly the latter stopped in front of a cafe. She turned to face Eunbi, watching her arrival at the cafe a few minutes later, "Are you following me?" She questioned a harshness in her tone.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" 

"Just cause I'm your soulmate doesn't mean I'm entitled to anything" 

"As a person, couldn't you at least be nice? I was just trying to repay you for buying my bus ride," Eunbi shot her voice raising 

The latter quickly returned another diss stopping mid-sentence when a third party opened the door of the cafe "Hyewon!" she beamed, engulfing Eunbi's soulmate named Hyewon in a hug "I'm glad you made it, I heard you had to take the bus" she said pulling away from the hug 

"Yeah.." She shot Eunbi a glance "It's good to see you too Chaeyeon" her tone flatter than when she talked to Eunbi

"Oh! I see you met Eunbi already, Sakura, and I already got a table inside," Chaeyeon said as she went back in to the cafe 

Hyewon and Eunbi continued to each other; "You've got to be kidding me" they both thought as they followed Chaeyeon towards the table 

In the coffee shop we are awkward acquaintances, pretending to be there of convenience, with the need to connect to one another; re-fix broken relationships. This place filled with people so close and yet so far apart... this is the era we live in, we get as close as we can without admitting the truth. And Eunbi could feel the tense atmosphere surrounding their small table. She sat in front of Hyewon, their knees almost touching under the narrow table. Looking at Hyewon staring at her cup, thumbs drawing circles, her eyes unreadable. Chaeyeon who sat next to her; unceasingly glancing at Sakura who placed her hand on top of hers, squeezing it to hopefully release the unsettling nerves at the table. 

"This is Eunbi, she's a friend from dance" Chaeyeon said introducing her friend to Hyewon who only responded with a brief bow 

"This is Hyewon uh- my.. a childhood friend" she introduced reluctantly, not sure what to describe Hyewon exactly. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the table 

Chaeyeon started a conversation and the rest of the table slowly joining in, as they shared mundane stories. Taking turns talking about their day, all except Hyewon who only exchanged small nods, answering with one or two words whenever she needed to. Hyewon didn't bother to join the conversation, not even the talk about Sakura and her games got Hyewon to join in on the conversation even when her favourite games came into the conversation. She stayed silent, begging for time to just fly by. 

"I asked for everyone here because I wanted to say that I have a dance performance coming up, it's my biggest one yet. And I'd like for everyone to come, Eunbi would dance too," She smiled 

"Sure, anything for you" Sakura and Eunbi responded with her eyes on Hyewon who only responded with a small nod, she contorted her lips into awkward, toothless smiles but her cheeks were not so compromising, but still she was determined to fool them. 

Chaeyeon's bright smile was almost blinding as she gave everyone a tight hug before the couple excused themselves from the table. Something about her having to practice and having to drop off Sakura. They left the cafe hand in hand. Leaving Hyewon and Eunbi alone at the table. As soon as the couple left, Hyewon's smile fell lifelessly, allowing her face to return to its usual unreadable state. In the gloom of the cafe they sat in front of one another, knees now touching under the narrow table. Eyes glued onto their drinks, their fingers drawing patterns on their mugs. 

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to come off harsh" 

"It's okay, I can make out the reason behind it now" She wasn't exactly sure why Hyewon is so against soulmates, but seeing how she closed herself off from Chaeyeon maybe she is just introverted.

"I'm Hyewon by the way" She held out a hand for Eunbi to take 

"I'm Eunbi" She smiled as she accepted Hyewon's hand in hers 

In the cafe they sit, helping each other find ways to make their lives better. For a moment forgetting the troubles of life, whether or not they noticed it they were like two lost souls seeking help. As the other slowly helped them out of the hole into the light where they meet hand in hand, standing before one another like a blank page to a new chapter. 

After a few hours of chatting in the cafe, they decided it was time to leave, Hyewon got up first sliding Eunbi a 20 dollar bill. Eunbi looked up at her confused "So you're going to pay me so we don't have to meet ever again?" Eunbi jokes; _please say no_

Hyewon smiled "No, it's to pay for your bus fee back" she opened Eunbi's palm placing the bill in her hand before exiting the cafe

Eunbi watched as Hyewon left the cafe. Entranced by the smile she showed, it was the prettiest thing she's seen in a while, as it extends to her eyes, to her soul. It differed from the one she showed with Chaeyeon; _it was real_. For once she could tell what she was feeling. "Damn that smile" she mumbled 

* * *

* * *

Yujin's family was small, but her parents did nothing but work; work at their job, work on fixing other people, and work on trying to get enough sleep so that they wouldn't doze off at the hospital. They had a strict routine barely any room to spend with their own family. Which seemed to run in the family, as Yena's parents were the same, maybe even worse, resulting in the older living with them. But every Friday Night, they left time to have dinner together. Today was no exception. 

Her mother in the kitchen fixing whatever food she could find the fridge; which was closer to her heating food the chef left prior. Her father conversing with his lovely wife as he finished the last straining papers on his laptop on the island. The kids setting up the table matching a pair of chopsticks to every plate. 

After her mom placed the last dish on the table, they all said their thanks before digging into the various food displayed on the table. Exchanging, basic topics that came up during these dinners. How our week went, academics, the amount of work piled up at the hospital, a new topic to these dinners was soulmates ever since the two got theirs and Hyewon absolutely hated it. 

Their parents sharing a funny story about when they were still seeing the visions, how she saw dad getting pushed into the river by some friends losing a bet. All four sharing similar stories about their soulmate, except for Hyewon who was silent, too silent. 

When suddenly her mom turned towards Hyewon placing a hand on her shoulder paired with a motherly smile "I'm surprised you haven't gotten yours yet" giving Hyewon a small squeeze "But don't worry you'll get yours soon" 

Ah, that's right. Hyewon didn't tell her family she got the ability to see her soulmate 2 years ago or the fact that she actually found her. If she could she would bring it with her to the grave, but she knows far too well that secrets get out, eventually. But it won't stop her from trying. 

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll get mine eventually" She tried her best to put on her most believable smile that was way too easily picked out to be fake by her family 

"With a smile like that you won't be convincing anyone," Her dad joked 

"We know how much you hate the whole ideas of soulmates" Yujin chimed in feeding a large spoonful of rice in her mouth 

"But it's not that bad just look at me and your mom" Dad said pulling his wife closer giving her a long and wet kiss on the cheek which the latter quickly wiped her cheek after, acting like it disgusted her

"Eww get a room" Yena cackled, covering Yujin's eyes who was clearly peaking behind her fingers


	2. Chapter 2

Yujin sat at lunch, her tray of food in front of her, picking out the vegetables to the sides of her tray. While listening in on the conversation Hyewon and Yena were having, she got lost when the sudden image formed in the corner of her eye. Instantly halting her movement. 

About two feet from middle the baseline she bounced the neon-yellow ball four times before throwing it into the air. The ball reaching its apex starting its descent, her arm arcs up to slice serve it over the loose net. The swing of her racket leaving a whipping sound as it broke through the air. The ball bouncing off the ground away from the opponent and right smack into one of the holes in the green fence. Scoring a point; fifteen love. 

Grabbing another ball from the side, she lines herself up for another serve. Her form perfect, using her height, sending the ball from an acute angle. A loud smack coming from the racket as it made impact with the small ball sending it flying down the court into the opponent's side, bouncing away. Acing another point. Yujin was pulled back into reality when the image disappeared from her view and replaced by a hand waving in front of her. 

"Earth to Yujin" Yena continued to wave the hand in front of the younger "Are you still here?" 

Yujin shook her head of her thoughts and the recent image that played before her eyes she slapped Yena's hand away "Yeah, sorry I just zoned out" she trailed off 

"More like to busy watching your soulmate," Yena shot back 

"As if your any better, you should see the dumb face you put on every time you see it," Yujin retorted, getting a high five from Hyewon as they teased Yena. Mimicking the zoned out face she wears 

* * *

* * *

The design of the cafeteria was nothing grand as you'd expect from a regular public high school, much like its food that tasted as bland as the metal gray trays used to hold it. The only flavour in the cafeteria really was the smiles and laughter she'd see from her friends. Who were very much chaotically waving a hand at Chaewon, which she responded with a smile as she headed over. 

Chaewon had apparently arrived at the peak of the conversation. Eunbi had just found her soulmate, which all of them were very much invested in knowing more. 

"You really found your soulmate?" Chaewon asked, her mouth agape as she took a seat next to Hitomi 

"How did you meet her? Is she nice? Is she pretty? Do you like her?" 

"Nako are you rapping? You're not even giving her a chance to answer" Hitomi laughed at the girl who apologized, she was just too curious 

"I met her in the bus, she actually paid for my bus fee since I forgot mine" 

"That sounds so sweet awe, that sounds like it came straight out of a comic" Nako cutely cheered for Eunbi, who looked down at her lap trying to hide the slight blush creeping up on her cheeks 

"Are you blushing?" Chaewon teased "I didn't take you as a person to get shy about these things" Chaewon had a smug look on her face as she is able to get revenge for all the times Eunbi teased her and Hitomi 

"Anyway" Eunbi rolled her eyes at the cheeky smiles that were growing on her friends "But, I was wrong though. I thought she would be nice since I always saw her doing nice things for others and for paying for my fee" Eunbi sighed maybe the visions only show good things but the idea was quickly thrown away when she remembered Chaewon's predicament with hers "But she was a total ass" 

"No way, tell me her name and I'll beat her up" Nako held up fists showing she was ready for a fight 

"You didn't let me finish, she was an ass at first. But when we talked for a little after she was okay I just think she's very against the whole soulmate things" 

"Say, what's her name?" Chaewon asked 

"Kang Hyewon" Chaewon immediately choke on the food she fed into her mouth, Hitomi automatically handing her some water whilst patting her back 

"Kang Hyewon? As in like the Kang Hyewon who goes to Sunjoo?" 

"I don't know, we didn't really get there," Eunbi shrugged "Do you know her?" 

"I know of her" She corrected her "and if that is her talk about securing a trust fund" Eunbi learning the newly found information her eyes grew wide as she found out who her soulmate was, she was only getting more interesting by the minute. Chaewon who only laughed at her reaction 

"Close your mouth unnie, a fly might get in" the rest of the group laughing except Eunbi who glared the younger down 

"Wow Eunbi, you got lucky" Hitomi patted her back in approval "I'm sure once you breakdown her walls with your annoying personality she will open up more" Eunbi playfully hit Hitomi's arm as she understood what she thought was a compliment was actually an insult. Which was the start from the teasing she got from the rest of the table. 

* * *

* * *

Yuri walked in front of Wonyoung blocked her in the classroom "Where do you think your going?" looking down at the bag in Wonyoung's left hand she knew exactly where; the tennis courts "Nope, absolutely not" she took the bag out of her hands tossing it to Sakura behind her "We're taking you out, you've been practicing non stop" 

Wonyoung was about to retaliate when Sakura and Yuri took hold of both of her hands, dragging her out and straight into the closest arcade to let loose. They went to the one right next to school, Sakura stating it was her treat and paid for their tokens, giving a majority to Wonyoung. 

They hopped from one arcade game to the other, trying to beat the high scores and earning tickets. Wonyoung moving on to the claw machines as she spotted a cute plushie she wanted. Only to have wasted the rest of her tokens she leaned her head against the machine eyeing the plushie that was stuck inside. She wasn't even able to move it, she laughed at herself 'Wow I really suck at these' she thought 

Yuri came over, patting Wonyoung's back "It's okay, c'mon let's get some food" 

Wonyoung was sulking for not being able to get the plushie. The three sat in the back of the arcade in the small little cafe they made in the back. Their small table full with snacks and drinks. Sakura had invited over Chaeyeon; who just finished dance, bringing Chaewon and Eunbi with her. 

Pulling up some chairs from the other tables gathering around the small table. Naturally, their conversations drifted from various topics, and with most teens their age their curiosities always peeked when it came to talk about soulmates. Especially when several members in the friend group already received theirs. 

Eunbi retelling her story about meeting her soulmate however, leaving out the name, eyeing Chaewon to keep quiet as she would explain it to her later. Yuri who finished a funny yet cute story about her soulmate tripping over some pebbles when she was skating trying to show a new trick that was ultimately just her lifting up the two front wheels of the board. 

"I still can't believe you guys found one another" Yuri said turning towards Chaeyeon and Sakura who were cuddled up together 

"I still can't believe it either" Chaeyeon looked over to Sakura and everyone else could swear they saw hearts starting to form in her eyes 

Chaewon hitting the table multiple times separating the two before they show any PDA "That's enough romantic antics for today, if I didn't stop you two you would have probably be making out right now" the rest of the table bursting into laughter in agreement with some pretend to puke mixed in. 

Later in the afternoon when they had finished all their snacks and were cleaning up the table getting ready to leave and head off to their own places. Eunbi pulled Chaeyeon to the side, asking her for a favor 

"Hey, you know your friend Hyewon," Chaeyeon nodded asking her to proceed "I didn't get her number do you mind me asking you for it? I don't know anyone else who's friends with her" 

"Oh yeah, sure no problem," Chaeyeon fetched her phone out of her bag exchanging Hyewon's number "Yeah she goes to Sunjoo with me, if you ever want to see her at school just call for me or ask anyone the whole school practically knows her" Chaeyeon saw Sakura waving at her since they were heading home together bidding a quick goodbye to Eunbi before heading into the direction of her girlfriend

* * *

* * *

Minju had just gotten ditched by her classmates yet again, left all alone to clean and sort the classroom all by herself. There was no use in whining, there wasn't anyone who would hear even if there was, she had no more will to do so. Continuing with business, she started by finishing the rest of the errands left by her homeroom teacher. Bringing her classmates' notebooks to their many teachers from one classroom to another, all over the campus. 

On her last round of notebooks, carrying two boxes in her hands, trying her best to ignore the growing ache in her arms that grew from the weight. Reaching the stairwell, a slight flicker happened in the corner of her eye. Halting her movements she stood still, she knew exactly what it was 'an image was forming' or video she labeled. 

Silently she prayed it wasn't with her girlfriend, she always hated seeing the two so happy like there was no worry in the world, laughing, playing, smiling without a care. Which was never a luxury for her even thinking how simple the action was. There was always a deafening echo in the back of her head, reminding her of the empty house she went home to, the lack of presence. 

She was thankful that the vision was just of her soulmate walking home with some friends it seems, casually talking as they strolled down the street. A gym bag hung over her left shoulder 'She must have come back from dance' she has only seen a few visions of the girl dancing not enough for her to know how skilled the girl was. As they turned the corner disappearing behind the gray stone wall the image disappearing. Only left with the chipped paint on the wall where the vision played and the calm, mellow feeling it left behind.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon finally exits the faculty room after getting called in earlier by her homeroom teacher, insisting her to help sort out some files which she accepted too much for her liking. It had been an hour after school, most students having left already or stuck in after-school clubs. Puffing out her chest, she stretches her back from bending down at an awkward angle while sorting the files. Hands at her back as she went up the stairs towards her classroom to fetch her things. 

Reaching her floor, she found it odd how there was a girl holding a handful of boxes, staring at a random spot. Hyewon eyeing where the girl was looking and seeing nothing but chipped paint, she concluded this girl was seeing a vision of her soulmate. One she has experienced many times, unfortunately. 

After a few minutes the girl shook her head, a bittersweet smile on her face before it fell as she looked at the boxes full of notebooks she was holding. Hyewon cleared her throat, getting the attention of the girl. Slightly startling her, stepping back as she regained balance. 

Hyewon approached her apologizing “Another one?” she said softly 

“Yeah” Minju trailed off, her eyes weary 

“It’s okay, let me help you carry these for you” Hyewon took the box on top away from the girl lightening the weight of the other student, giving her an awkward yet soft smile and the other mumbled a soft thanks 

“You ever wish it would go away?” Hyewon asked, her eyes falling down on the books she was holding 

“Sometimes, but I can’t bring myself to make it disappear” 

“Funny how all it takes is a single turn of your head but you can never bring yourself to do it,” Hyewon let out an airy laugh “Sucks doesn’t it,” the other humming in response 

After a brief walk they ended up at the students’ classroom ‘Class 2-A’. This was a normal occurrence for the latter. She felt bad for her friend. Ever since she got her soulmate, it seemed the life got sucked out of her every time an image formed - only adding onto the list of reasons why she hates this whole soulmate thing. 

“Yeah” Minju started unpacking the notebooks, putting the notebooks on top of the teacher’s podium 

“Aren’t there supposed to be other people helping you?” Hyewon followed the girl with her set of notebooks “Did they ditch you again?” 

The younger girl raising her head slowly, barely meeting Hyewon’s eyes “They left, they told me to clean up for them. But it’s okay, they do it all the time” She smiled but there was clearly too much pain imminent behind it that didn’t go unnoticed by Hyewon, she frowned. 

“Then I’ll help you” Hyewon said with a finality in her tone as she grabbed the broom in the classroom’s corner “You shouldn’t let them push you around Minju” she frowned at the girl 

“I know, but you get used to it” 

Hyewon shook her hand in front of her “It isn’t something you should get used to, give me their names and I’ll beat them up” She said confidently, happy that she could make the girl laugh 

Successful sweeping the floors, sorting the desks and wiping clear the chalkboard, they finally finished cleaning the classroom. 

“Seriously I’ll beat them” Hyewon huffed out, wiping the sweat on her forehead “This is tiring” 

“I think beating them up would be more tiring,” Minju laughed at the girl who threw an eraser at her 

“Next time you clean up and your classmates ditch you again, call me and I’ll be right over” 

“Are you sure?” 

“No one should be left alone to do this, plus it’s always nice to have a friend right?” 

“Are you sure?” Hyewon nodded her head she was definite. She was always free to help someone especially if it was a close friend, she had a lot of time on her hands too much - if she could fast forward time she would, the fewer times she has staying still the better; it helped her. 

“Minju-ah did you forget we’re best friends?” Minju only laughed at Hyewon's pouting, followed by shaking her head 

Hyewon lunged forward at the girl, putting her in a headlock as she ruffled her hair “This is for forgetting we’re best friends” 

Minju constantly tapping Hyewon’s arm to let go of her groaning as the girl continued to mess her hair. They shared a laugh, content with having each other’s company, knowing what the other has been through and the fact they opened it up to one another only solidified their friendship. There wasn’t something they were willing to do for the other, even if it was doing nothing. 

Hyewon pinched Minju’s cheeks before running of “It’s time for ice cream! We’ve worked our asses off today” Hyewon chanted 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Minju yelled getting their things and chasing the now energetic girl

* * *

* * *

Chaewon and Eunbi walked into a convenience getting some ice cream from the freezer, Hovering over the freezer, she looked for her favourite ice cream; mint chocolate. Grabbing the handle of the freezer, simultaneously an image formed in the corner of her eye. 

It was an ice cream shop, a bright atmosphere between the two. As her company made her laugh to where she struggled to breathe, unknowingly Chaewon smiled along seeing that her soulmate was happy. Her company smudging some ice cream on her nose as they posed for a picture. With a single click of the camera, they took a picture, and the image disappeared before her eyes. 

Chaewon shook her head as she had completely got sucked into the vision. Eunbi waving a hand in front of her face on the other side of the window, telling her to come over. Now sitting at one of the tables perched outside. Their bags on the floor scooping ice cream into their mouth 

"Why didn't you tell the others your soulmate is Hyewon?" Chaewon asked, feeding herself a spoonful of mint choco ice cream 

"She's I guess friends with Chaeyeon? and I don't want to tell her just yet unless I have permission from Hyewon" 

"Friend? Are you sure about that? you said that unsurely" Chaewon perked an eyebrow at Eunbi 

Chaewon was right, Eunbi didn't really know how to explain their relationship when Chaeyeon introduced Hyewon to her she didn't seem sure herself 

"I don't really know we didn't get that far in our conversation" Eunbi decided on just lying to the younger until she finds out more 

"Wow unnie I didn't know you sucked this much," Chaewon teased laying back in her chair "Did you find anything about her besides her name?" 

Eunbi scoffed at her remark "Yeah I did" putting on a smug face "She has a dog" she stuck her tongue out 

Chaewon only laughing at the pathetic attempt "Your a real charmer, you'd be a good detective especially finding out Hyewon has a dog," She gasped sarcastically faking being surprised "Who would have thought, your really doing god's work" 

Eunbi threw a napkin at Chaewon, who continued teasing her. But it was true, she hadn't found a single thing about the girl except for her name and the school she goes to - courtesy of Chaewon and Chaeyeon. And can't forget about the dog. But besides that the girl was a complete mystery of course she remembers all the images she's seen but she wants to know Hyewon more that what was shown to her. 

Call it the old-fashioned lady that lives in her but she wants to get to know Hyewon from her, be told the stories from her, be in the stories with her, but mostly experience it with her. And not from a scene she saw in the corner of her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hyewon was in the dining table, eating one of the many snacks she has stashed away. On her phone scrolling through someone's social media account. 

Yena sneaking up behind her snatching her phone away from her, laughing as she figured out who the person was "Ooh Who's Eunbi?" She teased the older 

"She's no one" Hyewon retorted, trying to snatch her phone away from Yena only to miss when the latter moved 

She faked a gasp, "Wow, your even using your hidden stalking account. Kwangbae I didn't know you had it in you" She was struggling to breathe at this point, she was laughing too much. 

Hyewon glared at Yena, getting her phone back before heading back to the counter. Yena going on the other side of the counter with her teasing grin, leaning her head on the palms of her hand 

"So who is Eunbi?" She cooed wiggling her eyebrows 

Hyewon only rolled her eyes, "She's no one" she repeated harshly 

"Doesn't seem like no one" Yena grabbed a handful of the snack, feeding it in her mouth 

"She dances with Chaeyeon" Hyewon said flatly especially when she said the younger girl's name 

Yena's ears perked hearing the name "You should ask Chaeyeon to hang out with us sometime, I don't remember the last time we all went out. Sakura too!" 

Hyewon winced on the inside at the thought but she kept a blank expression on her face "She's busy preparing for her performance" 

"Great! Then we should all watch!" 

"No!" Yena furrowed her eyebrows at Hyewon who's tongue accidentally slipped, she stumbled to figure out an excuse "I'll need to ask her first... she might get nervous knowing all of us will be there" she lied 

Yena nodded her head, "I'll ask her then" 

Hyewon was quick to shut her down "No, it's okay I'll do it" Yena looked at her oddly and Hyewon mustered the best fake smile she could pull off, that seemed to go unnoticed by Yena who went back to her room

She let out a relieved sigh staring down at her phone, seeing the name. She smiled before quickly dismissing anymore thoughts, pocketing her phone and opted on playing some games on the tv. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon had been looking for a particular second year for the past few days during lunch. But to no luck she hasn't spotted her once, and she never came early enough to catch her at her class. She tried asking around, but it seems few knew of a _'Kim Minju'_. How much of an introvert did you become Minju-ah? 

She was now running around the field when she spotted the bleachers, making her way towards the back. Peeking in she saw her target, seating all alone under the bleachers with a pathetic excuse of a lunch; old noodles and kimchi on the side. A small smile on her face as she approached the girl who was too busy reading her book. 

She stood above the girl tapping her, the latter clearly startled as she was completely sucked into the book she was reading "Minju, I looked all over the school for you what are you doing here?" 

"I like it here, it's peaceful" 

"Yes, if you like chewed gum and moss then yes this is the perfect place," The younger letting out a small laugh to which the older smiled to "You should eat with us, I don't know how much more I can take of Yena and Yujin's soulmate talk" she groaned to which Minju only responded with a laugh, declining her offer politely 

"I ran all over school to find you," Hyewon pouted placing a hand over her heart faking she was hurt "And I hate running, please don't let my efforts go to waste" 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you guys" she said sheepishly, looking down at the book in her hand 

"I wouldn't be asking if you were" Hyewon laughed "And what are you eating? You can't survive off that" Hyewon handed Minju a plastic bag full of gummies and sandwiches she bought from the school snack bar 

Minju accepted it with a smile showing her dimples "Thank you Hyewon-unnie" 

"No need to thank me, just make sure you'll eat lunch with us tomorrow" She eyed the girl "Or else I'm going to beat your ass even if I have to run to do so" They both laughed at the empty threat Hyewon said as they dug into the lunch Hyewon brought

* * *

* * *

It's been 3 weeks and Eunbi still hasn't texted Hyewon. She was at her kitchen counter staring at her phone debating if she should contact Hyewon. _'It wouldn't hurt anyone right?'_ she contemplated _'She was clear about the whole soulmates thing'_ She groaned rubbing her hands on her face _'Ah screw it I'm going to do it'_

**Message from Eunbi:**

Hey, It's Eunbi I got your number from Chaeyeon hope you don't mind 

**Message from Hyewon:**

I do mind thanks 

"Tsk, even when I don't see her I can see the disgust on her face" Eunbi scoffed 

**Message from Eunbi:**

You wanna hang out? 

**Message from Hyewon:**

Where are you? 

**Message from Eunbi:**

I'm at my house 

**Message from Hyewon:**

Go to your window 

**Message from Eunbi:**

I'm here what now? 

**Message from Hyewon:**

Jump 

**Message from Eunbi:**

Are you serious right now? I get it you don't want to be soulmates, I just want to hang out as friends 

**Message from Hyewon:**

How nice of you to think we're friends, just wanted to clarify we aren't btw 

Eunbi curses her out "I will kill you, so god help me" she takes in a sharp inhale knowing who she is talking to, dissing her back would not help her get closer to the latter 

**Message from Eunbi:**

Then let's hang out to be friends 

**Message from Hyewon:**

Will you stop bothering me if I say yes? 

**Message from Eunbi:**

If you don't enjoy having me around today, then I'll leave you 

**Message from Hyewon:**

Deal, but I get to choose what we do. Meet me at Seoul Station in 10 minutes 

Eunbi let out a disbelieved laugh, "10 minutes? Are you kidding me?" 

**Message from Hyewon:**

If you're not here, I'm leaving without you. Remember this was your idea not mine :) 

Eunbi "this girl is absolutely insane" but nonetheless she got ready in lightning speed and headed out the door to meet up with her. Wasting absolutely no time, knowing Hyewon, she would indeed leave her if she wasn't there on time. 

* * *

* * *

Eunbi walks up to the train station, fixing her dis raveled hair spotting Hyewon in the station's front. In a loose white shirt and blue jeans, a backpack on her back. Her features were small and perfectly related; her nose perfectly angled down the tip. She was slender and poised as her hair swayed, caught in the wind. She approached her slowly, as her nervousness got the best of her (but it was more of enjoying the view of Hyewon) 

She cleared her throat, getting the attention of Hyewon "Hey" 

"I see you made it on time," She smiled 

_'Ah, there's the infamous soft smile that's been on my mind'_ Eunbi admitted to herself 

"I already paid for our tickets so we can go straight to the platform," She handed her a ticket

They made their way together towards the platform, Hyewon leading with Eunbi in tow. After a few minutes the KTX pulled into the platform, its doors sliding open as the passengers filed in. Hyewon found a seat for them politely letting Eunbi take the window seat. Hyewon slid off her backpack placing it under the seat, she flipped open the table in front of Eunbi and placed the water bottle and snack she grabbed out of her bag. 

Eunbi gave her a surprised look before turning towards the girl who's face remained blank only responding with a small nod mumbling a soft thanks, Hyewon finished with setting a pack of tissues with the drink. Getting settled into their seats, the KTX slid close its doors and moved towards their destination. 

The train ride was 3 hours long. To Eunbi's surprise, she didn't feel out of place. Hyewon wasn't awkward with her compared to their first meeting. She was laughing, cracking jokes, teasing her now and then. She was the complete opposite. For once she saw Hyewon the same way through her visions; she was caring, and nice, although she tried to hide it behind a strong and distant front. 

* * *

* * *

They arrived at their destination, which was a dog shelter. The staff kindly greeting Hyewon, who seemed to be really familiar with her as they exchanged hugs. They went to the back to grab some aprons, gloves and masks to wear. The more Eunbi looked around the shelter it became more familiar until it dawned upon her that she has seen this place several times. 

She would see Hyewon volunteering at this shelter, cleaning pens, feeding dogs, sorting the food. _'So this is where you were all those times'_ she looked around in awe. It felt like she was living in a piece of Hyewon's life that she only saw in glimpses. It made her giddy inside, and it wasn't her excitement to meet the dogs. 

They entered the pens where they played with the dogs for a while, feeding them. Eunbi was stealing glances at Hyewon, who was busy playing with a dog who seemed to favour her. 

A staff member kneeled in front of her feeding the dog Eunbi was petting "If you keep looking, I think she'll catch onto you" she giggled 

"Am I that obvious?" 

"Just a little," she laughed "So how did you meet Hyewon?" 

"Oh, I met her through a friend, but I don't know her that well. How about you?" 

"I met her when I first started working here, she always comes around and sometimes she brings gifts for us" 

_'She's really nice to everyone huh'_ Eunbi thought, just like the images she saw. Hyewon was always willing to help those around her, whether or not she knew them. She's witnessed it many times, but what made her wonder was the ones when Hyewon was alone in her room, when she wasn't busy helping others; when her thoughts finally caught up to her. 

They had moved into sorting the foods, bringing down sacks of dog food and putting them into their designated containers to make the dog mix. Eunbi was slowly carrying the dog food in between her as she waddled from the back towards the assortment room. Hyewon came up from behind her, grabbing the sack of dog food and lifting it up and over her shoulder in one motion 

"I'll carry the food you can just open them and put them into the containers" She huffed before walking into the room setting down the sack in front of the containers, throwing a set of thumbs up to Eunbi before heading back to grab more. Not giving Eunbi any room to complain. So she obliged to doing what she was told to. 

After the dog shelter they bide their farewells to the staff, but their volunteering wasn't done yet. Next they volunteered at a bakery where Eunbi got to witness Hyewon's undying love for food, especially when she could taste test them. Hyewon was just as good as making the baked goods as she ate them. It was already late when they finished, but before heading home the bakery offered them a basket full of baked goods to take home, even after they refused. 

"Do you mind if we stop at one more place?" Hyewon asked 

"There is another place you volunteer at?" Eunbi said baffled, how much volunteering does this girl do? 

"No," A warm smile playing on her lips "Just going to take a quick visit to my grandma's" 

Taking one taxi cab, they arrived at her grandmother's house. Eunbi couldn't believe the size of the house as they pulled into the driveway. Calling it a mansion was an understatement, she looked at the house in complete distraught. 

"This is your grandma's house?!" Hyewon hummed with nonchalance in response as she knocked on the front door

A small lady answering the door. You could easily mistake her for a 45-year-old lady, stunning looks must really run in their family; she didn't look like she has aged at all. 

"Oh! Hyewonnie I'm so glad you visited" She pulled the girl into her arms smothering her with kisses she pulled away looking up at the girl "You look as beautiful as ever and don't worry I already prepared bibimbap" She winked at Hyewon 

Hyewon stepped to the side showing the short girl who was hidden behind her "This is Eunbi, she's a friend" 

Hyewon's grandmother wasted no time in pulling the girl into a hug "It's very nice to meet you Eunbi and please just call me grandma everybody does" She beamed before leading both of the girls into the house straight towards the kitchen.

The maids setting up the table as Hyewon's grandmother brought in various dishes in one by one, finally bringing in her signature dish bibimbap she sat at the front of the table "Dig in kids" 

Eunbi's mouth was watering with every bite she took. Each one was more delicious than the other "Wow this is so good grandma!" stuffing another piece of bibimbap in her mouth 

"Thank you Eunbi, I'm glad you're enjoying the food. Hyewon rarely brings friends over whenever she comes," She patted Hyewon's head caressing her face 

"The only friend she brought here before was Chaeyeon, but she hasn't visited me in years," her grandma frowned missing Hyewon's old friend "You should bring her again, she was a good one" 

Which caused Hyewon to choke on the food she was eating, "Maybe next time" she said reluctantly, her voice clearly strained 

Her grandma noticing she decided not to push the topic since it seemed a bit sensitive opting to change the subject "Bring your noisy sister and cousin too, they never visit me" she scoffed "They may be loud but I still miss my grandkids" 

"Yes grandma, I'll bring them next time" 

After dinner Hyewon's grandma pulled out her albums filled with baby pictures of Hyewon, Yujin and Yena. But mostly Hyewon since she wanted to embarrass the latter in front of her 'friend'. Telling them stories of her younger shenanigans. Until it had gotten late, and they were about to miss the last KTX back to the city. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon offered to walk Eunbi home, or at least to the nearest bus stop, "Did you enjoy today?" Hyewon asked 

"I did, I saw a new side of you one that isn't so mean," Eunbi teased "It's also nice to know where you went all those times" 

"You saw me volunteering?" It came to a surprise to Hyewon, that Eunbi remembered these things. Although she didn't let it show

"Yup, no wonder it didn't look familiar you have to travel all the way to the province," Hyewon hummed in response "Do you always volunteer?" 

"Yeah, every Saturday and on weekdays when I'm on break" 

"How long have you been volunteering there?" 

"Since I was in middle school, we spent the summer there and I offered to volunteer and been volunteering there ever since" 

"Wow, your pretty dedicated to those places, huh" 

"I guess you could say that, it keeps me busy" 

"How about you Hyewon did you enjoy today?" 

Hyewon turned away pondering the answer, "I guess I did" she could have lied, but something about what her grandma whispered into her ear just before they left made her think otherwise 

_(Her grandma pulled Hyewon down to her height, bringing her ear closer "I want you to listen closely to me, child," Hyewon hummed obediently "When you find no solution to a problem, it's probably not a problem to be solved. But a truth that needs to be accepted. And that girl will be the one to show you how to accept it"_

_Hyewon pulled away from her grandma, a puzzled look on her face trying to decipher the advice her grandma gave her "What do you mean?"_

_"You'll see soon enough" A smug look on her face as she shooed Hyewon away towards Eunbi)_

"I guess that means you'll be seeing a lot more of me Hyewon" Eunbi smiled bumping shoulders with Hyewon who returned the same smile 

"I guess so" Hyewon ruffled Eunbi's hair giving her signature eye smile, to Eunbi smiled back brightly especially when she was the reason behind it. But something about the smile didn't seem right, like there was a shadow that passed over her eyes in the brief moment they shared. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was walking around the city, she needed space, she needed air - she needed time away from her thoughts. It was a windy day, her hair getting carried by the harsh breeze, the cold spearing through her jacket. A strong gush of wind ran through the street, knocking the hat off of the pedestrian in front of her. 

Hyewon was quick to catch the hat kneeling down, grabbing the hat just before another gush of wind could carry it away. She approached the owner who tried to catch the hat. 

She looked at the girl who bowed, thanking her. She eyed the girl who looked familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint she saw her. The other girl clearly seemed to recognize her. Did she volunteer with her? Did she help her at school? She didn't know 

"Hyewon?" The other girl asked, Hyewon only nodding her head. She picked up that Hyewon didn't seem to recognize her. They had only seen each other a few times. "I'm Chaewon, I go to the same dance academy as Chaeyeon" 

Hyewon's mouth shaped an 'o' "Sorry I didn't recognize you, it's very nice to meet you Chaewon," she gave a small smile

Chaewon placed the hat back on her head, "Do you want to walk together?" Hyewon accepted, she didn't have plans, anyway 

Not a single word was spared between the two as they walked. Chaewon understood why Eunbi got little to no information on Hyewon, it's not like the girl wasn't approachable just quiet - very quiet. They had been walking for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them. They had reached the dance academy. 

Chaewon cleared her throat, "Do you want to come inside? I'm just practicing," she offered 

Hyewon thought it over. She could risk unnecessary interactions with a certain dancer. But she needed to talk to Chaeyeon to save her a hearing from her cousin. She hated both options, but being the pushover she is she agreed and followed Chaewon into the academy. 

She strolled down the familiar walls, many afternoons spent here not practicing but watching - waiting. They approached a practice room. The music boomed through the wall and only got louder as they got closer. Chaewon entered the practice room first, followed by Hyewon 

There were two dancers in the middle, but only one caught her eye. She followed Chaewon to the chairs set up on the side, her gaze unwavering from the dancer. Her movements flowed with dazingly grace, although she was dancing to a powerful pop song. She moved like water transformed by the music, simultaneously portraying her own emotions through the dance. She moved without hesitation in her steps, her eyes were glued onto the dancer and then their eyes met through the reflection of the mirror. 

The dancer immediately missing a step, stumbling over her foot, ultimately stopping the dance routine. The heat on the girl’s face crept onto the girl’s cheeks that didn’t go unnoticed by the latter. Only matched with a teasing smirk. Hyewon snapped out of her gaze immediately wiping the smirk off her face replacing it with her usual stoic expressions. 

She walked over to the girl, handing her a bottle of water, not exchanging a word. Just a blank gaze and an opened water bottle 

Eunbi accepted the water, smiling at the girl “I didn’t expect to see you here” she trailed off clearly feeling the awkwardness between them 

“Your trip said it all, it was very graceful” She joked to lighten the suffocating atmosphere between them, eyeing the reaction on the dancer’s face; her nose scrunching at the remark - Hyewon smiled, happy that the girl felt more comfortable, even if she didn’t show it on her face; keeping the same blank expression. 

“Tell me was that part of the choreography?” Eunbi slapped her arm strongly, earning a groan from Hyewon who let out a small laugh. 

“Weren’t you the one who said ‘I guess that means you’ll be seeing a lot more of me Hyewon’” She said nonchalantly the events of last Saturday running through her head 

Eunbi rolled her eyes at the girl “Do you want me to put you in a headlock?” 

“Your words not mine” Hyewon winked at the girl, snickering 

Chaewon eyed the two’s interaction with a smug grin on her face, _‘When did they get so close? Unnie didn’t know anything more than her having a dog’_

The two walked over to the other two, Chaewon saw the change in Hyewon’s demeanor when she looked at Chaeyeon. Her eyes grew flat, and the laughter from earlier instantly disappearing in an instance. She pulled Chaeyeon to the side, asking her a favor. 

She nudged Eunbi’s shoulder, “When did you two get close?” 

“It kind of just happened” 

“You really suck at explaining you know?” Eunbi scoffed pinching Chaewon’s side the girl wincing sending a death glare to Eunbi 

“How about those two, what's up with them?” Eunbi shrugged her shoulders 

“I don’t know” she trailed off 

Her gaze falling on the shorter girl, all signs of her smile gone - it had completely disappeared. It was replaced with the same unreadable expression in the cafe. Their relationship clearly ran deeper than _‘childhood friends’_ there was something more than what they were putting on. Hyewon left after that, waving goodbye to the three, keeping the same unreadable, flat expression. Eunbi hated it even if she didn’t realize it yet. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Chaewon asked, pointing out the elephant in the room 

“She asked for tickets for cousin” She smiled before turning back to the computer 

There was an odd atmosphere in the room that didn’t go unnoticed by the three. And it stayed ever since Hyewon left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyewon had walked into the grocery store to get a refill on her snacks, when noticing an ahjumma trying to reach for a product on the top shelf. She looked down on her watch and smiled. Walking over to the ahjumma, she picked up the item, placing it into her cart. Offering to help push the cart for her, the old lady giving her a warm-hearted smile patting her head thanking her in advance.

She followed the ahjumma, pushing the cart after her, assisting with any items that were out of her reach. Entering the cereals and crackers isle, she was greeted by a familiar face. Hands full of food, overestimating how much she got. Hyewon perked an eyebrow at the girl - but really she was smiling on the inside, it was too cute. 

“Eunbi?” She called out. The girl blushing as she looked down at all the food she was holding, letting out a flustered laugh 

The ahjumma smiled, gesturing for Hyewon to come closer, whispering something into her ear and Hyewon doing the same. After a few seconds she bowed towards the ahjumma and left. Eunbi gave a puzzled look, the ahjumma only smiling, patting her shoulder as she left the aisle. 

Eunbi took a few steps down the aisle when a snack fell onto the floor. She cursed herself for not getting a cart. Just then a hand picked up the snack, placing it into a cart, along with the rest of the food she was carrying. With the same nonchalance manner and flat expression on her face. 

Hyewon started pushing the cart, grabbing Eunbi’s wrist and putting her hand on the side of the cart as they walked together to the counter. Eunbi was way too flustered and dazed to move, and Hyewon’s stoic look was no help. The latter sighed taking initiative she started putting the food onto the conveyer belt until all the food was scanned. 

Hyewon went to pull out her card when Eunbi stopped her hand, giving her an innocent look. Eunbi waved her hand in front of her face, passing a few bills to the cashier. The two hadn’t said a word to each other and seemed like they were reading each other’s mind. The cashier looked oddly at the now receding figures of the two. Odd was the only way to explain them. 

Hyewon carried most of the bags except for one, Eunbi refusing to her carrying it all. Hyewon walked beside her, straight faced as always. She was pondering what to say to the latter. The last time they met was at the dance academy and being at two different schools didn’t help. There were so many mysterious, so many unknowns to Hyewon and call it being selfish, but she wanted to know all of them. 

Thinking of a random topic to talk about Hyewon beat her to it “Grandma wants to see you again” 

"Really?" Eunbi was surprised, she didn't expect to be invited again 

"Do you want to come to come with me on Saturday?" Eunbi was surprised, she didn't expect to be invited again 

“Are you volunteering again?” Hyewon simply nodded, and Eunbi agreed 

“I’m planning on leaving earlier, I want to go to another place” She looked at Eunbi checking if it was alright with her, which was shown through a nod and a smile before continuing “This could be our thing I guess” she shrugged her shoulders 

Eunbi could feel the heat creeping on her neck, she begged it wouldn’t reach her cheeks. The heart raced at the last comment ‘this could be our thing’ such a simple comment sent her spiraling. She could feel the heat growing in her cheeks, turning her gaze to the floor, trying to hide her face. Hyewon suppressed a smile. She could tell from her blush that she really liked the idea of going together. Her usual porcelain skin had a rosiness, it was cute. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon, Yujin and Yena decide to stop by a cafe after school. Hyewon and Yujin going up to get in line to order for their drinks, while Yena finds an empty table enough to fit all three of them. Finding a table she gets a call from her brother. 

[“Hey, what’s up Yena?”] 

[“I’m at a cafe with Yujin and Hyewon right now. How about you?”] 

[“Oh, I’m heading to class auntie told me you got your soulmate”] 

[“Seems your 7 months late brother”] Yena chuckled hearing the little whine from her brother 

[“I’ll make sure to make up the 7 month's worth of teasing when you come back to the states] 

[“I think Hyewon and Yujin took the majority of your share”] 

[“There is no one that can combat my teasing, no one can!”] 

Yena continued her conversation over the phone deciding to change the topic and tell some jokes to her brother to lighten the mood. Unaware of the customer sitting at the table who was trying to get some extra studying before getting distracted by the jokes Yena was spewing out. Perfectly amused by the jokes she told. 

One joke in particular caught her attention causing her to laugh out loud, instantly regretting it covering her mouth hoping the one on the phone didn’t notice. Cursing herself as she heard the caller bid her goodbyes to whoever they were calling on the phone. She slowly sunk in her seat, her eyes fixed onto the floor. Until a tap on her table forced her to look up. 

Their eyes met; the feeling of air getting knocked out of both as their eyes widened, both sitting like statues in their seats. The blurred faces they grew accustomed, they painted it to show the beautiful features of each other's face. Not a single detail left out, the moles on their nose, the shape of their eyes, and the plumpness of their lips. Until the once blurred face turned into the perfect replication of the person sitting in front of them 

“I heard you laughing at my jokes, want me to tell you more?” Yena cracked 

“You're not mad about me eavesdropping? I really didn’t mean to you- just caught my attention,” the latter told her head down 

Earning an unexpected cackle from the older “It’s okay, I’m just glad someone laughed at my jokes besides me,” Her smile turning soft and warm, offering her hand towards the younger “I’m Yena by the way it’s very nice to meet you eavesdropper” 

Accepting the handshake with a smile “I’m Yuri it’s very nice to meet you joker” Yena’s smile only growing wider and brighter as she took Yuri’s soft hands in hers 

After having a small conversation Yena graciously invited her cousins over introducing them to Yuri, all of them sitting at the table, just casually talking as if they’ve known each other for years. Yuri who mostly enjoyed the interaction between the cousins who were a tight knit group. Until it got late, and Yuri had to go to cram school, bidding their goodbyes. 

The cousins waving goodbye to Yuri. Yujin spoke out, “Your soulmate seems like a friendly person” 

“You think so?” Yena’s smile not once leaving her face as she watched Yuri walk into the distance 

“That’s not for me to answer unnie, it’s for you to find out,” Yujin replied patting Yena’s back "I think you two would be great together, especially if you keep smiling like an idiot” she teased before running away from Yena who was now chasing after her 

They had already started boarding the 10 am KTX. Just like last time Hyewon offered Eunbi the window seat, opening the tray table in front of her placing a bottle of water but instead of snacks it was a packed lunch. It had a cute hamster and dog pattern on the box; it was cute. Finishing it with some napkins and utensils that matched the lunch box. Eunbi snickered at the cute designs. 

Hyewon perked her eyebrow, “Do you not like it?” 

Eunbi quickly refused, waving her hands frantically in front of the girl “Oh no! That’s not what I meant, the designs are just so cute” She said flustered “But thank you” Hyewon smiled and gave a small nod 

The ride had the same comfortable atmosphere, much like last time, except they were much closer this time. It came to a shock to her when she opened the lunch box it was so neat and organized - it had contained most of her favourites inside. Looking at the contents of Hyewon’s it differed greatly from hers, clearly tailored to their taste. 

She found out after asking Hyewon that she remembered her cooking and came to figure out her favourites. Clearly touched by the small action, she didn’t show it except for a soft thanks and smile - but her flushed cheeks and empty lunch box said otherwise. 

They arrived at the familiar dog shelter, greeted by the same staff and some new faces. Spending the new few hours cleaning pens, feeding the dogs, sorting the food before leaving much like last time. And then heading to Hyewon’s beloved bakery, claiming it makes the best pastries in the entire world. Her eyes never sparkled as much until she made contact with the food. 

After spending the entire day doing labour, they agreed to going to one last stop. Hyewon refusing to tell Eunbi, it was a surprise she said. Taking a cab ride they arrived in front of a hedgehog cafe? She gave Hyewon an unsure look who only ushered her into the cafe. 

It had a simple design much like the exterior light wooden walls paired with dark-coloured flooring, tables separated with their own make shift bamboo walls. There were no customers inside except for them. The staff at the cafe also recognized Hyewon. Eunbi swears this whole town knows the latter. They order some drinks and they were placed with 5 hedgehogs and a pair of gloves each. 

Hyewon cooed as she played with the hedgehogs in her hand, watching it curl in her hands. She was childish at heart, obsessed with animals, games and food - despite her stoic and flat expressions she throws towards everyone, she was; she is a child at heart. And Eunbi loved the cute scene that unfolded before her. It was a change from Hyewon’s cold hard gazes. 

Hyewon handed her a hedgehog that curled into Eunbi’s hold “Look he likes you” she cooed and Eunbi showed her sweet gummy smile.

Hyewon could have had that smile engraved into her memory forever. She couldn’t help but smile along. Not restraining her smile that grew into her eyes, turning into crescents; which didn't go unnoticed by the other.

Eunbi held up the hedgehog, asking Hyewon to take a picture of them, which she gladly obliged. Hiding a smile as she captured the moment “You look like the hedgehog” she giggled handing her back her phone 

“No, I don’t!” Eunbi rebutted grabbing back her phone 

Hyewon frowned, “Don’t I get a picture with you?” she teased 

“Are you a hedgehog?” Hyewon answered with a no “Then I guess we won’t be taking a picture together then” 

“I may not be one but you are” Hyewon ignored her and pushed Eunbi making room for her on the seat, taking Eunbi’s phone posing for a picture which Eunbi obliged to taking several photos. She turned to Eunbi a cheeky grin plastered on her face. 

Trapping her face in between her hands “If it would make you feel better you’re cute than the hedgehog” Hyewon pinched her cheeks before laughing

Eunbi’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against her porcelain skin. She looks away and finds a distraction with the hedgehog, picking it up and letting it snuggle in her palms. Hyewon leans on her palms on the table, allowing Eunbi time to compose herself, fighting back the smile that wants to break out. What happens next she’s going to want to remember for a long time, while her gaze is soft she doesn’t drop her eyes for a moment. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was in the library during one of her free periods, in the far corner nestled in her seat nose in the book. Reading about another boring topic she had no interest in, but it was the next book on the shelf. She made an unspoken rule to read every single book in the library according to the way they were sorted. She had made a lot of progress already having 3 shelves left in the entire library. But her progress was stopped when a certain tall, short-haired girl closed her book shut, loosing her page. 

Suppressing the urge to send the girl flying out of the window, and not just for loosing her page - instead she opted for a blank and flat gaze. 

“Kwangbae,” The girl called out frowning reading the title of the book “Are you seriously going through all the books alphabetically?” 

The girl grimaced internally, she didn’t like the way her nickname sounded coming from her but she showed no reaction on her face “Yes and I’d like to get back to it, before you interrupted me” she said flatly getting the book from the girl 

“Oh c’mon loosen up, why did you even commit to that absurd idea anyway?” She questioned taking a seat across from Hyewon 

Hyewon sighed, closing the book “Chaeyeon what do you want?” 

Chaeyeon only frowned at the girl “Just because I want to talk to you doesn’t mean I need something from you” 

Hyewon perked an eyebrow, “But am I wrong?” 

Chaeyeon slumped her shoulders, Hyewon was correct “Let’s go to the arcade just the three of us, me you and Sakura just like old times,” she smiled brightly 

“Why don’t you ask the other two? I don’t want to third wheel” 

“But I want to hang out with you, not them please,” Chaeyeon pouted asking innocently, as if there wasn’t history between the three 

Hyewon blinked at the girl - grinding her teeth secretly “Fine, just stop pouting, you don’t look cute” she rolled her eyes internally. It was going to be one hell of an afternoon 

Chaeyeon smiled, dancing in her seat as she got Hyewon to agree “You should stop showing that same blank face, it isn’t cute” She stuck out her tongue leaving the table 

Turning back she faces Hyewon still wearing same blank face “You were cuter back then” she whispered but loud enough for Hyewon to hear before running out of the library 

Once she disappeared behind a pair of shelves, Hyewon scoffed rolling her eyes. This would be one of those times when she wished she could fast forward. She wasn’t willing to spend the afternoon with the two. It was physically and mentally draining. 

* * *

* * *

After classes ended, Hyewon was given no chance to escape as she shared the same class as Chaeyeon. They met up with Sakura at a nearby arcade. And it had pretty much panned out to how Hyewon imagined it, her sitting in the cafe in the back, no tokens, a pile of tickets on the table, and much to demise a cuddling Chaeyeon and Sakura in front of her. While she went along with their conversations, doing her best to smile and laugh along. 

Although she smiled along, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. She wants to torture whichever part of her subconscious told her to agree to this. She wanted to be annoyed, but it was exhausting - yet she tried her best to keep their ‘friendship’, that’s what they called it. She went on these ridiculous hang outs, laughing and smiling even if they were all forced and strained. 

She should have seen it through Chaeyeon to not keep her end of the deal, but yet here she was sitting across from a very lovey dovey couple third wheeling. It would have been bearable if she was able to play some games and stack some tickets, but even that would have been a stretch to call it bearable. She knew she would be out cold the moment her head hits her bed. 

Hyewon excused herself to go to play at some random claw machine - but really just wanted space away from the couple. 

Going to hide behind some arcade machines. A girl peeked out behind the claw machine, clearing her throat. “You should be an actor, I think you would do great”

Hyewon startled moved back missing the plushy she got “Minju-ah” she glared at the girl who made her lose a token, only laughing swinging an arm around her shoulder “How much did you see?”

“Just about everything” Hyewon kept her gaze focused on the stuffed toy moving the joysticks “Your smiles were almost convincing, I almost fell for them” she teases mocking Hyewon’s doe eyed smiles 

Hyewon nudged the girl, rolling her eyes, “At least my face isn’t as depressing yours” she laughed

The claw wrapped around the stuff toy, securing it, lifting it into the air as it got dropped into the chute. Hyewon got it out of the machine and showed it to Minju “Look it’s you” she laughed giving Minju the frog stuffed animal.

Minju whining at Hyewon, they walked back together towards the couple who were now at the counter exchanging their tickets for a prize. The two greeted Minju before Hyewon informed them that she will go home with Minju instead, bidding them a good bye without reminding Hyewon that they should do this again since it was fun (it was exhausting) 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon swung her legs on the countertop, the typical heart broken scene unfolding in front of her as Minju reached for a tub of ice cream. Hyewon knew what happened. It didn’t take a lot to figure out what happened. She could read Minju like an open book and vice versa. 

“Are you really going to wallow in self-pity? I thought higher of you than this.” She scoffed, sliding across the kitchen to sit beside her, grabbing herself a spoon and joining her.

“Yes I am, not like your any better. Your too busy helping others to really address the problem,” Minju eyed the girl. Hyewon would have taken it personally if it wasn’t Minju who said it, but she knew better even if she was spot on. 

“If we’re really addressing it, it’s been like what 8 months since you became a hermit?” She got a nudge on the shoulder from the girl as they laughed 

They laughed childlishy at the problems they knew they had to face. Their laughs danced musically, filling the room with its bright beautiful colours. But with every beautiful thing, there’s some kind of pain. It was something they both knew, it’s things we run from that hurts us the most - but still they run. 

“So take out?” 

“But I’m ordering, god knows how clueless you are,” Minju pouted, whining and the older cackling. 

Cause it was true last time they left Minju with ordering, she couldn’t have picked a lower rating restaurant than the one she ordered from. The food arriving an 2 hours late only to be cold and tasteless - they both knew Hyewon was superior whenever it came to where they should order food.

Looking at the evening sunset they wish they could go back to the time when their biggest problem was which toy was better, who brought the best snacks during recess. It feels likes such a long time ago when nothing weighed down their shoulders, when everything was so carefree. They were happy days when everything was beautiful. When the stars were so bright, when they couldn't say anything, when they held our biggest hopes and dreams. But those false hopes remain in the past and are now nothing more than the bearer of our greatest insecurities and pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Eunbi and Chaewon went to a cafe with Yuri and Hitomi before they head to dance. They had some time to kill that Sunday morning. They got a seat by the window, and not too soon a waiter came to their table. The group's conversation came to a halt suprised to see the waiter. Who only blinked at the girls waiting for them to tell her their orders.

“Can I take your orders?” Hyewon repeated, still holding the pen and paper  
“Hyewon?” The three exclaimed except for Hitomi, who hadn’t been introduced to the girl yet. Hyewon gave them a nod before pointing to her notepad again.

“I didn’t know you worked at a cafe” Eunbi asked after Hyewon wrote down their orders

“No, I’m just helping the owner had an emergency, and they were one man short” She explained the three’s mouth shaped into an ‘o’ while Hitomi cleared her throat. They forgot to introduce her still.

“Oh right this is Hitomi she’s my girlfriend” Chaewon introduced, Hyewon bowed to the girl politely

She had figured out Hitomi was Japanese from her name and introduced herself in Japanese. And going into a small conversation in the language. They left the other three in awe at Hyewon’s ability to speak the language.

“Hyewon unnie I didn’t know you could speak Japanese,” Yuri exclaimed

“I have a friend who’s Japanese and my grandma made us practice it when we were little,” Hyewon explained her eyes wandering at the mention of her friend before excusing herself so she could bring back their orders

Hitomi waits until Hyewon is out of sight and quickly turns to her friend

“Unnie!” She slaps her arm, pouting “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Tell you what?”

“Hyewon can speaks Japanese!” Hitomi added on, now pouting as well

“Don’t forget she’s absolutely gorgeous” Yuri adds 

The overwhelmed Eunbi was just as confused as the other, turning to Chaewon who was only laughing rejecting any single for her help “I didn’t even know she spoke Japanese until now! And please Yuri don’t you have your own soulmate” She rolled her eyes at her over dramatic friends 

“Ah yes! I forgot to tell you guys I found my soulmate!” Yuri said sheepishly

The other three exclaiming all at once, getting a few stares from other customers. Apologizing before Yuri continued on with her explanation. How she had met her soulmate in the cafe the other day and that it was Hyewon’s cousin.

“Wait, unnie that means Yuri is going to be your sister-in-law!” Chaewon cackled across the table of a blushing Yuri and Eunbi thinking about getting married, only making the latter burst into laughter 

“I feel sorry for Hyewon and Yena they are going to be stuck with you two, may god have mercy on them,” Hitomi added, her girlfriend laughing at her joke

“Yah Hitomi you want me to put you in a headlock?” Eunbi threatened

The teasing continued, only stopping when the food arrived. Eunbi noticed an extra plate of food left by Hyewon that they hadn’t ordered. It was an assortment of different macarons, catching Hyewon’s attention pointing at the plate.

“I added it” She said pushing the plate closer to Eunbi “It’s on the house” she gave the group a nod before excusing herself going into the back

Chaewon and Hitomi sending cheeky grins across the table. Eunbi threatening to punch them across the table. Looking down at the plate she smiled, it was full of her favourite macarons - but how did she know? It was probably just by coincidence. It wasn’t.

Finishing their plates and now chatting, catching up with the others. Eunbi failed to check the time until she picked up her phone seeing that Chaewon and her had 30 minutes until they had to get to their academy. And luck wasn’t on their side as it would be a 45 minute bus ride from the cafe. They both cursed as they fumbled to get their things, trying to figure out a quicker route to the academy. It being their first dress rehearsal.

“I’ll take you there” The groups arguing calm down, turning to Hyewon.

Now removing her apron and hanging it on a hook, she went up to the group fishing out her keys from the back of her pocket “I can drive you there”

They were confused and surprised from the offer. But before Eunbi could decline, she was already getting pushed out of the cafe by Chaewon as they followed Hyewon to her car. Eunbi taking the passenger seat courtesy of Chaewon as she sat in the back.

Just as Hyewon turns the key, the engine starting and Eunbi panics “Aren’t you underage?”

Hyewon pulls down the sun visor, unclipping her driver’s license and other documents before tossing it onto Eunbi’s lap. “I have an international license I got it in the states”

She switches between her front and side mirror as she backs out of the parking spot before continuing Eunbi’s questions before she could ask she had been asked these questions a thousand times she was on autopilot mode. 

“I have duel citizenship, yes it’s legal, I’ve been driving for 9 months now” Hyewon says with ease as they got out of the parking lot and onto the main road “Don’t worry I’ll get you guys there safely” she gives an awkward smile before she focuses back on the road 

The drive was quiet, except for the soft music coming from the radio. And the occasional conversations Chaewon and Eunbi had. Hyewon only joining in when asked a question, keeping it to short sentences. Chaewon looked around the car, it had a nice interior, clean and organized, it could easily be mistaken as brand new. 

Chaewon’s eyes wonder around the car, ignoring Eunbi’s and Hyewon’s small conversation. She sees tucked under Hyewon’s seat there is a bag poking out. She pushes the bag under the seat so it doesn’t poke out and accidentally stepped on. When a key chain falls onto the side, she stares at it for a few moments wondering where she had seen it before. It looked really familiar, but she came up inconclusive. 

Just then the car came to a stop. They had arrived in front of the academy. Eunbi bidding her goodbyes before running out of the car and into the academy. Chaewon thanked Hyewon for the ride as she too ran into the academy after Eunbi, but something about that key chain seemed so familiar. 

* * *

* * *

In the student council room after school, Hyewon paced across the room, finalizing all the papers needed for their school fair. Checking the layouts of the booths, budgets of each class, and sorting the pamphlets for the fair. 

Minju leaned back in her chair, her feet propped up on one of the desks, watching Hyewon pace around while she ate her gummies. She wasn’t part of the student council, but she decided to keep the latter company. 

“Why did you even become president? You hate these things” She questioned blankly staring at a pile of papers on the desk next to her 

Hyewon shrugged her shoulders, putting a folder on top of another pile “It keeps me busy” 

“Right..” Minju trailed off, scrunching her nose “it keeps you busy” 

Minju threw away the wrapper and picked up a pile of unsorted papers handing it to Hyewon “Are you really sure about going to Chaeyeons dance performance?” she asked uneasily, she was stepping on thin ice 

She knew the other two were really close to Chaeyeon, and Hyewon would have to keep her act in front of her sister and Yena. Minju was getting exhausted just at the thought of being in Hyewon’s position all night. 

“It’s not really an option,” She sighed placing another folder on top of a pile “5 people are counting on me to be there” 

“5? Who’s the extra person?” 

“Eunbi” Hyewon deadpanned

Minju’s mouth shaped into an ‘o’ “Oh right, how is it with her?” if she was stepping on thin ice before, she’s stepping on glass with iron boots on 

Hyewon thought about the answer for a bit, looking down at a pile of papers “It’s okay I guess” she didn’t really know how to explain it. She didn’t hate being around Eunbi, but she didn’t like being around her either - but she didn’t mind being around her. 

“Do you plan on..” Minju asks uneasily, trailing each word. Afraid that if she continued, she wouldn’t be alive to get the answer 

“No” Hyewon cuts her off before she could ask a finality in her tone 

She places the last paper on top of her desk, grabbing her bag “I’m done, let’s go” she said flatly exiting the room hastily 

Minju only frowns at Hyewon’s back following after her. Hyewon’s hatred for soulmates runs much deeper than hers, and she fears one day it will completely cloud her judgement for the worse. They have become each other’s tether to reality, and it was her turn to bring the girl back from the depths of the sea. Even if it has been years in the making and if it takes many more, she will keep her tethered till her soul is no longer lost at sea - no matter how long it takes. Cause she knew the older kept her tethered. 

Hyewon couldn’t take the silence any longer, she was staying still. And the memories came rushing in, she hated remembering. She got out of her room driving straight to the hospital, not to check herself in but to check in on others - she was running away from her problems again. 

If there was one place she liked volunteering the most it was the hospital. Visiting patients with her guitar in hand, the smile on their faces when they see her with the instrument. How the simple tunes she plays makes them relax. They didn’t speak, they sat together in the room listening to her playing. Enjoying eachother’s presence. 

She finished playing her song for the halmeoni who gave her a soft smile holding out a hand for Hyewon to take. Hyewon accepted and she held onto her hand tightly her smile growing softer. 

“Child, have you ever fooled anyone?” She said softly almost whispering, drawing circles on the back of Hyewon’s hand 

Hyewon, didn’t understand the question it was too ambiguous so she shook her head 

“I’ve never fooled anyone, because I’ve let people fool themselves” She had a look on her face, that made Hyewon’s heart clench like she has seen her biggest worries - through her facade. 

In the dimly light room, the only light source from the moon shining in through the window. The halmeoni looked sorrowly into Hyewon’s eyes - she has seen it all, it was too clear in her eyes. Her smile turning into a frown before continuing. 

“They didn’t bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they invented a character for me. I wouldn’t argue with them. They were obviously loving somebody I wasn’t” She sighed, as Hyewon took in every word the halmeoni said. Seriousness drawn on her moonlit face 

“I wish I didn’t, I wish I fought and showed them who I am” She pointed at Hyewon’s heart “Who I was in here” 

Hyewon looked at the finger pointed at her heart placing her hand over the ahjumma’s matching her sad smile “Don’t be pushed around by the fears in your mind. Be led by the dreams in your heart” She said softly and Hyewon nodded her head 

She wanted her to fight and not make the same mistake she made. And it touched Hyewon’s heart that a random person could see through her so clearly - almost making her want to build her facade stronger. But she also wanted to be seen. But if being seen meant letting them in, then she would dwell in the darkness for as long as it takes. There was no saving her from all that’s she’s become. 

She bowed politely to the ahjumma, biding her goodbyes. Packing away her guitar and storing it in it’s case she stopped by the pharmacy grabbing a couple boxes of pain relief patches and a flimsy box from the gift section. Paying for it and heading home. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon had surprised during her shift at the little mart she worked at. It was small and a on the outskirts of the city, meaning it got little to no customers - the reason why she picked the store, and it was close to home. 

Dropping the bag on the counter in front of Minju “You forgot your bag in the car again” she shook her head “What would you do without me?” she said coyly

“Thanks” Minju grabbed her bag putting it under the counter “I would probably die” She pouted, going along with Hyewon’s joke “How could I ever repay you” 

Hyewon laughed, ruffling Minju’s hair “I guess the chocolates are on the house again” Hyewon exclaimed heartedly, walking straight to the aisle. 

Completely ignoring Minju’s whines, getting 4 bars of chocolate laying it on the counter “Wow there, four?” She gave a questioning look to the girl “Even four is too much for you, who’s the lucky person?” Her quirked look instantly turning into a cheeky grin 

“No one, it’s impulsive buying,” Hyewon paid for the chocolate “And can I have some paper” 

Minju believed the second half, not the first. She knew it was for someone. She had a good idea who it was, wiggling her eyebrows as she slid the paper to Hyewon. Who only scoffed, grabbing her things before leaving the store, not forgetting to remind Minju to not forget her bag again. 

Leaning over the counter watching her drive off, Hyewon may be grumpy all the time but she cares for people in her own way. She isn’t one to say it, even when she denies it her actions clearly say otherwise. Minju rolled her eyes, laughing at her odd friend going on her phone waiting for the next customer. 

Eunbi walked into academy with Chaewon and Chaeyeon in tow, arguing about the next move for one of their dances, when the lady at the front desk called for Eunbi. The trio walking over to the desk, and the lady sliding a box over to Eunbi.

She opens the box and finds 3 boxes of pain relief patches? and 3 chocolate bars - truly an interesting combination. She gives a questioning look to the lady asking who it was from, but she only got a shrug; obviously told to not tell anyone who it was from. Under the chocolates was a note.

'Don’t overwork yourself like before, and Cadburry chocolate bars are better' 

Eunbi laughed, reading the note. She thought it would have been long, but she only received a short one - very typical of Hyewon, she thought. Chaewon gave her a nudge, a shit-eating grin on her face and Chaeyeon who made various noises teasing her. 

She pushed them away, rolling her eyes telling them to shut up walking to the practice room first. She held the gift tightly in her hands, not a single moment when by she didn’t smile at the box. One look and it sent a wave of warmth through her, it made her lighter than any flower petal getting carried away in the wind. 

It reminded her of the day they went to the hedgehog cafe, in the cab ride to her grandma’s house. Hyewon snacked on a bar of chocolate offering one to Eunbi who rejected the offer, sayinng she is saving her apetite for grandma's cooking. 

Hyewon said “more for her” gleefully 

And somehow they drifted to talking about which chocolate bars were better. Eunbi fighting hard to prove that KitKat was the best and Hyewon arguing for CadBurry. They had almost stopped at a grocery store to prove their point. But only stopped when Hyewon got a call from her grandma asking where they were, she promised they would continue this argument later. 

Now looking at the chocolate bars in the box she had placed on top of her desk. She smiled remembering the memory, Hyewon really kept her promise. She laughed, picking up her phone searching for a certain contact name. 

After a few seconds the other line picked up the phone with various screams and shouts coming from the other line. She couldn’t help but laugh hearing that it was about Hyewon leaving the game they were playing 

[“Eunbi are you laughing at me?”] Hyewon asked before yelling at her sister and Yena that she would be back for the next round 

[“Seems, like you were really into your game Hyewon”] Eunbi chuckled 

[“Yujin and Yena are just very competitive and I was beating them in Smash Bros”] Hyewon moved from the living room into her room, away from the screaming duo [“So why’d you call?”] 

[“I just wanted to tell you thank you for the care package”] Hyewon could feel Eunbi’s smile through the phone, almost making her smile [“But I still think KitKat is better”] 

Hyewon let out a groan [“Just you wait Eunbi, I’ll prove you wrong CadBurry is the best mark my words”] 

A call that was supposed to last only last a few minutes lasted for several more hours, going late into the night. It would be a lie if the conversation flowed effortlessly, Eunbi often had to encourage Hyewon to elaborate more on her short answers. It seemed the girl was more of a listener, and Eunbi ended up talking up for most of their time. 

[“Why don’t you call? I notice you always text”] Eunbi asked mindlessly, changing the topic 

[“I prefer texting it’s easier and less awkward”] Hyewon admitted honestly, texting was easier because there was no social cue’s needed, where the tone of your voice gave away everything - it made acting a lot easier. 

[“I like calling, I like hearing your voice”] Eunbi winced, realizing what she just said. 

She didn’t hear a response for a few seconds, she even checked her phone to see if the call had dropped. But the timer on their 45 mins and 2 hour call kept counting. About to spill a whole monologue, to get Hyewon to forget whatever she said, and that she was just joking. But Hyewon had beat her to it.

[“You can call me whenever you want”] there was a pause in her sentence and Eunbi tightened her grip around her phone anxiously [“Even if you don’t have a reason to”] 

Eunbi was really hoping she was being genuine because the single sentence moved every single bone in her body. Her slightly racing heart was now pounding against her rib cage, she feared Hyewon could hear it from the other line as the constant beat echoed in her ears. 

Her heart had been touched by her, battered by her, cradled by her in the span of 2 hours. She was cruel without meaning to be, yet she was kind. She wasn’t used to people making her blush, and she wasn’t sure why she was even making her blush. Is this what it feel’s like to have a soulmate? Was the only thing she could comprehend.


	6. Chapter 6

Message from Hyewon:  
Where are you? 

Message from Eunbi:  
You’re not going to make me jump out of my window, are you? 

Message from Hyewon:  
You always said you wanted to go bungee jumping, tell me how it goes 

Eunbi rolled her eyes, she could feel Hyewon’s blank expression and flat tone that came along with that sentence 

Message from Eunbi:  
Your hilarious, I was being sarcastic if you didn’t catch on 

Message from Hyewon:  
I need to give you something 

Hyewon messaged, ignoring Eunbi’s previous reply

Message from Eunbi:  
I’m just home

Message from Hyewon:  
I’ll be there in 5 

After a few minutes, just like Hyewon promised, she rang the doorbell of Eunbi’s home. Carrying a bag in her hand, as well as some toilet paper? 

“Why did you bring toilet paper?” 

“This is my first time getting invited to your house, I shouldn’t come empty-handed. So can I come in?” 

“Oh right, yeah please come in” Eunbi opened the door wider letting Hyewon in, leading her into the living room where Hyewon placed down the items she brought.

Eunbi quickly organized the cluttered coffee table covered with schoolwork “Sorry I would have cleaned up, but you kind of came over suddenly” 

“Sorry for not giving an earlier notice, I just needed to give this to you,” Hyewon stood up giving Eunbi the bag 

She opened it to see a white dress shirt and black jeans in the bag “What’s this for?” she looked up at Hyewon with a puzzled look 

“Grandma invited you to our family reunion, it’s this Saturday. Are you free?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have any plans I can come” Hyewon smiled awkwardly, a silence falling over them, but it wasn’t a comfortable one Eunbi quickly making an excuse to start the conversation or at least run away from it “I’ll go try these clothes on yeah?” Hyewon nodded, a blank expression on her face 

Eunbi coming out of the room shyly after a few minutes of debating if she should try the clothes on, Hyewon may have been smart enough to remove the tags but the embroidery of the luxury brand on the clothes gave them away. She couldn’t accept this gift it is far too expensive, but then again she told Hyewon she would try them on. So she gave in to the idea, walking out of her room in the gifted clothes. 

“Well.. I think this.. this looks..” 

“Beautiful…” Hyewon grimaced, biting down on her tongue, but it was too late. The words already left her mouth, and she couldn’t take it back. Cursing herself for her tongue slipping, Eunbi only smiled at her as she walked closer 

“Thank you, I guess you know how to pick clothes” She mumbled, if Hyewon hadn’t been giving Eunbi her full attention she probably wouldn’t have heard it 

They stood toe to toe for a few moments, not uttering a singly word; eyes not leaving the others until Hyewon cleared her throat “I think I should get going” gesturing with her hand towards the door 

“Oh, yeah” Eunbi said, hiding the disappointment in her tone 

“Yuri is coming along too. She’s a friend of yours, right?” 

“Yeah” Eunbi smiled, at least she would know one other person at the event 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, yeah?” Eunbi hummed as she followed Hyewon towards the door before she could close the door Hyewon stopped it with her hand “Please don’t mention we are soulmates tomorrow, let’s just keep it between us” 

‘Oh’ Eunbi’s eyes shifted to the side unable to meet Hyewons. She bit the inside of her smile tightly in an attempt to hide any disappointment. Did she not like having me as a soulmate? Or maybe she just hates soulmates that much? 

Eunbi looked up at Hyewon hoping to find an answer but she only stared blankly at her. The same black and unreadable eyes, it only made Eunbi’s heart sink deeper. Biting down harder on the inside of her mouth, she forced a smile - unsure if it was convincing. But the other only blinked back at her, unsure if she noticed anything or just choosing to ignore it. She didn’t know, she never knew with Hyewon.

Everything changes faster than the tides when it comes to Hyewon. One moment where the girl is cackling and Eunbi struggling to breathe can turn into dead silence within seconds. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Eunbi” Hyewon said before leaving, not turning back leaving Eunbi to look at the receding figure; her heart heavy. 

* * *

* * *

It was the day of the reunion Eunbi and Yuri stood side by side in the outfits gifted to them by the cousins. Their clothes didn’t scream luxury except for the small embroidery of the brand, both wore something white at the top matched with black bottoms. 

The family pulled into the lot with two cars, unlike the clothes they were wearing, the cars the Kang’s drove screamed luxury. Easily riding cars that millions dreamed of driving. Hyewon came out of one and Yena came out of the other. Both holding something red in their arms. 

Hyewon made her way towards Eunbi, handing her the red cardigan in her arms, “What is this?” 

“It’s what guests wear to the reunion” Hyewon said nonchalantly, placing the cardigan around Eunbi helping her put it on, not paying attention to Eunbi’s sudden shy demeanor; unable to look Hyewon in the eyes the whole time. 

Eunbi looked at the cardigan she thought to herself 'this explains the regular white dress shirt, since the main focal point of the outfit was the cardigan she wore.’ A large golden crest embroidered on the left side with Kang written at the bottom 

“What’s this for?” She pointed at the crest 

Hyewon then also pointed at the same crest except hers was in red that contrasted with the navy blue blazer she wore 

“It’s a family crest, courtesy of grandpa kang” she said smoothing out any crinkles on Eunbi’s cardigan, the older girl’s sudden stiffening body going unnoticed by the younger. 

Eunbi saw that Yuri was wearing the same maroon colored cardigan as her, while Yena wore an identical blazer to Hyewon’s. “Shall we go?” Eunbi nodded as Hyewon guided her to the back seat of their car, before opening the door she turned to Eunbi reminding her the favor she asked yesterday. 

Eunbi looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, but seeing the unfazed blank gaze Hyewon gave her even if it was expressionless; Hyewon was very much serious about not telling everyone. She knew Yuri and Yena were soulmates, so why couldn’t she tell them she was hers? Was Hyewon really embarrassed to have her as her soulmate? 

“It’s not because of you” Hyewon said smiling awkwardly; like a kid being forced to smile for a picture taken by their mom. She sensed the girl overthinking and was only trying to reassure her even it looked awkward as hell. 

“It’s a story for another day” Hyewon said quietly her back turned towards Eunbi before opening the door, motioning for Eunbi to get in first

Everyone has some reminiscences which they would not dare tell to everyone, but only to their friends. She has others which she would not reveal even to her friends but only to herself, and in secret. But finally there are still others which everyone is even afraid to tell themselves, and everyone has a considerable number of such things tucked away preferred to be left forgotten. And this was the former, kept in a small box she stores it in the darkest depths - left for mutually assured destruction. 

* * *

* * *

The car drive was anything but silent. Her parents were talkative and so was her younger sister. Bombarding Eunbi with questions left in right. You could say it was more of an interrogation, even if their intentions were pure. It’s not everyday Grandma Kang asks for someone to be invited especially one Mr. and Mrs. Kang didn’t know who they were. 

“Did you guys suddenly get a job at the police department?” Hyewon said clearly irritated 

“You could expect our surprise when my mother called me to ask you to bring Eunbi, apparently she visited grandma with you” 

“And you never even mentioned an Eunbi to us” Her mother added, turning back to face the children 

“We know you aren’t as open with us as you were before, but you could have at least given us a heads up” 

Hyewon slouched into her chair, her gaze stuck on Eunbi. Cursing her for going along with her that day, Eunbi who was about to explain everything Hyewon stopped her “I’m sorry mom, dad. I’ll make sure to let you know next time” 

Their parents seemed to agree with Hyewon and continued with the small talk laying off on asking Eunbi anymore questions. But Hyewon would have preferred they have stayed on that topic as they seem to be stepping on all the land mines today. 

“Yujin, how’s your soulmate? Anything knew with her?” Her father asked, making the younger sigh as she looked out the window 

“Tennis” Yujin said shortly not wanting to entertain the idea anymore, she swears this girl doesn’t do anything else but tennis; even if she had something to tell there wasn’t much to tell. Her parents caught onto her so they targeted Hyewon instead

“How about you, Hyewon? Still no soulmate yet?” 

You could see Hyewon’s face stiffen for a second before her blank expression returned “No luck still” Hyewon said flatly, her gaze not leaving Eunbi. Shaking her head ever so slightly, telling Eunbi to keep quiet silently. 

“Hye, don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get yours. Even if you hate the whole idea, you will love it. Trust me,” Her mother reassured.

“How about you Eunbi did you get your soulmate?” 

Hyewon instinctively grabbed onto Eunbi’s hand, gulping as she looked at Eunbi although her face was blank on the inside she was nervous praying that Eunbi would not tell her parents. 

Eunbi only smiled at the latter, her eyes falling onto their hands before looking up to Mr. and Mrs. Kang “I do, but I still haven’t met them” She laughed to lighten the mood 

Hyewon released the breath she didn’t know she was holding in. Successfully having missed a landmine, she knew she had just stepped into another one with Eunbi. She wondered when this field of landmines would end, her hand still on Eunbi’s; who didn’t intend on retracting her own hand or telling Hyewon. Secretly smiling to herself, stealing quick glances at Hyewon and their hands. 

* * *

* * *

Pulling to the family's estate, it was much different to their grandma’s house. This was far more grand. It puts the enormous mansion to shame. Mr.Kang parking the car in the driveway with the rest of the cars similarly priced as theirs, they exited the car Mr. and Mrs.Kang walking towards the large estate arms linked 

They too headed towards the estate, greeted by Hyewon’s grandma. 

Pulling in the two sisters into a tight hug smothering them with kisses before pulling apart and giving Eunbi a hug which she gladly reciprocated “It’s good to see you again child, you look beautiful as ever” the grandma smiled before turning towards Yuri “It’s very nice to meet you Yuri and please just call me grandma” Yuri responded with an ethusiatic nod and smile 

Entering the house they were met with a grand living room, shelves filled with books on one side and a panel of windows paired with golden curtains on the other, the rest of the family spreading to meet up with other family members they haven’t met in a while. 

Hyewon who stood still next to Eunbi who was clearly in awe of the exquisite interior of the house, admired the look the latter had as she was busy scanning every detail of the house. A slight smile falling on her lips before shaking it off as a cousin approached them. 

“Kwangbae!” They called out tackling Hyewon with a hug causing them to stumble backwards to get back their balance 

“It’s very nice to see you too Yeonjunie” Hyewon patted his back as they pulled apart, both reciprocating an eye smile “Yah! You should stop growing taller” 

Yeonjun straightened his back as he posed “It’s not my fault your so short, I see Yujin took all your height,” He laughed out loud, Hyewon hitting him hard on the arm. He rubbed his arm pouting at Hyewon before turning his attention to the girl who was laughing at their interaction.

Looking at his outfit Eunbi could tell that he was Hyewon’s cousin clearly clarified by the navy blue blazer with the same crest only in a different colour, it was white and had ‘Choi’ embroidered at the bottom. He was tall, with dark brown hair showing his eye smile as he politely bowed towards Eunbi a grin on his face “And who is this beauty you brought Kwangbae?” 

Before Yeonjun could get an answer he was pulled back down by another guy who smacked the top of Yeonjun’s head, pushing him down into a deeper bow. “Apologize” He said firmly as he too bowed apologizing for his cousins behaviour followed by Yeonjun’s apology 

The newcomer wore an identical blazer as Hyewon’s with the same crest, except his was a more fitted fit. Hyewon was snickering behind Eunbi as she shook her head at her cousin's antics “Eunbi meet Yeonjun and Taehyun” pointing to each person “As you can see Yeonjun is the very rowdy type, and Taehyun is the responsible one who picks up after him” 

Eunbi laughed at the description Hyewon gave before introducing herself to the two cousins. Who reminded her of Yena’s and Hyewon’s relationship. They radiated the same dynamic except being the male version of the duo; it was a unique and very entertaining dynamic. 

“I’m Taehyun, Kang Taehyun” He held out a hand for Eunbi to take, shaking her hand “Were you invited by our grandma?” he asked very politely 

“Oh, yes” 

“That’s a great honour, our grandma doesn’t just invite any guests to our reunion,” He said proudly “Are you perhaps Hyewon’s soulmate?” 

Hyewon clearly flinched at the question but it went unnoticed by the rest, however Eunbi could feel Hyewon’s gaze blazing a hole into her “Oh no, I’m just a friend” 

“Oh, that’s a shame, well it was very nice to meet you Eunbi. Enjoy your time here, I’m sure Hyewon will take care of you,” He said excusing both himself and Yeonjun before heading towards another family member 

“Yeonjun can be a handle sometimes, sorry about him” Hyewon said apologetically grabbing a drink from one of the passing waiters handing one to Eunbi, avoiding the sudden question that Taehyun had asked. 

“It’s alright he seems really playful” She smiled taking a sip of her drink; sprite. 

“Sometimes too much for his own good” Hyewon said taking a sip from her drink before the sound of a spoon hitting a glass rang throughout the room bringing everyone’s attention towards the caller. 

Grandma Kang stood at the center of the room, the rest of the family gathered around her. The crowd all wearing similar outfits with the same crests on their jackets mixed in with a few red cardigans littered in “May I have all your attention!” 

“I’m extremely blessed to have all my family here, or at least most of them,” The crowd laughed at the joke “Our family has grown beautifully and I enjoy seeing all of my grandkids here. Anyway, it’s almost time for our annual games to play and I look to all your matches,” She announced followed by a wave of claps, whistles and hollering from the crowd 

Eunbi turned to Hyewon curiously, “So what’s this annual games?” 

“It’s where the grandkids all take part in three different games tennis, chess and running” 

“That’s an interesting choice of games” Eunbi would have expected something more fun, but she wasn’t one to judge family traditions “Would you be participating?” 

“Yes, along with the rest of my cousins” 

“Which one are you doing?” 

Before Hyewon could answer, Yujin came up from behind swinging her hand over Hyewon’s shoulder “She’s doing chess” answering for her, while Hyewon rolled her eyes “She’s really good at it too” 

“Don’t exaggerate it, I’m not that good” Hyewon said, pushing Yujin’s arm off of her shoulder 

“Mhm, sure you aren’t says the girl who has won it four years in a row” Yujin said sarcastically, it surprised Eunbi not just by the choice of game since she could see Hyewon choosing that one from what she’s seen so far, but it was the fact that she hasn’t lost once. 

“I think you need to redefine your definition of good Hyewon,” Eunbi laughed along with Yujin, Hyewon groaning “How about you Yujin which one are you doing?” 

Almost immediately Yujin stood straight up, posing pointing her thumbs towards herself “I play tennis, and unlike Hyewon I know that I am really good” 

“No, just conceded,” Hyewon deadpanned, smoothing out her jacket 

“At least I can back it up, just like you I have taken first place for the past four years. Don’t try to outshine me unnie” 

“Wow, you two must be great, I look forward to seeing both of your matches” Hyewon and Yujin nodded in agreement, before bidding their goodbyes as they were called along with the rest of the grandkids to start warming up for their upcoming matches. 

Eunbi went out onto the terrace facing the tennis courts and chess boards set up on the bottom half of the steps. The crowd migrated from the living room into the terrace where Eunbi met up with Yuri, not knowing anyone else it would be best to stay together. Both taking a spot leaning over the edge of the terraces first floor. 

A girl approached the two, tapping them lightly on the shoulder. Big eyes, short blonde hair paired with bright smile, and another pair of uh well… (eyes up here ladies) the two girls quickly averted their eyes to meet the latter reciprocating the smile. “Hi, you must be Eunbi and Yuri” she said holding out a hand to shake their hands “I’m Jihyo very nice to meet you” 

“Ah, yes it’s nice to meet you to Jihyo” They both said accepting her hand shake 

“How did you know our names?” Eunbi curiously asked 

“Word goes around, plus you two are the first Hyewon or Yena have brought to this event,” She smiled “It’s true grandma loves everyone but she has her favourites,” She snickers eyeing both Eunbi and Yuri who’s mouth were shaped in an ‘o’ 

“And please don’t worry about it, the whole family knows. She doesn’t particularly hide it,” She laughed paired with awkward laughter from the two 

“Who are you here with?” Yuri asked 

“Oh, I’m with Daniel he’s their cousin I’m just his guest. As you can probably tell from the red cardigan,” She shows off the cardigan identical to Eunbi’s and Yuri’s 

“Yeah, I was wondering about that, I noticed there are different coloured crests and names, and some have the navy blazer while we have the red cardigans” 

“Did Hyewon and Yena not tell you?” Jihyo pouted “Seems like a thing they would do” 

The trio laughed, she was in fact right. Hyewon the haughty girl did not exchange much words with Eunbi, while Yena was far too excited that she forgot to explain it to Yuri. 

Jihyo explained that grandpa Kang always dreamed of owning a family crest, with the colours navy blue and red, while grandma Kang chose the colours gold and white. Using the same crest for both families except for the slight change of colours for the different surnames.

They deemed that for any guests or anyone not married into the family would wear the red cardigan with the gold family crest with the matching surname of their escort. The now late grandma Kang respected her husband's decisions to keep the tradition as it was his dream to have a family reunion with everyone wearing the same crest. 

As for the games, grandpa Kang believed in three things. Tennis to exert one's skills in flexibility, stamina, quick thinking and mental alertness. Chess to learn to always be steps ahead of your opponent, improve your IQ level and problem-solving skills. As for running, he loved running and thought it would be nice to add it onto the tradition. 

“Wow grandpa Kang seemed to have put a lot of thought into this,” Yuri acknowledged 

“That explains the whole dress code,” Eunbi added 

“Yes, everyone wearing the red cardigan is essentially the soulmate to the person they came with” Eunbi practically chocked on the drink, it caught her off guard. Yuri was quick to hand her a napkin and pat her back 

“Unnie are you okay?” Jihyo and Yuri both showing their concern for the latter 

“Oh yes, I’m fine,” She waved her hand in front of her as she stopped coughing ‘Grandma kang must have a 6th sense for these things’ she thought 

Hyewon swooped in from behind, greeting Jihyo with a hug her timing was impeccable “I see you met Eunbi and Yuri, it’s nice to see you again unnie” before handing a handkerchief to Eunbi

Jihyo pouted “You just stopped me from sharing any embarrassing stories,” the whistle for the first tennis match has started

“Oh, looks like Daniel’s game is starting I’ll get going. It was nice to meet you Yuri and Eunbi” Jihyo waved goodbye and so did the three. 

Yena came shortly after sweeping Yuri away from the two heading towards the court, just as the two were alone they called Hyewon onto her first chess match. Which Eunbi followed her to watch her match on the side. Sharing a few family stories with the family members that approached her during the game, Eunbi could really see that Hyewon was a well-respected person in the family. From being the favourite of grandma Kang and to the countless amount of stories her family members shared to her about all the good deeds she has done. She is the handbook example of a principled person. 

Always helping others whenever she could, helping family members or her community, volunteering. Eunbi couldn’t wrap it around her head the fact that this girl was always distant from her. Hardly showing any emotions on her face, only getting glimpses whenever she was around friends or family. Only then was her face so animated, so full of life.

Yes, Hyewon would smile, but it didn’t seem natural. Her soft lips would stretch into a smile, but her eyes never lied; it was like she was judging everything wrong she had done. Her lips smiled but those eyes ceased to be alive, they were dead. 

Hyewon now halfway through her matches, quickly winning over her opponents. From the audience you could see each deliberate move she made, leading on her opponent falling straight into her trap one match after another. Eunbi was never one for watching chess matches, but she all her attention was on the latter in front of her, rooting for her. 

A slight tap from her shoulder brought her attention away from the game, well more like the girl winning the game. Meeting a girl wearing the same cardigan as her, and one who towered over her ethereal looks contrasted her height. “Hi, I’m Doyeon” She smiled “I’m a close friend of Hyewon’s” 

“It’s very nice to meet you Doyeon, I’m Eunbi,” She reciprocated the smile 

“Are you enjoying the reunion?” 

“Yes, I’m seeing a lot of new sides to Hyewon,” She mindlessly admitted 

“She’s awkward at first but she has a good heart I promise” 

“I’ve heard, a lot of family members told me all of their stories about Hyewon,” Eunbi breathed out 

“It wouldn’t be an exaggeration that all those stories are true, she’s helped so many people more than she could count,” Doyeon continued her story in a more sombre tone, her eyes growing soft

“Whether it’s a grandma on the street or a scared dog at the shelter, no matter who or no matter how far she will help them” 

The shorter girl shifted her eyes towards Hyewon, her eyebrows furrowed as she thought of many outcomes of her next moves. Her finger tapping on the wooden table. Eunbi felt warm as she looked at the focused Hyewon. From learning about the great lengths Hyewon has gone to help those around her, most who were strangers to the girl, gave her a new appreciation for the girl. 

Eunbi has seen some instances when she still had her visions, seeing Hyewon helping an old lady with her groceries, getting the snack too high for the child. But seeing it and hearing it from someone made it a lot more wholesome and made her really appreciate the girl's selflessness even more. 

Doyeon sighed, bringing Eunbi’s attention back to her 

“As much as she helps others, I wish there was someone who helped her too” 

This made Eunbi give Doyeon her full attention, turning her body towards the girl, her eyebrows furrowed, giving the taller girl a questioning look. “What do you mean?” 

Doyeon’s shoulders sagged more, the hold on her glass tightening ever so slightly “I don’t know if it’s my place to tell you this, but” her eyes drifted towards Hyewon, the worry in her eyes only growing 

“She may hide her feelings in front of others well, and us mindfully letting it go unnoticed. But we very much see the dreadfulness in her eyes,” She looked down towards the girl, her smile slipping before continuing 

“It hasn’t always been like that, but lately I can see the twinkle in her eyes fading away. There was a time when she wasn’t so distant she was open and happy, a time when we could always tell what she was feeling,” Eunbi could see sadness clouding her features 

“But now it’s hard to tell, if I hadn’t known her for years I wouldn’t be able to tell what she’s feeling,” Doyeon placed her hand on Eunbi’s shoulder a sincere look on her face as she looked Eunbi straight in the eyes 

“If you are here and if you really are a friend of Hyewon’s I only ask you of one thing, please never leave her side Eunbi,” She looked up at Doyeon who only displayed the most sincerity and concern for Hyewon 

“That’s all I ask,” She smiles, “Don’t do it for us, or me but for Hyewon” 

Eunbi took Doyeons hand in her hand, squeezing it “I’ll try my best” and to that they both smiled warm heartedly. 

Eunbi wasn’t particularly sure if she could keep that promise. She had her own doubts about Hyewon, but mostly about herself. She wasn’t sure if she was capable of helping Hyewon with whatever seemed to weigh her down. It would probably take someone much closer to her than she was. She was no expert in these things, her life was pin point average. Average grades, average family, average income. Hyewon was living in a completely different world. But something about the way the girl looked up from her match to meet her gaze and give her a reassuring smile for a different reason it made her believe maybe she can help her. 

“Thank you Eunbi” Doyeon smiled graciously she leaned down, whispering in the girl's ear “And please, no need to hide it from me I know you are Hyewon’s soulmate,” she snickered 

Eunbi looked up to her in shock, her hand covering her mouth “How did you know?” she whispered back 

“I’m a close friend with Hyewon, she tells me everything but still I can’t fix all of her problems,” She pulled away holding Eunbi’s hand in her own “But I have faith that maybe you will be able to solve them” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“Intuition? or maybe it’s just the hopeless romantic inside me speaking” the both of them laughed shortly after exchanging numbers before Doyeon excused herself returning to Yoojung who she came here with. But what Doyeon had told her never left her mind. 

Hyewon fidgeted with a black pawn, waiting for her opponent. Underneath the table, her foot bounced impatiently, but her expression remained cold and stoic. A slight grin forming on her lips as she perfectly predicted her opponent's next move, falling straight into her trap. Moving her castle to C2 she smugly looked up to her opponent “checkmate” 

Hyewon won  
She got up from her chair greeted by claps and cheers, her opponent frustratedly running his hands through his hair “Maybe next time Taehyun” patting his shoulder 

Winning the game Hyewon was once again won the annual chess game in their reunions for the 5th time. She accepted the small complimentary trophy, and a small wrapped gift from her grandma. They took a picture with all the contestants and the line of congratulations from her family members followed. 

Eunbi approached her, awkwardly holding onto her drink “Congratulations on your win” 

“Thanks” They walked together towards the tennis courts “Is Yujin’s game starting soon?” 

“Yeah, we can go look for seats on the bleachers” Hyewon lead them patting the seat clean for Eunbi to sit, thanking the girl before sitting next to her. 

The sun was shining particularly bright that late afternoon as the games continued to run, Yujin quickly winning her matches. Yena and Yuri taking a seat next to them, Hyewon eyed Eunbi from the side seeing the girl squinting her eyes using her hand to cover the sun. Without a second thought Hyewon put Eunbi’s hand down and leaned forward blocking the sun from hitting Eunbi’s eyes. They kept their eyes on one another, just staring at the ways their eyes changed. 

“Won’t you watch Yujin’s game?” 

Hyewon shrugged her shoulders, her eyes not leaving Eunbi’s “It’s okay, I’ve seen hundreds. Just watch, I already know how it’s going to end” 

Eunbi gave her a questioning look, the girl still not moving. Eunbi faced forward towards the game, Hyewon staying in her position, blocking out the sun from hitting her eyes. She could feel her cheeks start to flush, her heart pounding in her throat, threatening to break out. Her eyes followed the small neon ball but she could feel Hyewon’s eyes locked onto her. Silently inhaling and exhaling, trying to steady her fast heart beat. 

The rest of the reunion had gone smoothly, and just as the Kang’s had expected they ended taking all the first place trophies home. Hyewon in Chess, Yujin in Tennis and Yena in running (surprising I know, so was Eunbi) 

They had dropped Eunbi off at her home, she had been laying on her bed for hours; wide awake. She couldn’t get out the words Doyeon told her. 

“If you are here and if you really are a friend of Hyewon’s I only ask you of one thing, please never leave her side Eunbi,”

She ruffled her hair sitting up from her bed, starring at her phone on top of her desk. Biting down on her lip as she saw the contact name. 

“She may hide her feelings in front of others well, and us mindfully letting it go unnoticed. But we very much see the dreadfulness in her eyes,”

She closed her eyes, calling the number not expecting a response seeing how late it was. But the ringtone disappeared and was replaced with a low, soothing tone 

[“Hello?”] Hyewon asked once again, Eunbi stood silently tightening her grip around her phone not expecting for the latter to actually pick up her phone 

[“I didn’t expect you to actually answer”] she croaked out, biting down on her fingernail 

[“It’s okay I wasn’t asleep yet”] Hyewon answered as if reading Eunbi’s mind, and her shoulders relaxed and she plopped down on her bed [“Couldn’t sleep either?”] 

[“Yeah”] 

[“Do you see the moon?”] Hyewon asked moving closer to her window, the silver light painting her skin

She could hear shuffling on the other end, as Eunbi moved closer to her window before she continued 

[“There is a poem of about the moon

Tell me the story…. 

About how the sun loved the moon so much… 

That she died every night, 

Just to let him breathe..”] 

There was a silence, the heavyweight brought the words drowned them submerging them into their own world. Eunbi could try to cipher whatever Hyewon just told her. Everything had a deeper meaning, a symbolism. But she couldn’t and all she could do was be there for her, in that moment. Together staring at the same sky from two different rooms. As if they were standing next to one another. 

[“Don’t you think it’s amazing that when you look at the moon, it’s the same moon as Mozart and Da Vinci and Abraham Lincoln and Shakespeare looked at”] 

Eunbi shook her head as if Hyewon could see her, but Hyewon could feel her doing so 

[“Let’s go howl at the moon”] Hyewon asked playfully 

[“What?”] Eunbi thought she heard wrong, Hyewon went from talking about poems to howling at the moon. But who was she to tell her no? She knew she could never, anyway. 

So they did, both opening their windows, howling at the moon together. And in that moment it was just her, Hyewon and the moon. Nothing else mattered, only them and the moon as they howled simultaneously.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been weeks since the reunion, and Eunbi couldn’t stop thinking about what Doyeon told her. She has seen little of Hyewon lately; except for their weekly volunteering. The latter would pick up her calls even if they were always short. She thought she had finally made progress ever since she went to the reunion it seems it had been the complete opposite. She was just as distant as before, maybe even more. 

Eunbi didn’t know what came over her, but here she was in front of Sunjoo High School. Waiting for a specific dark-haired girl at the front of gate. Her eyes wondering the crowd until she saw the familiar blank dark brown orbs, but it was different this time.

Her dark brown eyes were so rich and beautiful, filled with so much emotion. She was with 3 other people, their arms linked as they walked together - but her eyes were only one. She watched as her smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opens. She could see how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her. A person smiles more than their mouth, and she saw it stretched to every ounce of her body and the way she relaxed. It was beautiful.

Then their eyes met, and it felt like the world stopped. And Hyewon gives her a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through her. She didn’t regret coming here unexpectedly with no plan in mind as she smiles back at Hyewon waving her arm.

Yena and Yujin were quick to give her a hug, while Hyewon politely introduced Minju. They were just about to go on a movie marathon and had invited Eunbi to come along. All getting into the back of Hyewon’s car, with Minju in the passenger seat.

Eunbi enjoyed watching their interactions, but mostly how relaxed Hyewon was. How natural and comfortable she was with the other three, no clear restraint in the way she speaks and most importantly there was no sign of her blank flat tone in her voice.

“Eunbi do you dance with Chaeyeon?” Yena asked, sending a smirk to Hyewon who shot a death glare from the rearview mirror.

Eunbi answered with a yes

“How did you meet Hyewon?” Yena asks getting closer to the girl, Hyewon burrowed holes into Yena’s forehead through the rearview mirror only visible Yena. 

“At a cafe with Chaeyeon” Yena nodded her head cheekily, she had something planned

_“Don’t make her uncomfortable” Hyewon said in English hoarsely_

_Only making Yena frown, “Hiding something Kwangbae?”_

_“Yeah, your loudmouth personality” Hyewon played off successfully, eyes still on the road._

Minju and Yujin snickering at the comment and Yena hitting both of them, respectively. The two continued to converse in English, with Yujin and Minju joining in now and then. The conversation littered with pouts, laughs and glares. 

While Eunbi sat in the back confused not understanding a single thing they were saying. Taking note that Hyewon can speak Japanese and English, which made sense since Hyewon often went to the states. There was really nothing she couldn’t do. She continued to surprise her every time they met. 

“Sorry, Yena is a pushover” Hyewon says casually, Yena groaning in the back seat whining that she was not. 

Yena and Yujin had changed the subject to soulmates, Yena bragging about Yuri to the rest. And they could only roll their eyes at how whipped she was for her, and for blantly gushing over her with Eunbi present. Yujin contributed with her own stories, it seemed her soulmate was very much a tennis addict - oddly reminding her of a friend. 

Eunbi had shared some stories about her “soulmate” which Hyewon was very quick to pick up on. Taking quick glances from the rearview mirror, seeing the small smile that played on Eunbi’s lips as she told the story, and the small laughs whenever she remembered something. All going unnoticed by the rest except for Minju who nudge the girl mouthing ‘are you okay’ and Hyewon responding with a small nod. 

The car drive continued and so did the conversation. And not once did Hyewon or Minju jump in the conversation, and Eunbi kept an eye on the two their silence not going unnoticed. Or the subtle glances they shared, and touches on each other’s arm. 

She got a nudge from Yujin who whispered into her ear “I guess you noticed those two haven’t talked since the topic sprung up”

Yujin was clearly talking about soulmates and Eunbi nodded clearly intrigued by their sudden silence 

“It’s normal, I guess you could say both share a mutual hatred for soulmates,” she said shrugging her shoulders 

_A mutual hatred for soulmates…._

Those words echoed in her head, like a mantra 

_A mutual hatred for soulmates_

* * *

* * *

Hyewon laughed 

Hyewon smiled 

Hyewon clung onto Minju like food wrap and just as transparent. Their was no sign of her blank, cold gaze. Her gaze always drifted to Minju like she was pulled by gravity. Then she will giggle like she’s four and a half. Eunbi couldn’t say anything about it, how could she? When she was a meek outsider compared to Minju. She couldn’t be jealous, she didn’t have the right. After all those two were closer than anybody she had seen Hyewon with, not even Yujin or Yena. But yet here she was being jealous. 

Stealing glances at the two everytime she heard Hyewon’s laugh, everytime she heard Hyewon whine. She could see how close the two were with the small glances and touches they throw at eachother, how they seemingly communicate with a single gaze. How easily they can read the other person. 

The only thing Eunbi could think of was what Yujin said earlier _A mutual hatred for soulmates_ but clearly their friendship ran deeper than a simple hatred. 

Eunbi felt a jab in her ribs from Yena “You look conspitated” Eunbi gasped clearly offended 

While Yena rolled over in her seat struggling to breathe from laughter, but Eunbi couldn’t help but look at Hyewon and Minju who were at the kitchen counter discussing something serious. Clearly conveyed by Minju’s sincerity on her face as she placed her hand on top of Hyewon’s. Who had worry written all over her face 

Another jab but this time from Yujin, Eunbi ready to hit her with a pillow. Yujin stops her “If you have a question just ask” she says seriously and Eunbi places the pillow down 

Yujin scoots closer to Eunbi and follows her gaze from earlier and fond smile formed “Those two can’t be separated no matter what you do” 

“They only know each other for 2 years but they seem like they knew each other their whole life” Yena chimed in taking the seat next to Eunbi 

“They’ll run to the other the moment the other calls” 

“They must be really close” Eunbi adds, nodding her head 

“Sometimes I get jealous” Yena laughs “I’m her favorite cousin and even I don’t spend that much time with Hyewon” Yena pouts crossing her arms 

“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying she would spend more time with you” Yujin teases and the two went into a brawl with pillows on the couch. 

Eunbi getting dragged into the fight the moment Yena hits her in the back of the head. Chasing each other around the living room, stopping when Hyewon and Minju return with snacks. And they started their movie marathon. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon in the driver’s seat and Eunbi in the passenger, on their way to volunteer, but this time they weren’t traveling to the province. Hyewon had gotten a call that they needed help at one of the hospitals her parents owned. She told Eunbi she didn’t have to come, but she insisted - this was the only time they could spend time together. 

The soft radio was the only thing that could be heard, and it was not enough to drown the suffocating atmosphere. Eunbi turned to the other girl who sported the same blank gaze, seems the silence was only affecting her. 

“I’ll be going to your dance recital, I look forward to seeing the trip in your choreography,” Hyewon said lightly trying to ease Eunbi’s nerves, and seeing Eunbi roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye she succeeded. 

“It happened one time,” She whined 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, it was a very graceful trip,” Hyewon teased 

“I’d like to see you dance Hyewon,” Eunbi said haughtily 

“I’m not a fan of dancing” Hyewon announced putting emphasis on the last word

“But your going to go see a recital all about dance?” 

“Going and liking something are two different things,” Hyewon deadpanned 

“Pull over” Eunbi ordered, and Hyewon gave her a puzzled look 

Turning to see Eunbi’s face, she was not joking; she was very much serious. So Hyewon pulled into an empty parking lot in front of a convenience store. She didn’t expect Eunbi to make such a big deal about it. Eunbi got out of the car and Hyewon only sighed seeing the door getting slammed. She laid back in her chair rubbing her temples that was until she heard a knock on her door. 

Looking up from her seat, Eunbi was standing outside telling her to come out. So she did, and Eunbi reached into the car, hooking her phone up with the aux cord and playing a song. It was a soft slow song, and Hyewon looked blankly at Eunbi. 

She held out her hand for Hyewon, who only blinked at her. Grabbing Hyewon’s hand, she placed it in hers and the other on her waist. The slow music twirled like a thread around them. She loosened her grip and let Eunbi sway her body round’ and round’ again. 

They let the music carry them away like gravity. Hyewon couldn’t count how many times she stepped on her foot. Still, Eunbi smiled brightly as she led them around the small parking lot. 

Eunbi pulled themselves closer. She had to behave herself, even if it was difficult. Especially with how tantalizing close they were. She savoured the feel of her body against hers, the light scent of her perfume. And her eyes that told her that she was the center of her universe, even if she saw a shadow in her eyes that she couldn’t make out. 

Even with their close distance, their was a fortress of walls that seperated the two. And it’s existence did not go unnoticed by Eunbi. But she understood she wasn’t that close to Hyewon, meerely an outsider - deep down she was hoping one day she’ll earn a spot in Hyewon’s podium. She can wait or at least try. 

_If you are here and if you really are a friend of Hyewon’s I only ask you of one thing, please never leave her side Eunbi_

Her heart skipped a beat whenever their face got tantalizing close, feeling her breath on her face before they turned and swayed in a different direction. The warmth her body brought against hers and how her stomach twirls along with her as they danced, and her heart beat the music. 

She twirls Hyewon with her arm before catching her and putting here in a dip. Her body holding her up as they hold the position their eyes not straying from one another.

Eunbi smiles in satisfaction at her performance “So what do you think about dance?” she asked 

Hyewon says nothing at all, but simple stares into her eyes. As she watches herself get swept off her feet, with sad eyes. _‘I hope I don’t fall in love with you. It’s not that it wouldn’t be wonderful. It’s that if I do, I’ll be the only one hurt again. I hope you don’t kiss my scars because darling,you were always too pure for a world that hurts like this’_

Eunbi pulls her back up and Hyewon pulls away. Eunbi hiding the dissapointment at the sudden chill she felt the moment Hyewon pulled away. 

Hyewon pats Eunbi’s shoulders before heading towards the car “Nice try, but my point still stands” 

And her phone chimes and she frowns reading the message. She turns to Eunbi “Change of plans, I’ll drop you off at home. Something came up” 

She opened the door for Eunbi letting her in. She shuts her door and runs into the drivers seat. Eunbi noticed a sense of urgency in her movements as her speed slowly increases over the speed limit. She showed nothing on her face but the anxious tapping on the stirring wheel proved other wise. The 30 minute drive to her home turned into 15 minutes. Hyewon gave a small good bye before driving off clearly in a hurry. She watched the speeding car leave and wondered what had happened. 

It was added onto the list of countless questions she had for Hyewon, all left unanswered. 

* * *

* * *

Minju hated it, she despised it but she still watched. She sat, legs crossed her arms on top of her lap tightly clutching onto her phone. She watched from the corner of her eye, a small bitter smile on her lips. Wanting for the feeling to go away or that’s what she forced herself to believe. She could feel the happiness growing in her chest as it slowly flooded her senses, she hated how easily she gave into this feeling; it was a constant reminder her soulmate was happy with someone else. She hated it, she hates every single moment of it but yet she still watches. 

It was two girls, but Minju knew better - they were anything but two ordinary girls or friends they were girlfriends. She watched as the other assisted the other onto her bike. This wasn’t the first time she had seen this scene. It happened routinely ever since the short, long-haired girl surprised her soulmate with the bike. She had been teacher her ever since. 

And today was no different. Minju had seen how she had gotten better at riding the bike, now being able to ride it own her own with no help. A small conversation exchanged before the two and she saw how their faces inched closer and closer. The rate of her heartbeat racing in harmony with her soulmate as the two faces got together. Just as their faces were inches apart, a single move and their lips would touch the image disappeared before her eyes.

All that’s left was her broken heart beating erratically in her chest and the empty park that surrounds her. She heaves a heavy sigh as she leans back into the bench, covering her eyes with her arm. One look is all it would take to make it disappear, but thinking and doing it were two different things; it was impossible for her to make it disappear. 

After a few minutes she felt someone taking the seat next to her, she already knew who it was. 

“Another one?” Hyewon asked softly, wrapping her arm around Minju 

Who eased into her hold, leaning her body onto Hyewon’s nodding into her shoulder. Hyewon bit her lip. She hated seeing the younger like this. She never wanted the girl to experience what she went through. 

“It’s okay I’m here” She whispers pulling the girl closer and kissing the top of her head “Let it out”

And so she did, the tears bursting forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. She sobbed into Hyewon’s chest unceasingly, clutching at her shirt. She held her in silence, patting her back slowly as her tears soaked her chest. 

When the sobbing and soft whines had stopped, Hyewon pulled them apart. Staring intently into Minju’s eyes and it broke her heart - it was a picture of loss, devastation and a broken heart. She wiped the remaining tears on her cheeks, smiling bitterly at the younger. 

“Let’s go ride a bike” 

“What?” Minju sniffed, rubbing her swollen eyes 

“You always wanted to learn how to ride one right?” Minju nodded her head, Hyewon knew her situation far too well. 

Minju always had a special place for learning how to bike a ride. After all that's how her parents got together, how they met - it was the beginning of their love story. She would brag about wanting learning it with her soulmate; someone she loved. Just like her parents, how her father biked her mother on the back of his bike around the city - impulsively when he found out she couldn't ride the bike. 

“I’ll teach you then” Hyewon smiled grabbing Minju’s hand bringing her a rental bike shop at the park 

She wasn’t her _soulmate_ ; she knew that. But she was someone _she loved_ and someone _who loved her back_. And that was more than enough. Why wait for someone to be the one when she could be the one? She may not be her soulmate but she was a good replacement; maybe even better. 

She’ll wipe off the pain her soulmate caused her, she’ll be there for Minju. She’ll be her Kent Clarke to Lois Lane, her Prince Albert to Queen Victoria. Minju smiled brightly at her when she attached her arms around Hyewon’s waist. She’ll protect that smile, that heart. 

“Who cares about your soulmate” Hyewon yelled and Minju laughed at the back 

"I'll be your firsts" Hyewon said and she could feel Minju smilinng into her back, tightening her grip around her pulling them closer. 

“What if we meet them?” 

“Then I’ll beat them up til they see the stars” Hyewon jokes; sort of.

Both of them bursting into laughter as Hyewon biked them around the park. And so Minju's book of firsts began to get filled, not by her soulmate but by someone she loved - someone who loved her. By the _Kang Hyewon_. 


	8. Chapter 8

Hyewon, Yujin and Yena arrived at the auditorium for the dance recital. Minju deciding she needs some time alone at home and Hyewon wouldn’t have agreed if it wasn’t Minju - she was the _only exception_. So she puts on her regular blank gaze before entering the auditorium with the other two. 

They had met up with Yuri and her friends, but Hyewon caught the shy glances Yujin and Wonyoung threw at each other when they were introduced by their friends. As expected Yena was quick to ask why her cousin became awkward. 

It seems her sister had found her soulmate, while she was playing tennis at the park one afternoon. Seems she wasn’t the only one keeping secrets in this family. And as if on cue as they finished explaining the teasing began. But Hyewon was in no mood. It would be an interminable night. 

The group went backstage to wish their friends good luck, Chaeyeon and Chaewon immediately greeted them but she noticed someone missing. She excused herself from the group and saw the missing person in the corner struggling to tie her shoelace; the laces slipping out of her hands - she was clearly nervous and Hyewon smiled at the flustered Eunbi. 

She kneeled down in front of Eunbi, grabbing her hands and moving them out of the way. It surprised Eunbi to see Hyewon backstage and was about to ask a question when Hyewon tied her shoelaces for her. She smiled at the small gesture, accepting the hand Hyewon held out for her; helping her up. 

“I guess I’m really nervous,” Eunbi admits 

Hyewon nods her head “I’m sure you’ll be great” she fixes Eunbi’s ruffled collar, smoothing out the creases 

A slight tint of red creeping on Eunbi’s neck 

“Just don’t trip when you see me in the crowd,” Hyewon teases, pinching Eunbi’s cheek 

She slapped her hand off, rolling her eyes. They laughed at the joke before walking back to the rest of the group. Eunbi could feel the nervousness lift from her shoulders just from the small gestures Hyewon did, they could go unnoticed by anybody but Eunbi kept count of all the times she’s done it. 

Carrying the dog food for her, gifting her clothes, fixing her cardigan, packing her a lunch with all her favorites, tieing her shoelaces, making her laugh whenever she was nervous. Hyewon has her own way of caring for others - and it often goes unnoticed. _But never to Eunbi._

* * *

* * *

The group had parted and were now seated in the audience. If you were to ask Hyewon to recite the recital, she would come up blank. She had paid little to no attention to the performances except one. Her eyes followed the black haired dancer who effortlessly glided along the dance floor. Lost in her performance, losing track of the other 2 dancers on stage. 

She was at ease, her body sculpted by the music. Her shoulder searching the other shoulder, the height, the depth, the form, the control, the twist of her wrists, the tilt of her neck. And she’s on the floor now, forcing her legs up beyond muscular memory. She twirls without effort in a serenity the audience craves. It takes great strength to make such performance as graceful as she does, total exertion with death enticing gaze. Hyewon could read a thousand books and take in less than what’s being interpreted into one dance. 

And then they bow, and the lights go off and a roar of claps fill the auditorium. Hyewon stood still in her seat remembering her moves; her gaze when they met eyes. How it shook her to the core at the intensity of the gaze, shaking her head 'Your something else Kwon Eunbi'. _Maybe dance isn’t as bad she thought it would be._

* * *

* * *

Eunbi opted out to take Hyewon out to a nearby cafe after the performance whether it was forced or consensual, seeing the latter grew weary, clamping her fists trying to keep her blank expression when Chaeyeon came to approach her after the performance. Reaching her before Chaeyeon could she grabbed onto Hyewon her mind set on getting her out of there as quickly as possible. She didn’t really know why she did it, but she knew she had to. She did it because Hyewon took care of her before the show, or that’s what she forced herself to believe. 

Hyewon offered to buy them drinks while Eunbi searched for a table. Hyewon returned after a few minutes, drinks in both of her hands. “Here you go” sliding over Eunbi’s drink 

Eunbi accepted with a soft smile “Thank you” taking a sip from her drink her eyes widened when her tongue came into contact with the familiar bitter drink “Is this?” 

Hyewon took a seat in front of her “Organic green tea with pearls and less ice” she said nonchalantly taking a sip from her drink, as if she didn't just recite Eunbi's favorite drink down to the tee. 

“How did you know?” Eunbi was stunned, amazed. She never remembered ever telling her signature drink 

“I may have seen it once or twice before when we still got those images,” Hyewon shrugged her shoulders

Eunbi sat there wide eyed, with Hyewon who acted like this was a natural occurrence “I’d never expect you to be one to remember those things” 

_Another one to add to her list, Hyewon remembering her favorite drink._

“People aren’t what they seem” Hyewon says before taking a sip from her drink, and Eunbi nodding along to her answer 

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished their drinks. Eunbi is too busy watching the passing strangers to notice Hyewon’s eyes who’s glued onto her, observing her discreetly. She’s a lot shorter than she thought, probably around 5’3 she thought. She toyed with the idea of how she could be so charismatic on stage but come off as such a soft and fragile doll off stage, but she cut herself short.

She’s not interested in soulmates and Eunbi just coincidentally brought her to a cafe. When Eunbi turns towards Hyewon she trains her eyes to look anywhere else but Eunbi ignoring her enticing perfume. Why does she have to smell like that? No stop, _I can’t go down this path again_

“So why did you bring me here?” Hyewon opted to try to distract her thoughts 

“I didn’t feel like going to the after party” _It was lie_

“So you decided to go to a cafe with me?” She asked skeptical about Eunbi's answer 

“Yes, is there a problem?” 

_Yes._ “No, just didn’t expect you to bring me along, that’s all” Hyewon was enjoying their time together more than she would like to admit “Your performance was good” 

“Thanks, I’m glad you enjoyed it” 

_Maybe too much._ “Hard to believe you were a nervous wreck before it,” Hyewon giggled to herself “But it was good, I enjoyed it” 

“You should come to my next one then” Eunbi trailed off, turning her head back onto the busy street. Trying to hide her face mostly from the rejection she feared 

“Sure, I’d lo- like that” Shit. Did I really just almost say I’d love to? Get your head straight 

Hyewon sighed “Yeah, I’d like that” she clarified, earning a soft smile from Eunbi that was too soft Hyewon thought she would have died right there and then if she wasn’t so against the idea _'of falling for your soulmate'_

  


* * *

* * *

Lately Hyewon has been dragging her everywhere, Minju saw what the older girl was doing. The way they’ve been doing all the things she wanted to do with her soulmate. Hyewon put no effort in hiding her intentions, and Minju could only feel her heart skipping faster and faster. All she’s aware of is Hyewon, what she’s doing, who she’s talking to and what she’s making her feel. 

You’d be surprised how much of Hyewon is an action first, words later she actually is. With the way she speaks and all her academic awards, I guess that’s the difference between knowing someone and thinking you know someone; with Hyewon _she knew,_ she knew everything there is to tell with just _a single glance._

Hyewon clung onto Minju like a three-year-old with their most precious and favorite toy - because to her she really was. Checking everything on Minju’s list, dragging her spontaneously after school to the cinema, paying for one movie only to hop between. Getting refills on their drinks and popcorn. Minju wonders how they weren’t caught or how they ate that much. They watched around 4 movies and gotten refills just as many times. 

Or when Hyewon impulsively picked up Minju one random afternoon. Driving up a hill, laying down the backseat and making it into a bed with some blankets and pillows. Propping her laptop so they could pull an all nighter, with the view of the city behind them. They spent the entire night talking, watching movies. But they weren’t able to pull an all nighter or at least Minju. She fell asleep past 2am on Hyewon’s lap. While she sang her a lullaby, stroking her hair until she was fast asleep and woke up to Hyewon in the same position last night, and her head still on her lap. 

Minju frowned, seeing the uncomfortable position Hyewon was in asking her if she was all right. She would dismiss the girl and bring her to her favorite restaurant to have brunch, even when Minju saw Hyewon constantly massaging her neck. 

Minju really wanted to go to the Zoo, and Hyewon obliged to taking her with no hesitation. Even when Hyewon asked why she needed to go to the Zoo when she could look at Minju and see at least 6 different animals. Earning herself a slap on the arm. But she still took her to all the exhibitions, spewing random facts stored in her brain. Taking pictures with her and the animals, held her hand as they walked around. Bought her every food she wanted even if it was way too over priced. 

Hyewon did all of that for Minju, _without a second thought._

Hyewon asked Minju to pose next to a monkey, which she did so sporting a bright smile throwing up a peace side. Hyewon herself smiling as she took the picture of Minju, seeing her smile she hoped it would never disappear. 

She walked back to Minju looking between the picture and Minju, frowning “I think we need to retake it” 

Minju tilted her head to side “Why?” making her way to see the picture 

Hyewon showed Minju the picture “I can’t tell which ones the monkey and which one is you” she heard a gasp from her side before getting hit in the shoulder, she groaned at the pain but still laughed eventually both of them laughing at the joke.

After the Zoo they found themselves at the same park - where it all started. Hyewon pressed the cold apple juice on her cheek, smiling. She could see that her friend was deep in her thoughts. Minju smiled at her friend accepting the drink from her, as she took a seat next to her. Leaning her head on Hyewon’s shoulder. 

“Thank you” Minju whispered 

Hyewon smiled, looking down at Minju’s face on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of hers squeezing it gentle “Funny how we always find ourselves in these odd situations” 

She could hear Minju giggle snuggling closer to Hyewon “At least we have each other” She looks up pinching Hyewon’s cheek “Who else could tolerate your whining” 

Hyewon scoffs, pinching Minju’s nose, “Like your any better” they both laugh. 

Teasing each other a bit more before settling down. Minju in Hyewon’s arms leaning into her, she could hear her heartbeat against her ear. Hyewon drawing circles on Minju’s arm. 

“So what are you going to do when you find your soulmate?” Hyewon asks, and Minju could hear her heartbeat rise. 

Minju smiles look up at Hyewon “Pretend to be your girlfriend” she teases sticking out her tongue 

Hyewon laughs, shrugging off the joke. Squishing Minju’s face between her hands “You wish I’m way out of your league” 

They both laugh at the joke, but they couldn’t hide their racing hearts as they beat erratically. Minju continues to tease the idea, both making fun of each other, naming reasons why they would never. But it was just a facade at least for Minju - she didn’t think it would be a bad idea to date Hyewon, she almost wants to; fake or real. However, she wouldn’t risk stepping over that line knowing Hyewon’s history. 

Hyewon stood up from her seat, holding a hand out for Minju to take “Let’s go home I don’t want my fake girlfriend to get scolded by her parents” She smiles innocently, her eyes turning into crescents 

Minju accepts the hand absentmindedly, still hung up on the words Hyewon just said. _Fake girlfriend_. She doesn’t think much of it and continues to hold Hyewon’s hand before reaching the car. 

* * *

* * *

“I’ll go get some ice cream” Minju said, before going into the convenience store. 

“Get me one too!” Hyewon added, she leaned against a table with her dog Zeze since they dogs weren't allowed in the store. 

Minju goes into the store making her way to the freezer picking out her and Hyewon’s ice cream. She notices that two people approached Hyewon - must be someone she helped before, she often gets stopped in the streets; either that or they know her from her parents hospital. 

“Hyewon!” a girl calls out for her, she waves back seeing the two familiar faces. 

Zeze became energetic and started jumping up and down seeing the dog. The other two were walking. 

“Is he your dog?” Hyewon asks, seeing their dogs play together 

“No it’s Hitomi’s I’m just walking him with her,” Chaewon answers and Hyewon nods 

“What are you doing?” Hitomi asks 

Before Hyewon could answer they heard a ding coming from the convenience store and all three turning their head towards the sound. Minju smiles looking at the three, her eyes looking at the other two but stopping when she sees a certain short-haired girl. As Hyewon introduced them to her. 

Chaewon and Hitomi _her girlfriend._

_Chaewon - Her soulmate._

It felt like the weeks she spent being happy, forgetting her soulmate. It all came rushing back. Just like the scenes that came, it rushed into her like a cool breeze stinging her skin. Putting a name and face to all those blurred images she saw. 

Hyewon bit the inside of her mouth as she saw what was happening, failing to keep the blank expression on her face the moment she saw Minju falter in her step. She walked over the girl helping her. 

Chaewon stood still not saying a word, and just watches Hyewon walking to Minju handing her the ice cream. Gulping hard eyeing Minju and Hitomi. 

Hyewon snakes a hand around Minju’s waist pulling her closer to her, before flashing a smile turning to the other two “This is Minju, my girlfriend” 

Chaewon chokes on air and Hitomi is wide eyed - unsure if they heard her correctly. They quickly turn to the side harshly whispering to each other, trying to understand the situation and what they would tell Eunbi. 

Minju turns to Hyewon with a ‘what the fuck’ look on her face, while the latter smiles at her cheekily unbothered. 

“I thought you said you'd pretend to be my girlfriend when we meet your soulmate?" Hyewon asked innocently, and Minju only blinked at her 

She faked a gasp "Wow I'm hurt Minju" she pouts placing a hand on her heart, which rightfully earned her a slap on the shoulder 

"I said I was joking!" She whispers harshly, but there was a lie hidden in her words 

"You owe me chocolate next time I visit you at work" Hyewon sticks out her tongue 

"Please, I'd only do it if you get Kitkat instead of your usually" 

Hyewon fakes another gasp "Your such a cruel girlfriend" she shakes her head and Minju only rolls her eyes 

They turn back to see the other couple, in just as much shock as Minju earlier. Hyewon turning to Minju and feeling her hand snake onto her waist - Minju was going to play along seeing the smile she put on, that seemed _too genuine._

Hitomi could see Chaewon opening nad closing her mouth to say something, she took the initiative to ask the question - but Chaewon had another question in mind, one Hitomi didn't know. 

"I don't mean to prude but I'm just concerned about my friend.." Hitomi trails off and Hyewon knew where this was going 

She curses herself on the inside, forgetting about one big factor. _Eunbi_

This was more of a impulsive idea, _clearly._ Minju was very much right - Hyewon is indeed an action first and thinking later type of person, failing to see this curveball they were just handed. But still she didn't falter when she cut off Hitom. 

"Yes, Minju knows" 

A soft 'oh' could be heard from Hitomi and Chaewon. 

"But, I do ask that I will be the one to tell her" Hyewon asks politely, and the two nod understandingly 

After a short conversation between the _two couples_ they seperate ways, Hyewon turns to her back and sees that the couple were out of side before removing her arm around Minju's waist. 

"Looks like Hitomi doesn't know about Chaewon having found her soulmate" Hyewon opens up, and Minju turns to her wide eyed 

"How do you know?" 

"If she did, she would have asked about Chaewon instead of Eunbi" She shrugs her shoulders, thinking about Eunbi how would she tell Eunbi about this sudden idea. 

Minju hits Hyewon out of her thoughts, and she groans "How could you just say I'm your girlfriend? What are you gonna tell everybody else?" 

"Are you mad since I didn't properly ask you out?" Hyewon cracks a joke and Minju was clearly not amused 

"I'm being serious here!" Minju yells, and Hyewon sighs 

She tells the girl to wait and that she would be right back. Minju was ready to protest; not given the chance since Hyewon had already bolted the way they just came from. Releasing a huff she leans against the stone wall arms crossed waiting for Hyewon - she knew better Hyewon wouldn't leave her, _right?_

What seemed like an eternity she saw Hyewon running back to her, holding something behind her back. She stops in front of her panting clearly out of breathe 

"You owe me for running again" She says inbetween breathes 

"You deserve it" Minju retorts 

"Because you and I aren't fans of this rigged soulmates system" Hyewon says after catching her breath 

She got down on one knee, She saw Minju panic insisting for her to get up, but Hyewon stood still laughing at Minju. She took out the items behind her back. It was nothing special (sort of) - it was some bars of KitKats and some pink peonies; both where her favorite. 

"Kim Minju would you give me the honor and be my fake girlfriend?" 

Pink peonies represented love at first sight, happiness and good fortune. Minju often bragged to Hyewon about how she wanted to receive these flowers when they would ask her out - and here was Hyewon kneeling in front of her to cross out another wish on her list. But that wasn't the only reason why she chose them. They also mean bashfulness a meaning she showed to Minju which perfectly suited the girl, she had a shy demeanor but was always nice and friendly to those she meets - she had a kind heart, and was too pure for this harsh system. 

So here she was kneeling down in front of her, favorite flowers in hand asking Minju out. Crossing out another wish on her list "Please don't reject me" Hyewon jokes, but the grip on the flowers were getting tighter waiting for the answer 

The thought of rejecting her never crossed her mind, she was gonna say either way 

Minju smiles, getting teary eyed at all the effort Hyewon has put in for her these past few weeks "You know I would never" Minju accepts and takes the gifts from Hyewon. And she was quick to pull Hyewon into a hug who gladly reciprocated the hug. 

"Your so cheesy you know" Minju whispers into her ear 

"And there will be plenty more for my fake girlfriend" Hyewon smiles kissing Minju's forehead 

_A click._

She had caught her friend out from sea into her arms, tethering her onto the boat - onto reality. She was no longer lost, they guide each other back to the boat. Lost as a ship over a stormy night was her life in perils, when a lighthouse of Hyewon shone a ray of hope through the darkness of her heart - she guided her back; back to safety. Now the light remained in the hands of Minju. It was her turn to bring Hyewon back out from sea, be her tether, _her lighthouse._

Minju found out one thing that afternoon _maybe everyone can live more than they're capable of_


	9. Chapter 9

Minju was at a park with the Hyewon, Yujin and Yena. Pretending to be Hyewon’s _girlfriend_ wasn’t as hard as she thought it would be. More or less nothing changed at all, just an extra title - that had a nice ring to it, she thought. That and they haven’t had the need to tell anyone about their _new relationship_ since they spent most of their time alone. The only ones who know seem to be Chaewon and Hitomi; which seems they kept to Hyewon’s request keeping it a secret _for now_. 

Minju listened as the cousins bickered over snacks, laying out the food for their supposed picnic. She on the other hand was trying to fly a kite Hyewon had brought with them. Learning how to control the kite proved harder than she expected. It turned on the slightest pull into an exaggerated dive, then she would overreact and pull wildly with her other hand. It never ended prettily. 

She would even dare think being in a fake relationship with your best friend is easier than flying some polyester sail and carbon rods. When Hyewon flies it she seems so serene and the kite a reflection of her mind in the sky; graceful thought patterns and even temperament, it came naturally to her. She let out a sigh, dropping with a thump onto the grass, the kite and its strings sprawled along the grass. 

She heard a soft giggle from behind her, sitting behind Minju resting her chin on her shoulder letting her presence be known. She didn’t have to turn to know who it was, feeling the familiar arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer to her - it was Hyewon. She settled into her warmth, laying her head on the girl’s shoulder. 

Hyewon laughed, using one arm to pull the kite closer to them “Just as bad as you were when I first showed you how to fly a kite” 

Minju let out a breathy laugh acknowledging her failed attempts “I keep forgetting, can you show me how again?” 

Hyewon nodded her head, getting up from her seat, dusting off any dirt on her pants and Minju’s. She picked up the kite, rolling up the excess string. One swift throw, the thin polyester sail caught the draft of wind. Comfortably settling in the wind, its sails fluttering and Hyewon responded with reeling out more string from the roll. And gently the kite flew higher and higher until it nested about a few meters off the ground. 

Minju smiled, she never gets tired of how effortless it is for Hyewon to fly a kite. Watching as she leads the kite in the sky, drawing patterns only she could see. Seeing the yellow kite shaped in a bird glides across the sky. 

She walks over next to Hyewon, whose eyes were glued onto the kite as she continued to guide it across the sky “I’ll never get how easy you make it look” 

Hyewon smiled, turning head to face the girl “Kites fly highest against the wind, not with it” she maneuvers the kite to face against the wind, and Minju could see it flailing and gradually fly lower and lower 

“Just like a kite when the wind is against us, we turn around and use it to fly” And just like her words she redirects the kite, and instantly the wind gets caught under the sails and soars high into the sky 

Hyewon had a unique way to turn the smallest things into lessons. And this was just like one of those moments. _When the wind blows against us, some build walls and others build windmills._ The lessons of kite-flying are simple, yet profound. Hyewon sure does have a talent for saying just the right things at the most random times. Minju laughs to herself, Hyewon could really become a poet in her spare time. 

Hyewon passes the kite into Minju’s hands, she gives Hyewon a questioning look “What if it falls?” 

“Oh but my darling, what if it flies?” Hyewon lets go, leaving all control to Minju and just like her words it flew. 

It soared high into the sky, its sails fluttering in the sail as it road the wind. Bobbing up and down, she feels another hand on hers. She glances down to see Hyewon’s hands guiding her hands, as they moved the kite in the sky, drawing circles with its yellow figure. 

“It’s not bad being my girlfriend huh?” Hyewon teases and Minju laughs along 

She shakes her head “Not bad at all” she couldn’t help but smile seeing the kite flying high in the sky and Hyewon’s hands on hers. It was an unknown feeling that tickled her stomach - she felt as light as the kite in the sky.

* * *

* * *

Now back at the picnic mat they had laid down, snacking on some chips. 

Yena spits out her food, “Wait, you two are dating?” she points frantically between Hyewon and Minju who both just nodded their head. 

On the way back to the mat Minju had asked if they should tell the other two, it didn’t seem like the girl gave it much thought as she only answered with a simple shrug and “sure” She was the one who broke the news to the two. And judging by their reactions, they were very much surprised. 

“When did this happen?!” Yujin exclaims, throwing her food down in shock 

Hyewon answers for Minju “A couple weeks ago” 

“And you just thought about telling us now!” They both asked, hurt that they weren’t told immediately after 

They both laughed at their reactions, Hyewon getting a snack through at her face. Minju continuing to snicker as the two bombarded her with questions; who asked who, where they went on their first date. 

“At least now I don’t have to be jealous of you always spending time with Minju,” Yena chortles 

“Why would you even be jealous? We live together?” 

“Sometimes I miss having my Kwangbae being around” Yena tackles Hyewon, clinging onto her like a koala “My Kwangbae grew up so much” she pouts, patting Hyewon’s head 

Yujin piles on top of the two and continues to tease Hyewon, begging her not to grow up too fast. Hyewon tries to push them off asking Minju for help, but they were too heavy and Minju was having too much watching her get buried under the two. They were very accepting of their relationship, after all it’s not everyday you see Hyewon smiling and laughing like an idiot - especially from someone other than Yena and Yujin.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was in the library during her break, being student principal and the staff’s favorite students comes with its benefits. And it was the extra free periods she got which also means her free periods get to match up with her favorite second year (sorry Yujin you’re a close second) 

She was in the back, hidden behind a bookshelf, her back against a wall. Minju followed her into the library, laying her head on her lap reading a book of her own. It was a mandatory book needed for English lit. one she had read, it was nothing entertaining another Greek tragedy. She was reading a slightly more entertaining book, she had recently just finished the poetry section and moved into fictional writing. This was a typical love story, with the very common troupe of two people being in a _fake relationship_ \- ironic, really. 

She snickered when she read the line. 

_She glared at me like she was about to punch me, but then she did something surprised me even more._

_She kissed me._

_“Be careful, you might hurt self. Your built like a twig” She said ruffling my hair and walking off_

Minju looked up at her out of curiosity; her face peeking under her book “What are you laughing at?” 

“The twig just got kissed, anything interesting happen in yours?” 

Minju shakes her head, closing her book, putting it down “The lead female died” 

She taps Hyewon’s arm, the girl immediately closing her book and giving the younger her full attention “What’s it like being kissed?” She asked quietly. 

“Have you never been kissed?” She asked with little thought. 

She shakes her head timidly.

She understood her awkwardness of this topic. She had been waiting for her soulmate for her first kiss. But life had other plans and her story isn’t one of the topical _two soulmates meeting and falling in love_. One had already fallen in love and _it wasn’t her_

“Don’t worry Minju I’ll be your first” Hyewon grimaced, biting down on her tongue just now realizing what she had said, and that it had sounded wrong. 

She sits up from her seat and looks down at Minju nervously and seeing Minju’s wide-eyed expression was no help. She covers her face for five minutes as she apologizes profusely, continously bowing spewing sorrys; rambling. She clarified that she’ll be their first romantic cute moments, things like that - including the kiss, _maybe_. 

She calms herself down, and grabs Minju’s hand and holds them tightly in hers “I’ll make sure you have the most perfect firsts” She smiles kissing Minju’s hand 

The graze of Hyewon’s lips on her hand were enough to turn her cheeks into strawberry fields. Her heart into a rapid metronome. The intensity in her eyes, sent her stomach tumbling several times over. She could barely keep eye contact with the girl. Hyewon meant every word she said. And when she sets her mind to something, she always pull through _nothing can stop her_ \- not even Minju. 

_Kang Hyewon what are you doing to me?_ Thought bitting down her lip, she felt her skin tingle where Hyewon had kissed her. It sent an unexpected warmth through her, even after the girl left for her next class. 

She could feel her cheeks flushed hot, thinking about the kiss again. Her stomach was heavy, heart pounding in her throat threatening to break free. Her eyes stayed locked onto her back as she followed her figure towards the exit, just before she dissapears behind a shelf of books she turns around to Minju. She waves her hand, and her mouth forming the perfect smile. Her eyes had a softness to them, there was something so warming in those rich browns. She mouthed a 'I'll see you later' before dissapearing behind the bookshelf 

_Minju felt just a little more lost, a little more at home, each time they were together._

* * *

* * *

At the mall, Eunbi tagged along with Chaewon since she had no plans - or well she had plans after all it was a Saturday. Surrounded by chit chat, crowds of people walking and Chaewon talking to her about Hitomi? Or was it homework? She didn’t know she was busy looking at the floor, taking one step after another. 

She felt a sharp jab in the rib, she winced at the pain looking up at the Chaewon “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly 

Eunbi shook her head, but Chaewon knew better as they stopped at the food court grabbing some ice cream. Setting their things down and getting a table. 

“Okay, what’s wrong,” Chaewon takes Eunbi’s ice cream refusing to give it back to her if she doesn’t tell her what’s wrong 

Eunbi pouts but she gave in, she releases a sigh leaning back in her chair “It’s Hyewon” 

Chaewon’s body stiffens at the sudden name. It would have been better if Hitomi was with her; but she was alone. It was clear the weariness on Chaewon’s face as she slowly crushed the cup of ice cream in her hand. But she says nothing, telling Eunbi to continue. 

“She canceled our usual Saturday volunteering,” Eunbi frown deepens and Chaewon only felt sorry for that girl 

“Did she tell you why?” 

“Something urgent came up” Eunbi shrugs her shoulders 

Chaewon releases a breath she didn’t know she was holding, unsure what to say, so she settles with the most generic answer “I’m sure it’s something important, maybe next Saturday” 

Eunbi nods her head, maybe next Saturday. Something just came up no biggie, right? 

_It never came_

* * *

* * *

They were having their regular Friday night dinners, their mother ordering the usual take out. Which still made no sense since they could have just asked one of her chefs to cook for them. But she insists family dinners are more meaningful if it’s prepared by the ‘family’. 

Mr.Kang cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention, “We’ll be having our monthly dinner with our friends” 

It was a normal occurrence, part of being in a prestigious family comes with its responsibilities. Every month their parents and their friends take turns hosting dinners. This month it was their family’s turn, as with most dinners it was a night, nothing more than socializing with others, representing your family best, suits and gowns, and far too expensive food with the smallest serving sizes. Most members of this club were mostly family members and close family friends. And the former was very bothersome for Hyewon. 

But what surprised the kids was the second request from Mr.Kang “And by my mother’s request, Yena and Hyewon, you two are required to bring your dates from the reunion” 

“And Yujin honey, you can bring the Wonyoung we’ve heard so much about,” Mrs.Kang added with a smile, quickly reciprocated by Yujin. 

The three nodded obediently to their parents request, even if one of them was hesitant about it. Hyewon kept a composed face - one practiced for many years. But deep inside she was thinking of all the scenarios that could go wrong with the dinner. Every person she wishes to avoid will all be present. It would be both emotionally and physically taxing. 

Having to socialize with family and friends, she must be at her best behaviour being the eldest of the Kang’s. Another problem she has to face is Sakura, Chaeyeon, and _Eunbi_ \- how she would explain everything to them, or at least enough to not pry any further. 

After dinner, the cousins followed Hyewon into her room. Locking the door behind them, Hyewon groaned internally _‘I forgot I have to deal with these two idiots too’_ She plopped down on her bed as the others stood in front of her arms crossed.   
  
”So who’s playing the bad cop?” Hyewon asks, both pointing Yena 

“What about Minju?” Yujin asks concerned, she sees the girl as an older sister before she was Hyewon’s _girlfriend_ she was very much their friend.

The 4th animal to their pen, Yujin the dog, Yuri the duck, Minju the frog and Hyewon the pen keeper. 

Hyewon smiles fondly seeing the concern on their face for Minju “She’ll understand” she answers quick and short 

“And what about Eunbi? Does she know about you and Minju?” Yena asks scrunching her nose 

“What is there to know? She’s just an acquaintance,” She answers truthfully 

And Yena whines, not satisfied with her answer - is she really the bad cop? “Kwangbae! you're taking her as your date when your in a relationship!” She continues to whine, flailing her arms around 

“Correction it’s not a date, it’s a request by grandma,” Hyewon scolds

“Do you plan on telling her?” Yujin asks and Hyewon just shakes her head 

Hyewon heard a clear groan from the two, shaking their heads at her. 

“And to think you’re the one that’s dated two people,” Yena throws a pillow at Hyewon’s face 

“You’re useless” Yujin says sitting next to Hyewon 

Hyewon throws her hands up in the air; surrendering, “If it makes you two seaweed heads better I’ll tell her when I ask her okay? And that she doesn’t have to come if she feels uncomfortable” 

“What about grandma?” 

“Nothing a little charming can do, right?” Hyewon jokes putting the two in headlocks laughing “She’ll understand” 

Hyewon pulls the two into a headlock bringing them towards the door “Now you two idiot cops get out of here, I’m trying to study” 

She slams the door shut on the two, and faint whining could be heard from the other side. Asking her to play games. But she needed to think of something that would keep her sane the entire night so she calls someone she trusts - Minju.

* * *

* * *

Eunbi heard a doorbell from her door, followed my her parents telling her to come down; someone was here for her. She got up frustratedly she was on a roll, answering her math problems. She huffs out, scowling who it is that disturbed her study session. Only to halt halfway down the stairs, seeing the person at the door, shock eminent on her face. 

Her mother snickers at her daughter’s reaction, excusing herself to the kitchen. Eunbi rubs her nape, awkwardly, not expecting the person at the doorway.

“Are you free?” Hyewon asks flatly, Eunbi would have answered no; but not seeing the girl for days made her say otherwise. She shakes her head and Hyewon invites Eunbi to her car.

Hyewon didn’t say where they were going and Eunbi sat silently in the passenger seat. Her eyes wandering the interior, noticing a red wrapper stuffed in the cup holder under the radio. She eyes the familiar wrapper, clearly opened and already finished.

She holds up the empty wrapper, “Kitkat?” she asks and Hyewon nods

“Is it yours?” Hyewon nods once again, Eunbi let out a small gasp her eyes widening not expecting to catch Hyewon ever eating Kitkat. She was pretty hell bent on her Cadbury.

Hyewon smiles seeing Eunbi’s cute reaction at the new revelation, but she doesn’t let it show. She saves the memory in her head.

“I thought you said you would rather be caught dead than eat Kitkat,” Eunbi laughs, her laughter filling the car. It rang beautifully in Hyewon’s ear. It was enchanting.

She smiles to herself thinking about the person who got her into it “Someone told me I should try it” she glances at Eunbi for a second

“I should thank them then,” Eunbi replies. But Hyewon knew it would have better if she didn’t know who.

She parked the car in front of a park, opening the door for Eunbi. And grabbing something from the back seat - a bag of sliced bread. They stopped in front of the pond in the middle of the park, a group of ducks swimming in the water. Hyewon gets out a slice of bread, handing it to Eunbi and another for her. Tearing the slice into small pieces and throwing it into the water. 

The ducks swam to the pieces, bobbing their heads up and down; snacking on the pieces of bread they threw in. 

After a few throws Hyewon starts a conversation “I’m sorry” Eunbi stays silent and continues to throw the bread into the water “I’m not really good at making friends, so I’m sorry for ignoring you lately” she utters out flatly, her expression unreadable 

Eunbi couldn’t tell if it was sincere or not, there were no signs that told her otherwise “It’s okay, I’m sure you have your reasons” she says understandingly 

_“If you are here and if you really are a friend of Hyewon’s I only ask you of one thing, please never leave her side Eunbi”_

Eunbi throws in another piece of bread into the water, “But one day when your ready, tell me okay?” she asks vaguely 

Hyewon doesn’t answer and changes the topic “Sorry to bring this up on you but grandma invited you to a party,” she says apologetically “It’s very formal and I know it’s asking a lot so I-” 

Eunbi cuts her off placing a hand on her shoulder “I’ll go” 

“Are you sure? It’s not your usual scene” 

“It’s okay, just save me a dance, okay?” Eunbi says jokingly and Hyewon just nods along robotically 

Turning back to the ducks, they continue to throw bread. Eunbi steals glances at Hyewon and it seemed the girl was in deep thought, a thousand thoughts could be running through her mind and she wouldn’t be able to tell one. She frowns, thinking how distant the girl feels from her. 

“You can trust me to Hyewon” she says under her breath, before turning back to ducks. Thinking it went unnoticed by the other girl - _it didn’t._

Hyewon’s finger trails along the necklace, her fingers stopping at the object attached to it. Falling at the center. She clutches it tightly before exhaling, throwing away her thoughts and throwing in another piece of bread into the water. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hyewon was in the living room with Yujin and Yena, but with two additional guests. She wasn’t against them having found their soulmates, even if she was against having soulmates. She didn’t always hate soulmates, but the heavy baggage it brought never sat well with her. 

She should have ditched the so called ‘movie night’ with the four and gone to Minju or get some extra hours at the hospital. Instead, she was persuaded to watch a movie in the living room. Sitting on the floor while they cuddled up on both sofas - definitely getting the short end of the straw. 

She cringed at the cheesy romantic scene that played on the screen. She groaned internally, slamming her head on the coffee table several times in her head. It was a way over the top cliche confession. She didn’t know how much more she could take. How do people enjoy watching this?

Yena turned to Yuri kissing her cheek “I love you” Hyewon rolled her eyes, slamming her head on the coffee table in her head again

“How can you be in love with me when we barely know each other?” Yuri tilts her head.

“That’s the magic of soulmates, baby,” Yena chuckles kissing Yuris nose

Yup, okay, that’s enough. She groaned getting up heading towards the kitchen. That was the last straw. She thought Sakura and Chaeyeon were the worst. Seems Yujin and Yena proved her wrong. They were far more clingy and cheesy with their significant others. Does no one know how to keep it to themselves? Even she’s not like that with Minju or anyone - granted they were in a fake relationship. But still she knew her boundaries.

She laid her head down on the countertop. There was no way she could stay for the rest of the movie. Yujin and Wonyoung followed her into the kitchen, in their own world - completely ignoring Hyewon. She watched as they moved to the cupboards with the snacks. Picking out the jar of cookies that only had one remaining.

After several pouts and arguing, they rock paper scissored for the last cookie - it was sickeningly cute. But in the end they split the cookie and Yujin feed Wonyoung both their portions. Hyewon scrunched up her face, watching them coo and make several other cute sounds. Hyewon felt sick, she would have thrown up - they were all being disgustingly cute.

She felt painfully out of place, it’s sucks to third wheel but fifth wheeling was on a completely different level. She decided to go help out at a random cafe or shop anywhere, but here was good. Grabbing her car keys and a spare jacket before opening her door. She swung the door open, awkwardly meeting Eunbi who was in the motion of knocking on her door. She raises an eyebrow and Eunbi continued to blink at her.

She closes the door behind her and bows her head to Eunbi before moving around her and towards her car. “Their just watching a movie” she says before unlocking her car 

Eunbi glances between the door and Hyewon. Without a second thought she stopped Hyewon from closing her door and the latter stared at her blankly. “I actually came here to talk to you” she trailed off 

Eunbi had explained that she missed their Saturdays, she had tagged along with Hyewon every Saturday for months now. And the sudden change - missing two Saturdays in a row left an uneasy feeling. It felt like something was missing and _there was_. She missed all the dogs that swarmed towards Hyewon whenever they first entered the pens to feed them. The face Hyewon makes whenever they get to taste the bread before putting them on display. Their spontaneous detours Hyewon would take her in the small town they visited every Saturday - she missed it all, but mostly she _missed Hyewon_. 

Their phone calls didn't fill the gapping hole of Hyewon's presence, plus it was one of the rare times they saw each other. Going to different schools and Hyewon constantly busy; between student council and school work, volunteering and errands she does for her families. There were rare moments she got to see the girl. It was like she gave herself no time to breathe - _which was the purpose_. Saturdays were the only time she spent with Hyewon _alone_ and away from the usual hectic schedule; her one time to slow down. 

“Where are you going?” Eunbi asks taking her hand off the door 

“To the hospital” Hyewon answers with a bored tone 

“I’ll go with you” Eunbi jogs to the passenger seat getting in, Hyewon nods her head and closes the door before starting the engine.

* * *

* * *

When they got to the hospital, the volunteering they did wasn’t one Eunbi had expected. She was thinking more of the lines of cleaning linens, restocking supplies and cleaning halls. Instead, she sat across from Hyewon, who played the guitar softly. 

The glowing of the sun setting in the distance caved into the hospital room. Hyewon sat with her legs crossed, strumming the guitar the sun shone on. She would twist her fingers in all sorts of odd shapes to form chords around the oak wood fretboard. 

The sweet refrain of the acoustic guitar spoke a musical language to Eunbi’s soul. The strumming sound had a hypnotic and soothing quality that she craved. To lose herself to the melody of the guitar was her idea of a heavenly afternoon. Her eyes glued onto Hyewon’s serene figure, swaying her head left to right ever so slightly to the rhythm she played. She smiled, seeing how effortlessly she played the guitar. 

Eunbi wasn’t sure if it was the way the sun framed her, the soothing guitar or not seeing Hyewon for days. But the sudden saturation of alcohol and bleach disappeared, and the air was sweet. There was no worry, her world had been cast anew, and she was savouring every moment. And when those very eyes shifted and finally acknowledged her presence, a surge of understanding had calmed and further mystified her at the same time. _Someone was after her heart._

Hyewon finished the song setting down the guitar, leaning it against the chair. Eunbi smiled bitterly, maybe one day she could ask Hyewon to play for her. They both bowed to the halmeoni, before leaving she had called out to Hyewon. And Eunbi smiled leaving the room, giving the two some space. 

Hyewon pulled the chair closer to the halmeoni, “This is the first time you brought a visitor, is she someone special?” she asked, and Hyewon shakes her head only making the halmeoni frown at the girl - she didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was and the halmeoni knew better. 

“Take care of her” She says a softness in her tone taking Hyewon’s hand in hers, she tilts her head not understanding what she said 

“There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment. It happens at the most random times” She smiles fondly, patting Hyewon’s head “I trust you to take care of her okay? She’s a special one, don’t let it go to waste” 

Hyewon nodded understandingly, bowing politely to the halmeoni. She always had a way with her words, she somehow lifts her mood and opens her eyes to new things. Although it takes her some time to figure out what she means, she’ll figure it out. She walks out seeing Eunbi leaning against the wall.   
  
”What did you guys talk about?”   
  
Hyewon shrugs “She wanted to ask about my day” and Eunbi nods understandingly, she must be close with the halmeoni 

They walk together side by side to the next room. Hyewon eyes Eunbi from the corner of her eye. 

_It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment._

_She’s a special one, don’t let it go to waste_

Her words roamed in her head, stealing glances at Eunbi trying to understand what she meant. But nothing came to mind.

* * *

* * *

Roaming the white barren halls. Hyewon had returned her guitar behind the desk and clocked in her hours. She wanted to show Eunbi a section in the hospital. Eunbi wasn’t sure at first, since she didn’t really know what could be special about a hospital. Other than the white walls, continous beeping noise coming from the machines and the burning smell of alchohol and bleach. But Hyewon was always full of surprises, this Eunbi knew. 

Turning the corner she saw a wall of glass peering into a room, and there displayed were new born babies. She looked up at the sign reading ‘nursery’ Hyewon proved her wrong once more. There was something indeed special about every hospital. They walked up to the wall peering at all the new born babies placed in bassinets. 

Eunbi watched as the baby peers through their eyes, barely open. Kicking his legs in a tiny jagged motion, when he stretches his hands barely rise above his head. And she thinks it’s how strange we’d all look if we kept those baby proportion as we grew. But was quickly overshadowed by the sudden cuteness that was brought from a single yawn. Her heart grew soft and she placed a finger on the window pretending to tickle the baby. 

Hyewon hide her smile seeing Eunbi trying to play with the window “At first windows were used as sanitary barriers” Hyewon chuckled to herself “If windows served mainly as antibacterial barriers, the hospitals would have had no reason to install them in the first place. They would have just used windowless walls” 

“So why did they decide to put windows?” Eunbi asks, she could see Hyewon had a soft spot for this section in the hospital 

“The nursery window serves as a primarily social function. Where families can see their newborns up close when they can’t hold them yet” She smiles at Eunbi, it was subtle but it was one filled with fondness and a hint of bitterness 

Just then they saw a baby in the far corner fidgeting, although they couldn’t hear it. They could see how the newborn cries filled the room and a nurse bursts in, carrying the child in her arms rocking her back and forth. Eunbi frowns seeing cries of the little one. 

“I hope she never feels pain, something about seeing them cry makes you want to protect them from everything” She places a hand on the window 

“Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think… and they become real people. It’s inevitable” Hyewon says in a sober tone, her words setting a heavy feeling in the air. Eunbi's frown growing deeper. 

Eunbi had felt this once, when they were staring out at the moon. It felt like her words carried a ton of bricks, even when her face was blank. It carried a hidden meaning that wwas unkown to her. She stares at Hyewon wondering what she must be thinking, she could only imagine - she’s always been undreadable since the day they first met. 

“So what, I’m not going to let it get the best of me” Hyewon turns to her; her eyes sharp and for a second she say a change in her eyes but it was gone in an isntant “Count your life by smiles not tears” Eunbi breathes out 

And with those few words, the air between them grew light. Her heart beated erratically, the longer she looked into Hyewon’s eyes. She feared if she kept looking she’d fall deep into her rich black eyes. She looks away turning her gaze to the little one in front of her, staring at the it’s pink curled fingers trying to ignore Hyewon’s gaze. 

Hyewon looks away and towards the crying baby that has now settled down, cuddling into the nurses arms. She didn’t know what the halmeoni meant but she knew one thing _Eunbi was indeed special._

* * *

* * *

Chaewon walked into the cafe. She smiled immediately when her eyes met Hitomi’s. Already at a table, with her drink in front of her seat. She walks over to Hitomi giving her a chaste kiss before taking her sit, setting down her bag. 

Chaewon groans, her body sore from dancing, and she receives a giggle from Hitomi and sliding over a slice of cheesecake. She smiles, accepting the cake and stuffing her face. 

“Hard practice?” Hitomi says leaning her chin onto her palm 

“Absolute hell” Chaewon exaggerates and Hitomi understands exchanging a smile 

They switched the topic to something more mundane, but it didn’t matter to either of them. Beneath the talk was the love, the gentle gaze of their eyes, the relaxed nature of their faces. Whatever they talked of never mattered, only that they were talking, ‘connected’. And in that way their talk was a salve to one another. 

Chaewon always loved talking to Hitomi, it always came naturally even with her broken Japanese and Hitomi’s Korean. No matter how many languages they conversed in to understand, Chaewon would still choose to talk to Hitomi over anyone. The way she talked is how she showed her love, the evidence of her listening lies and in what she would say, her emotion in the silences. Chaewon could listen to her forever, talk about something, talk about nothing, be boring, tell a funny story - it doesn’t matter to her. It’s how she fell in love with her. 

She bit the inside of cheeks, thinking about how her soulmate wasn’t the girl in front of her. She hoped it would be her, save her the trouble and hurting someone else. But she couldn’t imagine herself loving someone that wasn’t Hitomi. She smiled bitterly remebering Minju, but atleast she had Hyewon right? But where does that leave Eunbi? 

She frustrated rubs her face in her hands, which didn’t go unnoticed by Hitomi. Showing her concern in her eyes, and the hand that was placed on top of hers. Her eyes were asking what’s wrong, and that she could tell her anything. 

She releases a sigh, intertwining her hands with Hitomi’s “What do you think is going to happen to Eunbi?” 

Chaewon could see the frown that formed on Hitomi’s face, it seems she wasn’t the only one who’s been thinking about her ever since they found out. 

“I don’t know” was the answer Hitomi could give, she didn’t know what she would feel when you find our your soulmate is in a relationship. Even after knowing they have a soulmate and stilling choosing them. 

“What would you do if your with someone but they have a soulmate?” Chaewon asked for Eunbi, but really it was for her. 

She wasn’t sure if she should tell Hitomi, she couldn’t just leave the girl especially after all them been through. Their years of being together, wasn’t something Chaewon would just flush down the drain - it was the opposite, she wanted to keep it forever. 

“I would tell them I found them, what you do after is different for every couple” Hitomi looks Chaewon in the eyes

It felt like she was looking straight into her soul. But Chaewon wasn’t sure what she saw, her eyes were unreadable. 

Hitomi smiles, rubbing her thumb on Chaewon’s hand “I know your parents didn’t marry their soulmates, but if you find yours I want you to go to them” 

She felt Hitomi’s hand squeeze her hand, her smile falling “Whether it’s me or someone else. I want you to be happy” 

Chaewon chocked on her words, she wanted to say something but couldn’t. She opened and closed her mouth but she was completely mute. And Hitomi nodded her head understandingly, pulling her hand away and getting a bite of the cake holding it in front of Chaewon’s mouth for her to take. 

She took the bite, and she saw the same soft and understanding smile on Hitomi’s face. This was the first time Chaewon couldn’t see whst Hitomi was feeling and it scared her. They didn’t exchange much words after that except when Hitomi needed to go home. If it was up to Chaewon she would still choose Hitomi over and over again - destined to be together or not. She would have still helped the same girl in the convenience store who pulled her into the aisle asking for help.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon walked up to the dance practice, opening the room she saw the two already inside. Locking the door behind her, throwing her bag to the floor. She walks over to the other two, the same blank gaze she was far too used to wearing. The other two acknowledging her presence, getting up from the coach nested in the studio's corner. 

“Hyewon you wanted to talk?” Chaeyeon asked 

And Hyewon didn’t beat around the bush, “Eunbi is coming to the dinner, it was grandmas request” 

She could see the shock eminent on Chaeyeon’s and Sakura’s faces. She would have rolled her eyes in front of the two, but she kept it to herself. 

“Since when did Eunbi know grandma?” Sakura asked adjusting her seat on the coach 

“For a while” she answered vaguely, not wanting to give them anymore information than that. Which the two were clear to pick up on 

There was a heavy silence that filled the room, a suffocating weight in the studio's corner. They exchange eyes between one another, waiting for the other to say something. No matter how many times they hanged out or pretended to be friends. There was always a clear strain in their relationship. _A tension that never faded away with time, maybe even grew._

Chaeyeon cleared her throat, “You know the deal right?” she directs it straight to Hyewon 

Her gaze sharp, and Hyewon was familiar with the gaze. It was when Chaeyeon finally admitted it to herself what she did all those years ago. When she stopped running away from it and hiding behind all those boisterous laughs and smiles. This is the _real Chaeyeon_ \- one only a few knew. 

“How could I forget? You were very clear the first time” Hyewon responds this time not bothering to hide the sarcasm behind it. Scoffing at the ridiculous question, forgetting wasn’t an option she was given. 

Chaeyeon rolled her eyes, getting up from the coach “Then we keep it between us” Hyewon could feel the poison drip from every syllable 

“It’s our secret,” Sakura adds getting up from the coach 

Hyewon nods her head, faking a salute. She knew it was her cue to leave. It was preposterous to keep their secret. She was the _victim_ after all. But it never removed her title of being a good friend, that or she may still be hung up on some other feelings; _she was_. In the end she stopped caring about anything after that, as days went by it all merged into one colorless blob which is now her life.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon climbed down the flight of stairs towards the front doors of the dance academy. She ticked her tongue as she went out of the building, holding onto her bag as she looked out onto the streets, it was raining heavily. Standing under the small covering in front of the building, someone else was there. And suddenly her heavy weighed shoulders felt lighter. 

She moved to stand beside the said girl “I see you got stuck in the rain” 

Eunbi turned to her side startled, not noticing the new presence “Yeah” she gave a smile “What are you doing here? I don’t remember you taking dance classes” 

They both laughed at the joke “No, I just dropped by to talk to Chaeyeon” she looked at the girl who had her gym bag slung around her, in way too fitted clothes that she quickly averted her eyes before she could stare any longer 

Hyewon exhaled slowly “Wait here” she said before spontaneously dropping her bag and running into the rain 

Hyewon pulled up her hood over her saturated form, as the rain pounded onto her skin. Eunbi looked at her back figure not able to yell out to Hyewon, she just watched the girl run and turn the corner disappearing behind the wall. This was the second person Hyewon ever ran for. What did she mean by stay here? 

A few minutes later Hyewon came back, now drenched in rain. Her clothes sticking onto her slim figure, she held an umbrella in one hand as she walked closer to Eunbi. Standing in her previous spot, she placed the umbrella in Eunbi’s hand who gave her a questioning look 

“What’s this for?” 

“It’s an umbrella so we can walk home,” Hyewon deadpanned 

Did she hear that right? Did she really just say we? Hyewon readjusted the bag on her back and picked up Eunbi’s gym bag she had placed on the floor before she returned. Swinging it over her shoulder, Eunbi only looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me expression. How could she say that so calmly? 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Hyewon asked innocently 

“Oh, no! not at all” Eunbi responded a slight tint of pink growing on the back of her neck, she curled into herself more. 

Hyewon grabbed the umbrella from Eunbi, holding it between the both of them. But Eunbi didn’t fail to notice how she had tilted it towards her as her left shoulder was completely revealed and getting wet by the rain. She could feel the blush creeping from her nape to her cheeks. Keeping her head low and body as far apart from Hyewon trying to prevent any accidental brushes. 

But the confined space under an umbrella was only so much, Eunbi could hear her heart pounding in her chest and it echoed in her ears; it was racing. Their shoulders brushed against one another and Eunbi’s skin tingled where their shoulders touched. She could feel the warmth form in her chest, but she could feel how cold Hyewon’s was. 

Impulsively she wrapped her arm around Hyewon’s waist pulling her closer, she was right Hyewon was freezing. And seeing the girl’s drenched outfit didn’t help the matter. There was a hug from gentle arm from someone she didn’t expect. The act startled her, but she held her position and focused on the street in front of them. She failed to hide the smile that formed on her face as she felt the warmth coming from Eunbi. 

In the rain Eunbi walks next to Hyewon her arm around her waist, and the words Hyewon said at the hospital floats into her mind. And she always found it odd how the girl is always drowning herself in work. She wonders why she does it, why she insists on helping others. So she asks 

_"Even the most ignorant, innocent child will eventually grow up as they learn what true pain is. It affects what they say, what they think… and they become real people. It’s inevitable"_

“Why do you pile so many things on your plate?” Eunbi could feel the hesitation in Hyewon when she stopped walking for a moment the rain hitting her for a second before she continued walking again. 

She hadn’t expect Eunbi to ask a question, but still she answers it truthfully “It keeps me busy” 

“And that’s the only reason?” Hyewon nods, robotically 

“Don’t you ever just want to slow down?” Hyewon shakes her head, and she could see a frown forming on Eunbi’s face “Why?” 

“Cause some people prefer to not be alone with their thoughts,” she answers calmly and vaguely

Eunbi knew there was more than what Hyewon was letting on. It always felt like their was an indispensable amount of walls constantly forming between them. Every step forward she took, Hyewon took a step back.

Eunbi didn’t know if it was her place to ask, but she did anyway “I know were soulmates but we’re still friends, you can always come to me for help,” she offers

But Hyewon knew she would never take the offer. Especially since it came from her, Eunbi was never just a friend she was always more. She always maneuvered around her carefully, it was dangerous for her, but yet she’s still drawn to her. She could never find it in herself to say no to her face - so she ignored it; her.

_She’s a special one, don’t let it go to waste_

Hyewon could see the fire in her, if loved correctly she will be the missing warmth in your heart - if not she will burn it down. If she was going to try, she would have to go all the way. Otherwise she shouldn’t even start. And she wasn’t ready to give her heart all the way just to be burned down like the first - _it’s barely beating._


	11. Chapter 11

Eunbi was waiting in front of her house, instructed by Hyewon to come out since they were pulling into the driveway. She just hadn’t expected that they would pull in with a limousine - indeed this was a high end event. But the beauty of seeing Hyewon in a white off shoulder dress made her catch her breath. The sight of the limousine couldn’t compare to Hyewon, and the soft yet awkward smile sent her heart tumbling. 

Hyewon taking hold of her hand, linking their arms together, she eyed Eunbi’s dress “You wore the dress” 

Eunbi averted her eyes to the floor, feeling the heat creeping onto her cheeks “You picked it after all” Hyewon smiled, satisfied with the answer although she didn’t let it show. 

It was a day much like the rest, Eunbi exhausted from dance dragging her feet to her room. To find a red box placed on top of her bed finished with a white bow and note at the top. Opening the note first, it was handwritten - Hyewon’s penmanship wasn’t neat, but it had a cuteness to it, the way some of her vowels were bigger; like a middle schooler. She kept it in the drawer with the others, she always kept her notes knowing the girl took the time to write it for her - even if they were short. 

_Something for the party, red would look perfect on you - Hyewon_

When she opened the box, she could see how expensive it was, just by the trimming and intricate lacings on the dress. Knowing Hyewon this was probably branded, Hyewon never seemed to have a price limit. Holding the dress in front of her, looking into the mirror. She felt giddy, a bashful smile on her face as she looked at the dress. Despite her expressionless gaze and usual white shirt and jeans outfits, Hyewon knew how to pick out clothes that complimented her. 

Hyewon opened the door for Eunbi, letting her in first. In the car she saw the rest already inside, surprised to see Wonyoung inside with Yujin. Exchanging a few giggles and shy glances. 

  


* * *

* * *

Several minutes later and pictures inside the limousine, they arrived at the venue. The driver had instructed them to exit by order, with Hyewon last. To be expected as she was the eldest and the face of Kang’s and not to mention her squeaky clean image - the countless hours of volunteering came in handy in the end. The two had watched as the others exited one by one, the flashes from the camera leaking into the car every time the door opened. 

Eunbi suddenly felt nervous. This would have been her first public appearance. Hyewon took her hand in her hands giving it a gentle squeeze “An auditorium full of people watching you dance and your afraid of a few photographers?” 

Eunbi just looked at her blankly and Hyewon laughed breaking the tension “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine” opening the car door a flood of white flashes blind them for a few seconds. 

Holding out her hand for Eunbi, she could see the reluctancy as Eunbi moves her hand back and forth “Don’t let my 5 hours of shopping for the dress go to waste” she breathes out, not wanting to admit it but seeing the smile on Eunbi’s face made it worth it 

Grabbing onto her hand, linking their arms, the wave of flashes intensifies and they could hear a record-breaking amount of shutters. They smiled posing in front of the camera, Eunbi looked out waving at the cameras. Unlike Hyewon, who smiled way too genuinely for her liking. She looked down at the dress once again; it looked beautiful on her. But she knew it wasn’t the dress that made it beautiful. She applauds herself for picking the right dress, even if it took 5 hours and 3 different malls to find it; it looked perfect on her - she looked perfect in it. But she kept that to herself. 

* * *

* * *

Entering the venue, it was just as grand as the exterior. They had rented out a stately house for the night. Greeted by several families and friends at the door, checking in with the reception before entering the willow ballroom. The walls were marble white, with glittering gold accents. Three dozen glittering crystal chandeliers spiraled down from the ceilings. A painting of clouds and angels on the roof, the perfect shade of blue of a sunny summer day in August. 

Staff walking in white masks, all identical, covering their eyes. Holding trays full with assortments of drinks and snacks for the guests. Hyewon grabbing a drink from a passing tray handing one to Eunbi - it was sprite. She smiled mumbling a thanks seeing the familiar drink in her hands. 

Eunbi had noticed how Hyewon considerate she was during these parties. The way she always introduces her before herself, grabbing passing drinks and food for Eunbi whenever she wanted one, asking her if she way okay from time to time. It would surprise anyone to hear how distant Hyewon, actually. 

She didn’t know how Hyewon kept up with this. The countless amount of people she had been introduced in the span of 10 minutes, not remembering a single name. But to Hyewon it was second nature. She had every person’s name memorized and could ask questions about their personal lives. 

A short, pale girl approached them with a gummy smile, calling out to Hyewon. She placed a small waving at the girl.

She held out a hand for a handshake “I’m Dahyun, Hyewon’s second favorite Kim” The two laughed at the joke which Eunbi had missed most likely an inside joke between the two 

She accepts the handshake “I’m Eunbi, hopefully Hyewon’s favourite Kwon” she says jokingly 

“With your looks, I’m sure you’re her favourite person,” they both laugh at the compliment 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but I’ll keep my hopes up” They both looked at Hyewon who just shrugged her shoulders not commenting on the statement 

“Who’s the favorite Kim?” Eunbi asks out of curiosity, she wanted to know who held such a title 

“Minju” Hyewon answers with no hesitation 

“She’s practically untouchable, Hyewon always placed her on such a high podium right next to hers,” they both clink their drinks together, Eunbi nods her head hiding her frown 

There was always a fondness in Hyewon’s tone, the softness in her eyes, the way the ends of her lips tug upwards into a smile whenever she mentioned Minju. From a glance you could tell Hyewon held a soft place for Minju. Eunbi shouldn’t feel jealous, they were just _friends_ after all - even if she shouldn’t feel this way it didn’t stop her from being so. Maybe one day she would be able to take a spot in Hyewon’s heart, but she wasn’t even in reach. Every step forward she took, Hyewon took a step back. A never-ending cycle. 

She hopes one day Hyewon will be able to exchange the same smile as hers, with the same amount of care and fondness 

* * *

* * *

Minju had arrived at the party with her family. Greeted by the Kang’s and grandma at the front. She walks into the ballroom where most of the guests stayed. Filled with suits and gowns, everyone dressed to impress. She wasn’t one to attend such parties, but undoubtedly this was more of a requirement.

She was in a room full of people, but her eyes only went to one. She knew who she was talking to, who she was with. Only one caught her attention. She tries not to stare but her eyes naturally drift to the girl in the long, white dress. Like a moth attracted to the flame. But she never made her move. She stuck close with Doyeon - watching her from a far, that was enough.

She sees the way Hyewon takes care of Eunbi, like she was a fragile porcelain doll. The way she introduces her to everyone first, getting her drinks and food that passed by on the trays, always asking her if she was okay. But most importantly, she saw the little shine in Hyewon’s eyes that’s disappeared for so long. She hears a laugh next to her.

“They look good don’t they” Doyeon asks taking a sip from her drink

“They do” Minju says hiding her disappointment, eyes glued onto the two 

“Do you think she’ll be okay? It’s getting _close_ ” Doyeon swirls the drink in her glass, worry eminent in her tone 

“I don’t know” was the only thing Minju could say 

She counted the days as it neared the day, just shy of a few months of the date. No one seemed to be able to get to Hyewon, despite the few people who knew. Even those trusted by Hyewon to know couldn’t seem to help her either, forced to stay by her side as they watch her deteriorate. She operated like a zombie, struggling to just get the day finished; functioning with little thought, only doing her daily routine. And when it's done she acts like nothing has ever happened - she’s been trapped in that space much longer than anyone would like to admit. 

It wasn’t her screaming, random tantrums throwing items, crying herself to sleep, or getting drunk in attempts to forget it all. She did _none_ of that. They’ve never seen her do anything, not a single scream, a single whine, a single tear. It was her stillness that scared them. She had an underlying resentment that was consuming her, swallowing her up like a dark cloud. 

* * *

* * *

On the edge of the dance floor, they could hear the change of the music from a jazzy tune to a waltz. Eunbi smiled, hearing the melody fill the ballroom. 

“Shall we dance?” 

“I don’t dance” Hyewon responded 

“Well, I do” Eunbi took her hand twirling her into her arms 

They fell in step, letting the rhythm control their movements. All the scenery and people around us dissolved. _It was her and I, alone._

Eunbi’s dark brown eyes glistened, and a smile spread across her beautiful face. Hyewon couldn’t help but smile with her. Uncontrollable feelings through their body and their fingers tingles in delight. In the song Eunbi became the wind that moves the flowers together in a joyous dance. 

Eunbi’s hand brushed across her cheek. Her body acting on its own, no chains to hold her back from this pure paradise. She drew her close to her chest, and Hyewon wrapped her arms around Eunbi’s neck. As spring winds come and go, so do they; strong and then quiet, sometimes held in perfect stillness. In the dance's peak they were elevated and free within a world so vibrant. 

In the moments of twirling dance there is a sweet heady aroma, a perfume that lingers in the still moments. It’s the lulls that make dancing even more sweet, and yet the movement that paints love into the stillness to come. Her rich brown eyes met hers and there was an intensity in her eyes, something Eunbi couldn’t tell what was the cause. But she could see something hidden behind that rich gaze of hers. 

Hyewon began to withdraw her hand to brush away her hand, but Eunbi clutched onto hers - carefully laying her thin hand on her shoulder. Eunbi delicately tucked her lock behind her ear, and her rich gaze welcomed me in greeting. 

Her lips went to Hyewon's ear as she whispered ever so softly, “Your not a terrible dancer” 

“Helps that I have a good teacher,” Hyewon smiled at Eunbi 

Eunbi set her head on Hyewon’s shoulder. They continued to dance, too lost in the music to halt. Time passed as they moved in the steps of the waltz. The music coming to the end, and Hyewon withdrawing her body from Eunbi’s - missing the warmth her body gave her. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon said she’d go find Eunbi some water, leaving her all alone in a crowd full of people. But she smiled when she saw a familiar face. 

She handed Eunbi a napkin for the sweat on her forehead, “I didn’t think I’d see the day Hyewon would be dancing. Here of all places” She laughs bumping shoulders with Eunbi “Or with you” she adds and Eunbi smiled shyly 

“She can be spontaneous sometimes” Eunbi laughs, expecting Doyeon to laugh along, but an appreciative expression was on her face 

“You probably didn’t notice but Hyewon’s never been like that with anyone, not with me or anyone”

There wasn’t a trace of teasing in her tone, she was being serious. And Eunbi grew soft, waiting for her to continue 

“She hasn’t been like that in a while, spontaneous,” she emphasises the last word, a sombreness in her tone 

Eunbi opened her mouth to say something, but Doyeon noticed Hyewon approaching them with Eunbi’s water. She quickly fixed her posture, putting a smile on her face. 

“Take care of her, she will need it _soon_ ” She whispers into Eunbi’s ear before walking towards Hyewon 

Doyeon stopped beside Hyewon placing a hand on her shoulder whispering something to her, before Hyewon nodded and continued towards Eunbi. 

Hyewon hands Eunbi her glass of water, “What did you guys talk about?” 

“She just wanted to ask how I was doing after the reunion,” she lies and smiles accepting the water

But she was unsure about what Doyeon really meant when she asked her that. Hyewon seemed like her usual self. The same blank gaze and raised walls still stood between them. There was absolutely no change in Hyewon even after their time together. Is that what the _mysterious tugging_ in Hyewon’s eye is?

* * *

* * *

Eunbi had spotted Chaeyeon and Sakura across the room, waving towards them. They reciprocated the same gesture with a smile, only stopping when they saw Hyewon behind Eunbi and good see the stony glare carved into her dark eyes. You could see the restraint in their wave the moment their eyes met, their smile falling. Eunbi not noticing the tension between the three. 

She walked over to her friends, Hyewon following behind her silently. Exchanging a few greetings with the couple, and the three giving a nod to one another acknoledging eachothers existance without saying a word to the other. 

They held a small conversation that was very much one sided. Eunbi doing most of the talking, while Hyewon stood still holding her drink tightly in her hand. Grinding her teeth silently baring the conversation, adding in some nods every now and then. The couple finally decided to leave and Hyewon could thank the gods for the dreadful interaction to be over. 

Eunbi noticed how flat Hyewon's tone became when they said their goodbyes and the return of her unreadable eyes, much like the first time she met Hyewon. Opening her mouth to ask Hyewon if something was wrong, with the sudden change in her demeanor - Hyewon spoke first. 

"I told Doyeon I'll meet on the second floor, I'll be back in a bit" She says lowly 

"Don't look for me" was the last thing Hyewon said before leaving Eunbi, without waiting for her 'okay' 

She watched the receeding figure, disappearing into the crowd. Leaving her alone she decides to look for Yuri or Wonyoung while she waits for Hyewon to return. But a little bit of her was curious why she left so hastily. 

* * *

* * *

Eunbi drifted away from the party, it felt suffocating. Seeing a room full of faces she didn’t know, mostly she just wanted to see where Hyewon was. She’d been waiting for a while and she hadn’t seen the girl somehow she stumbled onto the second floor looking for her. She heard some noise coming from the end of the hallway. Getting closer to the source, the noise was more of yelling and she couldn’t tell what was happening. Moving next to the closed door, she hid behind a pillar there she saw three figures through the translucent glass out on the terrace. 

Squinting her eyes to make out their faces, they disturbed her when she heard more shouting 

“God Hyewon! How can you be so calm at a time like this, yell, shout, cry, do something!” The tall girl said frustratedly, running her hands through her hair 

What she could tell the one in front of the taller girl was Hyewon, meaning the latter was Doyeon. This was clearly a private conversation she shouldn't be hearing, but a part of her was curious to what goes on in Hyewon's life. 

Hyewon scoffed rolling her eyes “I’m not going to cry, it isn’t worth crying about” crossing her arms taking a step back away from Doyeon 

A third figure came into view behind Doyeon in a low but harsh tone, “And that makes it okay?” 

They could see Hyewon take a moment to think about her answer, but her face stayed the same. It was calm and collected “I saw it in her eyes, it was different from what I wanted. I’m not gonna spend my time crying over it. She chose her not me” she breathed out. There wasn’t a trace of emotion on her tone - it was flat. 

“That’s sweet,” Doyeon said with a satirical tone raising her voice “Save that lie for someone who’ll fall for it, that’s the problem Hyewon you haven’t cried about it. You haven’t even processed it for god’s sake” 

Hyewon stood still. There wasn’t a shift. She stayed unbothered 

“You can keep pretending, but you’ll never be happy” The other person spoke up, worry and concern etched on her face 

Hyewon sighed pushing the two away from her “We can have this conversation when you’re not upset, I have to get back to the party. Eunbi is waiting for me” 

Eunbi took that as the cue to hide back behind the pillar, afraid of getting caught eavesdropping 

Just as Hyewon reached the door and she could hear the other person yelling out to her, “And what are you going to do with her?” 

Hyewon turns back towards the two, the same stillness on her face “Nothing” she says with a finality in her tone, opening the door exiting the terrace. 

Eunbi stiffens behind the pillar. The sudden question about her made her feel threatened of hearing what Hyewon would say, but her inability to have super hearing she never heard the answer and only the click of the door opening. She releases the breath she didn’t know she was holding, a part of her wanted to know the answer - but the overwhelming fear of rejection beat it. She had already made her decision, but Hyewon was still a forever ongoing question. 

Eunbi peaks her head around the corner, she sees Hyewon exiting the terraced followed by Doyeon and _Minju._


	12. Chapter 12

About a week later Hyewon had dragged Eunbi somewhere else, this time to a drive-in movie theatre. But not as guests. They sat in the projection booth in the back. Eunbi sat on a chair watching Hyewon sort out the different movies tapes until she found the move _‘Pride and Prejudice’_ placing it into the projector. She never understood why Hyewon chooses to do all these things, or how she keeps up with them.

How she’s able to manage doing all these things on top of being a top student and handling family affairs, without even breaking a sweat. Either the girl was really good at managing her time or she learned how to be at two separate places at the same time. It was most likely the latter since the second was very unrealistic. 

But Eunbi found it as a pleasant experience, and as days passed by she began to look forward to what they would do, where they would go, who they would meet. It was like she was on her own exclusive tour of Seoul’s secret hidden gems. But mostly it was seeing Hyewon working, helping others. All this work hasn’t taken a toll on Hyewon’s appearance at all. She looked so naturally young you’d believe she had never lifted a pinky in her entire life. 

They were in the middle of the movie, sat beside one another in their rolling chairs. Sharing a cup of popcorn, Hyewon had gotten them. Watching the movie through the window from the projection booth. Eunbi shifted her eyes from the movie to the girl sitting next to her, leaned back into her chair, emersed in the movie even after expressing her feelings of the book being much better than the movie. 

“Eunbi I have a question” Hyewon asked breaking their silence, keeping her eyes on the screen 

“What is it?” 

Hyewon munched on a few popcorns, fiddling with some between her index finger and thumb before speaking. 

“If...” 

_The sound of water was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder, as Elizabeth ran across the bridge_

“If you were to fall in love with me... if you let yourself fall for me ” 

The sound of raindrops hitting the floor resonated in the small projector room as it boomed from the speakers.

_Elizabeth had been caught in the rain, with Darcy now in front of her. Rambling on, trying to find the right words for his confession._

_‘I’ve gone against my better judgement, my family’s expectations’_

“Would it be because I’m your soulmate or because you genuinely love me?” 

Along with Darcy’s confession, so came Eunbi’s shock at what Hyewon had just asked. 

_‘I love you. Most ardently’_

She didn’t know how to process it. In all honesty, she had never asked herself that question. She figured once she met her soulmate these answers would come naturally, just like _love_ \- but it proved her wrong. It had only brought her more confusion. She believed love had always been attached to soulmates, that's what she had grown up knowing. When she thought it over it was like a complimentary freeby. Like a clothing tag on your shirt, love was naturally (gifted) attached with your soulmate.

She had found her answer.... it was because _she was her soulmate._

Should she be honest? Or should she just lie to prevent creating a greater distance between them? 

“I.. don’t know” was Eunbi’s reply, settling for a weak and vague answer 

There was a silence between them. 

The only noise coming from the movie. Elizabeth forcefully rejecting Darcy and his proposal, insulted that he’d even think she would marry someone like him. It was much needed noise, or else the silence would have made Eunbi lose her mind. 

Hyewon spoke again, not moving from her position with the cup of popcorn on her lap 

“You can tell me the truth, Eunbi. It’s okay” 

Eunbi moved her eyes away from Hyewon, deciding to watch the movie. Seeing the argument unveil. 

She fidgeted with the ring on her index finger in deep thought, battling if she should be as honest as she wanted to be.

She had so many questions for Hyewon, so many _unknowns_ , so many things she kept to herself. If you were to sit Eunbi down and ask her questions about Hyewon she was unsure if she could answer all the questions accurately. The only things she knew about Hyewon were the basic information a seatmate would have collected, having been seated next to her for a while, exchanging no words with one another.

She knew with time, _maybe.. maybe_ Hyewon would answer those questions. But if answering her question honestly would bring her closure or further away from Hyewon, she was unsure. So she treaded along her words with the upmost caution. 

“Because..” 

Eunbi took a sharp breath, the smell of dust and buttered popcorn filling her lungs. Darcy had taken one last desperate look at Elizabeth before walking away, just as she had regained the courage to speak truthfully. 

“Because your my soulmate” 

Another clap of thunder boomed from the speakers, the rain pouring down as it showed a further angle of Darcy leaving Elizabeth. 

Eunbi’s eyes didn’t leave Hyewon, watching the girl - waiting for a visible reaction to her response. 

_There was none._

Hyewon continued to lean back in her chair, picking up another piece of popcorn before eating it. Another silence came, but this time it was far more suffocating than the first. Making its presence much more known to Eunbi, effectively making her anxious. She had the same unreadable eyes - the dull black appearance staring at the screen in front of them. 

Eunbi moved her eyes away from Hyewon, choosing to watch the movie. Which seemed to have gathered Hyewon’s attention much better than her. She had expected Hyewon to say something, anything to break the deafening silence between them. But nothing came from the girl, even the constant munching of her popcorn stopped. 

It had felt like ages when she heard Hyewon exhale slowly. Placing the cup of popcorn on the ledge of the window. Eunbi would have missed what Hyewon said next if she had continued to focus on the movie. 

“I understand...” Hyewon said 

Eunbi didn’t fail to miss the dejected tone in her voice 

However, what she did miss was Hyewon’s attempt at trying to justify Eunbi’s answer. Her attempt to act as normal as possible without expressing her disappointment. It was a test for Eunbi. She had hoped for the best; _she wanted her to pass_ \- but she chose the wrong answer. 

Eunbi clutched onto the armrests of her chest, trying her best to prepare herself for Hyewon’s next words. 

“But I don’t blame you” 

She paused for a while. And Eunbi didn’t fail to catch what she said, her grip on the armrest loosening slightly. 

“We don’t get to choose, it was set by some god that we’re made for one person and one person only... at least I know who mine is, saves me from wondering who it is” Hyewon explained 

The young volunteer leaned back into her chair, propping her feet on the ledge of the window next to the cup of popcorn. Tilting her head to see Eunbi 

“Even if it’s a face, I’d prefer to be _blurred forever_ ” 

Eunbi tried to not show it, but Hyewon already saw the few seconds of pain register on Eunbi’s face. She had never expected her words to hurt her so much. It felt like a thousand knives just pierced through her heart. It’s blade digging deep, showing no mercy. 

Hyewon knew she had done something terrible. It was only a few seconds, but she saw how her words affected Eunbi. The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had said she could not undo. She couldn’t even show a frown on her face, but she felt it forming within herself.

_She pulls with one hand and pushes away with the other_. This burning hatred for soulmates wasn’t going to go away easily, she just hoped Eunbi saw that she wasn’t blaming her - _but herself_ for falling in this deep. 

Hyewon saw the cup of popcorn already empty. She stood up from her seat. The same dark null gaze in her eyes, Eunbi would have shivered if she hadn’t been so accustomed to the blankness of Hyewon’s eyes - sometimes she even wonders what they look like when they reflect the slightest of lights. 

“I’m going to go refill this” She says with a flat tone, holding the now empty cup of popcorn. 

And just like that, Eunbi watched Hyewon’s back as she left the room, as if nothing had happened. She could only frown as she saw Hyewon close the door shut. Somehow it felt like she was _closing more than the door to the projection booth._

* * *

* * *

Eunbi had gone to visit Hyewon’s grandma looking for the smallest answers to her questions. After the talk with Hyewon it’s left her in shambles, unable to concentrate on anything but the words she said. 

It was on a continuous loop “Even if it’s a face, I’d prefer to be _blurred forever_ ” 

But to no luck Hyewon’s grandma was out on a trip, and wouldn’t be back till late

Eunbi had just left the house, deciding to walk around the town. Hoping maybe she could find a hidden secret Hyewon hasn’t found yet, one she was hoping she could show Hyewon the next time they came together. The town felt different, missing the presence the dark hair girl gave - it felt comforting just having her next to her, even if she said nothing. It was a silence she couldn’t live without. 

Stumbling across a random ramen shop, a tall girl carrying crates of drinks from behind her truck. Handing the crates to who she presumed was the restaurant’s staff. Looking at the name of the crates, she had identified it as makgeolli - traditional rice wine. As she identified the drink, the girl had identified her. It was Doyeon, in her casual attire, waving at the girl. Exchanging a few words to the driver before walking towards Eunbi.   
  
“Hey, what you doing here?” She said with a sweet smile 

“I wanted to look around the town, trying to figure out why Hyewon loves it so much,” Eunbi could see the twinkle in her eye when she mentioned Hyewon 

Doyeon linking their arms together “Then it’ll be my honour to give you a tour, Hyewon probably has you doing a bunch of labour,” she chuckles 

“You need to get a chance to see the town’s beauty beyond its people,” she adds on 

Eunbi had seen little of the town than what was beyond the window of her taxi. She had spent most if not all of her time with Hyewon, following her to the variety of places she helps at. From her beloved dog shelter, to the antique shop down on the main street. She’d never had the chance to experience it as a tourist, except for the few occasions Hyewon treated her. 

“Were you helping them with deliveries?” Eunbi asks 

“You could say that” Doyeon says shrugging her shoulders 

_‘I guess volunteering must run in the family, this town must hold a special place in the family’s heart’_ Eunbi thought. 

Eunbi was right, it had held a special place in their heart for both Hyewon and Doyeon. However, it differed greatly from what Eunbi had thought. 

* * *

* * *

“This _was_ Hyewon’s favourite view” Doyeon intoned placing her drink on the table, staring out the lake view 

After a day of taking Eunbi all over town - which was more like Doyeon pointing out Hyewon’s favourite places, and childhood memories they shared. Her own sneak peek into Hyewon’s life. But she couldn’t get it out how it was all _past tense_. 

This _was_ Hyewon’s favourite park whenever she went out with friends 

Hyewon _used_ to always eat at this cafe 

This _was_ Hyewon’s favourite game to play at the arcade 

Hyewon _used_ to always go here in the afternoon for ice cream 

Did she suddenly stop doing them? Did she suddenly grow up? Or did she have a change in taste? But the look in Doyeon’s eyes whenever she stopped herself from mentioning anything more than Hyewon and her time at the establishment, told her it meant more - like she was giving her a hint. 

The two sat at a picnic table, after the brief tour - where it _used_ to be Hyewon’s favourite view... 

The sun set, threatening to dip behind the horizon, cascading a prim bombardment of colours that were flung over the sky with a terrible alacrity. Evidence that they had spent the entire day going from place to place. The receding blues and oranges battled the blackness, pushing it away with arms. It shone on the lake below, shining its deep depths. Rays of light danced delicately across the water. The radiant glow limited her sight and made the view even more beautiful. 

How could something this beautiful make Hyewon turn a blind eye and forget about it? 

Eunbi turned away from the Lakeview, her eyes laying on Doyeon “How did you meet your soulmate?” 

She saw a small smile grow on the girl’s lips “In diapers” she chuckles “We were childhood friends” 

They had the perfect love story, one many have dreamed of. She fell in love with her childhood friend, her first love, her soulmate. Unlike others she didn’t have to go searching for hers, she had been in front of her all this time. 

Childhood friends who grew up together, watching each other grow to the person they are today. The person who was the closest to them, the person they trusted the most, the person they knew the most. 

It was in middle school when they noticed their friendship had blossomed into something more. Both taking the leap to date each other, not caring about who their soulmate would be - it didn’t hold them back. They never considered alternative lovers. They were faithful. Yes, there was always a Plan B, but neither in promise nor bodily presence made them ever think about using it. There was only their love for one another. 

They were the one who paints their world. Memories of their childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it’s like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Falling in love was like entering a house and finally realising they were home. When their eyes locked, it’s like they could see the galaxies instead of just pupils. When they see each other, it’s as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It’s as their universe begins and ends with them. They could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to the other heart and soul.

Having the other in their life made them feel like everything in this world was possible, like they could conquer anything - even soulmates. And _they did_. The day they woke up from seeing the first image of their _‘soulmate’_ running straight to one another, the first person they would tell. And when their eyes locked, it was like every ounce of breath left their lungs. They knew they were soulmates... 

_The perfect story, with the perfect ending_

At the end of telling her story, Eunbi saw the bitterness in her eyes where there was supposed to be sweetness. 

“Be careful of love. It’ll twist your brain around and leave you thinking up is down and right is wrong,” came Doyeon’s reply, her eyes not leaving the lake in front of them “Our story may be perfect, but I wish it was the same for Hyewon” 

At the slight mention of her name Eunbi could already feel the dull pain in her chest come back; the very pain she felt when Hyewon said those words to her in the projection booth, and every time she saw the look in Hyewon’s eyes. 

She had an overwhelming guilt that she had caused Hyewon more pain by just meeting the girl, did fate really have good within its intentions when they met? 

Eunbi just kept quiet, listening to Doyeon. How she changed the topic into something lighter, forgetting what she had just spilt. Eunbi exhaled, trying to relieve the pain in her chest. 

“Do you think she hates having me as a soulmate?” Eunbi said, willing herself to ask what’s been bothering her the most 

Doyeon shook her head, moving an arm to wrap around Eunbi, trying to comfort her 

“It’s just...” Eunbi spoke, her voice sounded more pained than anything “It’s just the way she looks at everyone else, you know when someone’s full of life, their eyes shine. They seemed to light so full especially when she looks at...” 

Eunbi didn’t say the name, but Doyeon knew who she was talking about. Now giving a steady pat on her arm. 

The pain in her chest pulsating, feeling the wounds left by the daggers sent by Hyewon’s words 

“It’s just when they look at me, they just look... dead” Eunbi chocked on her words, using all her strength to not burst out crying 

“Her eyes are dead” 

Doyeon turned her head towards the girl, and she could feel her heartbreak at the sight - how much stress Hyewon had put on the girl. Which I’m sure the latter hadn’t even realised or intended to do. 

“And I just don’t know what to do, I feel like I’m always left in the dark” 

Doyeon started rubbing the girl’s arm, trying to gather her words to say next. She saw how much stress had been placed on the girl, but it wasn’t her place to tell her the whole story; _it was Hyewon’s_

“Hyewonnie’s had a rough experience with soulmates, and it’s changed her. Much more than she lets people know. She’s always hid her feelings from everyone, not because she hates you, or is ignoring you. But because she doesn’t want to inconvenience anyone, she doesn’t want others to think of her differently. So she carries the burden all by herself” 

Doyeon pulled Eunbi closer, comforting her with the patterns she drew on her arm 

“Don’t blame yourself, I’m sure that idiot never meant to blame you. I’m sure she’ll open up soon” Doyeon turned to the girl with a smile on her face 

“It’s going to be alright, I’m sure you’ll get your perfect ending. For both _you and Hyewon_ ” 

Eunbi sighed again, turning her head towards the view - the one that _used to be Hyewon’s favourite._ The lake now merging with the sky in front of them 

_“I hope so too..”_


	13. Chapter 13

Hyewon was in her room, doing her usual studying - occupying her mind; to _forget_. She was too busy reading her notes that she had already missed the first call. Finally, hearing the sound of her ringtone, she picked up the phone. 

[“You called?”] 

[“And you finally answered”] Doyeon said sarcastically, Hyewon mumbling a soft apology 

Doyeon wasn’t one to kick around the bush. She went straight to the point. So it didn’t surprise Hyewon with what she asked without exchanging much greetings 

[“Did you know Eunbi went to visit grandma yesterday?”] 

Hyewon’s eyebrows furrowed, checking her calendar. It was a Wednesday, not the usual day they went to the town.

[“No, do you know why?”] she asked curiously, wondering why the sudden visit 

[“You”] was Doyeon’s response and came Hyewon’s shock 

[“Me?”] 

[“What did you tell her?”]

Hyewon wasn’t sure where these questions were coming from but she answered them truthfully

[“Nothing”] she said with a bored tone, she heard a loud groan coming from the other line 

[“That’s not how she sees it”] 

Hyewon relays the few conversations they had over the phone until she reached the night at the projection booth. Then she remembered what she said, the look on Eunbi’s face. 

She exhales slowly [“Did I say something wrong if I said how I feel?”] 

Doyeon scoffed on the other end, in disbelief at how dense her friend was [“Yeah, especially when she thinks she’s being blamed] 

And so Hyewon told her everything; from picking her up, watching the movie, the conversation she had with Eunbi, how she was disappointed to hear Eunbi’s answer, how she left the room afterwards, the way they didn’t bring it up or explain their answers. 

By the time Hyewon finished summarizing the night, Doyeon had sighed for the nth time. 

[“You messed up, big time”] 

[“What did she tell you?”] Hyewon retorted, wanting an answer to how she knew about Eunbi 

Giving her a summary of their day, leaving out the part where she told Eunbi about how she met her soulmate - and the few hints she threw at Eunbi. Mostly emphasising the stress Hyewon had put Eunbi in 

[“And she opened to you? Just like that?”] 

[“Yeah she did”] Doyeon said with much sarcasm, rolling her eyes [“You should try it sometime, it would save me and Minju from all the heartache”] 

[“I told you I’m fine”] Hyewon said with a sombre tone

[“I know Hyewon, but we both know... You hate to see _her_ moving on”] 

There was a silence between them, before Hyewon agreed she would talk to Eunbi. Ending the call, swirling around in her chair looking at herself in the mirror. She looked at herself up and down, looking deep into her eyes. 

Sometimes she supposes she’s happy. When she’s with friends, throwing her head back out of laughter, gasping for air at the joke someone just made. But then the day turns to night. And her carefree grin turns into an unexplainable sadness. Laying in her bed, thinking about all the things she wishes she could say. All the things she’s too afraid to admit, even on pen and paper - _to herself_. 

It’s days like this when she realises she’s many things. She’s happy and sad, outgoing and shy, obnoxious and sad. But mostly she’s _empty_. 

She looks back at herself in the mirror - into her eyes. She’s lost in her own world, where her thoughts are murderers, where her memories were the soul torturer. She couldn’t escape them, or hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster. And somewhere along the way _she lost herself in the darkness._

When she looks in the mirror she doesn’t see herself; she saw a _stranger_. 

* * *

* * *

It was one of the nights Hyewon’s parents were too busy with work. Leaving her Yujin and Yena alone at home, deciding to order some takeout for dinner. Set up in the living room watching tv and their take out on the coffee table. 

Yujin spoke with too much food in her mouth, that made the other two grimace “Unnie, do you remember when we used to go up to the cabin with Chaeyeon and Sakura?” 

Hyewon nodded her head, eating another spoonful of her food. She thought back to when they were all but children. How everything was much simpler, with their cheeks that always flushed when they ran through the meadows of the cabin. Nothing matter than who had the best toy or which anime character was their favourite. 

The trio used to be a group of five; they were all childhood friends. Their families were always close as they were business partners. Naturally as much as their parents met one another so did their kids, but their friendship didn’t age well. 

The other two drifted away from the trio. Friends that were always grouped together, attached to the hip to now being acquaintances. Hardly associated with one another other than simple gatherings, and the small outings they had once a month. No matter how much Yujin and Yena reached out - it was only one sided, since the other three didn’t put in as much effort as them. Soon moving on and making new friends, but the childhood memories they made remained. That’s all they were, _memories_. 

“We have a break soon! We should invite them to come!” Yena said jumping out of her seat and Hyewon could only groan but she didn’t 

“Are you sure? We stopped doing that when we were in our first year of highschool” Hyewon added, trying to push down the topic 

“I’m they’ll be fine” Yujin says nonchalantly 

No matter how much they distanced themselves from one another, it seemed their memories still pieced them together. They were memories, but they were _never_ _forgotten_. 

“We can bring Yuri and Wonyoung, and their friends can come too!” Yena encouraged and Hyewon wasn’t liking the direction this was going in 

“You can invite Minju too!”

Hyewon’s ears perked, but still unsure about the rest of the guests 

“I’ll text them and we can all go during our break,” Yena said enthusiastically 

And before Hyewon could argue, Yena had already sent the message and slowly the replies of people agreeing came in. Hyewon sighed, this was a situation she wanted to avoid even being with everyone during the dance recital was exhausting, spending more than a night with them seemed exhausting. 

“Hyewon you can invite Eunbi and Minju” Yena says smiling, and Hyewon smiled back but she was seriously holding herself from punching them both straight in the face 

“Look!” Yujin said shoving her phone in Hyewon’s face

**Message from Chaeyeon**

Of course we'll come! Just like old times :) 

See you there Yujinie 

Hyewon curses Chaeyeon in her head, rereading her text. Ready to pull a debate on why they shouldn't go seeing how giddy Yujin and Yena were as they began planning the outing, prevented her from uttering a word. She couldn't just say no, so she joined them and helped plan. 

After all, they were just memories - _painful memories_. 

* * *

* * *

The last school bell rang and students packed up their things and leave for home. Eunbi met up with the rest of the group who were waiting for her outside their class. 

“Took you long enough, you’d be mistaken as a senior citizen” Chaewon teased earning a slap from Eunbi 

The two’s bickering drew a laugh from the rest of the group as they all headed out towards the front gate. The group was planning ongoing out to a nearby cafe, engulfed in the heated debate on which cafe they should go to. Eunbi stops in her steps noticing a familiar faces standing by the front gate. Seeing the familiar girl makes her breathing rapid and shallow. She could feel her pulse pounding in my temples. The change in facial expression didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the group as they turned to the familiar face too busy scrolling on her phone in front of her car, smirks forming on their faces. 

Nako pushes Eunbi forward “Go, your knight in shining armour is waiting for you” 

“What? Absolutely not, she’s probably here for someone else,” Eunbi retorted 

“And who else would that be?” Eunbi just scoffs at the remark

Her friends pushing her closer and closer to Hyewon, until the latter looks up from her phone and looks directly at Eunbi - there was no escaping this. She growls turning towards her friends only noticing the empty space next to her where they previously stood; they bolted. Great friends really. She rolls her eyes, looking back at Hyewon. Every step she took towards Hyewon she could feel a knot forming in her stomach, between unsteady steps and shaking legs she was afraid she’d trip. 

Nako turns to Yuri laughing after they had abandoned Eunbi “How much do you wanna bet that Hyewon is picking Eunbi up for a date” 

The two snickered as they started teasing Eunbi, starting their bets on how their date would play out. The two emersed in their bets to notice the unsettling stares Hitomi and Chaewon have been giving each other.

  


* * *

* * *

“Hey,” Hyewon said pocketing her phone “I heard you visited grandma” 

Eunbi felt her pulse increase as it echoed in her ears. She curses at herself, remembering how she finally said what she was feeling. And out of all the people it had to be it was Doyeon... she must have told Hyewon. She just hopes that she kept out the part of her breaking down in front of Doyeon. 

“Yeah... but she wasn’t in so Doyeon took me around,” she answers vaguely 

Hyewon hums in response “Seems you two had fun” 

Hyewon eyes for a physical reaction from Eunbi, but it seemed the girl was still full of nerves - it made her frown, but she kept it to herself. She unlocks her car, opening her door, grabbing something from the side compartment. 

She hands Eunbi a pack of kitkats “Severance pay, since I never gave you a proper tour” Hyewon adds a meek smile 

Eunbi looked back down at the bar of chocolate in her hands and smiles at the kind gesture. She could feel herself feeling a little more easy, even with the meek smile Hyewon gave her. 

“Do you want to go somewhere together?” Hyewon asks and Eunbi nods her head 

Getting into the passenger seat of the car, she saw a new attachment onto Hyewon’s rear-view mirror. It was a key chain of a frog. It was cute. It was a nice touch. Her car was always spotless. It had always felt like she had just gotten it from the dealership, there was no sign that Hyewon was the owner of the car; except for her driver’s license in the glove compartment. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon had driven them to a random car park overlooking the city. Opening her trunk and setting down the backseats for them to sit in, grabbing food from a nearby fast food chain. Lights glittered everywhere just liked stars dropping to the earth, huge and small buildings collided in a mixture of shadow and geometry, tiny vehicles rushing along tangled lines of streets creating twisting threads of light. It was very much different from the Lakeview she saw back in the town. 

This one was far more urban and had no sign of trees or city planted blooms. Just monoliths of concrete out of the sidewalk and into the sky in a grid-like pattern. During the day you’d rely on the sky to show you the various colours of this world - far from this monochromatic world. But by night it had its own beauty, the lights twinkled as they got reflected from the buildings mirrors. She wondered if this became Hyewon’s favourite view... 

"This isn’t my favourite view” Hyewon said, and Eunbi turned to her wide eyed 

Did I just say that out loud? She thought 

“It’s okay, you can ask if you’re curious” 

“So what’s your favourite view?” 

“I’m still looking for it” Hyewon answers, looking at Eunbi before turning her gaze back onto the sky

Eunbi and Hyewon stayed silent for a few minutes. Hyewon’s gaze fixated on the horizon a slight smile formed on her face showing her lost in her thoughts. Eunbi stayed silent, not wanting to disturb the girl’s thoughts as she watched her closely. _‘Were Hyewon’s eyes always that dreamy?’_ She looked into Hyewon’s glass beady brown eyes, the moonlight illuminating her face. This was the first time she could see into Hyewon’s eyes. On the outside she seemed easygoing and carefree, but yet her eyes were filled with sorrow. 

How can she help others so much? How can she feel like a stranger even through all the time they spent together? What placed the sorrow in her eyes? Why did she hate soulmates so much? _Why did she hate me?_ Eunbi’s thoughts spiralled to a halt when Hyewon faced her; her smile gone instead, replaced with her normal dull blank face. 

“How do you do it?” Eunbi stuttered, eager to break the silence between them 

Hyewon presumed she was talking about the hours of volunteering she had accumulated, she didn’t care about the hours - she brushed it off, keeping herself busy was all that mattered 

“It’s not that hard, you just show up,” Hyewon shrugs 

“I can barely handle dance and school work, and your over here balancing everything you can imagine. It’s so hard,” Eunbi groans covering her face with her hands 

Hyewon exhaled slowly setting down her now empty box of fries “You shouldn’t feel frustrated, it’s difficult for me too. I’m just doing it halfheartedly. Maybe it seems easy for me because _I don’t care_ “ 

Eunbi looked up at Hyewon. She had an intensity to her eyes - they held a hidden story behind them. 

“The fact that you are getting worked up about this is proof that you want to do something unlike _me_ and that’s what makes you respectable,” Hyewon said averting her eyes back onto the horizon leaning her weight onto her arms 

“Do you think your not respectable?” 

“At the very least, since I don’t have a problem doing things half heartedly” 

Eunbi knitted her eyebrows as she faced the girl. She wonders what caused her to think such things, all the good deeds she did for others. How she prioritised others before herself, to believe that she didn’t care about it, made her heartbreak. Every word that left her mouth sends a deathly strike to her chest. Eunbi’s face inched closer to Hyewon’s as she was curious about what had happened. 

I want to know; I want to know everything that happened to you. I want to know how it all affected you, every single detail 

“I don’t mind being like this” Hyewon said as she looked endlessly at the sky 

Eunbi subconsciously tucked away a few strands of Hyewon’s hair that fallen on the girls face. ‘I want to show you that you _are respectable_ ‘ 

Hyewon snappily grabbed Eunbi’s hand away from her face, holding it in front of their faces, their eyes locking onto one another. Instead of the soft gaze she held as she looked out into the sky, Hyewon’s eyes held an intensity that made Eunbi’s chest tighten. Hyewon moved her face away, letting go of Eunbi’s hand. She hopped off the back of her trunk, turning back to Eunbi; the glare gone instead, replaced by the same dull faded expression on her face. 

“We should head back, it’s getting late,” She said flatly 

Hyewon had already started cleaning up their mess in the car, and Eunbi hummed, wondering if she did something wrong. Unsure with the sudden change in Hyewon, and she didn’t know if it was her, but the look in Hyewon’s eyes seemed much duller than usual - if that was even possible. They didn’t exchange much words after that. 

Eunbi could feel the great distance between them, more significantly in their silence. She sunk deeper in her chair, feeling like she had done something wrong. Did she get too close earlier? Eunbi shakes her head trying to stray away from these thoughts. But they kept coming back. Biting down on the inside of her cheek as she stole glances at Hyewon. 

She had noticed the girl’s sudden speeding, and her tight grip on the wheel. Eunbi was tempted to just take the bus instead of getting a ride home, but in her failed attempt Hyewon insisted that she take her home. Since she was the one who brought her out after all. 

Eunbi stared at the frog key chain that was bouncing around, swinging from left to right at the car’s sudden speed. Her eyes drift between the key chain and the now empty wrapper of Kitkat. 

Hyewon exhales slowly, taking Eunbi’s attention away from the key chain “I don’t blame you...” 

Eunbi blinks at Hyewon not understanding what she said, so she tries to explain “I don’t care that you’re my soulmate.. I- uh.. don’t mind that it’s you.. nor do I blame you” 

Hyewon tries to point out, only stumbling on her words, bringing a small giggle from Eunbi. Which makes her smile softly, one she didn’t bother hiding this time. 

“I feel like sometimes you hate having me around,” Eunbi lets out a breathy laugh 

“I never did” Hyewon said honestly 

She never did, and with time she realised she liked the latter tagging along with her. It made it a little more exciting than usual, slowly imprinting herself in Hyewon’s life. Whenever Hyewon did extra hours, she missed having Eunbi use the oven mitts as puppets or the way she struggled with calming some of the dogs to comb them, how Eunbi would get flour over herself when she would put it into the mixer. It was her little quirks that she became to admire, even if she didn’t show it. She felt bad for the amount of blank gazes she threw at the girl, but she couldn’t help it. She had too much to _lose_. 

“Yujin is planing a trip up to our cabin during our next break, do you want to come?” 

“I’d _love_ to” Eunbi smiled showing her bright gummy smile, that made Hyewon’s heart melt

She couldn’t help but reciprocate the same smile 

That was the first time Eunbi ever saw her smile. It transformed her from someone menacing to someone you wished you knew. There was something about the way she smiled; the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in her heart. And Eunbi realised that she wanted to see that smile for the _rest of her life_. 


	14. Chapter 14

Having been woken up at 6 in the morning to get ready to pick up the others, and to drive 4 hours to the cabin. You could say Hyewon wasn’t in the best mood. Driving the mini van Yena rented for them while she drove the other. Pulling up to Chaeyeon’s house where the other 6 had met up. She looks at the house leaning over the stirring wheel. Not much had changed since she last visited; it had been almost 3 years since she stopped by Chaeyeon’s house. Even when it was on the way to hers, she _always_ took the long route home. 

The cousins got out of the car, exchanging greetings with the rest of the group.

Hyewon went straight to Minju, who playfully laughed at her seeing her attire “Hyewon in sweats? I thought I’d never see the day when you weren’t wearing a white tee and blue jeans” Minju laughed heartly earning a groan from Hyewon 

Picking up Minju’s bag and bringing it towards the car as Minju walked beside her, “This wasn’t my idea” 

“Your clothes gave that away,” Minju laughed 

“Sit in the front, yeah?” Hyewon said throwing the bag in to the trunk 

“Of course, but no promises on not eating all your snacks” Minju threw finger guns and a wink at Hyewon before heading to the passenger seat 

Hyewon see’s Eunbi carrying way too many bags for her own good. She smiles to herself before putting on the blank expression that’s way too comfortable now. Picking both bags from Eunbi, who looked up at her surprised. 

“Are you planning to leave the country?” Hyewon jokes earning a punch in her arm from Eunbi 

“You never know what will happen” 

“You’re making it sound like we’re going to a random cabin in the woods without electricity,” Hyewon chuckles, putting the bags in the trunk 

“We aren’t?” 

“Wait, you’re actually serious?” Hyewon laughs, patting Eunbi on the back “Don’t worry I think there’s electricity, at least?” 

Hyewon teases before dodging another hit from Eunbi. 

She sat in the driver’s seat, eyeing all the passengers. Clearly Yujin orchestrated the seatings. Because seeing both Chaeyeon and Sakura in the back was a dead giveaway. Taking a mental note to steal all her items in animal crossing. It was no help that Eunbi was in the same car. She saw Chaeyeon smiling at her through the rear-view mirror and she gave her the most forced smile she could show, not putting any effort into hiding it either. They both knew Chaeyeon was enjoying it. 

A hand sneaked onto hers, giving it a tight squeeze. She looked towards the owner of the hand, Minju. She sighed, contently intertwining their fingers. Moving her hand towards the car shift with Minju’s hand still in hers. When she felt Minju retract her hand, she grabbed it, tightening her hold on the hand. Eyes on the road, she caressed the back of Minju’s hand with her thumb. 

_Let this hell trip begin_

* * *

* * *

Stopping at a gas station for a break to stretch their legs and to go to the restroom. After refilling the tank, Hyewon sat in the driver’s seat with Eunbi in the back while they wait for the other 4 to return. Hyewon was leaning back in her chair, her head on her palm, looking out front. Eunbi found it surprising to see Hyewon in sweats or anything but denim and a white tee. All the times they went out she wore nothing other than that.

She wonders why... maybe it’s because it’s a long road trip, yeah maybe that’s it. That’s what she convinced herself to believe. 

They sat in complete silence until they saw Minju running out of the convenience store - like a kid who wanted to show their friend the cool toy they just bought. She was outside, but her voice pierced through the car’s interior as she screamed ‘unnie’. Hyewon sat up from her chair, giving Minju a quirked eyebrow. Stepping out of the car, meeting her at the front. Eunbi watched from the backseat and saw how Hyewon’s face lit up when Minju showed her the little key chain. How they laughed so effortlessly; so _naturally_. 

The fondness in her eyes, the way Hyewon put’s her arm around Minju as she teased her. Minju could walk into the room and Hyewon would automatically smile. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but there was a weight lifted from Hyewon’s shoulder. And she didn’t fail to see the new key chain attached onto the rearview mirror, next to the frog one. This time it was a hamster, Minju tied it on smiling at Hyewon. 

Then something amazing happens, like a light turning on in a dark room. Her eyes light up and she smiles back. Pairing Minju’s eye smile with her own. 

Eunbi unknowingly smiled seeing the interaction between the two. Then her eyes meet Hyewon’s in the mirror, and just like that the fondness in her eyes disappeared and so did her smile. She was met with the same black faded unreadable eyes; she was smiling a little, but it wasn’t the same as the one earlier. She nodded her head and then returned into their previous positions. Except Hyewon and Minju’s chatter filled the car. 

  


* * *

* * *

“Unnie!” Minju yelled from across the parking lot 

Running out of the convenience store towards the car, trying to show off the little trinket in her hands. The moment she saw it in the souvenir section, she had to get it. It was perfect! It matched the key chain she previously bought for Hyewon. 

Her smile only grew when she got closer to Hyewon “Look what I found!” 

“Minju quiet down, it’s embarrassing” Hyewon bowed apologetically to the people around them 

Minju let the key chain fall from her hand, showing the little hamster attached onto the end “You can put this on your mirror, with the other one!” 

She was so giddy, the little jumps she did showing the key chain to Hyewon. It was adorable, Hyewon couldn’t help but smile seeing Minju’s childish side. 

“A hamster?” Hyewon faked a sigh, “If you wanted to match the frog you should have gotten a monkey, you don’t look anything like a hamster. It’s too cute” 

“Unnie!” Minju whines, stomping her feet like a little 

Her reaction only brought more laughter out of Hyewon as she pulled Minju into a hug only to ruffle her hair 

“I didn’t buy it for me anyway,” Minju scoffs pushing Hyewon away and fixing her hair “It’s for you. You better put it with the other one” 

“Okay, Okay. You can stop whining like a little baby, you can put it on if you want,” Hyewon chuckles 

And Minju jumps up, throwing a fist in the air, yelling yes. Dancing in victory. Hyewon watched from the other side as they make their way back into the car. Minju ties the key chain on the mirror next to the frog key chain, giving Hyewon a big bright smile. One that showed her dimples on the top of her cheeks, Hyewon reciprocates the smile. _‘Your such a kid sometimes’_ Hyewon admits 

* * *

* * *

It was easy to see the mountain as just its peak, but in truth the land was rising around it for a long way before it became a rocky projection into the sky-line. It had been a few minutes since they entered the woods. Far from the city and its concrete buildings, now all they could see were different hues of green and brown with small hints of blue scattered. Trees towered both sides of the road and within another 30 mins of driving, they took a turn and the trees gave way. 

The road grew narrow going under trees that hung over the road, creating a tunnel like feel. Until they reached the end, opening up to show the glade and nested on top the small incline was the cabin. But not one Eunbi had imagined, pressing her face close to the window. What she expected a rusty, and old structured 3 room bedroom turned into a stoned columned, and furnished oak wood cabin. Paired with a terrace, two garages and a driveway. 

Hyewon saw Eunbi pressing her face on the window. She giggled to herself recalling Eunbi being over prepared and expecting a cabin that didn’t have electricity. 

Pulling the car to a smooth stop in the driveway, Hyewon turned towards the back “There’s 4 rooms in total, you guys can choose your roommates” 

Hyewon got off, followed by the rest unloading the bags from the car. She could see Yena and Yujin racing towards the cabin. Fumbling with the keys in their hands, too excited to get in. The other girls laughed at the two, as they basically trampled over one another to get the door. Chaewon and Hitomi being the responsible ones and unloading their car. 

Hyewon gave everyone their bag, waiting to give Eunbi’s last, and it was only them. Everyone else already on their way towards the cabin. 

“You can stay in my room” Hyewon said nonchalantly, giving Eunbi her bag 

Eunbi looked up to her in shock, “What? Where will you stay?” 

It was their cabin, so it would have made sense that they stayed in their rooms. 

“I’ll stay with Minju” 

_Oh._

“Your the only person I trust that won’t mess up my room,” Hyewon shrugs, closing the trunk “Two people can sleep there, I trust you’ll pick someone responsible” 

“Are you sure?” Eunbi asked uneasily 

“It’s the second door on the right, when you head up the stairs” 

Without another word, Hyewon slugs her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the cabin. Eunbi stayed still, not sure what just happened. Until someone ran up behind her, shaking her shoulders, making her stumble forward. 

“Unnie! Do you have a roommate?” Chaewon asked way to enthusiastically 

“No..” Eunbi says 

“Good, I’ll be your roommate then” Chaewon says linking their arms, and skipped towards the cabin. Dragging Eunbi along with her.

Eunbi didn’t question Chaewon’s eagerness to be her roommate. But she did miss the little thumbs up Chaewon threw towards Hitomi. 

* * *

* * *

Eunbi was in the kitchen with Chaeyeon and Sakura prepping side dishes and other ingredients they would need for the BBQ out in the back. Starting some small chatter with the other two. She found out that they had often visited the cabin with the siblings during their school breaks; they seemed to be really close especially with the stories Chaeyeon shared with the four. 

Chaeyeon just finished telling Eunbi a story of the five of them going fishing with their fathers out by the docks. Hyewon and Yena both catching a fish, and when Mr. Kang told them to hold the fish up for a picture. It had begun to erratically flop in the air scaring both children, and after a few unfortunate events they both fell into the water. And the only evidence of the memory was a picture of both of them in the water, fully clothed. 

“You should have seen the way Yena tripped on the cooler and fell in,” Sakura added, laughing as she recalled the fond memory 

“Yeah after Hyewon bumped into her after slipping,” Chaeyeon said paired with her signature laugh 

Eunbi laughed too, trying to imagine 14-year-old Hyewon getting scared of a fish and falling into the water. She couldn’t imagine Hyewon like that, not when she’s dead serious most of the time and wears the same dull face whenever she’s around. A little part of her was hopeful she would see that side of Hyewon on this trip. 

“You guys seem like you were really close,” Eunbi smiles at the two 

She saw them smile back, but she could see the hesitation in their movements. How Sakura suddenly stiffened, and Chaeyeon’s smile seemed a little more forced than usual 

“Yeah, we used to be” Chaeyeon said lowly, Eunbi barely heard it 

Eunbi looked at the girl, and she saw the sombre expression the two wore as they returned to cutting up the vegetables. There was that word again ‘were’ she’s been hearing that word a lot lately, and oddly it was always associated with Hyewon - and if not that word it was another one but still in the past tense, _used, was_. But why? 

She had opened her mouth to ask the two a question, but they had already announced that they would bring the food outside. Just then she saw Hyewon peak out behind the wall. Carrying Eunbi’s bag in her hand, and Eunbi tilted her head in curiosity. 

“I’ll show you to your room” Hyewon gives a small smile 

And Eunbi agrees, going to wash her hands off before following Hyewon up to her room. 

Hyewon opened the room, making way for Eunbi to enter first. At that moment that’s when it sunk in that this was the first time Eunbi went into Hyewon’s room (or a close alternative) Eunbi looked around in amusement. The room was a lot more different from what she imagined. She was thinking it would be more of the likes of her car, simple, neat, only having items that were necessary. 

It had been the complete opposite. Her walls were plastered with posters of what seemed to be her favourite animes and framed pictures of her when she was younger. She looked at Hyewon, asking for permission if she could look at the pictures, and Hyewon gave her nod. Eunbi doing a little jump, excited to look at the different pictures. Hyewon smiled to herself, watching Eunbi slowly roam around the pictures as she leaned against the door frame. 

There was one of Hyewon holding Yujin and Yena in a headlock when they were kids, another with her grandma. But her eyes drifted to a picture with five girls, it was placed in the centre of all the pictures; it was a picture of Yujin and Minju’s middle school graduation, Yena doing a funny pose with Yujin, Doyeon in the back who had her arms around Yujin and Hyewon. Her eyes stared at Hyewon and Minju for a few extra seconds, seeing the smile on their faces and the bear hug Hyewon gave Minju. 

Eunbi made through all the pictures, making sure not to miss a single one. Something was strange, it didn’t fit. She thought back to the few stories Chaeyeon and Sakura told her, about the many trips they spent in the cabin _together_. How the five were childhood friends, as their parents were close which was clearly shown in the stories they shared.

But why weren’t there any pictures of Chaeyeon and Sakura? 

There were several pictures out on display all throughout the house, when they were given a quick tour. But she doesn’t recall ever seeing one where Chaeyeon and Sakura were in the picture. There were multiple of Minju along with some unfamiliar faces in the picture. She then looks back on the small conversation she had with the two in the kitchen. Maybe they had a falling with the family? 

Eunbi takes a seat on the bed, tilting her head innocently, “How come you don’t have any pictures of Chaeyeon and Sakura?” 

Hyewon bit the inside of her cheeks, forcing herself to not show a visible reaction. And oddly, it was a lot harder to hide it than usual 

“The housekeepers must have put them away” Hyewon says settling for a vague answer, shrugging her shoulders 

Eunbi was unsure if she had stepped over a line, but Hyewon didn’t seem bothered by the question so she asked another “Were you guys close?” 

“We were once” Hyewon said shortly 

There it was again, ‘were’ 

“Did something happen between you guys?” Eunbi asked, if she didn’t know she was stepping on thin ice. She was now.

Hyewon exhales slowly, straightening her posture “No... but if there was it isn’t my place to say” she lies. But there was a piece of the truth hidden in her words 

“Oh.. sorry for asking. I didn’t mean to push” Eunbi says apologetically and Hyewon waves her hand dismissively 

“It’s okay, I know your intentions were good” Hyewon says before heading towards the door “I’ll go help with dinner” she gives a small smile before closing the door 

Eunbi groaned, falling flat on the bed. Ever since the day she was introduced to Hyewon, she noticed how she acted differently around Chaeyeon. Only now she knows it isn’t because the girl is shy. It ran _deeper_ than that. 

* * *

* * *

Chaeyeon was handling all the cooking on the grill, with Sakura cutting the vegetables. The rest were gathered around the picnic table eating their food. Hyewon was the last to get her food, clearing her throat, making her presence known to the two. Hyewon didn’t beat around the bush. She preferred to keep their conversations short. 

“What’s the point of a deal, if you can’t keep your end” Hyewon said passive aggressive. Holding out her plate for food 

Chaeyeon quirked an eyebrow looking at Hyewon confused

Hyewon scoffed, “Eunbi is catching on” 

With that, both Chaeyeon and Sakura stopped their movements and Hyewon laughed hysterically. Of course these two could never hold their end of the deal, _they never did._ At this point she was the fool for believing they would, but she always hoped they would.

Chaeyeon flipped a piece of steak rather aggressively “Changing our room and removing all our pictures weren’t much help, were they Kwangbae” 

Hyewon doesn’t mind the nickname, but she never liked the way it sounded coming from Chaeyeon. She felt her hand twitch at the nickname as Chaeyeon emphasised each syllable. And Chaeyeon was very much aware of the effect the nickname had on the girl, after all she was the one who started calling her by the name. 

Sakura stayed silent, but the growing tension between the two was growing by the minute. She knew if she joined in she would only be adding more fuel. She never supported this ridiculous deal. But Chaeyeon insisted. She frowns, remembering how little of a fight Hyewon gave. How she gave in so easily to it, even when she saw the pain in the younger’s eyes when she agreed. She feels bad for her friend, she never meant for things to end this way. 

Sakura nudges Chaeyeon “Enough before you both cause a scene”

She apologises to Hyewon, giving her some food, saying they’ll be more careful. Hyewon and Sakura were never on bad terms, their relationship was more of _collateral damage_. 

* * *

* * *

Yujin and Wonyoung were busy talking about tennis as they discovered they both shared an interest in the sport. With the others complaining about how much she practices, teasing Yujin that she could be her partner or at the very least distract her from the sport. Yena playing with her food and making funny faces at Yuri who blatantly played along, as she too made animals with the fruits. 

Hyewon was leaning against the railing facing the group, talking to Minju. When she sees Chaewon staring at them, almost immediately she smiles and tucks a random hair behind Minju’s ear. 

Minju flinches at the sudden act and Hyewon only laughs “Someone’s staring”   


At that Minju immediately stiffens making Hyewon laugh even more “Wow, you look even more like a frog when your wide eyed” she teases which earned her a hard slap on the arm making her groan. But she succeeded in, making Minju laugh as she joined her soon after   


“She looked away now” Hyewon says and she could see Minju relaxing 

“Did you really have to say that earlier?” Minju pouts.  


Hyewon just squishes the younger’s cheeks together “If I didn’t you wouldn’t have laughed, and it kind of looks weird when my girlfriend sudden is as stiff as a bored,” she laughs pinching Minju’s cheeks slightly “Plus you kinda do look like a frog when your wide eyed” 

Minju attempts to slap the girl on the arm again, but Hyewon dodges her before she could, sticking her tongue out. 

The two were too busy looking out for one person, they failed to see another see their small interaction.


	15. Chapter 15

Early in the afternoon, the group headed towards the lake. The small path widened into a multicoloured beach with every size of rock. From boulders big enough to sit on, to small grains of sand that stuck between your toes. Beyond was a flat lake, with a dock sitting on top.

Setting their things down on the shore, throwing down towels and putting up umbrellas. The moment they were finished, the cousins ran straight to the docks, but they weren’t alone. All three had been carrying Minju, Yuri and Wonyoung, who very much against being thrown into the water. But that didn’t stop the cousins 

Carrying the girls towards the water. No amount of flailing loosened the grip the cousins had on them. And the once still lake was disturbed by the ripples of the three girls who had been thrown in. With the culprits laughing at the three now in the water. Clenching their stomachs as they watched the three whine, trying to splash those on the docks with water. 

The rest (more matured ones) stayed on the shore watching them, laughing at their childish antics. Not soon after Yena had pushed Yujin in to the water, and Hyewon but it was no avail as she had been pulled into the water. Now the six were in the water, splashing water at one another. 

Their laughs and screams echoed throughout the lakefront. They seemed to have a lot of fun in the water, splashing each other, throwing each other in the water, doing tricks underwater. It seemed their laughs were contagious as soon after Chaeyeon got up, pulling Sakura with her towards the water. Soon followed by Nako and Hitomi. 

There was one laugh in particular that pierced through the rest. It was Hyewon’s. Her laugh was like ripples in the still lake, as they started jumping in one after another. It radiated outwards through the sea of laughters the group emitted. 

It wasn’t a laugh one did when things were awkward, or the small fake laugh a girl does to impress someone. It was a belted cackle and soon the ripples of laughter became great waves of hilarity. 

Eunbi hadn’t realised that she was staring at Hyewon the entire time until the latter caught her gaze. Eunbi quickly averting her gaze to the back of a sunscreen bottle, finding the ingredients suddenly very interesting. She heard a laugh coming from beside her before getting elbowed in the ribs. 

“What are you doing?” Chaewon said teasingly 

“Reading the instructions” Eunbi hissed, throwing the bottle of sunscreen at Chaewon 

“Then why did you throw the bottle at me?” 

“Shut up!” She retorts

To her surprise, Chaewon actually did, returning her attention back to her phone. Not because she was obeying Eunbi’s orders, but because the person who made Eunbi suddenly forget how to apply sunscreen was walking towards them. 

Eunbi scoffed, crossing her arms. Stopping herself from leaning back in her chair when she saw Hyewon in front of her. Suddenly she felt her eyes were wandering following Hyewon’s body but before she could get any further, she glances up and she could see a slight smirk - it was subtle. 

But she didn’t get to stare long enough to know before she got swung over Hyewon’s shoulder, carrying her like a sack of dog food. She thrashes her feet but Hyewon only continued to carry her, laughing, seeing Eunbi’s effort. 

“There is no fun being on the shore” Hyewon adjusts Eunbi’s weight on her shoulder, just as they said that they reached the end of the dock 

“Thank you for flying with Hye Air, preparing for an emergency water landing,” Those were Hyewon’s last words before she threw Eunbi into the water 

“Yah! Kang Hye-” The rest of her curses got muffled under the water 

Soon Hyewon followed, doing a cannonball into the water. Where she and the rest began a fierce battle of splashing each other with the most amount of water. Yena and Yujin going as far as throwing others around like a ball. Soon after, they began carrying one another on each other’s shoulders as those on the top wrestled to topple the other into the water. 

* * *

* * *

Eunbi falls back into her chair, wrapping her towel around her once everyone started getting out of the water. Going for a break as they were exhausted

“Where’s Chaewon?” Eunbi says looking at the seat now occupied by Nako

“She’s with Hitomi,” Nako answers 

She saw the couple sitting on the beach with Chaeyeon and Sakura. Taking pictures and making funny faces at the camera. Making fun of Sakura, who had her eyes closed in the picture. Soon trying to tackle Chaeyeon to get the phone and delete the picture, but to no avail Chaeyeon was much taller than her. Flopping down on the sand, with her arms crossed, pouting. 

But her pout didn’t stay for long before getting showered by kisses from Chaeyeon, making the latter smile, pulling Chaeyeon into a hug. Hitomi and Chaewon seemed to just be laughing at the two’s antics, eating some watermelon. Her friends were having a lot of fun. 

“Don’t you think it’s odd” Nako says as she takes off her sunglasses

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s like we’re with a bunch of couples,” Nako says chuckling 

Eunbi understood what Nako meant. Looking at the rest she saw Chaewon and Hitomi cuddled together trying to fit on a single towel, Sakura who leaned comfortably on Chaeyeon playing a game on her phone. But those four were a given, as they were couples. 

In the distance she could see Yena teasing Yuri about the way she threw the frisbee as they threw it back and forth. And down the shore Yujin was with Wonyoung building a sand castle. Eunbi knew this was bound to happen as half of the group were together. But she wasn’t prepared for what Nako said next. 

“No, I meant those two” Nako points in the direction of the two skipping rocks on the water 

Eunbi followed the direction, and she saw Hyewon and Minju. But mostly she saw Hyewon behind Minju guiding her arm in the motion to throw the rock. The extra care in her touch as she placed her hand on Minju’s wrist. The distance between the two growing smaller and smaller. 

But she knew better than to be jealous, or that’s what she convinced herself. She brushes off the small interaction and leans back into her chair.

“Their just friends” 

“Well, they act like their _more than friends_ ” Nako says making sure to emphasise the last three words 

Eunbi may have brushed it off, but the scrunch on her nose was a dead giveaway. Nako knew she pushed the right button, Eunbi was in fact jealous - whether or not she liked to admit it. But she keeps quiet, knowing those three words would resonate with Eunbi.

* * *

* * *

Hitomi and Chaewon separated from the group after lunch, now walking back to the cabin. Chaewon continues to kick a single rock on the floor, while Hitomi walks next to her waiting for the latter to say something. She counted down from 3 and as soon as she reached 1 Chaewon let out a groan. She knew the latter had something on her mind, at the sudden request of walking back to the cabin together. 

“What’s on your mind?” Hitomi asks carefully 

“I’m worried about Eunbi”

Hitomi hums in response linking their arms “Is it because of Hyewon?” 

She hit the right topic when she felt Chaewon resting her head on her shoulder, pulling the girl closer. 

“I just don’t want Eunbi to get hurt” 

Hitomi caresses Chaewon’s arm. She knew the two were close, they’ve been each other’s pillars. She noticed it the first time she saw Chaewon and Eunbi together, the natural bond they had always wanting to protect one another, but being with Chaewon also showed her other sides of the girl. She had a feeling (she knew) this was more than Eunbi. She was unsure of the real reason Chaewon had been so troubled lated. But with time she knew Chaewon would open up to her; she just needed _time,_ and she was willing to give it to the girl. 

“I know it’s okay. I’m sure it will work itself out” Hitomi says, kissing Chaewon’s head to ease the girl of her worries 

“Gosh, what did I do to deserve you” Chaewon whispers stopping to pull the girl into a tight hug 

Hitomi leaned into the girl’s hold, taking in her mint perfume. But something felt different in the way the words rolled off her tongue, she could feel it in the way Chaewon wrapped around her tighter - like a fear of letting go and seeing her disappear. Hitomi worried what had Chaewon so troubled. Pulling away and cupping Chaewon’s cheeks. There she saw fear deep hidden in her eyes, and it broke her heart. It didn’t take words to know. When words fail your eyes speak the truth. She didn’t know the reason, but it took a toll on the girl. 

She leans her forehead onto Chaewon’s both of them closing their eyes. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Hitomi whispers 

Chaewon could feel her breath hit her skin. She continued to battle with telling the girl or not. 

_‘Dammit Hyewon, why did you have to be Eunbi’s soulmate?’_ She curses the girl out in her head biting down on the inside of her cheek 

_‘But why the hell did you have to date Minju? How could you be so selfish?’_ Her thoughts continued to trail into words that shouldn’t be said to others, but they were quickly discarded when she heard the soft shushing coming from Hitomi, tucking a few strands of her hair. 

She wasn’t sure if the girl knew or not. Lately she’s been struggling to see what the girl has been feeling or thinking. When once it came so easily, she could read her like the back of her hand. Now when she opens her eyes and looks deeply into the younger’s eyes, she only saw the black beady eyes looking at her; she could only see the surface. 

“Tell me when your ready okay?” And Chaewon nods her head, “I can wait for you,” Hitomi whispers 

She goes on her tippy toes, giving Chaewon a quick peck on the lips. She lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away. Linking their arms and continuing their walk towards the cabin. And just as quick as the kiss, so were her thoughts as they seemed to have been obliterated with it. Only focusing on the girl on her arm. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon sat alone in front of the campfire; the fire cackling. It was mesmerising to watch, colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and blue near the centre where the emanating heat was the greatest. Hovering her stick with a marshmallow attached to the end just above the coals. Lost in the natural music the fire brought drowning out the distant chatter from the campsite.

Eunbi looked around the background, noticing one person missing in the group of huddled couples. She found the person closer to the lake, next to the fire she started. She hiked up closer to the light casted by the flames poking Hyewon’s shoulder as she took a seat next to her on the log 

“What are you doing all alone here?” 

“I wanted to get away from all the couples” Hyewon pulling her perfectly roasted marshmallow away from the flame, squishing it between two graham crackers and a piece of a chocolate “s’more?” she offered 

Eunbi accepted with a grateful smile as she mumbled a soft “Thanks” before taking a bite from the s’more, she realised the difference in taste, a perfectly roasted marshmallow and a burnt one brought. 

Hyewon repeating her process in roasting the marshmallow, Eunbi watched tentatively ‘She must have made a lot of s’mores to know where to perfectly place it’ 

They conversed in mundane stories with a mix of sharing their disgust of how affectionate the couples were and their lack of restraint to show off. After Hyewon threw a final jab at Yujin who practically fed Wonyoung s’mores all night long before a comfortable silence fell between them. The sound of crickets and the fire crackling, taking over. 

Eunbi wondered why Hyewon was always distant, and what Doyeon really meant when she said those things to her during the reunion. She looked over at the girl who had her hands clasped together, gazing at the fire. 

“Do you think people lie?” She spoke out tiptoeing around the true topic 

Hyewon looked over at the girl, wondering why the sudden the question. Then she saw the seriousness dawned on her face so she answered truthfully.

“I think people lie on average 10% or 20%” 

Eunbi wasn’t expecting that answer, she thought it would have been a yes or no but then again she doesn’t really know what goes on in Hyewon’s head. The girl comes up with the most unique and spontaneous spurs.

“What makes you say that?” 

“They lie but most of the time there is always a bit of the truth in it,” Hyewon pauses, fiddling with her thumb

“Do you lie?” Eunbi asked quietly

“Anyone who says no to that question is already lying,” Eunbi met with Hyewon’s eyes staring at each other for a moment, “Do you lie Eunbi?” 

“If I said no I think you would already know the answer, so yes” Hyewon acknowledges the girl’s honestly but she doesn’t say it out loud 

“What do you think makes people lie?” Eunbi asks innocently, tilting her head towards the younger

Hyewon looked up at the night sky, leaning back onto her hands placed on top of the log

“Fear” Hyewon says

Eunbi looked at the side of Hyewon’s face. The fire kissed her skin, making her glisten and glow it seemed so fragile but yet so soft. She noticed the shift in her eyes, changing from the dark hollowness for a second until she could see the faintest glint of emotion. The single word left a heavy atmosphere, it held a deeper meaning to the dark-haired girl. 

Hyewon waited before continuing with her explanation “People fear the truth, the fear of being vulnerable, the fear of disappointing someone, the fear of loosing control. As much as people want to face their fear the pain still lingers”

Hyewon titled her head towards Eunbi looking deeply into the older’s eyes. Her eyes were no longer faded or hollow, they portrayed every worry the girl had ever hold 

“People fear what they’ve _been through_ the most” A silence fell over them, while they held each other’s gaze intensely 

Eunbi could feel the weight each word held, as if each one had their own hidden meaning. She placed a hand on top of Hyewons, her tone going sombre “Our fears can trick us, make us afraid to change, afraid to move on. But usually behind these fears are second chances waiting to be taken. Second chances at life, at family… at _love_ ” She met Hyewon with her doe eyes, squeezing her hand tighter 

“And these opportunities don’t come every day, so when they do we have to be brave and grab them when we still can” 

Hyewon looked down at their hands and Eunbi could swear she saw a twitch on Hyewon’s lips; she was trying not to smile. “Tomorrow morning, why don’t we sneak away and go on a hike away from all the couples?” 

Eunbi giggled “I’d love too, I’ve had enough of being around all these PDA sick couples” They both laughed before cleaning up and putting out the fire, heading back to their respective rooms. 

* * *

* * *

Stars light the sky like snow-flakes in the night, yet appear still like an old photograph. Eunbi smiles, leaning over the railing of the terrace, feeling the wind blow her hair. She gazes at those bright friends of the moon and the pattern that seems so fixed and yet ever-changing. The distant lights that call her heart, the faraway white lights that inspire love into this world. 

The constellations that sway more than our eyes, but our heart and soul. A single comet, a single meteor shower, a single eclipse birthed love into our world. Showing us small glimpses of our soulmate, the loves of our lives. _What could out match the love these stars bring?_

She looked down at the driveway. She could see Hyewon and Minju returning from a late night stroll. She saw the way Hyewon teased Minju, as she nudged the girl on the shoulder. And the whine of the younger girl, the laugh it brought out of Hyewon. The way her eyes shone and the way her lips lifted upward. The warm glow of happiness it gives. She wonders what caused those rays of sunshine to hide. Was there an imaginary cloud that blocked out the sunlight?

She remembers the words Hyewon said at the campfire earlier that night, just as Hyewon puts her arm around Minju’s shoulder. Heading inside the cabin. 

“People fear what they’ve been through the most” Eunbi whispers and she could feel the weight those words brought. 

The look in her eyes that showed her what she was feeling. But it went way too quick for her to realise what it truly meant. However, there was a feeling in her gut that those words weren’t about someone else, but herself. 

What caused her that fear to hide herself from everyone? To hide her smile? To hide her feelings? 

Every celestial event, selected few are gifted the ability to see their soulmate at the corner of their eye. Titled as a gift from the stars above, a miracle. But how could such things bring such sorrow into this world? How could it bring such fear and tragedy into our lives? Was love just the trojan horse of the real gift it brought; _pain and suffering_?


	16. Chapter 16

Eunbi walks downstairs, hearing yelling and shuffling in the living room. Sitting on the couch was Hyewon, her fingers moving quickly between the keys as her character performs various combos. Her tongue sticking out as she focused on taking out Sakura’s character. Sakura successfully evading all her attacks while kicking away Yena who was trying to distract the latter after getting eliminated. 

The intense smash bro game continued, along with several whines from Sakura trying to show Yena away and Hyewon accusing Sakura of cheating. It’s like the years of being separated faded away and they were back to being 14 again. In the same cabin, playing the same game, with the same smiles and laughter filling the living room. As time slowly passed looking at them was like gazing at happiness. 

“They look like their having fun” Yujin says sneaking up behind Eunbi, startling the girl as she stumbles forward 

“You scared me!” Eunbi says which Yujin only giggled at the startled Eunbi 

“Sorry! I’ll make sure to shake your shoulders next time,” Yujin tease, getting a slap on the arm from Eunbi 

Eunbi leans on the wall watching the three continue to scream at one another, as their characters jump across the platform performing various combos. The cousins trying their best to defeat Sakura. 

“They do look like their having fun” Yujin hums in response as she too watches the trio 

“Are they like this all the time?” 

Yujin shakes their head “They _used to_ , now Sakura doesn’t come by as often” 

There it was again, _‘used to’._ Eunbi glances and Yujin and see’s the girl sudden sombre tone, she took a chance to ask the girl hoping she could get some answers from the latter. 

“Why did she stop?” 

Yujin shakes her head, and she could see her frown grow deeper, “I don’t know. Gradually we grew apart. Me and Yena tried to get the group back together, but I guess the distance was beyond crossing” 

She turns towards Eunbi, a faint smile on her lips “I guess all good things come to an _end_ ” 

Just as Yujin said those words Chaeyeon walked into the living room, saying good morning to the trio. And suddenly Hyewon has that same dull expression on her face again. It sent an unexpected shiver down Eunbi’s spine - the way she quickly changed from her earlier demeanour. It seemed she wasn’t the only who noticed as Sakura stopped all movements, suddenly getting conscious of the people around her. 

Hyewon sat up from her seat, putting the controller on the coffee table “I’m going to go get ready” she mumbles 

Eunbi heard a sigh from Yujin, before the girl went towards the kitchen. Yena had whined about wanting to continue the game as they were close to beating Sakura. Chaeyeon walked out of the living room onto the porch outside. Eunbi might have missed their interactions before, but she didn’t now. She saw the hesitance in Sakura’s movement as she looked towards the directions the two walked off in, the way Yujin and Yena seemed to have been left out, all the past tenses, the way they never mentioned each other unless they were all present, the way Hyewon looks at the two. 

There was something the three were hiding. Eunbi decided she would ask Hyewon on their hike later. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon enjoyed hiking; it was quiet, it kept her head clear and more importantly she was alone. The woods secluded them from the rest of the world. She’s on her own with nobody else in sight, just nature and only nature. But she wasn’t alone. The presence of the other girl gave her a welcoming feeling. The only movement is the occasional rustling of the branches from birds flying, or a squirrel dashing up a nearby trunk. Nothing but the sounds of the rocks crunching beneath our feet, their steady breathing and the constant beating of their heart echoing in their ears. 

“Are we there yet?” Eunbi asked, puffing. 

They finally reached a clearing set up as a picnic area, with wooden tables and benches. It was the ideal place to take a break and rest. One end of the clearing was actually a headland over a small valley opening up below 

“Are we there yet?” asked Eunbi, smiling 

Hyewon smiled back “We’re here” grabbing the girl taking lead past the picnic area and towards the ledge 

Eunbi looked out, arms spread wide open, feeling the soft breeze. At the end of the hike, the reward is spectacular. The views are incredible and it felt like she was on top of the world. She could see for miles, as if she was everywhere at once. Hyewon couldn’t help but smile at the dazed Eunbi as she pulled out her phone, taking pictures of the view she worked hard to see. 

Hyewon looked out at the vast valley in front of them. It was beautiful; it was one of nature’s truest form of beauty. Then she turned around and entered a new world - a view beyond compare. Their eyes met and her eyes looked into her own, her dark brown eyes so rich and beautiful, filled with so much emotion. She couldn’t help but sink deeper and deeper into her earth toned dark brown eyes. 

“Is this your favourite view?” Eunbi said nudging Hyewon on the shoulder, pulling her out of her state 

Hyewon chuckled, but she shook her head, “It’s close, but I’m still looking” 

The sun shined brightly in the sky, its rays falling perfectly on Eunbi as she stood at the ledge, eyes closed, arms wide open. Taking in the cold, fresh air. Hyewon watched the scene, but her eyes were only on Eunbi.

“What a picture perfect moment,” she said under her breath 

Maybe. _Just maybe_ she found a good candidate for her new favourite view. Heading towards a picnic table, taking out the food she had brought in her backpack, while Eunbi continued to be absorbed by the view. She glanced at the girl one last time, watching the way the sun portrayed her silhouette. The sun kissed her skin, making her glisten and glow. It seemed so fragile yet so soft, and then she saw her smile and it was like for a split second everything stopped and her smile pierced through all the bad in her life and all was well again.

_But the bliss didn’t stay for long_

Eunbi joining her after eating breakfast at the top, surrounded by nothing but nature. In their own world secluded from the rest, they chatted enjoying their breakfast together. 

* * *

* * *

Heading back down the trail, filled with nothing but satisfaction from the view and the delicious breakfast Hyewon prepared. But Hyewon had other plans for them turning towards Eunbi covering her eyes.

Eunbi stopped in her steps, “What are you doing?” 

“You’ll see” Hyewon said, guiding Eunbi from the back, her hands still covering her eyes. Warning her of any obstacles in the way. 

Eunbi could hear the sound of birds cleared and was met with a much cooler breeze. Hyewon removed her hands from her eyes. She squinted, adjusting to the light. Looking through the waters of the lake was like peering through perfect glass. The stones at the bottom were hues of brown and grey. Its water was entirely without motion, no tide brought it up the man-made beach. Hyewon lead her to the edge where she started removing her shoes. Eunbi followed, rolling up her pants. The cool water moved over their skin like a potion, removing the irritation and sweat from the hike, replacing it with a meditative peace. 

Hyewon playfully splashed water onto Eunbi, retaliating by pushing Hyewon into the water, completely soaking the girl. Unwillingly to let it pass, Hyewon pulled Eunbi into the water, both coming up from the water fully clothed. They laughed at each other as they continued to play in the water. 

Now exhausted, they sat on the man-made beach, Eunbi sat cris-crossed while Hyewon laid down on her back a towel over her face “I’ve never seen this side of you” 

Hyewon hummed in response

Eunbi shifted her eyes to the girl laying down beside her, “Why don’t you smile?” 

A strong chilly breeze hitting their skin, a pause 

Eunbi waits for a response from the girl. She showed no reaction except for the heaving of her chest as she breathed. The towel on her face was no help 

“What makes you say that?” Hyewon replied her face still covered by the towel

There was a deafening silence that made both of them lose their mind, and the soundless waves coming from the lake were not helping. 

Eunbi changed her position now leaning on her elbows “I can see the way your lips twitch like your fighting a smile” she moved her eyes away from Hyewon watching the motionless water before continuing, unsure if she should be as honest as she wanted to be

She wanted answers, but she feared the distance between them would grow wider.

“This sounds cliche, but you have these moments when your smile _lights up the world_ and yet you have smiles that send a shiver down my back” 

She learned with time that Hyewon holds many faces, when she’s with her family, when she’s with friends, when she’s with her, but the one face she can never forget is her face with _Minju_. All that differed from one another. She debated if she should say what she really wanted to say. 

“You don’t smile… the same with _me_ ,” She admitted, her eyes not leaving Hyewon looking for a visible response

There was none, Hyewon stayed in the same position. Her chest softly moving up and down as she breathed, the towel still covering her face. Another silence came, but this time it felt much more suffocating than the previous. Making its presence known only making Eunbi more anxious. She expected Hyewon to say something, to break the silence between them, but there was none. 

In the few seconds of silence, it brought her back to the night in the projection booth. Where Hyewon was in her position - the one being asked. She wonders if the girl was as nervous to hear the answer as she was now. She was far more anxious waiting for the answer than giving it. How the girl gave no visible response or reaction throughout the entire conversation. Where each word she said sent a deadly strike to her chest, Hyewon showed no reaction. She wonders if Hyewon truly knows the effect of her words had on her. 

What was a few seconds seemed like an eternity when she heard Hyewon slowly exhale. 

“I didn’t know” Hyewon said, speaking as if she was oblivious to the fact.

When in reality she knew every time she did it, how it left a crack in her already broken heart, how it got easier each time. How she got way too comfortable in hiding what she truly feels. 

“Sometimes it’s easier to fake a smile than to explain why you’re sad” she breathed out 

Eunbi stayed as still as possible, even if Hyewon couldn’t see her. But there was no denying the unmatchable pain those words held. There was a temptation of removing the towel to take a peek at the girl’s face, even if it was just her usual blank stare. Instead, she challenged to ask the question that’s been on her mind since the day Doyeon asked her for a favour 

“I know we’re soulmates, but you can always come to me and say what’s on your mind. I’m always free to listen, _especially for you_ ” She whispered.

But Hyewon stayed silent. She waited for at least a visible response or anything, but none came. 

Hyewon was a closed off person, from what she’s since within the few months she’s known her. She was sure to keep a clear distance with everyone, only showing them what she wants them to see. Eunbi was sure there was more to what Hyewon let on. But this was different:

_‘I wish there was someone who helped her too’_

_‘People fear what they’ve been through the most’_

_‘All good things come to an end’_

_‘Faking a smile is just easier than explaining why your sad’_

This was something that had been eating up Hyewon for a _long time_. 

“We should head back” Hyewon said paired with some crunching sounds as she got up patting away the sand on her clothes 

Eunbi only stared at Hyewon, who wore an unreadable expression, putting on her shoes. Without looking back, Hyewon picked up her backpack and headed back towards the trail. _I wish I knew your earlier, maybe you wouldn't be afraid to talk to me._ And just like that they were back on the trail, as if nothing had happened. Eunbi watched Hyewon’s back for a while as they treaded down the trail. 

* * *

* * *

Minju leaned against the railing, her juice in one hand. Looking into the distance, the way the forest wrapped around the cabin. Hiding it from the rest of the world, in its own secluded space. It’s location only known to a few. She heard a creak from the planked flooring. She wasn’t alone anymore. She turns to see who it was, and it was Chaewon. But the look in her eye warned her that she wasn’t here to exchange pleasantries. Exhaling slowly before returning her gaze into the forest. 

Chaewon leaned against the railing next to the younger. Staring at the serene look the girl was sporting as she gazed outward. “I heard Eunbi and Hyewon went out for a hike” she says waiting for Minju’s reaction 

Minju winced at the way the latter said Hyewon’s name. There was an underlying hostility to her tone. Her eyes falling onto the bubbles in her juice, watching them rise from the bottom cup. 

“Are you inferring something?” She says with the same subtle hostility Chaewon said Hyewon’s name 

“Only if there is something bothering you Minju-ssi” 

Minju scoffed at the sudden use of honorifics. “If your inferring that I’m jealous, you are wrong. I trust her” she said with a finality in her tone 

“She loves me” Minju adds 

But the moment those words left her mouth, she wasn’t sure if she said that because she was keeping up the act or because she wanted to believe Hyewon loved her. But she knew there was a difference between _loving and being in love._ She gripped the cup tighter, taking a small sip from the cup. 

She may have fooled others, but now... she was the fool who fell for her _‘fake girlfriend’_

“But is it enough to overtake the love of a soulmate?” Chaewon asks, making Minju turn towards her 

There was a difference in the way she looked that didn’t go unnoticed by the younger. Chaewon who had been glaring at her the moment their eyes met, the subtle hostility in her tone. The kind of glare that harbours intent was replaced by a sudden sorrow. She felt a tug in her heart as she watched the emotions swirl in Chaewon’s eyes. The latter held her gaze, like she was pleading for an answer with her eyes - but was the question for her to answer? 

“Depends who your asking me or you?” 

Chaewon bit down on her tongue. She rethought; was that question really for Minju or _herself_? Was she really confident that her and Hitomi could out love the between Minju and her? That is if they do end up together, she laughs to herself. She wasn’t the only one in a relationship; Minju was in one too. 

There were way too many overlaying factors to just dive in headfirst at the first thing that comes to _mind_. She would have to worry about Hitomi and Eunbi, her decisions could drastically alter theirs. She valued theirs much more than Minju’s or Hyewons, for all she knew the reason they were all in this predicament is because of the two being in a relationship. 

There was a powerful temptation to yell of the girl’s ear off for dating Hyewon out of all people, but she decided not to and completely avoid the question all together. Although the first idea was very enticing. 

“Why trouble in paradise?” Chaewon says trying to play it off, but it was far too obvious for Minju 

Minju rolled her eyes, seeing Chaewon’s pathetic attempt to cover up the truth. Being around someone who constantly hid what they were feeling mad reading an average person like Chaewon much easier. 

“No, but is seems you are,” Minju says cheekily 

Taking another sip from her drink, finishing it. She glanced one more time at Chaewon and saw the way her face twitched at the comment she made. Everyone had problems when it came to love, even those who already found it. But was is it wrong for her to hope that she had a chance with Chaewon? Even if it was slim? 

She slides the door to the porch, although it felt like she just opened the door to a crossroad in her life. Where one path would take her one way and the other would take her in another. Love was a decision, it is a judgement; it is a _promise_. If love were only a feeling, there would be no basis to promise to love each other forever. So like a stupid child she holds out for love, wide eyes and shaking limbs. Still looking for that dark place all over again, but praying for the light. 

* * *

* * *

Chaewon bursts into the room groaning as she flops face flat onto the bed. 

“Someone’s in a bad mood” Eunbi teases, taking a seat on the bed next to Chaewon 

She felt the bed sink as Eunbi laid down next to her. Turning her head to face Eunbi, she quirks an eyebrow “When did you get back?” 

“Just now,” Eunbi smiles, releasing a sigh “Relationships are so hard, how did you and Hitomi last this long?” she whines childishly 

“I ask myself the same thing every day” Chaewon let’s out an airy laugh her mind wandering to the conversation with Minju 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve her” 

There was a silence between them, Eunbi turning to face Chaewon who had her face buried in the mattress. She smiled knowing the girl had found love and was happy with Hitomi. It felt like yesterday when she had introduced the two, how she watched their love blossom. 

She looks up glancing around the room they were in; glancing at the pictures hung up in Hyewon’s room. She wonders if her and Hyewon would get their _‘perfect ending’_ if she could find love and happiness with someone - it already seemed like an impossible challenge, as she couldn’t even get Hyewon to smile at her; they way she smiles in these pictures. 

“How did you know?” Eunbi asks staring up at the ceiling 

Chaewon looks up at the girl, turning her head to the side. 

Eunbi looks down at the girl “How did you know you loved Hitomi?” 

Chaewon rolls over, now laying on her back staring at the ceiling “I knew the moment I wished I knew her earlier” she breathes out a smile forming on her face 

“When all the little things started adding up... When I waited for her to say _‘I love you’_ so I could say it back quicker than my next breath” 

Chaewon smiles recalling the time when it was all new, when nothing mattered except seeing the smile on Hitomi’s face. The days when she would worry about leaving class early so she could meet Hitomi out of her classroom to walk her home, or the times the Japanese didn’t understand a word and would ask her for help. 

“Why do you ask?” Chaewon says turning towards Eunbi who oddly had a smile on her face 

She shrugs “Nothing, just curious” Eunbi blurts 

The girl hastily got up from the bed, and towards the door. Not before stopping at the door looking at a picture on the top shelf before exiting the room. Chaewon sits up curious about the hasty exit Eunbi made. Then she turns towards the picture, getting up to inspect it. It was a picture of the cousins in a grocery store aisle, Yujin and Yena sitting inside the shopping cart as Hyewon pushed it. 

She glances at the now closed door and back to the picture. She had a feeling who she was looking at, and it most certainly not the two idiots in the cart. She felt her fist clenching as she looked at the person in the picture again, she sincerely hopes she was wrong this time. 


	17. Chapter 17

The group decided to going to the waterfall today, which was a ‘short’ hike from where they parked the cars. But clearly they miscalculated the hike and the amount of things they were caring. 

“Can you guys not walk so fast! I can’t keep up” Nako whines in between breathes, Eunbi who walking behind her raised her voice on how she was getting tired too. 

“Nako, I just think it’s your short legs” Chaewon teases, earning a groan from Nako 

But rightfully earning herself a punch in the arm from her girlfriend, apologising shortly after. The rest laughing at Chaewon’s failed attempt of teasing the girl. But it didn’t stop the others from teasing the two who were far behind the group. 

Hyewon was towards the front, looking backwards, seeing how far the two were behind the group as she pursed her lips together. 

“Something wrong?” Minju asks, seeing Hyewon turning her head towards the back every 5 seconds. She sighs “If you want to help them just go, your starting to look like a lost dog” 

To that Hyewon automatically smiles “Don’t be jealous, it doesn’t suit you” She giggles, saying a dramatic good bye to Minju sending her a flying kiss. Which the latter would only roll her eyes at how cheesy she was. 

Hyewon jogs towards the back, towards the two slacking behind the group. Calling Yujin over to help her. 

“Here” She says placing her cap on Eunbi, taking off the bag she was carrying. Putting it in front of her, lightening the girl’s load.

Yujin doing the same to Nako, not missing the opportunity to tease the latter of her height. Earning a glare from Hyewon, but Nako said it was okay. But she appreciated the help. 

“You didn’t have to you know,” Eunbi says 

Hyewon shakes her hand dismissively, “It’s okay, I wanted to. Anyway, we both know how bad you are at hiking” She groans getting an elbow in the side by Eunbi 

But Eunbi didn’t miss the heat that was slowly creeping up from her neck. She was thankful for her already flushed cheeks from the heat, saving her from being an even more blushing mess.

“I’m gonna head to the front, I don’t trust Yena with getting us to the waterfall,” She jokes, and Eunbi nods understandingly 

But the girl didn’t leave before telling Eunbi that she could always ask for the group to take a rest or if she needed help. Leading her blush to be in full bloom, luckily being masked by her flushed cheeks from the heat. She touches the brim of the hat that Hyewon gave her, smiling like an idiot. Before stumbling on her foot from the unexpected jab at the chest, she got from Nako. 

“Your whipped” Nako sticks out her tongue before running ahead, not letting Eunbi catch up to her already exhausted from the hike. She needed to preserve her strength, so she let’s it pass this one time. But was sure she would get her back when the latter gets her soulmate.

* * *

* * *

They had finally reached the waterfall and the spring. Eunbi and Nako falling flat on the shore, finally getting to rest as they caught their breath. The rest teasing them and their height for being exhausted, unlike the rest. 

Chaewon tried to convince Hitomi and Nako to take part with the rest in jumping off the cliff into the water, but to no avail they said no. Opting out to staying on the shore of the water with Eunbi, and watching the rest of the group.

Yujin and Yena ran up to the cliff first, doing cannonballs into the water as soon as they reached the top. The rest following in suit. The Hyewon, Sakura and Chaeyeon looked like naturals along with Yujin and Yena. It made sense as this wasn’t their first even if it had been a few years since the other two came along for the yearly trips.

Hyewon and Minju jumped together into the water, holding hands as the younger still got scared no matter how many times she’s done it. Landing into the water, then swimming towards the shore waiting for Chaeyeon, Yujin and Yena to jump down for the nth time.

The three about to jump into the water. Yena stopped, turning towards a nearby tree. 

“You guys remember the rope, right? We should use it!” Yena exclaimed, finding the old rope tied around the tree, Yujin who was down to do it while Chaeyeon seemed a bit hesitant 

“I know we used to do it when we were younger but are you guys sure? It looks a bit old” 

“Please, It’s perfectly fine” Yena says tugging at the rope, some dirt falling from the top making Chaeyeon even more uneasy 

“I don’t really think we should-” Before Chaeyeon could even finish, Yena already did her run up holding onto the swing 

Jumping off the cliff, holding onto the swing. Seeing it snap mid way ending in her falling back flat into the water. Yujin laughs, seeing Yena who emerged from the water whining about her back. Chaeyeon could only face palm when she saw the rope snap in half. 

Yuri, who scrammed to her feet, worried about Yena seeing her land wrong into the water. Granted, the cliff wasn’t that high, only being 5 or so feet above the water. She was still worried for the girl swimming to her rescue. 

“What an idiot” Chaeyeon mumbles, pulling Yujin along with her back down to the rest. Agreeing that they had enough for today.

The two sat together while getting scolded from Chaeyeon, lecturing them about not just doing things spontaneously without thinking about it first. The rest giggled as they overheard the conversation while getting the packed lunches they prepared. 

“Are you sure your related to them?” Nako asks, glancing at the two still getting scolded by Chaeyeon 

Hyewon sighs, shaking her head “I ask myself the same question” bringing a laugh from the rest of the group except for Wonyoung and Yuri. 

The two pouting as they glanced over and Yena and Yujin, feeling bad for the two. It was never fun being on the receiving end of Chaeyeon’s scoldings, even when she had good intentions. 

It ended in Yujin and Yena mumbling an ‘okay’ and Chaeyeon rubbing her temples. But she felt bad for the two, she didn’t mean to sound so harsh - call it her mother instinct. When they were younger, she always looked out for the three like a mother. 

She sighs seeing their down casted faces. She walks off returning with ice cream, she had packed earlier “Just don’t do it again” she says with a finality in her tone 

The two’s faces immediately lit up the moment they saw the ice cream being offered. Running up to Chaeyeon giving her a tight hug, making the girl stumble backwards from the impact.

“Calm down, your gonna make me drop your ice cream,” She says 

And the two were quick to apologise and running off with the Ice cream bragging about it to Yuri and Wonyoung. Chaeyeon smiles motherly seeing the two getting excited over something as simple as ice cream. She guessed not much had changed over the years. She let’s them finish the ice cream before calling Yena over to put an ice pack on her back to lessen the swelling. 

She really forgot how much those two were dorks, seeing them play with the frisbee. She glances at Hyewon, who was busy with Minju. She wonders if she had a hard time keeping the two under control, but knowing Hyewon, she probably disciplined the two much better than she could.

She watches Hyewon giving Minju a towel, calling over Yujin and Yena to give them a towel. She gives out a breathy laugh. Guess she was easily _replaced_. But she doesn’t blame the girl, her eyes shifting to Sakura. 

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was rummaging through her bag looking for hoodie. After dismantling all the drawers and the closet, but she came out empty-handed. Deciding to ask Minju for help, who was downstairs in the living room. 

“Hey Min, do you know where my hoodie is?” She asks walking into the room.

Minju stops eating her snack, tilting her head to see Hyewon behind the couch. The older sighs, seeing where her hoodie was. Minju was wearing it. 

“Oh, sorry I got cold” She says apologising, in the process of taking off the hoodie to give it back to its owner. 

Hyewon stops her, pulling the hoodie back down. Pinching Minju’s cheeks “Keep it, I’ll just steal one of yours” she says shrugging her shoulders 

“It’s in the second drawer” Minju replies, Hyewon giving her a thumbs up before leaving the room 

Minju returns to the movie she was watching with Yuri and Nako. Noticing the other two giving her a pointed look. She asked if something was wrong, but the two informed her nothing was wrong, so she brushed it off her shoulder. Getting another handful of chips and focusing back on the movie. 

Missing the look Nako and Yuri exchanged after seeing Minju’s and Hyewon’s rather “friendly” interaction. 

* * *

* * *

Chaeyeon rolls over in her bed, checking the time it was 6 in the evening. She felt sore from the hike and swimming. Her arm roamed up and down the matress, noticing the missing presence on the bed. She turns her side to find Sakura, busy on her switch playing animal crossing. 

She groans seeing the girl emersed in her game, falling back down on the bed with a thump. She swears being in a relationship with Sakura also meant being in a relationship with her games. And her attention was not split 50/50 it was more like 70/30, with the majority going to the games. 

She heard a giggle coming from her side, making her look toward the source 

“Is someone upset I’m busy playing my game?” Chaeyeon looks away, and with that Sakura already knew Chaeyeon was sulking 

She puts down her game, snaking her way next to Chaeyeon. Hugging her like a koala, she could already see Chaeyeon easing into her hold. The latter turning to her side reciprocating the hug. Sakura nuzzling her head into the crook of Chaeyeon’s neck. Taking in her scent, letting it take over her sense as she pulled the latter closer. 

“That tickles” Chaeyeon giggles, kissing the top of Sakura’s head 

It left a burning feeling at where her lips touched her skin. Chaeyeon’s kisses slowly trailed down from the top of her head, to her forehead. Chaeyeon leans in, so her forehead leans against Sakura’s. They close their eyes and their breathes are shaking. 

“Thank you” she says barely in a whisper 

Sakura giggles at the sudden statement, “For what?” she asks innocently 

“For being you” She says her voice wavering, planting a kiss on the tip of the Japanese’s nose 

Sakura gently leans in and kisses Chaeyeon’s warm lips, and she could feel the latter smile into the kiss. Pulling away and staring deep into the other’s eye. Their foreheads touching, taking in the other's presence. 

But then they heard a loud sound of an alarm coming from a phone. Sakura jumping up and rolling off the bed, and Chaeyeon asking if she was okay multiple times as she helped her up. They look up at the source of the sudden alarm sound. It was Nako, holding her phone with the sound all the way. 

“Please, your not the only ones in this room. Preserve my innocence,” Nako states, crossing her arms, staring at the two. 

Chaeyeon and Sakura apologising. Nako accepts their apology, telling Hitomi it was all clear and she could get out of the bathroom now. Chaeyeon and Sakura giggled at each other, seeing Hitomi lazily walking out of the bathroom as if she hasn’t kissed anyone before.

* * *

* * *

Chaeyeon was in the kitchen with Yujin and Yena, she was helping them cook dinner. Like the way a mother helps her teenage kids cook for the first time. The two watching from behind as Chaeyeon showed them the proper way to cut the vegetables. Telling them to watch their fingers when it was their turn. Handling all the frying, knowing how the two were afraid of handling the hot oil. 

But mostly Chaeyeon did all the hard work while Yena and Yujin made animals with the fruit, showing Hyewon the different animals they made. As if they just created a $100 meal. Hyewon smiled, playing along with the two before they got scolded by Chaeyeon for not washing the cabbage. 

Hyewon laughing at the pout the two made as they returned to their duties. It reminded her of the old times when they were at home, when her parents were out working late hours. Chaeyeon would always come over and cook them a meal whenever they were craving a home-cooked meal. Or to just simply eat with them; she made it less lonely. 

Sakura took a seat next to Hyewon. The latter noticed the newcomer sliding her a can of Milkis that was on the counter. She knew it was Sakura’s favourite drink, giving her a meek smile as she Sakura accept the drink mumbling a small ‘thanks’. Before returning her gaze onto her clasped hands, fiddling with her thumbs. 

After a few sips of her drink, Sakura looked at Hyewon’s hand. Sneaking a hand on top of the latter’s hand, giving it a squeeze to stop her fidgeting. Making the girl turn to her with a puzzled look, Sakura returning her gaze with a smile. 

_“You fidget when your nervous”_ Sakura said in Japanese, shocking the girl at the sudden use of her mother tongue 

_“Important enough to say in Japanese?”_ Hyewon asked using the older’s mother tongue, receiving a nod from Sakura 

_“That, and I missed talking to you.”_ She smiles, using her thumb to draw a pattern on the back of Hyewon’s hand _“You were always more relaxed when you spoke in Japanese”_ her tone suddenly going sombre 

Hyewon pursed her lips together, avoiding Sakura’s gaze _“Is that why all our serious talks were in Japanese?”_

She heard a soft chuckle from the girl next to her 

_“Except for our last few”_ She says under her breath, but loud enough for Hyewon to hear 

She frowns, noticing the twitch of Hyewon’s thumbs under her palm. Quickly changing the subject.

 _“Don’t think of getting used to my strategy. It always works!”_ She breathes out, straightening her posture 

Hyewon knew what Sakura meant when she said that, but she forces a smile, forcing herself to look the girl in the eye. Even if it was strained. 

_“Only if you team up with me in our next smash game”_

But she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss having the Japanese around. So she lets her an _centimetre_ closer. 

Sakura smiles, accepting the small victory. Cause that’s what mattered. If it weren’t for those small victories they would be stuck not even speaking a word to one another. Passing by each other, as if they were a stranger. She worked hard to get their monthly hangouts, even if she knew how much Hyewon despised them. 

How uncomfortable and out of placed she looked when the _three_ of them went out. But she’s hopeful; she has to be. She hopes one day they’ll go back to how they used to be, before everything came falling down. So she continues to count the small victories, knowing they’ll all add up, _eventually_. 

_“Deal but you but we get to watch ‘Your Name’ afterwards,”_ Sakura says holding out her hand for a handshake 

_“Again? We always watch that”_ Hyewon whines, but Sakura didn’t budge, so she agrees shaking her hand, finalising their deal. 

* * *

* * *

After dinner they went outside, sitting around the lit campfire. Making s’more and sharing some stories. The cousins learned that the others were just as much of a family as them, a family _they_ created. Blood might not have connected the group, but the memories they shared did - their bond. For the cousins it had just been the three of them, sure they had a few additions here and there. 

But they relied on each other the most, having parents far too busy to take care of them. They were there for one another, helping each other with homework, going to Yujin’s games, helping Yena get her driver’s license. They exchanged a fond smile, hearing about the others’ stories of when they were younger, glad they had the other two to make those nights less lonely. 

Yena nudges the two “Don’t get soft on me now” 

“Don’t flatter yourself” Hyewon says getting the chocolate for her s’mores and going back to her seat 

“Oh, your still here?” Yujin shrugs leavings Yena 

“I’m so lucky” Yena says sarcastically, scoffing as she watched her cousins take a seat “You better watch out!” Yena yells at the two, but they paid no attention to the sulking Yena

/ 

Yujin came back, putting away her contacts. Wearing her glasses. Hyewon and Yena didn’t miss the chance to tease Yujin about how it made her eyes so small. Minju even joining in on the tease, the younger really felt betrayed. Retorting with how Hyewon and Minju look with their glasses on, but both refusing to wear glasses and deal with the constant blindness. She would much rather see the world (and Wonyoung) clearly to take in its beauty. Also stops her from squinting all the time. 

Wonyoung pats the seat next to her for Yujin “You look very cute in your glasses” 

Yujin smiles taking a seat next to Wonyoung “You can try them on” she says handing her glasses to Wonyoung

She placed the glasses on, taking a step back, muttering a ‘wow’. Seeing how high Yujin’s prescription was it made the world look like a fishbowl. She decided to just let it hang on the tip of her nose before she got a headache. She placed her hand under her chin, posing for Yujin 

“How do I look?” 

“Wow, you look...” Yujin fakes a gasp, placing a hand on her chest “You look blurry” she said teasingly but also it was the truth 

She couldn’t really see, Wonyoung’s beauty should really be admired with 20/20 vision. That’s the only way you can perfectly capture the latter’s the beauty. But before she could spew her admirations for the girl, she got a slap on the arm from the remark. 

“Your a real charmer” Yena laughs before getting kicked in the shin 

It sparked another mini chase between the two, this time Yena was the one running away from Yujin. But the latter got into the house first, closing the door on Yujin. sticking her tongue out and doing a little dance to anger the younger. Hyewon chuckles seeing the two, giving Minju the s’more she promised. But she couldnn’t help but feel the burning gaze of Chaewon burning holes through the back of her head. 

“Tell me on a scale from 1 to 10 how much does Chaewon look like she’s going to kill me?” 

Minju chuckles, accepting the s’more “Don’t overreact she’s probably busy with Hitomi” 

But she still checked for the latter. Glancing behind Hyewon towards Chaewon who was most definitely sending glares, if looks could kill Hyewon would have been obliterated. She couldn’t hold in her laugh, knowing the answer to Hyewon’s answer. 

“I think you’ll have to increase you scale” 

“That bad huh?” Minju nods her head, taking a bite out of the s’more 

Hyewon smirks, coming up with an idea “Then let’s give her something to watch” 

Minju gives her a puzzled look, glancing up before taking another bite from her s’more. Hyewon leans forward pushing the s’more on her face smudging a bit of the chocolate at the corner of her lip.

Hyewon ticks her tongue, inching closer towards Minju “You should be careful when you eat, you got some on your face” 

She uses her thumb to wipe off the chocolate, leaning away with a smile successfully cleaning Minju “You eat like a five-year-old” she teases, sucking off the chocolate off her thumb 

Minju froze in her seat, the moment Hyewon was inches away from her face. The subtle grin on her face as she wiped off the chocolate that she had purposefully smudged on her face. She turned her gaze away from Hyewon, unable to look her in the eye. 

Suddenly her eyes fell from the floor towards Chaewon, who scoffed, looking away from the two. She glances at Hyewon, who went back to playing a game on her phone. As if nothing had just happened between the two. She squealed on the inside, at the sudden intimacy and the nonchalance of the girl. _Get a hold of yourself, Minju,_ she said in her head, slapping her cheeks. 

/ 

Chaewon crushed the soda can in her hand. She gritted teeth in an effort to remain silent. Her hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. 

‘How selfish can those two be? Doing it right here in front of everyone, in front of _Eunbi._ ’ She said to herself. 

She glances over at Eunbi, thankful that the girl was occupied by Chaeyeon and Sakura. Too busy talking to one another to notice the other two right across the campfire pit. Her eyes narrowed as the two continued to taunt her. 

Every time Hyewon made Minju laugh, she got angrier. Abruptly getting up from her seat, not able to tolerate it anymore. Catching the attention of Hitomi show sat next to her. 

Who expressed her concern as she held Chaewon’s hand in hers, holding it to stop shaking from the anger that had boiled up in the girl. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She asks rubbing her thumb on Chaewon’s hand 

Chaewon lets out a shaky breath trying to calm herself down “I’m gonna get some more soda” 

She slides off Hitomi’s hand off hers, picking up the crushed soda can she dropped on the floor. And going back into the cabin, trying her best to not look back at the two.   


* * *

* * *

Hyewon layed awake in bed, glancing up at the clock. It was already past 1 in the morning and it didn't seem she was gonna get any sleep soon. She also had a rather odd craving for some of the bakeries brownies. Sitting up straight looking down at Minju checking if the latter was awake. 

She had her eyes closed and seemed to be deep in sleep. Although waking up the girl to have another one of their spontaneous late night baking sessions she decided against it. Knowing how much the younger enjoyed her sleeps and she looked far too peaceful to be disturbed. 

Tiptoeing towards the door, her hand on the doorknob. She heard a muffled goran behind her, stopping her in her tracks, afraid she had been caught or worse woken up the girl. Turning her head around slowly to see a very adorable Minju, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. She looked far too adorable for her own good, her droppy pink eyes and slouched shoulders. Her litte stretch when she yawned. Hyewon wanted to pinch her cheeks. 

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Hyewon says apologetically 

"No" Minju shakes her head "I tried to, but I was craving brownies too" Minju giggles seeing the small smile forming on her friends face 

"Me too! We can have one of our midnight baking session" Hyewon cheers 

"I thought you'd never ask, I thought you'd sneak off without me" Minju says teasingly hitting Hyewon's shoulder "You kept mumbling about it, that I started craving it too" 

Minju teases before challenging Hyewon to a race down to the kitchen. Which ended with her losing and Hyewon wining. Slamming her hand on the counter top yelling she won before Minju had to shush her; reminding her that it was 1 in the morning and everyone else was asleep. 

But that didn't stop her from rubbing her victory in Minju's face. Doing a little victory dance, teasing Minju by poking her sides and making her dance with her. The younger couldn't help but go along and dance with her as they jumped silently in the kitchen. 

After a few rounds of doing some dance moves (if they could even be classified as dance moves) Hyewon grabbed the aprons out of the pantry. Handing Minju a rather comical one with a doodle on it, with a lame pun on it. Even after whining Hyewon won, sweeping Minju's hair to the side and tying the apron behind her. 

"See I told you it fits you" Hyewon laughs seeing the apron on Minju 

"I look like one of those tourists who just visited a souvenir shop" Minju groans looking down at the apron 

"At least you look cute in it" Hyewon says pinching Minju's cheeks 

Minju slapped Hyewon's hand away "Be glad your the only one who knows how to cook between us" 

"Yes Ma'am" Hyewon playfully salutes before getting a mixing bowl from one of the cupboards 

The baking process was mostly Minju handing the ingredients to Hyewon to make the batter. Hyewon had the recipe from the bakery memorised ever since Minju said she loved the brownies. So the younger let her take the lead, knowing she would somehow find a way to mess up the batter. Hyewon measurred the ingredients seperating the wet and dry ingredients. 

There was a joy in how she did it, as if for a moment he was happily absorbed by a feeling of love that played in her subtle smile and soft gaze. Minju could feel her heart skip a beat when Hyewon looked up to smile at her, watching her eyes turn into crescents. She captured the moment in her memory to replay forever. 

Hyewon had just finished the batter, telling Minju to preheat the oven. 

"Wait Minju" The girl stops turning to Hyewon, who playfully put some batter on her nose 

"Unnie!" Minju whines, bringing out a laugh from both of them 

Oh but Minju wasn't just gonna let it slide. As soon as Hyewon had finished putting the batter in the pan, leaving her unprepared she grabbed some flour and smuthered some on Hyewon's face. The girl turning around with the product all over her face, resulting in a mini food fight between the two. Not caring about the mess they would have to clean up. Hyewon started picking up Minju spining them in circles, playing with one another. 

They were giggling in the kitchen, dizzy from all the spinning. Hyewon putting Minju down, clenching their stomachs and tear stream from their half closed eyes. Struggling to catch their breath from laughing so much, seeing the other's clothes and face covered in flour. They failed to miss the new comer. Clearing her throat as her eyes narrowed seeing the two's interaction. 

Hearing their laughter coming from the kitchen, the only light source in the cabin. She went down for a glass of water to quench her thirst but instead met by the two playfully spinning one another, and throwing flour at one another. She knew they were friends but it felt like she just walked in on the two flirting with one another. 

"Oh hey Yuri! We're just baking some brownies, you want some?" Minju offered

Hyewon patted some of the flour off her apron, putting the brownies into the oven. 

Yuri shakes her head, getting a bottle of water "I just needed some water"

She smiles before leaving the kitchen, the other two smiling at her before having a conversation. Yuri looks back into the kitchen, seeing the two laughing about a joke Hyewon just made. She wasn't sure if those two were just _‘friends’_ there was definitely something going on between the two. 

* * *

* * *

In the morning, half of the group went to kayak at the lake. While the rest stayed behind and prepare brunch when the others returned. Chaewon, Nako and Yuri were busy cutting up the food to make enough for the twelve girls. While Yujin and Yena played on their phones, Wonyoung watching mukbang videos instead of helping. 

Conversing in small conversations, the cousins sharing some stories about their childhood and the rest doing the same. 

“Minju and Hyewon seem close” Nako says after Yujin shared a story about her graduation 

Chaewon stopped cutting the onions, her movements coming to a halt at the sudden mention of the two. Hoping the conversation would safely veer out of a certain direction. 

“Yeah! I caught them in the kitchen last night, they were messing around,” Yuri scrunches her nose remembering the events of last night “But it felt like I just walked in on something,” She lets out a breathy laugh 

Looking around the kitchen the two really cleaned up well, the scattered flour and other ingredients were not seen. The only evidence of their spontaneous baking session was the container of brownies at the corner of the counter. 

Yujin looks up from her phone “They do it all the time” she shrugs her shoulders before returning to her game 

“Is there something going on between the two?” Nako asks tilting her head innocently 

“Yeah, they're dating” Yena says nonchalantly, her thumbs moving across the screen performing combos in her game 

Chaewon froze, her eyes narrowing and her mouth falling into a thin line. She turned to the others. Their eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise. Although they stared at one another, they acted like they didn’t exist, their thoughts trying to catch up with what Yena had just dropped.

Chaewon felt her hand clenching, her knuckles turning white as she stares down at the cutting board. She’d be far too foolish to believe the others didn’t just hear what Yena said. She needed to control this situation _fast_. She had forgotten one enormous factor about Hyewon and Minju’s relationship - if they had told the two idiots they were together. And from Yena just informing the rest of the group of their status, it was clear she had already told them.

Yujin and Yena seemed to have noticed the sudden silence, looking up from their phones.

“Are you guys okay?” Yujin asks, glancing at the rest of the girls who were trying to gather their thoughts

“Does Eu-” Wonyoung asked but was interrupted by the sound of Chaewon’s hand slamming down onto the countertop, getting everyone’s attention.

“Do you guys mind setting up the table in the porch? I think it would be better to have brunch outside,” Chaewon says persuading the two, but it was more of her pushing them out of the door

They agreed even if it was out of the blue, but something told them that it wasn’t really an option. The moment Chaewon closed the door. She exhaled slowly, knowing the other three would have a lot of questions.

“Why did you kick them out?” Nako starts placing her hands at her hips

“Because we can’t tell Eunbi”

“And that required kicking them out?” Yuri frowns crossing her arms

“No, wait! Unnie you knew this whole time?” Wonyoung exclaims throwing her hands in the air

“What would you feel if you found out your cousin who is _dating someone_ , has a soulmate that likes them?” Chaewon explains trying to reason with the three

They took a step back, trying to think it through. Things could get severely put out of proportion. It was also none of their business to interfere, even if they wanted to help Eunbi. This was something those three would have to handle on their own.

“Okay, so what do you think we should do?” Yuri asks

“Nothing, we continue to keep it a secret and let them handle it,” Wonyoung suggests, and the rest agree to the plan

They will let the three talk it out and promised to _not interfere_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chaewon groans, putting her plate in the sink from breakfast. Glancing over at Hyewon, passing some apple juice to Minju. Her nose scrunching up at the sight. Nako puts her back in line after elbowing her in the rib cage, making her turn towards the shorter girl. 

“You said we weren’t going to _interfere,_ ” She scolds, putting her plate in the sink “That plan would work if you weren’t so obvious” 

“I’m not obvious!” Chaewon yells, Nako shushing her.

Telling her to keep it down, it was helping her by any less obvious than she already was. She may have been the one to tell the rest to keep it quiet, but every time Hyewon was around Minju her face grew as dark as gathering storm clouds. The constant rolling of her eyes when Hyewon does the simplest things for Eunbi; passing her a bottle of water, picking up something she dropped, help her on their hikes with the group. 

Chaewon was judging her every move and no matter what Hyewon did, she was always in the wrong. 

“Just last till the end of the week” Nako rolls her eyes, seeing the rage building behind Chaewon’s stony expression. It was pointless. 

“You don’t have to see her once we get back” Nako finishes drying her plate and placing it on the drying rack. 

Chaewon took a sharp breath when Nako left. She didn’t mean to be obvious, she couldn’t help it. Just the sight of Hyewon was enough to light her already short fuse. And everything she did only fueled the fire. She glances one last time at Hyewon and Minju. They’d be leaving the day after tomorrow. She only had to last until then... she could do that. 

* * *

* * *

Yujin was at the lakefront with Wonyoung, right by the cabin. Sitting on the edge of the dock, letting their feet dangle over the edge just above the water. Yujin pressed the cold drink into the younger’s face, making the girl jump in her seat from the cold. She laughed at the whining Wonyoung. Taking a seat next to her on the dock, taking a sip from her own drink as Wonyoung did the same. 

“You okay?” She asks tapping the girl’s shoulder who zoned out again 

“Oh... yeah” Wonyoung answered quietly, her eyes falling to the water below them 

“Something on your mind?” She adjusts her weight to lean on her hands 

Wonyoung opened her mouth, debating if she should ask. But she kept her mouth shut and shook her head slightly. 

Yujin nudged her shoulder playfully “It’s okay, you can tell me” she says, her eyes forming into crescents and the indents of her dimples showing on her cheeks as she smiled warmly. 

“Do you think Hyewon likes me?” Wonyoung asked timidly, swinging her legs back and forth over the water 

Wonyoung got along well with Yena, as she was always a playful person. But Hyewon was a different story. She always had to try a bit harder just to hold a conversation with the girl. Hyewon was also always around Yujin and Yena or Minju. She can swear that she’s never seen Hyewon without either one of those three by her side, unless it was one of the rare occasions she was with Eunbi. 

It didn’t help that she always had this bland expression and being Yujin’s older sister made her that more intimidating. Hyewon was never one to interact with her, only sparing a few smiles and waves when necessary. It was clear that Hyewon kept to herself and if she wanted to have a conversation with the girl, she had to be the one to start it.

Yujin responded with a laugh, she had thought it she had done something wrong “That’s what your worried about?” She throws her head back, clenching onto her stomach as she laughed 

Wonyoung hits her arm, whining, “I’m being serious!” 

Yujin gasps for air from laughing too much “She doesn’t like you” She says nonchalantly, taking a sip from her drink 

Only causing more panic into the younger as she straightens her back, face wide in shock, “What!” she yells 

Beginning to brainstorm several ways to win Hyewon over. They could go shopping! But she shakes her head, Hyewon didn’t seem like someone who enjoyed shopping - she’d be the one who’d go just to accompany a friend and tolerate the outing. Maybe we could go to the cafe! Wonyoung mentally gives herself a high five. 

Yujin had always mentioned how much Hyewon enjoyed eating! She applauds herself for coming up with a plan, now coming up with different cafe’s they could go to together. 

The latter only eyes the energetic Wonyoung from the side, trying to hold in her laughter. She was trying to joke around and to the ‘She doesn’t like you, she loves you’ gag but it seemed Wonyoung had already bursted out. Thinking of several ways to win over her sister. She looked far too adorable and invested to tell her to stop. But her laughter betrayed her as she let out a small chuckle. Trying to hide it by playing it off as a simple cough. 

“Why are you laughing, I’m being serious here!” Wonyoung continues to whine 

Yujin waves her hands dismissively trying to stop laughing “I meant to say she doesn’t like you, she loves you” 

Wonyoung gasps, feeling betrayed, all the effort she put brainstorming. Scrunching up her nose as she glared at Yujin 

“She was the first person I told” Yujin chuckles, she swears by the end of this she’ll have abs 

“She just seems really unapproachable sometimes, especially when she looks like this” Wonyoung says attempting to replicate Hyewon’s stony expression but a much cuter version. 

Yujin exhales slowly pinching Wonyoung’s chubby cheeks “That’s just Hyewon, she rarely smiles” She smiles recalling Hyewon’s smile that stretches to her eyes, forming crescents 

“But when she does, you can’t help but smile too,” her tone going softer 

“Do you think she’s doing it purpose?” Wonyoung asks innocently, placing her head on Yujin’s shoulder 

“No, I just think she got tired of offering her smile to _everyone_ “ 

* * *

* * *

The group was at the lake before sunset, catching up with Yujin and Wonyoung. Planning to set off some fireworks once it got dark. Maybe even some sparkles and throw some party snappers that Yena had brought. Sakura, Chaewon and Eunbi had gotten out a pack of sparklers, waving them around and taking some pictures. 

Yena and Yujin busted out the party snappers and began throwing them at each other’s feet. Chasing after one another, getting Chaeyeon to join. Chaeyeon forming a team with Hitomi and Nako against the cousins who began throwing party snappers at their feet. 

“Yah! Ahndaengdaeng let go of me!” Hitomi screams, calling out to Nako and Chaeyeon for help 

They had held her hostage, getting carried away by Yujin. Chaeyeon and Nako trying to get Hitomi back from Yujin, throwing some snapper at her feet as they ran after her. Yujin’s face stretched into a wide grin as she kept Hitomi attached on her back, taunting Chaeyeon and Nako as they continued to run around the beach. 

Yena coming in from the side, trading her snapper for a water gun. Spraying the duo with water, their sweet and joyful laughter echoed around the beach. 

“This isn’t fair!” Nako complains, getting sprayed straight in the face with water 

Which seemed to do anything but help Yena, her smile fading and getting replaced by fear. As Nako began running full speed towards her. Her first instinct was to run away from the girl, turning around and heading into any direction away from Nako. She ran straight into the water, getting away from Nako. 

But the water was no help as it slowed her movements, letting Nako tackle her into the water. Wrestling for the water gun in her hand. Nako came out of the water victorious, laughing in Yena’s face who sat in the water pouting. Letting out several whines, making Nako spray her in the face with water. 

“Chaeyeon unnie I got it!” Nako shouts 

And the two ran towards Yujin to get Hitomi back. Hyewon chuckles seeing the group playing, but mostly at Yujin who was getting sprayed down with water. As the two already caught up to her, tackling her to the ground. Hitomi now free and joining Chaeyeon in tickling the girl, while Nako continued to spray the girl with water. 

Yujin wails and flails her long limbs, trying to get free of the three’s hold. 

Minju smiles, hearing Hyewon’s small chuckles; it sounded so effortlessly. But her smile falls when she sees Chaewon giving Hyewon cold hard stares behind her. Hyewon turns to Minju, frowning as she saw the girl’s smile falling. 

“She’s staring, isn’t she?” Minju nods, her eyes falling down to the ground 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s jealous” Hyewon exhales slowly singing Minju staring at her feet. 

“Why are you staring at your feet?” Hyewon places a finger under the girl’s chin making her face her, smiling when their eyes finally met “Your eyes are too pretty to be looking down” 

Minju tries to smile, but she had way too many worries to give her usual smile. There was no point in hiding it either, Hyewon could read her like the back of her hand. 

“What will you do if she tells Eunbi?” She says lowly, her voice coming off timidly 

“I won’t deny it” Hyewon says with an unexpected confidence, that shocks Minju 

“Why?” She asks tilting her head 

_“Soulmate or not, your still my priority_ ,” Hyewon explains, poking Minju’s nose 

Minju shows a smile. But it couldn’t hide her worries. ‘Your not making this easy for me Hyewon...’ she thought as she stared back at Hyewon. She exhales slowly before looking away at the group playing in the water. It was a bittersweet feeling, realising how much she was going to miss this moment while she still lived in it. 

\\\\\

Yuri pushes Chaewon from behind, making her stumble a few steps forward “Chaeyeon unnie told us to grab some fire wood” 

Chaewon groans, “Was pushing me necessary? I almost fell on my face” 

“Good, maybe it would remove your glare while your face deep in the sand” 

Chaewon rubs her face frustratedly “Was I that obvious?” 

“You looked like your eyes were gonna pop out of their sockets,” Yuri chuckles getting the crate and carrying 

Heading towards the wood to pick up some firewood. The crate now halfway full and Chaewon just returned with a few more logs of wood. 

“Chaewon” Yuri calls out, and the girl hums in response, placing the logs in the crate. 

“You found your soulmate didn’t you” She asks turning over a stone picking up the stick underneath it “It’s Minju isn’t it” 

Chaewon stills, her hand hovering for the last log she placed. Words left her. As she shifted her eyes from the crate towards the long-haired girl. She stared into the understanding eyes of Yuri. 

“How.. did you know?” Chaewon whispers 

Yuri smiles sweetly, grabbing Chaewon’s hand giving it a tight squeeze “Finding mine showed me things I never knew. I suddenly wanted her to be in every aspect of my life no matter how ridiculous some of her ideas are,” Yuri chuckles recalling some of their more spontaneous dates 

“I can only imagine how torn you are having to choose between Hitomi and Minju. But is the reason your made at Hyewon because she’s dating Minju because she’s Eunbi’s soulmate.... or because _she’s_ _dating your soulmate_?” 

Chaewon laughs hysterically. Did Yuri just accuse her of getting jealous because Hyewon was dating Minju? She couldn’t even comprehend dating anyone else other than Hitomi, let alone Minju. It was a crazy idea. She would never leave Hitomi. _She couldn’t._

“Because she’s Eunbi’s soulmate, she needs her happy ending too,” She says confidently, masking the fear in her voice 

“Then what about Minju?” Yuri asks 

Chaewon could only scoff. She couldn't care less about the latter “She’ll find hers one day” 

Yuri was about to say more, trying to make Chaewon listen to her. But the girl had already picked up the crate before walking back to the group. She tried talking to her, but all she got were jokes and taunts as responses. But Yuri felt like something was wrong, how the girl was suddenly so defensive of the topic. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, worried for the girl. How much longer was she going to deny it? 

* * *

* * *

Chaewon returned with some wood to light for the campfire, joking around with Yuri, and then her smile fell. Yuri looked towards Chaewon who had stopped walking beside her, the girl’s eyes turning hard glaring eyes. Following her gaze, she saw Hyewon talking to Eunbi by the campfire as they set up the seats. Making the latter laugh at some joke Chaewon was sure was stupid. 

Yuri didn’t have enough time to process anything. Hearing crates of wood they were carrying getting slammed on to the floor by Chaewon. Who stomped towards the two. She tried to stop the latter by grabbing onto her wrist, explaing that confronting Hyewon now was not the answer. But Chaewon forcefully pushed her hand away. 

That was the breaking point of the Chaewon's patience, keeping Minju’s and Hyewon’s relationship a secret from Eunbi. Seeing Hyewon carelessly flirting with both girls. At that moment, she was blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tasted bitter, yet surprisingly satisfying. And it only fueled with every step she took towards the girl. 

It seemed the girl hadn’t noticed her until she stood next to her. Giving her a small nod, Chaewon reached out. Punching her right in the face. When her fist came in contact, she stumbled backwards wincing in pain. Eunbi in complete shock, going straight to Hyewon’s aid. 

“Chaewon what are you doing!” Eunbi yells, going straight to Hyewon to check her cheek for any bruising. 

“What’s your problem?” Hyewon asks, holding her cheek, tasting a small hint of blood inside her cheek. She tried to stay as calm as possible, to not escalate the situation.

But before Eunbi could do anything, Chaewon roughly pulled her away from the girl and behind her. 

Chaewon took a step forward staring Hyewon down “You, your the problem” said with a gravelly undertone, shoving Hyewon backwards 

“I’ve had enough of your games, can’t you see your toying with Eunbi when you’re _dating_ Minju?” Her voice was low, rumbling, but louder than she had intended 

Hyewon blinked as her words struck her, actually taking a step away from Chaewon 

“Do you even feel the smallest ounce of guilt?’ 

Hyewon said nothing, and so did her face. Removing her hand away from her cheek, standing straight up. She looked neither intimated by Chaewon nor intimidating. She had a cold, emotionless, stony expression. But her facade slipped for a second when she glanced over at Eunbi. 

Eunbi was more affected by the words that were directed towards her. But she returned her composure, matching Chaewon’s gaze. 

By the time Chaewon said those last words, Yuri had caught up with the trio and so did the rest of the group. Seeing the punch Chaewon had laid on Hyewon, they came rushing towards them, circling the three.

“What does Eunbi have to do with this?” Yena asked first, demanding for an answer. It better had been a good one - she wasn’t afraid to release her own fist on Chaewon 

Chaewon only laughed hysterically, “Do you not know?” she asked and seeing the waiting look on Yena. Her relationship with Minju wasn’t the only thing Hyewon was hiding. And she was glad to tell everyone. 

“Eunbi is Hyewon’s _soulmate_ ,” Chaewon points out 

The rest were frozen in place at the sudden revelation, except for two - Hyewon and Minju who stood unamused by Chaewon’s behaviour. 

Eunbi wanted to run and hide at the moment. Her mouth opened, but she couldn’t say anything. She could only watch the scene unfold in front of her. By the time the rest had finally caught on to what was going on, they started talking over one another.

Every mean thing Chaewon thought but knew better than to say came flooding out. Yena and Yujin coming to Hyewon’s aid, matching Chaewon’s venomous tone and choice of words. The rest trying to stop the situation from escalating any further. But the noise of everyone talking over one another left no room to hear the next person.

“Chaewon stop” Minju demanded, stepping in between the two. 

Her voice piercing through the group causing everyone else to stop as well

She had enough of Chaewon ruthlessly insulting Hyewon in front of everyone, when all the girl wanted to do was help her. But what she hated more was that Hyewon was staying silent, like she always does; _keeping it all in_. She refused to see Hyewon continue to be insulted like this. 

Chaewon scoffed at Minju’s face, and when Chaewon even set a finger on Minju’s hand. Seeing the force, Hyewon mentally snapped. 

She grabbed Chaewon’s hand and bent it back to her chin, while the other grabbed her shirt. Pulling Chaewon as close as possible, so she wouldn’t miss a single word she said.

“You don’t get to act like that towards Minju,” She said with a curt voice

Chaewon winced at the pain as Hyewon continued to bend her hand backward with each word she said. Her eyes piercing into hers, there was a raging fire behind them that she had never seen.

Hyewon hardly ever showed emotion beyond a roll of her eyes when Yujin or Yena got on her nerves. She showed a polite interest in the lives of her friends and family - even to those she’d wish to _never see_ again.

But today was different. Everything Chaewon said was wrong. When she voiced her frustrations of Hyewon and Minju's behaviour. Hyewon exploded in the way she should have a _few years ago_ , with words that sped at full speed to shatter Chaewon’s soul into a million pieces.

Chaewon was taller than the girl, but Hyewon towered over her in that moment. Words that froze her in place, unable to say a word back. The unbearable grip she had on her hand, it made the others step back, sending a shiver down their spine at the look in Hyewon's eyes.

“Don’t think so highly of yourself,” Hyewon says letting go of her hand shoving her backwards “We’re the same you and I, only _I know_ the consequences of my actions. And _you don’t_ ”

Hyewon leaned forward pointing at Chaewon’s chest “You don’t know what you put Minju through” she rumbled lowly in her ear 

“You should sort out your problems before messing with mine. Don’t you think you owe that to _Hitomi_?” She watched Chaewon’s face change from anger to distress.

Hyewon knew that’s all Chaewon was looking for, her answer between picking Minju and Hitomi. Although her answer came to the expense of her face and an outburst that could have been contained. But she couldn’t just stay silent after what she did to Minju, her actions were blinded by one side of the story. Her attempt to get rid of fear and anger without knowing their meaning.

She exhaled slowly, turning to see the wide-eyed faces of everyone. Her eyes lingering on Yujin and Yena; there eyes filled with fear and shock at seeing Hyewon burst out like that for the first time.

She wanted to tell them everything, but not now. She should leave. The pain would last longer, but at least the cut wouldn’t be so deep. She shook her head when Minju took a step toward her. She needed to get away from everyone.

Yujin and Yena called out for her, ready to run after her. But Chaeyeon held them back, “I’ll go, you guys stay with Minju”

Chaeyeon saw their hesitation, but they knew Hyewon always had a soft place for Chaeyeon. Even if it’s been years. It’s always been there, she’ll be the one to get Hyewon to open up. They nodded their heads letting her go after Hyewon.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was at a nearby creek skipping rocks on the water. Standing on a rock, seeing the ripples left behind by the rocks, she skipped. As she throws another one into the water, watching it skip 4 times. She could hear the faint sounds of fireworks crackling in the back, as its sound echoed through the forest. Seeing the light being reflected on the water, the many colours it displayed. But she didn’t dare to looking up and admiring its colours, to watch such beautiful sights. Settling for its reflection in the water as it got blurred by the rippled she made in the water.

She heard footsteps behind her, the sound of rocks being crushed under their foot. But she didn’t turn around, continuing to throw another rock into the water this time it skipped 5 times.

“I’d never seen you like that before” She breathed, but loud enough for Hyewon to know who it was 

She frowned, thinking it wasn’t Yujin or Yena but Chaeyeon. She expected better, but she knew they couldn’t resist Chaeyeon, not even herself. She called her name again, making Hyewon turn to her. Seeing her with a small smile, hopping on the rock next to hers.

“If your here to gloat, please leave. I don’t have enough patience to even act like I give a shit,” Hyewon said in a bored tone, skipping another pebble.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on getting your soulmate” Chaeyeon responded meekly, throwing a rock into the lake. Except hers didn’t skip like Hyewon’s sinking to the bottom. 

Hyewon watched the rock she threw and how it sank to the bottom. Just like when they were kids, Chaeyeon could never skip rocks like her. Always asking her to teach her, no matter how many times she taught her. It always sank to the bottom and Chaeyeon always ended up whining while Hyewon laughed and teased her about it. She hated that even after all this time, she still remembers these things.

“Out of everyone you should know how much I despise soulmates,” Hyewon said clearly an insult towards Chaeyeon

And it worked, as she could see Chaeyeon faltering to keep herself composed. “Are you okay?” Chaeyeon asked, even when she knew the answer

She wasn’t blind to the way Hyewon suddenly changed. How she got distant and her creating the deal was the major factor in the change. At times _she forgets_ the reason she made the deal. It must have been the coward in her, too afraid to tell anyone else. Yet she continues to tell that lie.

“I think you already know that answer” Hyewons says tossing a rock into the water letting it sink to the bottom

Chaeyeon winces at the harsh tone, watching the rock leave a big splash “You know I never meant to hurt you” She intones placing a hand on Hyewons shoulder 

“But that didn’t stop you, did it?” She said mockingly, moving her shoulder away from Chaeyeon’s hand, letting it fall.

  
She was never one to get angry or yell at anyone. She hasn’t in a long while. But in reality this anger has always been there, escaping when she’s away from those she loved. It escaped earlier when she saw the way Chaewon treated Minju. And it’s here now when Chaeyeon gave her the pathetic excuse of ‘not meaning to hurt her’. Anger that had been boiling just shy of a month from its _3 year anniversary_ , letting it all build up just to explode like she did with Chaewon. But she would not give that satisfaction to Chaeyeon.

“I took the leap, we took that leap together. And what did I get? A lesson that friends are the ones who’ll betray you the most. Cause they’ll stab you from the front,” Hyewon rumbled, her fingers curling around the pebble as she continued to look at the moving water

“What was I supposed to do, Hyewon? She’s the love of my life, I love her,” Chaeyeon yelled into Hyewon’s ear, but the girl didn’t flinch, keeping her eyes on the creek

“And so was I” Hyewon mutters, her grip loosening on the pebble, letting it fall into the water

Four simple words engulfed them in an unbearable silence. The wind died, the leaves ceased to rustle, even the rumble of moving water was absent. Those four words came to a shock to Chaeyeon, turning wide eyed to the girl. In Hyewon’s stillness, it scared her. Perhaps it was the moonlight making her skin so pale, or the lack of wind letting every hair hang without movement, she wasn’t even sure. Hyewon didn’t even blink, her eyes on the creek as if it whispered secrets to her.

It felt like a millennium until she heard Hyewon threw another pebble into the water, watching it skip 4 times. “But that wasn’t enough, was it?” she said under her breath

And as those words left her mouth, the wind blew back and the sound of running water returned. Chaeyeon couldn’t even process it. Frozen in spot only able to listen to all the pent up anger Hyewon had, not showing it in her actions. But in the form of words that felt like a thousand knives piercing through her heart. She could feel the hot tears already welling in her eyes.

“You said I was great, you said I could be great, you said we were destined to be together, you said it to the world, you said it to me…” Hyewon let’s out a breathy laugh skipping another rock on the water

“But you didn’t mean any of it” Hyewon sighs hopping off the rock onto the shoreline

Not sparing a look at Chaeyeon "But you know what hurt the most?”

She paused, letting a silence hang around them, making sure she had Chaeyeon’s attention

“That my two best friends didn’t even trust me,” She said trying to conceal the pain, but the crack in her voice betrayed her

“It was you cheating on me, you not being my soulmate. But lying to my face for months and having to find out by chance. Then you made some deal to keep it a secret,” Hyewon shakes her head at how pathetic this all sounded hearing it out loud, how foolish she was to believe Chaeyeon’s words

“I would have understood, I would have helped you worked it out. Maybe I wouldn’t be left so broken. But you didn’t even give me the chance, and that’s unforgiveable,” Hyewon finally turns towards Chaeyeon

Seeing the hot streams of tears falling down from Chaeyeon’s eyes. The dancer’s frozen heart shifting at Hyewon’s merciless gaze, her legs almost failing beneath her.

“I hope you enjoy what you did and enjoy this fake world you created. Cause I no longer want to be a part of it. This time I’ll stick to my word and forget you ever existed. Your dead to me so don’t come looking for me,” Her voice came low and cold

Leaving without another word, not even a glance at the dancers direction. Her calls for Hyewon useless only returned with silence and the sound of her footsteps getting further and further away. Chaeyeon giving in to her trembling legs as she fell onto the ground. Her tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Hyewon’s receding figure.

* * *

* * *

It was already late and Hyewon hadn’t returned yet, Minju was getting worried. The group had an odd atmosphere since the argument. The sudden revelation left the group in shambles, unsure who to side with, who to comfort, who to help. They hadn’t realised how intertwined all their problems truly were (or how many there were to begin with). 

Yujin, Yena and Minju immediately asked Chaeyeon how their talk went after she returned. But she only replied with the girl needing some space. Not telling the three what happened or where she was. But Chaeyeon’s red puffy eye’s hinted that their conversation didn’t go well. Leaving Minju even more worried knowing the two’s past, while the other two just wanted to know why Hyewon kept it a secret this whole time. 

They went back to the cabin soon after, Chaeyeon telling them that Hyewon asked to not wait up for her. The walk back was in complete silence, no sign of their usual banter or whining of the bug bites. They all kept to themselves, not batting an eye at one another. Minju couldn’t help but glance over at Chaewon, who walked behind the rest by herself, kicking a rock. There must have been a tornado of emotions going through her head right now. 

Once reaching the cabin they had all gone back to their respective rooms, only exchanging a few good nights before entering their rooms. Minju decided to stay by the window and wait for Hyewon to get back. Checking the time, she had already been waiting for 3 hours and it was nearing 2 in the morning. Hyewon hadn’t returned yet and Minju fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist as she continued to call Hyewon’s phone, getting sent straight to voicemail every time. 

Then she heard the garage door opening. Waking up to check her phone it was past 3 in the morning, she must have fallen asleep. Letting out a small yawn as she stretched going towards the garage. Peeking through the door she saw Hyewon in the car laying down the back seats using a small couch cushion as her pillow. She frowns, seeing Hyewon deciding to sleep in the car than next to her. 

She opens the door, letting Hyewon known of her presence. Startling the girl for a second hitting her head on the roof deck, only relaxing when she realised it was just Minju. Rubbing the top of her head, she sighs as she had been caught red-handed. Falling back in her seat, laying her head on the headrest. 

“Were you planning on sleeping in the car?’ Hyewon nods her head, not bothering to hide it 

“What are you doing awake?” Hyewon asks with a quirked eyebrow 

“Waiting for you, idiot” Minju scolds, making Hyewon smile 

Minju shakes her head, getting in to the car laying down in the back seat. With her head on Hyewon’s lap. And the older instinctively using her hand to caress her hair. 

Minju lets out a sigh biting down on the inside of her cheeks “Why didn’t you tell her?” she asks in a whisper, afraid of the answer 

“Did you forget what I told you earlier?” 

_‘Soulmate or not your still my priority’_ Hyewon reminded Minju 

“I’m not gonna leave you behind” Hyewon saying looking down at Minju with a warm smile, moving a loose strand of hair behind her ear “I’ll be here for you until you know what you want, even being your fake girlfriend” Hyewon whispers kissing Minju’s forehead 

Her skin tingled where Hyewon’s lips touched and then their eyes meet for what felt like a millennium until her eyes fell down to Hyewon’s pink, plump lips. She didn’t know how she averted her gaze from Hyewon’s hot one. Sitting up, her in seat staring Hyewon in the eyes, as she inched closer, the space between them growing smaller and smaller. 

Until Minju was just a few inches away from Hyewon’s and she could feel her breath on her face, Hyewon didn’t react except she held her gaze. 

“Can I kiss you?” Minju asked with a sudden confidence 

“Min...” Hyewon replied moving away from Minju, holding the girl’s hand “Are you sure?” 

She knew she had extended that offer, but she wanted to make sure Minju was sure before actually doing it. 

Minju didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from. But she knew she wanted her first kiss to be from someone she trusted her entire heart with. She nodded her head, and she watched Hyewon intertwine their fingers in front of them as she gave a kind smile. 

She leaned forward, kissing the tip of Minju’s nose, followed by a kiss on her cheek. Hyewon’s hand snaking around Minju’s waist, pulling her closer. Minju felt her breath hitch when Hyewon kissed the corner of her mouth. Hyewon smiled before leaning into her again. her other hand was shaking slightly. Hyewon wanted this to be memorable; perfect.

Placing their foreheads together, staring deeply into each other’s eyes. Minju felt like she could stare into Hyewon’s rich dark brown eyes forever. The swirls of emotion I saw there made me gasp, taking her breath away as they searched her soul. She wished she could replay this moment on loop. 

Hyewon held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. She leaned forward and softly kissed Minju’s lips; and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be, the way Minju’s body melted into hers, the way she relented when she held her tighter and tighter. Making Minju’s hands roam around Hyewon’s pulling her closer until there was no space between them. It was small yet warm kiss. They never knew a kiss so innocent could be intimate and electrifying. 

When they broke away after what seemed like ages Minju looked at Hyewon. Staring deep into each other’s eyes. Hyewon’s full of wonder and love, Minju’s full of passion as she rested her forehead against hers, gathering her thoughts. She knew she loved her, but she wasn’t the one _for her to love._

All their talk about hating soulmates, ranting for hours. It was out of pure hatred of Chaewon having a girlfriend. Kissing Hyewon gave her the answer she was looking for. _Only Eunbi could truly make her happy_. She deserved to smile, to be happy; she deserved a life where she could be excited about someone who would make her smile when they weren’t around. 

If she had been the one, she’d have been able to help her. But all she could do was support her from the side, watch her bottle it all up inside. She’d be happier with Eunbi and that was worth getting rejected by Chaewon and go live the rest of her life alone. But if it had the slightest chance of making Hyewon happy, she would swan dive head first. Cause she knew the girl would always be there for her. She wasn’t going to _leave her behind, and neither was she._

She pulls Hyewon into a tight hug, “We’re gonna get our happy ending I promise” she whispers 

Hyewon smiles reciprocating the hug “Hey I’m not gonna let you sleep in the car c’mon” she says trying to get out of Minju’s hold 

Minju groans holding onto Hyewon tighter, “No, I’m already comfortable!” 

“You won’t be in the morning” Hyewon scolds, finally getting herself free from Minju stumbling out of the car 

She places her hands on her hips as she looks at a pouting Minju, laughing at the girl’s reaction “I’ll give you a piggyback” She says offering her back 

And the gleeful squeal she got from Minju made her chuckle. Seeing Minju get up in lightning speed as her smile stretched wide. She bent down and Minju naturally wrapper her hands around Hyewon, nuzzling her face into the latter’s back. Taking in her scent, smiling into her back - she always wore the same violet accord perfume. Hyewon brought both of them up the stairs into their room, falling back on the bed. Cuddling each other to sleep. Their fears and worries slipping away for a few short moments. 


	19. Chapter 19

The morning after wasn’t much different. It seemed everyone was giving each other the silent treatment. Giving everyone some much-needed space, no words being exchanged during breakfast. At the breakfast table there was no sight of Hyewon or Minju. So Sakura volunteered to check in on the two, knocking on the door politely. Hearing no response, she opened the door to their room. To find no one inside and their bed already made. Checking around the room, she spotted a post it note on the bed.

_‘We went out for a hike’ - Hyewon & Minju_

Was the only thing on the post it but turning over the note she saw some Japanese written on the back.

_‘I know the one reading this will be Sakura. We’re just at the shed in the back, if you need us. We think it’d be best to give everyone some space. Don’t tell the others please’ - Hye_

Sakura knew where the shed was. It was an old shed used to store firewood, but they had turned it into a mini game room when they were in still elementary schoolers. It was a place they spent many afternoons in, playing games and other things grade schoolers did. She wondered if Hyewon had changed it since the last time she or Chaeyeon visited; like the cabin. Where their pictures were taken down and any sign of them ever being here gone.

She knew Hyewon had good intentions. Remembering Chaeyeon had told her in their room last night. How the girl cried herself to sleep as she whispered words of comfort to ease her pain. She remembered each crack in her voice from each word she recited. Hyewon knew how to hurt Chaeyeon. They were the closest out of everyone. Which made it only that much easier. She knew all her insecurities and worries.

She would have preferred Hyewon to have chosen less harsh words, but she didn’t blame the girl. What they did was horrible, and she knew it. She regrets not fighting for Hyewon, even when Hyewon decided not to fight for herself. She should have, for the sake of their friendship. She never liked Chaeyeon’s deal to keep it all a secret. She doesn’t remember the reason why she went along with it all those years ago. She only knows that whatever reason it was, it wasn’t worth all of this; the _pain_ , the _suffering_ , their _friendship_. She should’ve known the moment she saw the _change_ in Hyewon’s eyes that day.

She had gone back to the dinning table, shaking her head. The group doing a collective sigh as they pretended to be disinterested in the matter. Eunbi turning away, pretending to be interested at the landscape outside. But the clashing of utensils broke their silence. Yena’s chair screeching as she kicked it backwards, slamming her hands on the table. Before stomping away, Yuri could only shake her head slowly. Bending down to pick up Yena’s utensils off the ground

“I’ll go talk to her” She says calmy before sending a death glare at Chaewon

Yuri looked particularly menacing at that moment, lingering in her spot for a few seconds. Glaring down at Chaewon, the stillness in her movements paired with the silence of the room only amplifying her glare. Sending a chilling shiver down Chaewon’s spine, she couldn’t bear to hold Yuri’s gaze looking down at her food. After a few seconds Yuri left, following Yena as the rest followed her with their eyes.

But Sakura’s eyes lingered on Hitomi. She was sure Nako and Hitomi heard Chaeyeon and her last night. But she was glad that they didn’t ask her about it in the morning. However, she was still worried about Hitomi since they got back to the room she had been silent. Hitomi wasn’t one who could easily express her feelings. Hitomi doing her usual night routine of washing up and then writing in her diary every night.

Sakura could feel the strain of each stroke she wrote as the pen dragged heavily across the page. As she wrote the words, she was too afraid to say out loud. Hitomi was one of the most decisive person she ever met. She wouldn’t let this to drag on for long. And so she didn’t, as she asked Chaewon to talk to her outside after breakfast.

Sakura looks down at her plate, picking at her food. She felt Chaeyeon’s hand squeeze hers. Giving her an apologetic smile before Chaeyeon went to clean her plate. Her hands weren’t clean, she played a role all in this whether or not the others knew. She remembers the night they created this deal. Hyewon’s only request was to not let anyone know she had a soulmate. Hyewon kept her word, and so did they. But was keeping it a secret to prevent their embarrassment and shame worth the pain they brought to everyone around them? In her eyes it appeared the collateral damage had tenfold.

She got up from the table, placing her plate in the sink. She would go visit Hyewon and Minju in her own time once things settled down at the cabin. She knew the two would take care of each other; she didn’t know the extent of their relationship, but she knew in the way Hyewon looked at Minju. The way she used to look at her and Chaeyeon - full of _love and wonder._

* * *

* * *

Hitomi leaned over the railing, her gaze on the forest that circled the cabin. Chaewon took hesitant steps towards Hitomi, dragging her feet. She wasn’t sure how to start or where to start. Hitomi barely spared her a glance, increasing her nerves even more. Leaning over the railing next to Hitomi, her hands clasped together.

Hitomi took one of Chaewon’s hands, laying her hand flat on the railing. She took out a bag filled with ice, putting it on Chaewon’s bruised knuckles. Chaewon looked at Hitomi, the emotions that swirled in her eyes as she took care of her. The gentle patterns she drew on her hand as she held the ice on her knuckles.

“Don’t waste your time in anger, regrets, worries and grudges,” Hitomi sighs looking up at Chaewon with a small smile “Life is too short to be unhappy”

That was the first thing Hitomi said to her after the fight. Of course, Hitomi would be the one to give her advice. Instead of yelling at her face or making her feel bad. Hitomi would be the one to console her, bring her back onto the path whenever she wandered off of it. She always had a short temper, and Hitomi was always there to help her.

“It also prevents you from bruising your knuckles,” Hitomi jokes letting out a breathy laugh

Chaewon felt bad for her outburst. She regretted every word that left her mouth. Not thinking about how it would affect those she loved. She was a hypocrite - all those things she said about Hyewon applied to her. Hyewon was right when she said they were the same, except she knew the consequences of her actions while she didn’t.

Anger blinded her from seeing the pain she would end up causing Hitomi, having to find out that she had a soulmate through an argument. The pain she caused Eunbi when she found out that Hyewon had a girlfriend. They didn’t deserve that, _Hitomi_ didn’t deserve that. They deserved much more. They should’ve found out through a better situation than that.

But even through all of that, all she could think of was what Minju was feeling, how it affected her, what she was thinking. What she felt every time she saw an image of her and Hitomi together. She never once took the time to think about others, other than herself. The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done, she could not undo. Their forgiveness wasn’t enough to erase the stain of guilt. Cause it doesn’t matter if no one blames her when _she blames herself._

Chaewon sank into her hand, laying her forehead on the railing, unable to hold her head up anymore.

“When you asked that question at the cafe..” Hitomi trails off

“It was about Minju” Chaewon finishes her sentence barely in a whisper

That was the first time she admitted that Minju was her soulmate - the reason behind her outburst. Not Hyewon. She finally understood the meaning behind her anger. It was _fear,_ the fear that had settled there since the day she met Minju. The realisation that Hitomi wasn’t her soulmate Hitomi but Minju. The idea that she had to choose between Hitomi and Minju. The thought of Hitomi telling her to go after Minju.

If she had been honest with herself from the beginning, she would have felt the fear getting placed when she woke up to see Hitomi with her in the nurse’s room - and her not being her soulmate. There was no rush, no fireworks, no electricity, it was nothing out of the ordinary. The idea followed her like a shadow, letting itself known whenever the sun shined on it through the forms of visions. She continued to ignore the visions, but seeing them to disappear and then see Hitomi smiling back at her; it slowly ate away at her.

In their silence, Hitomi holding the pack of ice on Chaewon’s knuckles as she stared into the distance. While Chaewon continued to wallow, she smiled bitterly remembering how they first met. It felt like so long ago when she met the Japanese; it was all by chance, really. Their meeting never failed to put a smile on her face.

///

_Hitomi looked up and down the shelves, trying her best to make out the brand names written out in front of her. Cursing Eunbi under her breath for not giving a more distinct description of the ones she wanted. All she knew were the ones that looked like orange, but there were at least 20 in the store._

_She wouldn’t mind asking someone, but her broken Korean and that fact that she was buying sanitary pads did not help the matter. Looking around the store noticing the staff present were all boys. She begged for someone to come in and save her, and as if the gods above answered her prayers. A small faced, skinny, short-haired girl walked into the store in her baggy sweater and shorts._

_‘This was her chance’ Hitomi thought_

_Pulling the girl into the aisle she asked more liked begged “Hey, I’m sorry to ask you this but I can’t read the brand names and my friend asked me to buy these” Hitomi tried her best to replicate what Eunbi told her in her broken Korean_

_The other girl stood still thinking about whether to help or not, but with a soft smile she tried her best to understand Hitomi’s half Japanese and Korean question_

_“Oh, I know which brand she is asking for” Going to the shelf handing Hitomi the product she was looking for_

_“Thank you so much, I don’t know what to do with you,” She sighed in relief “Thank you, thank you so much,” She repeated, bowing several times_

_Only making the other adore the overflowing cuteness displayed in front of her “Ah, it’s okay don’t worry. I’m glad I could help” She smiled offering her hand for a handshake “I’m Chaewon by the way I live by here. Hope I can see you around sometime”_

_Hitomi smiling shyly as she accepted the handshake, “I’m Hitomi, it was very nice meeting you. I hope I’ll see you around too”_

_///_

“I want you to look at me when I say these next few words” Hitomi said in a stern voice, straightening her posture. Pulling Chaewon away from her thoughts.

Chaewon lifting her head, reluctant to hear her next words, whether they were good or bad. But she wasn’t prepared for what she saw next. Seeing Hitomi crying with a smile on her face, she didn’t look sad or happy. She sniffed, wiping the tear that trickled down her cheek.

“I want you to understand that I don’t blame you. I never did, I was never mad or upset with you. I know we promised we could get pass anything and everything,” Hitomi couldn’t hold the tears back anymore, letting them fall down

When she cried, there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. Chaewon bit down on the insides of her cheeks. She knew where this was leading and she didn’t want it to go there.

“But I think we reached our deadline” Hitomi pauses, taking the time to wipe away some of her tears, holding Chaewon’s hands

She didn’t want to say these next words, but she knew she had to “Choose her”

She tried her best to say it as painless as possible but there was no use, the crack in her voice as she stuttered out those two words gave her away

“What?” was the only thing Chaewon could mutter

Chaewon couldn’t process what she heard, no she didn’t want to process what she just heard. It hit her hard. Hitomi’s words were like nails and hammers breaking her heart apart. The sobs punched through, ripping through her muscles, bones, and guts. 

Hitomi shows an apologetic smile, placing her hand on Chaewon’s cheek. Using her thumb to wipe away Chaewon’s tears. She didn’t want it to end. If she could choose her soulmate, she would have chosen Chaewon. But the world wasn’t that forgiving. If it were true, there wouldn’t be so much hate and suffering. But she would never trade whatever they had for anything in the world. If she knew their ending, she’d still choose Chaewon over and over again.

“Remember how we met?” Chaewon asked, hoping to share one last moment before they parted ways. Hitomi nods her head, she’d never forget.

“I saw you in that Department store, you had just moved to Korea knowing little to none Korean. You were absolutely dumbstruck trying to read the various brand names and then you just saw me and pulled me in to help you. You were so shy asking but you were absolutely helpless, I couldn’t help but help you. And at that moment when you pulled me into that aisle, I never forgot that moment.”

Chaewon smiles warmly, recalling the fond memory, wiping away the rest of her tears.

“I thought about it over and over again, constantly replaying in my head. Then I found out you went to our school and were friends with Eunbi unnie. And I always stopped you and tried to ask you out once, and you bluntly rejected me right there. But I knew I couldn’t let you go the moment you pulled me into that aisle, you pulled my heart too”

Chaewon could see the softness in Hitomi’s eyes as they recalled their first meeting together. How she felt another round of tears welling up in her eyes. She didn’t want it to end.

“When I’m with you I lose track of time, when I’m without you, you’re stuck in my mind. The cute, shy smile you had when you asked me, the half ponytail you wore, even the white sneakers you wear every time we hang outside. I know this is the end but know that I’ll never stop thinking about you, I’ll never stop loving you. You Honda Hitomi owned my heart the moment you pulled me into that aisle.”

Chaewon nuzzles her cheek into Hitomi’s palm, placing her own hand on “I don’t want to _let you go_ ” she whispers

She kissed Hitomi’s hand, cherishing this last moment they shared as lovers. She will miss the smell of her hair, the sound of her laugh whenever she said something cheesy, the smile Hitomi has when she calls her name.

“I know… but loving someone doesn’t always mean having to fight for them. Sometimes loving someone just means letting them go,” Hitomi smiles retracting her hand away from Chaewon’s cheek

“Don’t ever forget me Kim Chaewon. You know deep down I always hoped we were meant for each other. But don’t worry about me, okay? Treat Minju much better, all your failed date surprises make them work with Minju, make better dates with her okay? You were always the romantic type,” Hitomi said, with a small laughter

Her laughter easing Chaewon as they came in for one last hug before letting go of one another. They both knew one day they would find their soulmates, but they still took the _risk_ , even hoped it would be the _other_. But they knew the next person will love the other more than they could, more than they _could give._

* * *

* * *

Yena stomped into her room, fuming that Hyewon hadn’t even considered talking to her or Yujin. Was she just going to ignore us until the trip ends? This wasn’t something she could run away from. Hell, they live in the same house they’d have to meet at some point. Might as well get it over with and tell her the reason why she did all of this. _So why didn’t she?_

Yena slammed the door shut, grabbing the closest pillow and throwing it at the wall. Screaming at the top of her lungs out of pure anger and frustration. She didn’t care if the rest heard her, she just wanted to talk to Hyewon; she just wanted to know _why_.

Falling onto the floor, her throat dry from screaming at the top of her lungs. Punching the floor once in a fit of anguish and overwhelming realisation.

“Are you done?” Yuri whispered as she watched Yena from the door frame

Yena nodded her head, giving Yuri the cue that she was done throwing her fit. Yuri pulled the older into her arms, laying her head on her chest as she slowly caressed the top of her head. Yena immediately melting into her hold, wrapping her arms tightly around Yuri’s small waist.

“Why didn’t she tell me? I thought we were a lot closer than that. I thought we trusted each other with everything. Did I do something wrong?” Yena said mumbled into Yuri’s chest, her grip getting tighter with every word said

Yena rethought everything they did together. Were all of her jokes about Hyewon finding her soulmate too far? Did she say or do something that had caused Hyewon to be so distant from her? Maybe it was her being too much of a burden for Hyewon. How she always left all the serious things to Hyewon, letting her take all the responsibility while she went out and played with Yujin all those times all the times she skipped important family events to get a game that was recently released, letting Hyewon do all the work for the both of them.

Too naïve to see that Hyewon also had to take care of Yujin, only adding onto her work load. Times when she was too free spirited she should have stayed and helped Hyewon, whether or not she asked for it. How it was so easy for her to just brush everything off, knowing Hyewon could take care of everything. Was she too dependent on Hyewon that the girl ended up pushing her away; Hyewon became so independent she couldn’t recognise when she should ask for help from others…

Yuri hushes her pulling her into a tighter hug “Hey! Don’t say that,” she whispers into Yena’s ear, “It’s not your fault, I bet Hyewon doesn’t even blame you for anything”

Yena pulls away from Yuri, looking her in the eye, “So why does it feel like it is?”

There was a rawness in her voice that couldn’t hide the sadness in her voice. The huskiness in her voice more prominent than usual as her words got caught in her throat. It broke Yuri’s heart, the desperation in Yena’s eyes. It was too much for her to handle. The news clearly struck her much more than Chaewon had intended.

The short time she knew Yena she could see how free spirited she was, how she went around in life without a care in the world. And how Hyewon tagged along, picking up the scraps Yena left behind. They were the perfect duo for one another, one who kept the other grounded to reality while the other showed the other the world past reality.

It was never easy for Hyewon to balance both Yujin and Yena. Taking care of such rowdy and free willed kids while having her own life, but she did; yet she lost herself somewhere along the process. She made it look easy, Yuri could swear she never saw Hyewon complaining about taking care of the two. Except for her few annoyances of Yena and Yujin getting on her nerves, but she never showed more than a scolding or a roll of her eyes.

It made Hyewon admirable being able to take care of the two while their parents were busy with work. Yet Hyewon still helped others while being involved in both the community and at school. She doesn’t know why Hyewon kept it all in, bottling all her feelings or the things she’s had to go through. But it was no denying that it was something that struck her so deeply it made her turn everyone away - even her family.

How she helped others and refuse to be helped. Why she told no one about having a soulmate or keeping her relationship with Minju a secret from Eunbi. Let it be her ignorance or pure stupidity. Hyewon had her reasons behind her actions at the moment, even if she didn’t align with such decisions. From what she’s seen, Hyewon probably had seen it all coming, or at the very least knew the consequences of her actions - _but did she know the consequences it had on her?_

Yuri could saw that this was something that had been eating away at Hyewon for a long time, she was just trying to figure out her feelings just like the rest of us. It's just sometimes some go through tougher experiences to learn the same lessons as others. 

“Sometimes we are just the collateral damage to someone else’s war against themselves,” Yuri said in a hushed whisper

It was the only thing Yuri could offer to Yena at the moment, as she held the girl close in her arms. Slowly rocking them back and forth without exchanging anymore words. She couldn’t give Yena the answers she was looking for, only Hyewon could. Until then she could only try her best to comfort her until Hyewon got back.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon groans as she fell flat on her back onto the carpet of the shed. Minju walking through the door of the shed. Hyewon looked around the shed, filled with many memories of her childhood. Pictures hung on the wall of her, Chaeyeon, Sakura, Yujin and Yena. Rocks they had decorated, bored games they used to play, stuff toys they had gotten one another as gifts.

The shed was like their mini getaway from the world others had treehouses and playrooms, theirs was this redecorated firewood shed. Hyewon could never make herself take the things inside down; the only evidence of the five’s childhood together. She could remove their pictures in her room, sentimental gifts she’d receive now stored away collecting dust. Every time she thought of taking the shed down, she always made a reason to keep it.

All the hours they spend finding the right carpet and posters. The many afternoons they spent playing board games that created wars between the five. Over time, they had neglected it, but just before they leave to go back to the city. She took the last few remaining hours cleaning any dust it had collected. Rearranging some games on the shelves just to keep it neat and organised.

She was sure the rest had forgotten the shed as years went by Yujin and Yena stopped bugging her to go to the shed with them, settling for other outdoor activities. And the other two stopped going on these trips all together. She tries to forget, but she could never forget. Thoughts and memories she should have forgotten, they didn’t cross her mind; they lived in it.

Memories were the soul torturer for the girl. Perfectly designed to pierce the strongest of hearts, break down her strongest walls, send her crumpling to her knees as she bears and watches with what little strength she had left. She couldn’t escape them, or hide from them; they were the worst kind of monster. It’s only purpose was for her destruction.

All the memories that she could never escape from. They were pin point needles, piercing her skin. She couldn’t scream or fight back, she had to just endure the pain as pictures of their times together flashed through her mind. They are sharp and cut right through her every time she thought about those times. Even the sweet good moments they had were now turned into a knife that kills her already broken heart.

She had experienced pain before.

But nothing accounted to this.

She could neither hide, run or fight them. Her memories were indeed her worst enemy, and the thing that would most likely destroy her - if it hadn’t already.

She closes her eyes tightly, trying to stop the memories flooding in as she lies on the floor of the shed. She could have chosen a different place to hide out, yet she still came back to this haunting shed.

Minju threw a pack of frozen peas right on top of Hyewon’s stomach. Making her groan in pain from the cold impact as it brought her away from her thoughts.

“Be glad it isn’t meat, there no ice packs” Minju scolds, closing the door behind her

“You could have filled a bag with ice, you know,” Hyewon retorts, looking at the pack of frozen peas

Minju gasps, not having thought of that, Hyewon just shakes her head as she laid her head back down on the carpet. Minju mumbles a soft sorry before taking the pack of frozen peas from Hyewon and placing it on the girl’s eye. She felt that that the girl got hit because of her. She retracts the pack of peas away quickly when she saw the girl wince. Thinking she had done something wrong

“Sorry! Does it hurt?” She asked worriedly, looking at the pack of frozen peas

Hyewon chuckles, taking Minju’s hand leading it back to her face “No, just cold” she smiles reassuringly

She could see how Minju relaxed as her shoulders fell back down, giving her one of her dimpled smiles. The world is a scary place. But at least she had Minju. She could understand what she was feeling without even saying it. Even if she had to search for it sometimes. Minju didn’t ask too many questions to push her away, but she asked enough to not make her feel alone. No one knew her like Minju, and she was grateful as she extended the same arm for Minju.

They saw the relentless moon in each other’s eyes and held each other until the sun rose.

“Sorry you had to get hit in the face” Minju said looking into Hyewon’s other eyes

Hyewon lets out a breathy laugh remembering how at the moment it didn’t sting. But when she woke up this morning, a black eye greeted her. She was sure Chaewon would have bruised knuckles. Oh, how she would have to explain this to her parents when they get back.

“It’s okay, I know Chaewon was just mad… I know what it’s like”

Hyewon had her fair share of temptations to punch Chaeyeon in the face, her clenched fists under the table the first few occasions she saw Chaeyeon walking down the hall. Her face may have been blank, but there were several chains of curses going through her head every time she saw either of the two. But at some point you get tired of being angry all the time. And learn to treat them like they didn’t exist, even when they clearly existed in her head.

“How can you be so wise and stupid at the same time?” Minju jokes readjusting the pack of peas on Hyewon’s eye

“Because it’s up to the person to _suffer_ or to _accept_ ,” It was all Hyewon had to say

She didn’t have to explain her answer any further, Minju already knew what Hyewon meant when she said that. The girl had clearly chosen the first option instead of the second, whether or not Hyewon knew about it a piece of her was stuck in the past; a part of her will always be. She wonders if Hyewon was still in love with Chaeyeon - maybe she was and just didn’t want to say it aloud cause if she did, she’d be forced to face reality.

“Are you ever going to choose the second option?”

Hyewon could see the change in Minju’s expression. It didn’t seem like she was asking more of telling her to choose it. But she stays silent, averting her gaze from Minju.

“Aren’t you tired? All the volunteering, forcing yourself to forget, pushing everyone away… pretending your fine when your not?” Minju said louder than she had intended.

She bit her tongue, hearing her words come out a bit harsher than she had intended. Hyewon didn’t want to talk about it and saying that made her even more against it. Hyewon didn’t look at Minju once, pretending to be interested at a random game on a shelf, so she tried a different angle.

“Look at me” Minju asked softly, placing a hand on top of Hyewon’s, making the girl finally face her “Do you remember when I first got braces?”

She saw how it made Hyewon smile unintentionally, even if she was a bit insulted seeing her trying to hide a chuckle. She definitely had better moments.

“Yeah, you couldn’t eat anything solid for 2 weeks. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Just go with it” Minju retorts

She was never good with pep talks, Hyewon was the one in charge of that category. Whenever she got put in the saddle, she’d usually steal a few words Hyewon said to her before or just stumble on her words until she somehow got to the point of the talk - much as she was doing right now.

Hyewon held in her laughter, following the girl’s lead in her attempt, “Does that mean I can call you train tracks?”

Minju rolls her eyes at the sound of the dreadful nickname the cousins had given her when they first saw her with braces. She can hear their voices haunting her every time they picked her up from school or Yujin saw her in the hallways. She already had other nicknames made by them, it was just another to their already made calvary.

Even after all the teasing they did, they were still very considered. She remembers how Hyewon would make her lunch every day, even when they went to different schools. Hyewon already being in her first year of highschool while she was still in middle school, she made Yujin bring the lunch for her. Plus, she got her revenge when Yujin got hers, even if it in the back of her teeth instead of the front.

“You packed me lunch, cause you knew I couldn’t eat anything at the cafeteria”

“With or without braces the food in that cafeteria was barely edible,” Hyewon jokes remembering some of it’s less appetising meals

“Don’t act like it was nothing, I didn’t forget the little designs you left on my mashed potatoes or the notes you left”

Hyewon just shrugged her shoulders. But she does remember the cute designs she left on Minju’s food. She woke up early just to make those lunches; she wouldn’t miss the chance to make frogs and monkeys just to tease Minju.

“You know I can list so many things you helped me with, small and big,” Minju sighed looking away to the side “Don’t you think it’s time you stop caring for others and start caring about yourself?”

“You’ve given up so much for so long, now it’s finally your turn. Choose the second option”

A wave of an overwhelming realisation had hit her when she heard those words. She doesn’t remember the last time she properly enjoyed life and all of its beauty. It all slowly started blending with one another. She stopped paying attention to what was going on around her. She was there present at the moment, but once it was over. Her mind completely wiped all memory of it. She was doing the same thing over and over again that she started to lose perspective.

She woke up to the same alarm, went to school with Yujin and Yena, aimlessly wonder through her classes, spending endless hours doing homework, then going to volunteer aimlessly waiting for the time to pass by. She had this underlying resentment that was consuming her, swallowing her like a dark cloud. Letting go of the last string holding her from being swallowed whole.

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same._

“I’ll do it” Hyewon whispered

* * *

* * *

Sakura sneaks away from the rest, who were busy lounging around in their rooms or disappearing somewhere else. It seemed the group wouldn’t be doing much on their last day. All too busy avoiding each other. She didn’t blame them, there were many mixed emotions in the group. Some threw little aggressive moves, others were completely ignoring one another.

Going to the back of the cabin, seeing the shed just at the edge of the forest. She knocked on the door gently. There was no response. She figured the two must have thought she was someone else. Knocking again this time saying her name she heard some shuffling inside before the door swung open. She frowned, seeing Hyewon’s black eye on her left eye.

Her hand moving to touch Hyewon’s cheek unknowingly. Before her hand could touch Hyewon, the girl had taken a step back away from her, using her hand to motion Sakura into the shed. Staring at the ground, avoiding Sakura’s eyes. Sparing no other interactions as Sakura entered the shed.

Minju leans back in the beanbag, titling her head to see who the visitor was, giving a thin smile to the Japanese “How’s the rest?”

Sakura shakes her head “Not good”

Hyewon sat criss crossed next to Minju reapplying the pack of frozen peas on her eye. As she pretended to scroll through her phone, even though it was turned off. Ignoring Sakura’s presence, Minju could see the girl’s black screen. Trying her best not to laugh - Hyewon did not like Sakura here. Especially after what she told her about her last conversation with Chaeyeon. The news was sure to have travelled to Sakura.

“I actually came here to talk to Hyewon,” Sakura asked

And the news most certainly did.

Minju nods understandingly. Getting up from her seat, giving Hyewon’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the two alone. She would stay close to the shed, maybe eavesdrop to interrupt if things got too serious. Going to the back of the shed to keep herself hidden as she leaned against the shed.

Sakura took a seat next to Hyewon on the beanbag where Minju previously sat at. Glancing around the shed, “You didn’t change it”

She looked at Hyewon for a reaction. She didn’t miss to see that Hyewon was still not looking at her. Her phone now turned upside down as she drew circles on the carpet. But she did miss the growing hold on the pack of frozen peas as she grinded her teeth together.

Sakura drifted her eyes away from Hyewon, decided to look around the shed. She was shocked when she first read the note, having forgotten about the shed. She didn’t know Hyewon still remembered it, let alone keep it the same way it was. Not a single item was put out of place, and she saw not a single speck of dust. It had looked the exact same as when she last saw it.

Hyewon seemed to have cared for it all these years. Sakura misses those times when all that mattered was the present. About who was winning in a game of monopoly, or what they’d have for dinner. Just simple, innocent and naïve kids.

“Are you okay?” Sakura asks, creating some small talk between them

“Are you okay? Are you asking just for the sake of it?” Hyewon says in a demeaning tone as she stares straight at Sakura

Sakura only nods her head

“What about you? Are you okay?” Sakura couldn’t shake Hyewon’s gaze, she couldn’t hold it either. But Hyewon’s gaze made her look her in the eye

Sakura sincerely ponders if she should have started the conversation in Japanese. If they continued down this route, she was afraid it would end up like their last few conversations. And none of them ever ended pretty. She wonders why speaking in Japanese made Hyewon more approachable, or be more open-minded at the very least. Maybe it’s because she has to take a few more seconds to think of the words she wants to say, but at least she wasn’t as passive aggressive.

“Well, I haven’t been doing well,” Sakura answers honestly, letting out a shaky breath, looking away from Hyewon.

Hyewon saw her small tremble of her lips, the slowness in her movement as she fought the tears welling in her eyes. But she just watched as Sakura took short sharp inhales as she scrunched up the fabric of her shorts, trying her best to keep herself together.

“I miss you” her lower lip quivered as the words slowly made their way out of her mouth

As she blinked, tears dripped from her eyelids and slid down her cheeks. She bit her lip tightly in an attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from her mouth. Using her hand to quickly wipe away the tears that had escaped.

“I miss you, I miss us, I miss the three of us together”

_Then she cried…_

Clinging on to Hyewon’s hand as she caressed it with her thumb. Crouched over in her seat, looking down at her hand

Hyewon shushed Sakura, pulling her into hug patting her back. Sakura didn’t hold herself from crying, but she wasn’t one to cry either. She’d never seen Sakura cry like that, so deflated. Her loose shoulders shook, her hands gripped tightly on her shirt, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. 

“I miss you too” Hyewon whispered into her ear

“Then why can’t we go back to the way we were?” Sakura mumbled into her shoulder

Hyewon exhaled slowly caressing Sakura’s hair “Because I miss you, _not the three of us_ ”

She could feel Sakura’s body stiffen against her as she stopped breathing and the sound of her sobs stopping.

“We aren’t those girls anymore, I changed. You changed, we all did. It’ll take time for all our puzzle pieces to match again, it’ll take months, years maybe we will _never perfectly fit like we used to_ ”

Sakura’s sobs had come to a stop laying her chin on Hyewon’s shoulder, pulling the girl into a tighter hug. “I’m sorry Hyewon, I’m sorry for everything. For not telling you but for not fighting for you all those years ago”

Hyewon smiled pulling away from Sakura. Wiping away the remaining tears on her cheeks. Tidying her ruffled bangs. “I forgive you, so stop crying your not a pretty crier”

She jokes to brighten the mood as she successfully brought a laugh out of the both of them. Hyewon got up turning on the tv inserting one of their favourite games into the console ‘Bomberman’. Sakura laughed, seeing the game’s main menu load up on the game

“What’s with the game? Don’t you have any recent ones?” Sakura complained, seeing the old game menu

“Don’t hate on the game! This is the only thing I have stored in here, the rest are in the cabin,” Hyewon snapped back

“Fine, but don’t think I’m going easy on you because your injured,” Sakura grabbed the controller

Hyewon laughed, seeing Sakura’s sudden eagerness, getting the other controller. “Minju you can come back in, I know you were listening in” Hyewon yelled

“Wait! Was she eave’s dropping the whole time?”

“Most likely, but don’t worry she won’t tell anyone about you crying”

“What!” sakura whined hitting Hyewon on the arm

* * *

* * *

Hitomi was on her way back to her room after getting some refreshments from the kitchen. The rest of the group did an excellent job at making this place a ghost town. She stopped in front of the terrace, seeing Nako by herself. Leaning over the railing as she whistled a tune in her head.

Hitomi took the space next to Nako “What you doing out here?”

“Chaeyeon was being pouty and asking for Kkura’s attention. And you know where that leads,” Nako laughs trying to spare her innocence

“So this is what it’s like being single and having no soulmate,” Hitomi sighs, taking a sip from her drink

She doesn’t really know what to do now; it felt like she’s been in a relationship all her life that she forgot what it was like not being in one. It hurt to know that Chaewon wouldn’t be by her side anymore, but at Minju’s. It’s odd how we’re all just told that we are only meant for one person and one person only. How we all just obediently follow that unspoken rule. But she guessed the results always provided the right evidence.

“So you broke up with her?” Hitomi nodded and Nako placed an arm around her shoulder “Welcome to the club, it’s a lot more peaceful around her”

“Thanks, at least I’m not alone,” Hitomi jokes placing her hand around Nako’s shoulder “So what do people like us do?”

“Absolutely nothing and that’s the charm,” Nako exclaims

“Guess I’m already heading in the right direction”

“Wow! Don’t get cocky now, new recruit. You just got to ease into it, you know? Let the wind take you where it blows,” Nako waves her hand out in front of her, pretending to have exclaimed such words of wisdom

Hitomi quirked an eyebrow “I think it’s go where takes you” she corrected Nako

Nako jabs her in the rib cage, “That’s not the point!”

“I think it’ll be pretty easy, I’m pretty carefree,” Hitomi says confidently

The shorter looks up at her in disbelief, “Are you sure you didn’t pour beer instead of barely tea in your cup? You carefree?”

Nako joked Hitomi was most definitely anything but carefree. She had everything scheduled down to the tee. She had everything in her life organised; she was the least spontaneous person she knew.

“Oh, no it’s beer” Hitomi says nonchalantly, taking a sip from her drink

Nako couldn’t believe her ears. That was most definitely the most spontaneous thing she ever heard Hitomi say. “Really!?”

Hitomi laughs bumping their shoulders together, actually having fooled Nako for a second “I’m just kidding, you’d think a house owned by doctors would have beer?”

“Your right” Nako agrees

“They’d have wine and bourbon” They said in unison, laughing at the joke

“You know unnie I really look up to you,” Hitomi says

Nako has a different outlook from everyone and she applauds her to being able to stick to her word and not dating anyone until she found her soulmate. She knew she’d find hers one day.

“Oh really? Didn’t know you were such a softy Hii-chan”

“Yet I need to look down to talk to you,” Hitomi said teasingly, throwing her head back at her successful roast she had set up.

“Yabai!”

* * *

* * *

This was Hyewon’s _first steps_ to choosing the second option.

Before Sakura went back to the cabin Hyewon had asked her for a small favour.

“Hey, do you mind telling Eunbi to meet me in the garage once everyone’s asleep?”

“Are you going to talk to her?”

“Yeah, I owe her that at least”

Sakura had seen little of Eunbi all day, except during breakfast. It seemed she had disappeared after saying she would go to the lake earlier that day. No one protested against her wish as the news hit her the hardest.

Sakura smiles, placing a hand on Hyewon’s shoulder “Fight for yourself this time okay?”

They had already caught her up with their fake relationship and everything in between. It was a shock for her, so much so she died in the game. When Chaewon had dropped the two being in a relationship, she had bought the whole idea. Recalling the way the two acted and their kinship here and there, she really believed they were together.

The two really gave off the best friends who were also together vibe. The way Hyewon just took care of Minju and was extremely protective of her. When the group would set up a place by the water, Hyewon never made Minju carry anything heavy, letting her handle small things like water and food. But to think. It was just a label, and they were just being themselves made it even harder to believe that it was fake.

The two had already come up with a plan where Hyewon would wait for Minju to settle things with Chaewon before telling the others about their make shift _‘break up story’._ It was admirable of Hyewon to help Minju like that, even though she found it incredibly stupid for them to hide it from everyone. But it was very much of Hyewon to put others in front of herself, in case that would be helping Minju before herself.

But this was different. It seemed Hyewon had something planned for this talk with Eunbi. Whether it was telling her. The truth or form some closure until then, she wasn’t sure. All she needed to do now was somehow convince Eunbi to meet her and pray Hyewon didn’t choose the stupid option.

* * *

* * *

Sakura saw that Eunbi was still at the lake. The sun had set hours ago. It was already dark, the only light came from the moon and the little lamp Eunbi had brought out with her. Sakura smiled seeing Eunbi skipping rocks on the dock or well at least trying. Most of her attempts sank to the bottom, leaving a small splash in the water.

Sakura walked up behind her, “Hyewon’s really good at skipping rocks, you know”

Eunbi stopped mid throw, turning to see the Japanese. Before turning away and throwing another rock into the water. The both of them watching it sink to the bottom

“When we were little, Hyewon tried to teach all of us how to skip rocks. But no one could skip rocks like her,” Sakura says picking up a rock from the small pile Eunbi had made “She could even make it skip 9 times”

Sakura throws a rock and the both of them watch as it skip 3 times over the water. “She wants to talk to you in the garage when everyone’s asleep”

“And what if I don’t go?” Eunbi says throw a rock with force, creating a big splash in the water as it sinks to the bottom of the lake.

“Then she’ll wait for you the whole night, hoping you’ll show,” Sakura says skipping another rock

Hyewon wasn’t dense when it came to everything but her own feelings. Too busy helping and caring for others, she forgets to stop and understand what she feels sometimes. But the girl wasn’t one to go against her word. If Eunbi didn’t show up she’d stay all night waiting for her.

Eunbi scoffs, rolling her eyes “She wouldn’t”

Hyewon had made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with her from the beginning. She was just too focused on knowing the girl so badly. She ignored all the signs, stuck in her soulmates wonderland.

“You wouldn’t know unless you show up”

“She wants nothing to do with me, she has Minju she doesn’t need me”

Sakura hide her laugh. It was truly more interesting when you knew the whole story. May it be sadistic or not, it was certainly more entertaining knowing how wrong some people’s guesses were. But it wasn’t the moment to laugh at Eunbi and tell her the truth. That was up to Hyewon.

“I wouldn’t think that’s true, cause whenever someone said a joke Hyewon always looked at you first seeing if your laughing too,” Sakura informed, hiding the small grin on her face as she skipped another rock

“For some people it’s hard to say they love someone, they never say it but they always show it. So pay attention to the things they do. Sometimes they pack the most impactful words in the _smallest of actions_ ,” Sakura’s tone goes sombre, as she turns to Eunbi placing a hand on her shoulder

“I’m not forcing you to go, but to keep an open mind. So, just think about it okay?”

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was in the garage waiting for Eunbi. Leaning on the side of the car playing some game on her phone. She’s been waiting since 10 and it was nearing 12. She was starting to think she had come to the garage too late, and Eunbi had already been waiting for her. Or Eunbi was just not going to show up.

She didn’t blame her, Eunbi never complained all those times she’s pushed her away or when she was incredibly blunt. Not to forget lying about her and Minju, she wouldn’t forgive herself if she was in Eunbi’s shoes.

But a part of her was hoping Eunbi would come, She knew she’d done something pretty awful when she had to work so hard to justify it. The more demanding the reparations her subconscious required, the worse she knew it was.

When the guilt comes it takes her down the old familiar path. She wants to refuse to walk it, pretend that she is the person she demanded to be - the picture of being perfectly fine, not needing anyone’s help. The strong pillar others could lean against.

Maybe Eunbi had seen what she was like, the one she strays from showing everyone. The damaged, scared little girl that hid in the corner. She had to be _perfect_ so much, even as a little kid, and it _kills_ her that she wasn’t. Lossing herself in the process, holding this fake persona, she owns it and holds it as her own, and accepts that everyone still loves her, regardless. And only hope that by the time she’s done, she can feel like _she earned it._

Then she heard the door of the garage open, seeing Eunbi waiting at the dorm frame. Hyewon straightened her posture, patting away the non-existent dust on her shorts. Their eyes met for what felt like a millennium.

“You came” they both said in unison


	20. Chapter 20

“I didn’t think you were gonna show,” Hyewon admits, rubbing the growing sweat on her palms on her shorts.

She didn’t know why she was suddenly so nervous. Seeing Eunbi enter the room made her throat dry. Opening and closing her hand, trying to stop the nervousness.

“How long were you going to wait?” Eunbi asked taking a step forward, and Hyewon taking a step back hitting the car

She lost her footing momentarily, but she fixed her posture, answering Eunbi’s question “All night if I had to”

Eunbi nodded her head. She didn’t think Hyewon was going to admit it so easily. It reminded her of what Sakura told her at the lake. She had her doubts, but hearing Hyewon admit it was different.

She cleared her throat, “You said you wanted to talk” she said with a defiant tone, suddenly turning very formal

Hyewon bit down on her tongue, hearing Eunbi’s bluntness. Was Eunbi always this cold? She asked herself, seeing the girl’s sudden change in attitude. But she refused to let it change her plans. She was going to make amends, and she was going to do it right.

“Yes, but not here” She said pressing down on the garage controller, the door rumbling before it slowly slid upwards

Eunbi pursed her lips, wondering what Hyewon was up to. Seeing the girl duck under the garage door. She waited for Eunbi on the other side, holding a hand out for her to take. Hyewon motioned for Eunbi to come with her. Eunbi’s eyes shifted between Hyewon’s and her hand, debating if she should go along.

She agreed, walking past the girl, ignoring her held out hand. Hyewon sighs as she clenches her fist, accepting defeat before quickening her pace and getting in front of Eunbi.

It was another hike to a spot Hyewon had found one night. It surprised her that Eunbi hadn’t complained once throughout the entire hike. But she knew the girl would like the view it would bring. Not only did Eunbi not complain but she didn’t say anything at all. Walking behind Hyewon with her arms crossed.

Hyewon glanced back to check up on her, seeing if she was having any trouble. It was much harder to hike at night with the lack of light. Unable to see the path in front of you. She had already refused her help of guiding her - suggesting that she could hold on to the back of her shirt as she followed from behind.

So Hyewon shined the flashlight at Eunbi’s feet, giving her small cues of any obstacles in their path. It was the least she could do, not wanting Eunbi to trip and potentially hurt herself. Luckily the hike was short, only being a few minutes. She smiled to herself when she saw the clearing coming into view. Stepping into the clearing, she heard a small ‘wow’ from Eunbi. She tried to hide the growing smile on her face as she turned off her flashlight.

Eunbi looked up at the sky with awe. It differed greatly from any starry night she had ever seen. She thought no sky could compare to the one from the one she saw on the balcony of the cabin. But this one was beyond no compare. Surrounded by nothing but nature, the sound of bustling leaves and crickets echoed around her.

The stars hung above them, as if strung in the air by invisible strings. Hyewon took a seat on the grass hill, patting the seat next to her for Eunbi to sit. The two gazing up at the constellations imprinted in the sky.

“Its pretty isn’t it the sky. But I always found the moon the prettiest, it often gets out shined by the brightest stars but the moon’s light shines from its soul”

Hyewon leaned forward, picking a glade of glass, fiddling it between her fingers. There was a shift in her eyes that Eunbi saw how her thumb slowed as she ran it over the blade of grass. The longing look in Hyewon’s eyes when she looked up at the sky, _the moon_.

“When we’re little, they teach us that the greatest miracle we receive is from the stars above. The moon is neither a planet nor a star, but yet it still grants us the same miracle. Yet it still gets’s outshined by the comets, meteor showers. So I thought if I wished to the one that waned like me, I’d get to _choose who’d be the one for me_.”

The countless nights she had spent at night looking up at the moon, hoping, _wishing_. It gave her solace that she even had the slightest chance of having Chaeyeon as her soulmate. She wanted it so badly, maybe _too badly_.

“But they were destined for another. And like the little naïve kid I was, I still wished and hoped. All those nights I spent, I realised I was just the fool talking to the moon, hoping for someone to be on the other side. But I realised it _too late_ ”

She said, crushing the blade of grass with her thumb. Her eyes wide as she stared up at the moon. Her teeth bared as she threw away the blade of grass. Eunbi watched the girl. Her eyes drifted to Hyewon’s clenched hand that began to shake from the pressure. _This must had been what was eating away at her all these years_.

“Hyewon, why are you telling me this?”

“Because it was fake, Minju and me were never together. And yes, I know I should have told you from the beginning and I’m so so-” Hyewon didn’t get to finish as Eunbi had interrupted her

“So why didn’t you?” There was an irritation in her anger, as Eunbi grumbled.

It was spontaneous and sudden. It didn’t give time for Hyewon to process, only able to stare blankly at the girl. This time Eunbi had stood up from her, looking down at Hyewon.

“If you knew it was wrong, why didn’t you tell me? You thought it was better to hide it and let me find this out this way?” 

Hyewon was hit with a sudden wave of familiarity. Somehow she knew this had haeppened some time before. Everything was familiar in her eyes, she was living a moment that had already been lived years ago - except her roles were switched. She was now the one who hid the truth instead of telling Eunbi. The grudge she had been holding against Chaeyeon for years, she had just _committed it to Eunbi.._

The countless times she had promised herself she would do better than those two, she had fallen into the same steps as they had. And there she was in front of Eunbi, trying to justify her actions. When she herself didn’t even believe her reasons were right. Wobbling onto her feet, trying to find the right words to explain - but the truth was there were no words that could justify her reasons. She knew that more than anyone.

“Eunbi I’m so so sorry” was the only things Hyewon could mutter as a wave of realisation had hit her

 _“Do you love me?”_ Eunbi asked, staring at Hyewon. Her eyes glazed over with a watery layer as she pinched her lips

Hyewon stilled and Eunbi asked her once again, this time much louder for Hyewon to hear “I said do you love me”

Hyewon opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And she watched as the tears break through its glassy wall. Eunbi bit down her lip as she looked at Hyewon with her tears streaming down her face.

“That’s the problem, Hyewon..” Eunbi’s words getting mixed with tremors as her voice cracks mid sentence. “I can’t imagine loving anyone else other than you, and that’s what makes it hurt so much more. Because _I love you not as my soulmate but as the girl who paid for my bus fare the day we met_ ”

Hyewon felt a bullet shoot right through her heart. In life, she’s experienced that something you love is going to be taken away. And then you will fall to the floor wondering why they did it, why these things happen. And then, however much later, you will find it happening to you: you’re falling to the floor wondering _why you did it, why did you let these things happen_. There’s an element of ridiculous to it - you knew it would happen and even worse, while you’re on the floor wondering you forget the reason _why you did it._

How she could stand in front of someone they’ve hurt so deeply and beg for their forgiveness when she herself knew she didn’t deserve it. She saw it all perfectly now; there are two possible situations - one can either do this or that. But it didn’t matter which option you decide to choose: do it or do not do it - you will _regret both_.

Hyewon’s mouth became dry when she wanted to say something, taking a step forward, trying to place a hand on Eunbi. The girl only pushed away her. She could see the pain welling in her eyes as she didn’t say the three words back.

“Dont’ touch me” Eunbi scolded, and Hyewon could only painfully look at the girl “I need space, I need to not see you, I need you to go..” she barely breathed out in between her cries

“Is that what you really want?” Hyewon asked, biting down on her lip, seeing Eunbi try to stop her streaming tears

Eunbi sniffed as she nodded her head, wiping away her tears. She turned around to head back to the cabin, but Hyewon held onto her wrist, turning her to face her again. She had never seen such pain and hurt in one’s eyes - not even her own. Her eyes burrowed deep into her soul, seeing every insecurity and worry she held.

She instinctually let go of Eunbi’s wrist, turning her head to the side. Unable to see the look in Eunbi’s eyes - the guilt that swarmed Hyewon when she knew she was the reason behind it.

“Here" Hyewon said placing the flashlight in Eunbi’s hand “I don’t want you getting hurt on the way back”

Eunbi was about to turn again, but Hyewon held tightly on her arm “I’m only a call away, one call and I’ll come straight running to you. Don’t forget that”

It was the only thing she could say. She couldn’t say the three words Eunbi wanted to say. But she wanted to remind her that she still cared about her. She badly wanted to run after Eunbi and pull her into a hug and just never let go. Yet her feet were stuck to the ground, frozen in place; she wanted it, but it was wrong for her to.

She laughs pathetically at her herself as she watched Eunbi’s receding figure. Guess she got a taste of her own blood; trying to forget, to ignore, to erase everything Chaeyeon ever did for her. The grudge she held over Chaeyeon’s head all these years, she had fallen into the same trap. Committing the same crime, they weren’t that different after all - _we’re both monsters._

We pretend to never have met that person, wipe them out from our memories. But in reality, they are always there. We try our best to erase the evidence of their being in our lives. But it shows in the way they changed our thoughts, our feelings, our actions.

We can never truly erase someone from us, whether or not they hurt you, pieces of them always remain in you. Their subtle, but when you take the time to look for them they are always present. She looked up at the shining moon, two waning souls meeting once again. She asked it for one last wish.

~~_“Please let me love Eunbi”_ ~~

_“Please let Eunbi forgive me”_

* * *

* * *

The trip had ended rather tensely. On the way back several people had opted to change seats - it was more like an unspoken rule. But that didn’t stop everyone from keeping to themselves, all with their earphones plugged in as they scrolled through their phones the whole way there.

Hyewon watched from the driver’s seat as everyone got off and began to get their bags outs from the trunks, already arrived at their previous pick up point. She watched Eunbi get her back from the car in front. Seeing her struggle to get it up, using a few hops to get the bag out. She wanted to get out and help her, but she promised to give her space; so she watched.

/

Minju went to the back of the car, trying to lift her bag out from the trunk. When suddenly someone else reached for her bag and helped her carry it out. The two stopping as they looked at one another.

Minju cleared her voice before she spoke “Oh, thank you” she said awkwardly, doing a small bow with her head

“No problem” Chaewon muttered

There was an unsettling silence between them, as they stared at one another.

“I’ll get going now” the younger said, not being able to handle the awkwardness between the two

“Wait,” Chaewon yelled out, making the younger turn to her with anticipation “Call me when you get home” she barely said without stuttering

Minju smiled meekly, nodding her head before walking to the driver’s seat to say goodbye to Hyewon. Chaewon leaned her head on the car, hitting the back of her head against the car. What was she thinking? ‘Call me when you get home?’ she couldn’t have thought of anything better? Did she even have Minju’s number? She continued to scold herself for her stupidity. How did she even do this before?

Hitomi smiles from afar, seeing Chaewon at least trying to talk to Minju. Nako nudged her shoulder, turning her attention to her.

“Are you going to be okay?”

Hitomi smiled looking back at Chaewon “I will be” she shook her thoughts, straightening her posture “Plus I have you” she joked wrapping an arm around Nako

The two laughing as they headed back towards their home. Hitomi knew it wouldn’t be easy at first, but in time it would. They were both just broken stars, and Chaewon took her heart and pieced theirs together with dreams and hopes and quiet whispers. It just turned out our stars didn’t fit perfectly, but Chaewon’s fits perfectly with Minju’s. And she’ll find her own when the time comes, and her star will become whole again.

She’ll never forget how Chaewon made her fall in love with the way she touched her without using her hands, and she will always be grateful for that. Now she only wishes Chaewon would be silently drawn by the stronger pull of what she really loves.

* * *

* * *

When the cousins got home, their parents greeted them at the front door. They had planned for their usual family dinners, rescheduling it to the day they would get back from the cabin. However, it became an obstacle in Yena and Yujin’s plan to talk to Hyewon. The oldest greeting her parents and went in to prepare the table.

Yena ticked her tongue, hitting the steering wheel as Mr and Mrs Kang waved at them “We’ll have to talk to Hyewon after dinner”

“Should we tell my parents?” Yujin asked, turning to the girl.

“No, Hyewon’s only gonna push us further away. So don’t do anything stupid,” Yena scolds getting out of the car.

Yena turns around and points at Yujin, warning her not to do anything again before she greeted Mr and Mrs Kang. Yujin leans back in her chair in defeat, but soon later she gets out of the car, following Yena in greeting her parents.

They all sat around the dinning table, exchanging some small talk about work and their trip as they enjoyed their meal. Hyewon listening in to their conversations as Yena and Yujin talked about fun memories. Her parents talking about the sudden surge at the hospital in the afternoon from an accident on the highway.

Hyewon cleared her throat getting the attention of her parents “The Kim’s called they needed some help at the centre and I offered my help”

She saw that the announcement came to a shock to the rest of the family, from the wide-eyed expressions they were giving her. To the shriek coming from Yujin’s plate as her knife scratched her plate. Even from the noise they’re attention was all on her.

“A month early?” Her father asked with a frown on his face as he set down his utensils.

“Sweety, you know can say no to them right?” Her mom reminded, reaching over the table to place a hand on top of Hyewon’s

Her parents were never fond of her volunteering at the ‘medical centre’. They’d much rather have her spend her time at other establishments, ones that weren’t so taxing on her health and body. Seeing how late Hyewon would arrive, the hard labour she does all day, the ridiculous work load she piles on top of her studies.

Nights they’d see Hyewon arrive home at the same time as them, from a sudden surge at the hospital that kept them late. The boxes of pain relief patches Hyewon went through. They tried to talk her out of the work. But she made a deal that they’d continue to let her go to the centre if she kept her grades up and made sure she got enough rest and food to eat. It would be valuable work experience for when she works at the hospital and Doyeon was with her anyway, so they let it slide.

“I know mom, but it’s good experience. And I enjoy doing it. It keeps clears my head,” Hyewon said, giving her mom’s hand a squeeze.

Mr and Mrs Kang exchanged a look, before agreeing as long as Hyewon followed the same terms as last time. Beginning to list a few new additions like staying healthy and not arriving home so late, their conversation went along those lines. The other two however were still as shocked as before, not saying a word as they stared at the Hyewon.

Hyewon got up from the table picking up her plate “I’m going to turn in early tonight, I’m tired from driving all day” She smiled as she excused herself from dinner

Yena and Yujin continued to stare at Hyewon, watching her head up the stairs after placing her plate in the sink. They moved in sync as they watched the older leave.

“Yena? Yujin are you two okay?” Mrs Kang asked, seeing the two’s odd behaviour.

The two quickly nodded before quickly finishing their food. Stuffing their face until there was no food on their plate and excusing themselves from the table. Rushing up the stairs, barging into Hyewon’s room. Interrupting the girl from her nighttime routine. Hyewon turned around in her chair, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the intruders.

“We need to talk” Yujin asked, taking a step forward

Hyewon exhaled irritably, running her fingers through her hair, “Not today, I’m tired”

She brushed off the two, turning around in her chair. Returning to her routine, taking out her contacts and getting out her glasses. She had many things on her plate, and the two were just another. All she wanted was some time away to herself, where she didn’t have to think about what to do next. She couldn’t handle being so vulnerable to so many people.

“We need to talk about it Hyewon! Why didn’t you tell us!” Yena yelled, throwing her hands in the air. But they got no reaction from Hyewon still facing her desk, packing away her things.

“We can talk now, we will talk now,” Yujin said enraged, turning Hyewon’s chair around so she would face them “We’ve been waiting for 2 years, we’ve waited en-”

“Kang Yujin!” Her holler reverberated in their ears like a clap of thunder as she stood up from her seat, staring up at Yujin. It made the two jump.

Hyewon had never yelled at Yujin that way, _ever_. Her patience was on a hair trigger. The smallest thing would have her flying into a rage, yelling. But she stopped herself. She couldn’t afford another outburst like the one with Chaewon. She bit down on her tongue, clenching her fist, forcing herself not to say anything she’d regret.

“I said later” Hyewon said sternly as she stared at the two

The two were too shocked to say anything. Hyewon pushed past them towards the door. Just as she was about to turn the doorknob she turned towards the two. Her tone going sombre as she let out a sigh.

“I know you have a lot of questions, and I’ll answer all of them. _Just not now._ ” She held the door open, waiting for the two to leave her room.

* * *

* * *

Minju waved at the Yena and Yujin who were waiting for her in the school’s drive way. But someone was missing, she’d usually be busy on her phone as she leaned her back against the car. But she only saw Yujin stood next to the car talking to Yena.

“Where’s Hyewon?” She asked

The two exchanged a look, their eyes damping at the mention of Hyewon. Their interaction didn’t go unnoticed by the latter, waiting for their answer.

“Didn’t she tell you?” Yujin asked, and Minju only responded with a puzzled look “She’s volunteering at the centre already”

“A month early?!” Minju exclaimed in shock. The two nodded in unison.

Minju didn’t understand, this wasn’t their plan. Why did Hyewon suddenly go to the centre a month early? She ticked her tongue, upset that Hyewon didn’t tell her. Yena had already gotten in to the driver’s seat, while Yujin held the backseat door for Minju.

“I need to go” Minju suddenly announced, the two giving her a bewildered expression by the girl’s sudden change of plans.

“Where are you going?”

“I- uh.. forgot I got an extra shift today” Minju quickly came up with an excuse, already looking through her phone for a certain contact

“We can give you a ride” Yena suggested, but Minju waved them off, saying she’d grab a taxi

Minju ran off the moment she could, running to the nearest train station. This wasn’t good, things were never good around this time. But she couldn’t shake the reason why Hyewon suddenly went to the centre without telling her. She kept trying to dial the number as she ran to the station.

“Pick up dammit” She said again, dialling the number one last time. This time the caller finally accepted

“[Minju is everything okay? I just got off from school and I saw all your missed calls]”

“[Hyewon is coming to the store]” Minju said in between breathes, finally reaching the station

She heard a few gasps and curses from the other line. It seemed Hyewon hadn’t told Doyeon either. As the girl had the same reaction as her.

“[What the hell happened? Did she tell you why?]” Doyeon said mixed in with some shuffling as she got into her car

“[No, Yena and Yujin just told me]”

“[Get here as fast as possible, I’ll try to control things until you get here]” Doyeon said, trying to calm herself, preparing for the mess ahead

“[I’ll be there in 4 hours tops]” Minju said before they ended the phone call

Minju monitored the clock, tapping her foot constantly as she waited for the train to leave the station. Hyewon would be taking her car so that would be she would arrive an hour or so before her depending on the traffic. Minju clenched down on her phone as she stared out the window.

“What are you doing, Hyewon,” She muttered

* * *

* * *

Minju stepped out of the taxi, staring at the store’s front, the words “Kim’s Craft Makgeolli” written in black. Opening the door to the store, she heard a “Welcome, I’ll come to assist you in a few” Minju made her way through the cafe, taking her usual seat at the front counter. Soon after, Doyeon appeared behind the curtains that separated the brewery from the rest of the store.

Doyeon’s parents had left this makgeolli brewery for her to manage. Instead of turning it into your traditional makgeolli bar and brewery combo, she had turned it into a cafe that became to be loved by the locals. With her different assortments of drinks that used makgeolli as well as other traditional drinks served at regular cafes. _But they weren’t here for the cafe today._

“Did you run here?” Doyeon commented seeing the girl’s dishevelled look, deciding to serve her some much needed hot chocolate.

Minju let out a sigh as she propped her chin on top of her hand, leaning over the counter, accepting the drink with a small thanks. It seemed Doyeon had already gotten her answer, laughing to herself, picturing Minju running through the streets as she tried to call her.

“I’ll fix us some dinner, Hyewon’s in the back taking a break” She said before disappearing behind the curtains she entered

Minju looked around the cafe, there weren’t much customers as it was a Monday. Just a few students studying here and there. She took a can of cola from the refrigerator behind the counter before going the same way Doyeon did.

There was a vague sense of familiarity that washed over her as she walked to the back of the brewery. She saw Hyewon sat on the back steps, looking up at the moon. Minju recalls the many times this scene had replayed before. The same position, in the same spot, except this time she wasn’t looking at the ground with the same blank eyes - she was looking up to the moon.

She took a seat next to the girl placing the can of cola on the girl’s lap “It always comes back to this with you doesn’t it?” She turned to the girl, seeing how Hyewon was lost in her thoughts as she gazed up at the moon. “I just thought you trying would look different”

“They say habits are hard to break,” Hyewon responds

Minju frowns at Hyewon’s answer as she watched her open the can, taking a sip from her drink. Hyewon could see the frown grow deeper on Minju’s face from the corner of her eye.

“Is that why were here early?” Minju asks staring at Hyewon, purposely pushing down her buttons

And it worked, seeing Hyewon paused in the middle of taking another sip. Her eyes lowering as she turned to the side, placing the can down. Minju didn’t understand why Hyewon came here. Seeing the girl’s gravity drowned shoulders as she slouched over, staring at her clasped hands. At these steps she’s seen Hyewon at her most vulnerable every year - it never got easier. She knew something must have happened that caused for this drastic change.

“I was too late _again,_ ” Hyewon barely said in a whisper without stuttering

Hyewon gritted her teeth as she squeezes her hands tighter. She looked at the floor with heavy eyes. Minju frowned, hearing the rawness in her voice, sliding her hand into Hyewon’s taking a hand into hers. Intertwining their fingers for Hyewon to stop.

“Ever since that day everything’s been going downhill, it’s gotten so bad that I really didn’t want to get up today. I’d rather fade away.”

Hyewon looked at the moon. The moon was a warm milky glow in the sky, but no matter how enticing the beauties of its light one should never swear by the moon. As she changes constantly, then your love would also change. One moment she is the shape of a crescent, then she takes her complete form. It was a lesson she learned the harder way.

Minju leaned Hyewon’s head on her shoulder as she spoke, “Do you remember when there was a shooting star the night before our finals?”

The younger had convinced Hyewon to go to the nearby park with her, to take a break from their studies. As there would be a shooting star passing by, the younger knew she didn’t believe in these things. Regardless, she came along.

When the shooting star passed by, Minju enthusiastically jumped in her seat as she pointed at the passing star. Hyewon almost missed it, as it barely lasted for a few seconds. Minju urged her to make a wish. She thought it was stupid. She stopped believing in these things when she was younger, but for Minju she made a wish.

“Do you remember what you told me?” Minju asked, staring up at the night sky

“I wished for your wish to come true”

Minju still remembers the stupid smile she had when Hyewon told her the first time, unknowingly it made her smile again - just as wide and bright. When Hyewon asked for what she wished for, she never told her.

Even after the many types the girl had asked her, lying about her wish being about them getting good grades. Hyewon’s scrunched up nose. Her disappointment in finding out Minju didn’t wish for something better.

_“That’s what you wished for? You should have wished for something better! You just wasted both our wishes, ” Hyewon complained, shaking her head in disapproval_

_“I thought you didn’t believe in those things?” Minju teased, poking at Hyewon’s sides_

_“I don’t I was just pointing it out” Hyewon scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked off_

“I didn’t actually wish for us to do well on our exams,” Minju now admits, making Hyewon sit up to face her

“I wished for you to find love again”

Much like Hyewon, she didn’t believe in these things after finding about her soulmate, but she never let go of that wish. Continuing to count down the days it would come true. Even using every chance she could to increase the chances. From wishing it every shooting star to tossing coins into a fountain, she did it all - so it would come true.

“But why?’ Hyewon asked, tilting her head to the side

“Happiness is always there. You just have to choose to see it. There’s no point dwelling in the dark and ignoring the light of the stars.” Minju said, looking up at the sky

Hyewon followed Minju both looking up at the sky, instead of looking at the moon she turned her eyes towards the stars. The stars she had ignored all this time. Had they always looked this bright? Comparing the moon to the stars there she saw moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars.

“I know you’ll get your perfect ending. _We both will_ ” Minju says placing a kiss on the back of Hyewon’s hand

Minju pulled Hyewon into a tight hug. They shared a hatred for soulmates, but they were just as much as hopeless romantics as the next.


	21. Chapter 21

The three sat together at a table after Doyeon had called them in. The girl decided to close early today, sending all her workers off. They sat at their usual table in the cafe's corner. To any stranger it would look like three good friends enjoying a simple meal together as they caught up with each other’s lives - but there was more than that.

They’d miss the weary smiles and worried looks the two gave to the one with her head hung low, the slowness in the girl’s movements as she picked at her food. The way they would tiptoe around a topic, doing their best to hold a normal conversation.

This had been their routine for the past three years, they’ve each gotten too comfortable with the idea. Hyewon had been lying to her parents about the centre, instead sneaking to Doyeon’s cafe to work. The labour was far more tiring, and it allowed Doyeon to keep an eye on Hyewon, so they kept up this charade.

Hyewon sighed, looking up at the two “If you want to ask, just ask, I can feel you staring”

The two quickly averted their gaze, pretending to be looking at something. Hyewon rolled her eyes, not buying their act. She had caught them red-handed and after a few seconds they too realised they hadn’t fooled Hyewon.

Hyewon placed her utensils down looking directly at the two, “If you keep a wound hidden it will fester and will leave a scar,” She adjusted her weight, shifting her gaze to Minju “So I’m not gonna hide it anymore, _I’m no longer afraid_ ”

Minju and Doyeon exchanged looks, unsure if they should step over that line. Safe in the box they had drawn for each other. Were they really ready to step out of it? Hyewon gave them another nod, her way of saying they could ask.

And so they did. They started with harmless questions at first. Asking about Chaewon, then following to Yena and Yujin. Slowly building up to the reason why they were here early. To their surprise, Hyewon didn’t hesitate in answering any of their questions.

“Are you going to go after her?” Doyeon asked, propping her chin on her hand

Hyewon shook her head, hanging her head low, watching her feet tap on the floor. “I’m too late”

“If you could go back, would you change everything for her?” Minju says thinking out loud

Doyeon and Minju looked at Hyewon, waiting for her answer, as the girl eagerly watched her feet tap on the floor. They waited for minutes before hearing the girl exhale slowly as their eyes met.

“If you.. if only.. those are probably the saddest words I’ve ever heard,” Hyewon chuckles

We use every possible mean to get over our painful experience. But the scar remains and becomes an _inerasable memory_. We leave something of ourselves behind when we leave a place; we stay there, even though we go away. It requires a lot of time to fade away, for some it never does.

“Unfortunately, the clock is ticking, the hours are going by. The past increase, the future recedes. Possibilities decrease and regrets mounting, _It never stops no matter how much I want it_ ”

Hyewon gets up from the table, walking towards the brewery, the two watch as Hyewon leaves. But before she disappears behind the curtain, she turns around to face the two.

“My past is everything I failed to be. And she’s just _another story I can’t tell anymore_ ,” It was all she said before going behind the curtains

Doyeon and Minju deflated into their seats. Looking at the empty seat at which Hyewon sat at. Nobody realises that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal, to act and feel like others. Without this chip on their shoulder or constantly being worried about what others think of them. It’s a luxury given to all, but a luxury most lose through self doubt.

“I don’t want her to give up on Eunbi”

“She won’t, she’s just waiting for Eunbi to help her out of the little shell she built for herself,” Minju says placing a hand on Doyeon’s shoulder

“I don’t get how she can tell what everyone else is feeling, but she’s so dense to her own”

“I guess she’s been hiding them for so long, she forgot what it’s like to feel”

Their frowns grow deeper, seeing how much Hyewon has changed. She’d been forced to grow up too soon. They’d miss the times Hyewon would just laugh because she wanted to, not one she had to force so other’s wouldn’t catch on to her. They sat in silence, their eyes drifting back to the empty seat.

Doyeon cleared her throat, slapping Minju’s back to cheer her up “Good thing she has us to remind her, got to keep the seat warm until Eunbi takes it right?”

Minju smiles, swallowing the lump in her throat, mustering up a little ‘Yeah’ before helping Doyeon with the dishes.

* * *

* * *

**_3 years ago_ **

Hyewon sat at an empty bench on the rooftop of her family’s hospital. A book on her lap, as she stared at the small patch of dandelions that had grown in a bedding of roses. Her eyes drifted from the dandelions to the cover of the book. Her index finger grazing over the gold lettering, her finger stopping at the small dandelion engraved at the centre.

She wished she could close her eyes and be blown into dust and nothingness. Feel her thoughts dispersing like a dandelion fluff drifting off in the wind. But when she opened her eyes, she could see the rich, cold silver rays of the moon mockingly shining over her.

We are all like the moon, our rays shine bright as the lights reflect our souls. But we still have our darker side.

Minju barged through the door of the rooftop, out of breath from running up all the stairs. She scanned around the rooftop until she saw the familiar figure. Her frown grew deeper when she saw Hyewon crouched over, staring at the floor.

She had been looking for the girl all day. Hyewon had disappeared like thin air after she told her everything. The look in her eyes still engraved in her memory; the dulness that had replaced the shine. The sentence that was paired with her dark eyes echoed with every step she took towards the girl.

_‘Sadness hovers over my life and never leaves me. It knows all the places where I go. And it finds me’_

She snuck up behind the girl, startling Hyewon. The older leaned forward, holding on to the book tightly, afraid to let go. Her actions didn’t go unnoticed by Minju. As she took a seat next to Hyewon she saw her knuckles growing white as she held the book tighter.

Minju placed her hand on top of Hyewon’s hoping to ease her nerves “Your not alone.” She breathed out, giving Hyewon’s hand a squeeze. The girl still hunched over as she stared down at the floor

“You have me until all the stars in the galaxy die… you have me,” Minju smiled when Hyewon finally looked her in the eyes

Hyewon nodded her head, slowly holding out the book for Minju. The younger accepted the book, seeing Hyewon give her another nod to look through it. Flipping through the pages she saw each page filled with highlighted sentences and written comments in the margins. She looked up to see Hyewon let out a shaky breath; her hand trembling as she placed it on her knee.

“What’s this?” Minju asked, stopping at a bookmarked page

“It’s all the things I couldn’t dare to say out loud” Hyewon whispered as she closed her trembling hand

Knowing the older for a few years, she had taught her many things and today was no different, whether or not she had intended it:

You don’t have to cry to show others when you need help, other’s cry for help is in their silence. Their silence is what separates the broken from the hurt.

* * *

* * *

  


Hyewon drove home after dropping off Minju. The girl had cosily slept through the entire ride in the backseat. They came home later than usual, as Hyewon had put in extra hours to finish the last of makgeolli batch she made. It would have gone to waste if she didn’t bottle the last of it.

She unlocked her front door. It was dark and quiet inside. Placing her jacket on the coat hanger, she checked the clock. It was already nearing 5 in the morning. Everyone else would be asleep by now. Calculating that she’d get around two hours of sleep, but she didn’t mind.

Passing by the living room towards the stairs, she stopped when a light turned on. Turning towards the source, she saw her mother sitting in the corner. She looked rather intimidating, the way she sat with her arms and legs crossed as the lamp lit the half of her face. Hyewon was sure her mother was not happy through the growing crease on her forehead.

“How nice of you to arrive at this hour” Her mother scolded, gesturing for Hyewon to take a seat on the couch in front of her.

“I’m sorry for getting in late, I wanted to drive Minju home.” Hyewon apologised, hanging her head low unable to meet her mother’s hard gaze “Were you waiting for me?”

“Yes, I got home from work and when I checked your weren’t in” Hyewon bit down on her cheeks, guilty for making her mother worry

“Sorry for making you wait long” She apologised, gripping onto the fabric of her shirt

Her mother’s gaze softened, seeing the sincerity in Hyewon’s words. They stayed silent as her mother stared at Hyewon, seeing the depleting energy in her daughter’s eyes from the lack of rest. She felt apologetic for her daughter, as she knows the stress of working all night, as she recalls all of her deadly night shifts as a residence.

Her mother got up from her seat, placing a hot compress on the coffee table, “Make sure you apply the hot compress on your black eye, I don’t want there to be extra swelling on your eye.”

Her mother knelt down in front of Hyewon placing a hand on her eye caressing her cheek, checking the injury “Get some extra sleep too okay? I’ll drive you to school tomorrow, you can miss the first few periods”

Hyewon smiled, nodding her head obediently, “I know you were trying to hide the black eye since you came home, but you forget that I’m a doctor”

Her mother ruffled her hair, Hyewon knew she wouldn’t be able to hide the injury whether it was small or big. Her mother would have definitely noticed.

“Thank you mom” Her mother pulled her into a hug, she could feel the warmth coming from the comforting touch of her mother

“You don’t need to hide from me, okay? I know I’m not always around, but I still worry about you,” Her mother finished kissing the top of Hyewon’s forehead.

Hyewon took the hot compress from the coffee table before heading towards the stairs. Her mother called out to her one last time, making the girl turn to her.

“It’s okay to miss being a kid. You don’t have to force yourself to be an adult. Your still a kid too,” Her mother reminded, giving a small smile before Hyewon head up the stairs towards her room.

She opened the door, looking around her room. It was simple, it’s design not fraying from those you’d see at a hotel. You wouldn’t know it was her room except for the few pictures of her scattered on the shelves. It had no personal touch. It was empty - it differed from her room in the cabin.

The other filled with personal and sentimental items. Favourite pictures and postures on the walls and colours spurted around the room. Her room now was nothing more than a white canvas, a blank page. Nothing written in it, all signs of her existence tucked away neatly in drawers and in closets.

She fell flat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She placed the hot compress on her eye as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. Her room was so quiet and empty, it _hurts_.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon woke from the light knocking on her door. Dragging her feet along the floor as she walked towards the door. Her mother greeted her, telling her to wash up before coming down for breakfast. Hyewon followed her directions, checking the time as she packed up her backpack. It would have already been third period.

Walking into the dining table, she saw the different assortments of food on the table. It was odd to see such a big meal, for breakfast or more specifically for herself. Taking a seat on the table with her mother taking a seat in front of her.

“What’s with all the food?” Hyewon asked staring at the large amounts of food in front of her

“I’m just looking out for you, your looking skinny lately,” Her mother scolded, putting food on Hyewon’s plate

Hyewon found it strange why she was suddenly getting such special treatment from her mother. Checking the time on the clock, her mother would be at work by now assisting a patient or couped up in her office - not here eating breakfast with her daughter.

She watched as her mother grabbed ointment from a cabinet, before checking on her eye. The bruising was barely noticeable, and the swelling had gone down since yesterday. She lightly applied a small of ointment.

“Mom, why are you doing this?”

“You’ve been an adult long enough, you can go back to being my baby again,” Her mother smiled, pushing Hyewon’s cheeks together “And tell me who punched you, I’ll sue them,” she said playfully before heading towards the car first.

“I think I preferred you not being clingy” Hyewon said under her breath before following her mother

The car ride was short and quiet, reaching the school in no time. Her mother parked in front of the school gate. She stared out the window, releasing a slow sigh.

“Chaeyeon’s mom told me everything,” She drawled

Hyewon nodded her head, understanding her mother’s actions. She looked out her window, staring at the pavement. It seemed Chaeyeon failed to hold up the end of her deal, _again_. It seemed their deal came to an end; she wasn’t sure if she was relieved or just numb to the sudden news. Times she had wished for it to end - finally having her wishes granted things didn’t seem different.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, but mostly I’m sorry for not being someone you could reach out to,” Her mother smiles apologetically, taking Hyewon’s hand in hers

It pained her that she had to learn all of this through someone else’s mother, instead from her own daughter. She thought Hyewon must have felt lonely having to bare all that pain by herself, on top of pretending to be normal and helping others.

“Do you ever feel...” Hyewon asked, still staring out the window

“Lonely?”

Hyewon shook her head, searching for the words she wanted to say. “Restless… Like you haven’t really met yourself yet. As if you’d passed yourself once in a fog, and your heart lept - ‘Ah! There I am! Reaching out for the missing piece. But it happens too fast, and then that part of you disappears into the fog again. And you spend the rest of your days looking for it”

Her mother nods, and Hyewon thinks she’s just soothing her. She bites down on her tongue, feeling stupid for saying it just now. It’s sentimental and true - she was vulnerable. She had revealed a part of herself she shouldn’t have.

“Do you know what I think?” her mother says at last, giving her hand another tight squeeze

“What?”

“Sometimes, I think you can get a glimpse in another”

Hyewon nods her head, not saying another word, pulling her hand away from her mother’s. Her hand on the handle, waiting for the door to be unlocked. Her mother stares at her for a few seconds before unlocking the car, taking the key out. Handing the key to her daughter.

“Your still going to the centre later, you can take the car,” She says handing her the keys

“How are you getting to work?”

“I have business nearby, I’ll get a ride from there” Her mother smiles before getting out of the car, turning back one last time to wave to her daughter before heading off

* * *

* * *

Eunbi laid her head against the side of the bus stop as she waited for the bus, it was the same bus stop she met Hyewon. Eunbi tried to forget everything - forget Hyewon. But it was _impossible. Everything_ reminded her of the girl. She didn’t know her for long, but her presence was so big; it was like _she was there_.

Her memory felt like home, so whenever her mind wanders it always finds its way back to her; back to Hyewon. It’s true she should have accepted Hyewon’s apology instead of interrupting her and running away. But if she was ever running, it was _towards her_.

She wonders if this was that feeling everyone talked about. Poems, movies, stories and songs of unrequited love. Being unable to breathe, unable to think of anything else except them, unable to see anyone but them. The yearning to just have a glimpse of them _every moment_ of your life.

She smiles bitterly when she saw the bus pull up to her stop. She’s curious about why Hyewon took the bus that day when she had her own car. The fool in her would say it was destiny’s way for them to meet. Or it was just pure coincidence, she didn’t know which to believe.

Reaching for her wallet to take out the bus pass, it was empty. Her situation was laughable, it had played the same as before. A little piece of her hoped that when she turned around Hyewon would be there, but a confused stranger met her. She excused herself off the bus, staying to watch the bus drive off.

She walks down the sidewalk towards her destination; she forces her mind to focus on taking one step in front of another. But to her better judgement it wanders, to the passing cabs, the small cafe in the corner, the animal key chains displayed outside a shop, the umbrellas on display of the super mart. It all reminded her of _her_

It was cruel of her to push away Hyewon’s hand, knowing how hard it must have been for her just to reach out to her. But she _let it go_. Hyewon was an expert in blurry lines, Eunbi knew she stepped over that line the night she confessed - whether it was one or several lines she didn’t regret it.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon helped carry the last crate of Makgeolli on top of the stack. She and the other worker took a break before staring the next batch. Hyewon came alone today, Minju having a shift at the super mart she said she would come later if she had time.

The other worker invited Hyewon to sit with him in the back for a drink. Hyewon knew the man. He was the longest worker at the cafe. He was well into his 40s now; he had been here when Mr and Mrs Kim handed ownership to Doyeon. He patted the seat next to him, offering Hyewon of the cafe’s mixed makgeolli drinks.

Hyewon shook her head politely declining his offer “I’m underage”

He nodded his head and offered her a can of cola instead, which she gratefully accepted.

“You know some of the younger workers want you to come in more. They’re competing for the vacations Doyeon hands out whenever you come in.” He jokes, making fun of the younger workers

He was sure Doyeon knew what they were up to. She had offered him most of the vacations, but he refused and told her to give it to the other workers instead. He laughs to himself, taking a sip from his drink, letting out a sigh satisfied with the taste.

“That’s good for them” Hyewon shrugs her shoulders, opening her can

“For someone who isn’t doing this for the money or for the free drinks. Your either ignorant or discomposed,” His playful tone disappeared when as he finished his last sentence, looking at Hyewon from the corner of her eye

“Maybe a bit of both” Hyewon says at last

The man placed down his drink, Hyewon may have answered the question vaguely but he saw the way it swayed towards one option. His face grew sombre when he figured which one it was.

"We all have a trigger in our head… we don’t know it exists. But a single word can pull the trigger. It forces us to feel numb, allowing the shadows to seep through the cracks in the shield we built”

He turns to Hyewon, staring straight into her soul. At that moment she knew she saw something she hadn’t “But your _different_ , you know of the trigger still you accept the shadows with open arms”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because I was once the same. It happened when I lost my wife, my soulmate…” His eyes fell down to the floor as they glazed with a wall of tears.

It is said that to lose a parent is to lose the past. To lose a child is to lose the future. To lose a soulmate, is to lose the _present_. It isn’t a gradual loss, it’s like you’ve been robbed. Something irreplaceably valuable had been stolen from you.

That was the thing. You never get used to it, the idea of someone being gone. Just when you think it’s reconciled, accepted. Something or someone points it out to you and it just hits you all over again. Nothing compares to the 10 seconds it takes to wake up from unconsciousness and be reminded all over again.

“It is the most heart-wrenching experience of my life, and it’s overwhelming power made me question if I wanted to go on”

Hyewon could see the man clench his hands together as he recalls the death of his wife. Playing with the ring of his finger, but what she saw on his face was shocking. He was smiling.

“My grief is the by-product of the immense love I shared with her” He let’s out a breathy laugh, wiping away the tears that had built in his eyes.

Hyewon didn’t try to fake a smile. She had two chances at love, and she obliterated both chances. Maybe she was a part of the few unable to find love, the flaws in the system. A long time ago she imagined (believed) that soulmates were the _greatest gifts_ gifted to a person. She believed that more than anything in the world. Imagine that. What a laugh it is now.

If nothing else, it showed her human’s true nature, their greatest flaws and darkest sides. The greed and pain that boiled under that white lie. Humans were cruel creatures, and she was _no exception._

“I was _too late_ ” She replied, there was no endless love waiting for her

The man looked her in the eyes, shaking his head, “It is never too late or too soon. It is when it is supposed to be. Not everything’s perfect, especially in the _beginning_. And it’s all right to have a bit of regret here and there. It’s when you feel it all the time and can’t do anything… that is when you get in trouble”

He gets’s up from his seat, jumping in the air as he threw his fists in the air. Shouting out about giving the best advice he has ever given. Pointing towards Hyewon to write it in a book, as such wise words shouldn’t go to waste. It drew out a laugh out of both of them, clicking their drinks together.

“That’s the funny thing about old people: We never seem to be in a hurry. I think we’ve figured out that it’s okay to be five minutes late,” He says playfully, ruffling Hyewon’s hair

* * *

* * *

Hyewon and Minju were walking out of school together, on their way to the cafe once again. The older looking at her phone as she texted Doyeon that they were on their way. She stopped when she realised Minju was no longer walking beside her. Instead, she was standing still several steps back, following the younger’s gaze until she saw Hitomi at the front gate waving at them.

“You go talk to her, I’ll wait for you in the car” Hyewon said, giving a reassuring squeeze on Minju’s hand before leaving

She took Minju’s bag with her, greeting HItomi. Asking her a favour before she walked away. Minju followed soon after, once Hyewon was gone.

“I can tell why you fell for her” Hitomi says lightening up the mood

She saw the way the smile on Minju’s face changed at the mention of Hyewon. her meek smile changing into a bright and warm one. Their eyes drifting to Hyewon, reading a book as she leaned against the car. Hitomi could tell through the girl’s smile that she really cared about Hyewon.

I came here to apologise for the hurt me and Chaewon must have inflicted on you” Hitomi began before Minju waved her hands out as she shook her head

“It’s okay you don’t have to apologise, you two were just hopelessly in love”

Hitomi frowned

“But that’s the thing isn’t it, we as people don’t understand the promises we’re making when we make them. Yet we keep those promises… that’s what love is. We promise each other the impossible: we promise to love each other till the end. And I think we’ll still love each other, we don’t stop… it only takes a different form”

She paused, letting the sound of the city drown out her words.

“People say the purpose of a soulmate is to show the purest of loves, but I think they’re wrong. We learn to love from friends, family and even lovers. That’s because a soulmates purpose is to shake you up, show your strength and weaknesses. _They break your heart open so new light can come in_ ”

Another silence came as they stared at each other. HItomi waited for a response, but Minju gave none. She exhaled slowly as she spoke once more

“I’m not asking you to break up with Hyewon for Chaewon, that choice is up to you. I only ask that you give Chaewon a chance”

“Are you and Chaewon okay?” Minju says at last

Hitomi’s small smile fell “Yes”

Her answer was short and bittersweet. It felt as if at that moment she had let go. With the single word she had fully let go of Chaewon, she was _no longer hers._

“I’ll see you around Minju, don’t be a stranger” Hitomi changed the subject, waving goodbye to her and Hyewon

It took a few moments for Minju to realise Hitomi had already left. She walked towards Hyewon, her thoughts roaming, bumping into a few people on her way. Apologising soon after for not watching where she was walking. Hyewon leaned off the car as she looked at the lost Minju with a quirked eyebrow.

“Are you okay?” She asked once Minju finally reached her after bumping into 5 other people

“I think Hitomi and Chaewon broke up,” Minju whispered

Hyewon was wondering why Minju was whispering; it seemed the news had rattled the girl.

“Are we still continuing with the plan?” Hyewon asked, opening the door for Minju

She watched as Minju silently sat in the passenger seat. Hyewon waited by the door, waiting for a response from the younger. Minju’s thoughts swirled as she looked out front.

“Can I join you in the brewery today?”

Hyewon nodded her head obediently, knowing not to push anymore. Closing the door, making her way to the driver’s seat. She glanced at Minju one last time, before starting the car.

* * *

* * *

Yujin laid down on the floor, throwing a tennis ball up and down. She was with Yena in the older’s room, coming up with ways to get Hyewon to talk to them. Counting the days since they last spoke, today marked the second week since the confrontation.

At this point, it was difficult to even get a glimpse of that girl at home, at school or anywhere. She was like a ghost; she left little or no trace of her whereabouts. Only answering their phone calls and texts with short and simple sentences, ending them as soon as possible.

“How long do you think this will go one?” Yujin complained, catching the ball with her hand

“It would have helped if she gave us some sort of timeline,” Yena suggested as she peeked over the edge of her bed.

Yujin and Yena laughed, thinking how ridiculous that sounded. It would be helpful, but it was something Hyewon would never do. The older was a mastermind at keeping things vague, never one to give a direct answer. It was always a mystery with her. They could never tell what she was thinking or feeling without her telling them. Their relationship was like a two-way glass, only it was in favour of Hyewon.

“I feel like everything we’ve been told in the past was a lie”

“That’s it!” Yujin exclaimed sitting up, Yena turned to her with a puzzled look

“The past! We should talk to Chaeyeon and Sakura”

“We’ve tried that in the past, remember? Those two are dead ends,” Yena deadpanned

“Things are different now, c’mon it’s worth a try”

Yena thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing. Yujin tossed her the keys to the car, and they rushed down the stairs. But they didn’t make it past the living room. When they heard their mother clear her throat stopping in the two in their steps.

They stopped when they heard Mrs Kang tell them to turn around. They scrunched their noses, turning around slowly. It sent a chill when they saw her sitting down with her arms crossed. They panicked internally when they saw her eyebrows furrowed - it was never a good sign.

She motioned for the two to come closer, “Where are you two going?”

“We were going to see Chae-” Yujin didn’t get to finish her sentence when she winced at the pain of getting elbowed by Yena.

The older gave her a glare to make up a lie. She smiled back sarcastically as she rubbed her ribcage, “We were going to see a movie”

They bite down on the insides of their cheeks when they saw their mother’s furrow grow deeper; they failed to convince her

“So what movie are you guys going to watch? Please say it at the same time,” she said smugly, having caught them in the lie

The two glanced at each other worriedly, gulping at the situation they had played into. They agreed to cut their losses and told the truth about their sudden trip. Mrs Kang nodded along mindlessly, acting as if this was the first time she was hearing it.

She exhaled slowly looking up at the two, she could see the worry eminent on their faces. She’d have to catch Hyewon another time and have another chat with her. It was the least she could do. They have grown distant. But it wasn’t an excuse to not get close to her again. Late or not.

“It’s getting late, I can’t have you two out late too,” She asked warmly

The two had a few complaints and whines regarding Hyewon, but she nodded understandingly. Promising them that she will talk to her and will ask her to talk to them.

“I’m sure this is just as hard as it is for Hyewon too, she cares about you two” She reminds the two as she gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Before sending them back to their rooms.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon snapped her fingers, trying to Minju’s attention. The girl had zoned out of their conversation for the second time. She had been trying to help Minju with her schoolwork, explaining the problem to her for the second time. Looking down at her page she had written nothing at all.

“I thought you wanted my help?” She says, dragging Minju away from her thoughts

She had forgotten what she was doing, taking a few moments to remember what she was doing. Looking down at her page, seeing it empty, she apologised to Hyewon.

Hyewon leans back into her chair, “You’ve been distracted all day”

“Sorry I was just thinking” Minju says apologetically, not telling the whole story

“It’s about Hitomi and Chaewon, right?” Hyewon answers, opening a bag of chips

Minju didn’t have to say what was on her mind, as Hyewon had already known the moment she took a step toward the girl after her conversation with Hitomi. There was no point in lying, as Hyewon knew she had a tell whenever she did.

_“People say the purpose of a soulmate is to show the purest of loves, but I think they’re wrong. We learn to love from friends, family and even lovers. That’s because a soulmates purpose is to shake you up, show your strength and weaknesses. They break your heart open so new light can come in”_

Hyewon nods her head, silently applauding Hitomi’s choice of words. It would take a wise and patient person to handle a short-tempered hot headed Chaewon. In ways she agreed with what the younger had said.

“I think we still have the power to choose who we love, soulmate or not, we can choose to love them. It isn’t something that happens overnight or through a celestial event,” Hyewon says mockingly

“I think the poets would disagree with you” Minju could feel Hyewon’s gaze grow stronger, sharper

“Love is like dandelions they grow in unexpected places”

“And which love blind poet told you that?” Hyewon rolls her eyes at the cheesy line, laughing at it mockingly

“You did”

Hyewon’s laugh get’s caught in her throat as she freezes in her seat. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked Minju in the eyes.

“It’s what you told me when you first told me about you and Chaeyeon”

Minju knew what she was saying. She was treading on open wounds. Wounds that haven’t healed. But she was willing to risk widening the wounds if it would help Hyewon. Just like Hitomi said:

_They break your heart open so new light can come in_

“I think it’s time you notice the new dandelions that’s sprouted in your heart”

Minju watched as a shadow moved across Hyewon’s eyes. A wave of realisation, as she knew that the dandelions planted by Chaeyeon had wilted and planted a new _by Eunbi._

* * *

* * *

Yena and Yujin grew restless as the days continued. Waiting for Hyewon to approach them, pestering their mom if she had talked to Hyewon. But she too came up empty-handed. Rushing out of their classrooms, it was their chance to corner Hyewon as she had been called in for student council duties.

It would give them just enough time to reach the parking lot before her. Running to the parking lot they saw Hyewon getting into her car, they panicked. It seemed she had been released earlier than later than they had expected.

“What are we going to do!” Yujin yelled as they both ran towards Yena’s car

“Were going to follow her,” Yena replied getting into the driver’s seat

It was sort of spontaneous, caught in the moment of seeing Hyewon leaving before them. It had come to a realisation that Hyewon had never given them the address of the centre. They thought it was just in fear of us showing up. Insurance for them to not find her.

They had been following Hyewon for almost an hour now, Yujin looked at the highway exit. “Were going pretty far, we’re going to be out of the city soon”

Yena nodded as she took the same exit as Hyewon. From what she remembers a couple more of hours of driving they would be on the way to their grandma’s place soon.

“Do you think she’s going to grandma’s?”

They followed Hyewon into a supermarket, parking their car a few spots down. They watched as Hyewon came out of the car, walking towards the mart. They had lost of her when Hyewon walked behind another car.

“What are you doing here?” Yena says under her breath, leaning forward to try to see behind the car

They waited a few minutes, checking to see if Hyewon had left the supermarket, but there was no sign of her. She was sure taking her time. They looked backed at the car seeing that it was still running. Showing someone else was inside.

Yujin pointed at the car, “Who do you think is inside?”

“It’s probably Minju, she doesn’t have any other friends”

“Should we follow her?” Yujin says unbuckling her seatbelt.

Yena grabs onto Yujin, stopping her from opening the car door. She holds up her phone, revealing a call coming from Hyewon. They panicked seeing the caller id, Yujin accidentally jumps up in her seat hitting the roof of the car. She groans in pain as she holds her head.

Yena looked around the parking lot to see Hyewon, but it was the same as before. They argued for a few seconds whether they should answer the call. Yujin gave Yena a punched in the arm, warning her that the call was about to drop. So she answers it.

[“Hello?”] Yena fails to hold her croak back as she put her on speaker

[“Did you just have a voice crack?”] Hyewon teases on the other line

Yujin smacks Yena whispering her some tips and to act normally, it only resulted in Yena hitting the younger back trying to shush her.

[“Yeah, I just needed to clear my throat”] Yena says followed by a few fake coughs

The two let out a relieved sigh, easing into their chairs when Hyewon bought the lie

[“Did you need something?”]

[“Yeah, just one second”] Hyewon answered

Just as Hyewon answered the question they heard a knock on the window. They jumped in their seats, startled by the sound. They turned to the source, seeing Hyewon, peering through the window.

[“Roll down the window”] Hyewon says before dropping the call

Yena smiles awkwardly as she rolls down the window “Funny to see you here” she lets out a breathy laugh. But Hyewon was clearly not entertained

“Stop following me” Hyewon deadpans, throwing a bag of snacks into the car

The two didn’t get to say anything else before Hyewon walked away. Yena got out of her car, chasing after Hyewon, calling out her name. It stopped the girl, but it didn’t make her turn around.

“Don’t you think this is unfair?” Yena yells, but Hyewon still has her back turned toward her

“To you, Yujin and I’s feelings are so transparent. Yet we can’t tell what your thinking unless you tell us”

“Only someone who cares could fake not caring so well,” Was all Hyewon said before she got into her car

Yena yelled out her name one last time, but it didn’t stop her. She ran after Hyewon’s car, but she didn’t stop for her. Driving off, leaving her.

* * *

* * *

Minju went to the front of the store. She saw Hyewon in the corner reading a book. As she got closer, she saw the familiar white cover and gold letter. It suddenly brought her back to the night on the rooftop. The first time she had ever seen her be so open, so vulnerable.

She peaked over Hyewon’s shoulder, looking at the book. Squinting her eyes, she searched over the page to find the comments on the margin or the highlight sentences. But there were none.

“That’s not your copy” Minju covered her mouth instantly after realising she had spoken her thoughts out loud

The book was Hyewon’s prized possession. It held her darkest and purest thoughts, things she hadn’t dared to show others - or dared to admit to herself.

It surprised her when Hyewon looked up at her with a smile, “I know, I’m making a new one”

“A new one?” Minju repeated

“A new one for the new dandelion,” Hyewon said nonchalantly

“What happened to the old one?”

“I gave it to Eunbi”

Minju suddenly spat out her drink, not believing the words that had left Hyewon’s mouth. Yelling out a ‘what’

“When?”

“A couple months ago”

Minju stood up from her seat, surprised by this shocking revelation. She was unsure if she was speaking to the same Hyewon. She didn’t expect Hyewon to give up the book that easily, let alone to Eunbi; even before Eunbi knew about them. She herself had only read the book a handful of times, but to give ownership was something she hadn’t foreseen.

“Did she say anything about it?” Hyewon shook her head, Minju plopped back in her seat letting out an exaggerated ‘wow’

Minju wonders if Eunbi had figured out the true meaning behind the book or did she think they were all notes based of the book. The book was a symbol of Hyewon’s emotions. She laid herself bare before Eunbi without even the girl knowing.

Hyewon highlighted a sentence in the book, adding a comment in the margin “People say everyone has a heartbreak that changes them… Do you think I was Eunbi’s?”

Minju looked at Hyewon for a minute, in awe of seeing such worry sketched onto her face. It made it even more special knowing that it was for someone other than her family. She had almost missed seeing that expression on her face, even knowing how morbid that is to wish upon someone.

“Maybe you were, maybe you weren’t. But I think that you’re the one that’s going to help her”

“I appreciate you thinking so highly of me, but I doubt that she thinks the same,” Hyewon stares down at the book, her finger following the gold lettering

“You’re wrong, she wants you to be the one too. Just like I chose you, she believes in you and is waiting for you. If she wasn’t, she wouldn’t have told you she loves you”

Hyewon stares back at her, and she smiles, seeing the shift in Hyewon’s eyes. Her eyes that were once filled with pain and sorrow. At the mention of Eunbi, it was as if her name showed her heart along the way.

Minju’s smile grew wider, seeing the small glint in her eyes return. Her eyes now full of love and wonder. They weren’t for her; they belonged to Eunbi. Hyewon may have not said it, but her eyes showed that _she had chosen Eunbi._

“Please don’t tell me I said that cheesy line before too,” Hyewon teased, drawing a laugh out of them

“You wish, those were my words. Don’t steal them, it’s a real heart skipper,” Minju joked.

It was refreshing to see the way the light reflected off her eyes.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon was skeptical when she opened the door, taking a small peak inside before going inside. She was expecting her mother to be in the living room again. Recently she had been seeing her mother a lot more, continuing to check up on her hourly.

She thought the coast was clear when she reached the first step of the staircase. When suddenly the light turned on in the living room, she groaned as she headed towards the living room.

“Don’t look so upset to see me,” her mother joked

Hyewon apologised politely, taking a seat on the couch. In addition to her mother checking up on her. She had been waiting up for her to have late night talks. It forced Hyewon to come home earlier, not wanting her mother to stay up too long waiting for her.

The topics were mostly mundane, most aligning along the topics of college and plans she had. Her mother never forced her to talk about the past unless she wanted to. She was grateful for that, but if her mother had concerns, she always voiced them out.

“Yujin told me about what happened between you and Yena”

Hyewon hung her head low, remembering how she left her cousin in the parking lot that day. It wasn’t her better decisions; it was the only thing she could think of without having to tell her the truth.

“I want Chaeyeon to feel the pain I felt, but I don’t want to inflict that onto Yujin and Yena,” She explained. Her mother nodded understandingly, seeing her point

Her mother’s frown grew deeper when their eyes met, her tone growing sombre, “If you spend your time hoping someone will suffer the consequences for what they did to your heart. You’re only allowing them to _hurt you a second time in your mind_ ”

Suddenly Hyewon felt a pellet of water hit her palm, then she felt another trickle down her cheek. She straightened her posture, wiping away her tear away hastily. She was embarrassed for getting emotional and shedding a tear.

Her mother sat next to her, pulling her into her arms. She lulled her as she caressed the top of her head. “Don’t be ashamed to cry, it’s right to grieve, it’s right to feel”

Her mother held onto her tightly when she heard Hyewon’s voice crack the moment her tears came flowing. All the built up tears burst through like a damn. This wasn’t crying, this was weeping.

It felt like every bone in her body was letting go of the pain it had been forced to hold for too long. It broke, it ached, it screamed out its frustrations. Her deep ragged breaths broken with piercing sobs echoed in the quiet living room. Her mother holding onto her tighter with every tear that fell.

Weeping is different from crying, it takes your entire body to weep and when it’s over. You feel like you don’t have any bones left to hold you up.

/

Hyewon fell flat on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. Her breath still ragged from the sobs she finally let go. She wonders how many times she’s laid in this spot looking up at her ceiling. Awake for hours, pretending like what _they_ did, didn’t hurt her or that she didn’t care about it. _Pretending_ like it didn’t affect her.

That she didn’t miss them and she believed herself for a while, but she knew when she was laying awake at 4 am, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. She knew in that moment that somewhere deep inside her.

But now, staring at the same ceiling, _someone else came to mind_.

She wanted to tell _her_ everything. Maybe if she’d been able to, things would have been different. Maybe she’d be there with _her_ instead of here, staring at the ceiling. Maybe... if she’d said, ‘ _I’m so afraid of losing something I love that I refuse to love anything,’_ maybe that would have made the impossible possible.

_If only_ she said it, but she couldn’t do it. She had buried too much, too deeply inside herself. And here she was, instead of there next to _her_.

At that moment she knew two things: _If only_ truly were the saddest words she knew and she should have gone with her first wish, but this time put your wish into actions. 

* * *

* * *

Eunbi groaned leaning into her chair tossing her pen onto her desk. She gave up trying to understand the book they were given to analyse for class. She was never fond of reading or literature class. There were far too many hidden meanings she was supposed to catch and writing techniques she needed to identify. But she missed them all. She always felt lost trying to grasp onto something imaginary.

Laying her head on her desk, finding it laughable that it was the perfect way to describe her life right now; lost, unable to catch all these hidden messages. Everything she thought she knew was fake, a lie built by other success stories.

Soulmates was a while lie for everything wrong in this world, a word that bounded you to a one person. All she wanted was to be someone, to mean something to anyone.. but even the person she was bond to rejected her.

Her eye caught onto the only book on her shelf. The moonlight reflecting on the gold lettering that contrasted with the plain white book cover. She pulled the book off the shelf, her finger grazing over the dandelion stamped above the title. Opening the book she saw the words

' _Owned by Hyewon’_

She smiled, seeing the name written neatly in cursive; she knew it wasn’t the girl’s handwriting. Hers was far more illegible and messy. One of the many quirks she grew fond of. Unlike her Hyewon read many books, she never really understood her reason behind it, but she didn’t objectify.

/

_On one of their many train rides back from their Saturday volunteering. She sat by the window, watching Hyewon emersed in her book. Until their eyes met and the girl placed the book down._

_“Are you bored?” She asked, after having noticed Eunbi staring at her for some time now_

_“No, I was just wondering why you read so many books”_

_On one of their spontaneous mini trips, Hyewon had taken her to several libraries and mini reading cafes. Even if she wasn’t a fan, she enjoyed seeing Hyewon deep in her books as she blazed through the pages._

_Hyewon shrugged her shoulders, “It keeps me busy”_

_“Do you enjoy reading them?”_

_“No, most are redundant and dull” She smiled finding Eunbi’s puzzled face adorable_

_“If I enjoyed reading, I still wouldn’t read any”_

_“This one isn’t so bad” Hyewon said point at the book “Give it a read and tell me what you think” she said pushing the book towards Eunbi_

_She shook her head politely, turning down the offer_

_“You’ll get to keep it afterwards,” Hyewon said_

_And it was enough to persuade Eunbi to read it. Even if there was no benefit in reading the book, but if it had the chance to create another bridge to Hyewon, she’d at least power through a few pages._

/

She flipped through the book, seeing all the highlighted and underlined sentences the girl had made. Written comments littered all over the margins. She doubts the girl enjoyed the book much more than she stated back then. It was evident in all the markings she made.

She stopped at the bookmarked page, unlike the other pages of the book, this page only had one highlighted sentence with a post it note placed on top.

_‘When we lose one we love our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough’_

She glanced at the post it note, seeing Hyewon’s handwriting

“You get used to someone, start to like them even. And they leave. In the end, _everyone leaves_ ”

She was always curious about why Hyewon had emphasised that sentence. When the plot was about two childhood friends, meeting in a garden one last time before they parted. Each one leading a different career path.

Rereading the book and all the comments Hyewon had added, she now understood their true meanings.

It wasn’t about the characters, but about her and Chaeyeon. She didn’t notice it then, but Hyewon had given her a valuable item - it was a piece of her. It held all her worries and insecurities masked by added notes to a book. Hyewon had laid herself out for her to read, to understand, to _take_.

And she had _missed it all, again_

Then she was reminded of what Sakura once said

_‘For some people it’s hard to say they love someone, they never say it but they always show it. So pay attention to the things they do. Sometimes they pack the most impactful words in the smallest of actions’_

Never letting her do any hard labour when they volunteered

Remembering her favourite drink and foods before they met

Running in the rain to get her an umbrella

Asking if she was comfortable at parties

Attending to her needs

The worried glances

The book

_If only_ she knew, _if only_ she knew that Hyewon was giving her every chance to put two and two together so they could come up with a number _bigger than infinity._


	22. Chapter 22

There is a part of us that knows the timing of any relationship. It knows things that we cannot work out. It knows when to say yes. It knows when to say no. It knows when to wait. It knows when something has finished. It knows when something has started.

It’s always about timing. If it’s too soon, no one understands. If it’s too late, everyone’s forgotten. But time does not wait for one to realise the timing. We move in time and sometimes our timing is against one another.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon waited for Yujin and Yena after school. They had respected her wishes in giving her time. Although it took some convincing. She waved her hand, catching the two’s attention. She got into the car followed by Yujin and Yena, both sitting in the back.

“One of you could have sat in the front you know” Hyewon said glancing at the two through the rear-view mirror

Yujin propped her chin on her palm, as she looked out the window, “Isn’t that reserved for Minju?”

“As far as we know your closer to her than with us,” Yena scoffs

Hyewon could hear the abrasiveness in their tone, but she decided to stay silent. The two were always more short-tempered than her. It was best to let them calm down first before letting them know everything.

She parked the car out of Doyeon’s shop. “We’re here”

Yujin looked up reading the storefront, “What are we doing here?”

Yena placed her hand on the car door, not wanting to spare another minute in the car with Hyewon. But Hyewon locked the door before she could open it.

“We’re not done yet, we still need to talk,” Hyewon said sternly

She began telling them everything, little by little. They stayed silent the whole time, giving her all of their attention. Listening to every word she had to say. Hyewon’s face grew sombre with every word she said, her tone became genuine.

She learned with time that when you ask a certain question again and again, the answer will appear. However, the answer arrives according to its own mysterious celestial timing, and often in disguise. It comes in a way you’re not prepared for, or don’t want, or can’t accept at first.

Frustrations and anger she once had with Chaeyeon had faded with time. She’s been told over and over to move on, but you won’t until your ready. And one day she woke up and realised that this wasn’t what she wanted to feel like anymore.

In letting go, we learn that some people only come into your life to teach you how to move on, to teach you exactly who you shouldn’t hold on to. Love is like a rubber band, it hurts to hold on when the other let’s go.

“But I don’t want you blaming Chaeyeon or anyone. If you want to blame someone you can blame me. But I don’t wish the same pain inflicted on me onto another. It was a lesson I had to learn”

Hyewon exhaled slowly, looking back at the two. They hadn’t said a word since she started.

“Unnie, was it hard?” Yujin asked, meeting Hyewon’s gaze through the mirror

“Letting go?” Yujin nodded

“Not as hard as holding onto something that was real,” Hyewon smiled

Hyewon unlocked the car, and another silence fell over them before Hyewon went out of the car first. She got a few steps before she got tackled to the floor by Yena and Yujin jumping on her back giving her a tight hug.

Showering her with praises and apologies, Hyewon laughed along with them. Tapping their shoulders to let go of her. From an outsider it would appear as they were cousins teasing one another, enjoying life as young and naïve children. But in reality, it was the return of a bright, warm smile that had been lost.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon parked her car a couple of blocks away from Eunbi’s house. She desperately wanted to talk to Eunbi, but she didn’t know how to - or if she wanted to talk to her. She looked at the small stack of notes and practice books.

She remembers Eunbi not being fond of reading, and maybe her notes would help her with their upcoming finals and college exams. She lets out a sigh, realising she has reached the age where she has to worry about these things. And within a few months they’d all be moving on with their lives.

Although Eunbi and her weren’t on speaking terms, she still thought about her every waking moment. She wanted to help Eunbi, or at least be able to ease the load, even if it was something as simple as giving her some notes and practice books.

She grabbed her mask and hat to hide her face. She wanted to talk to Eunbi, but she respected Eunbi’s wishes in giving her space. She would wait until Eunbi is ready for them to talk. It was going to be a quick mission, leave it on her front door with a small post it note. Then leave right after.

Walking a few blocks, she finally reached Eunbi’s house, standing right out the front. But there was a halt in her plans when she saw Eunbi through the window. She was studying. It made Hyewon smile, seeing Eunbi trying her best. Although it was clear she was struggling, evident by the ruffling of her hair and throwing her pencil.

“Hyewon?”

Hyewon turned her head to the voice, she had been caught. “Chaewon?”

Chaewon smiled, coming closer and looking up to where Hyewon was previously looking at. “What are you doing here?”

Her face was deceiving as her tone was not welcoming

“I’m guessing you know?”

Chaewon nodded her head.

Hyewon exhaled slowly, looking down at the ground “Well then I’ll get going” she said before turning around back towards her car

“Wait”

Hyewon stopped. Turning her head to face the girl again, tilting her head in curiosity.

“Let’s have ice cream” Chaewon said turning towards Hyewon

The older furrowed her eyebrows at Chaewon’s sudden request. But she nodded her head, following Chaewon to a near supermart. Picking out their ice creams out of the freezer. Hyewon’s grimaced, seeing the flavour Chaewon picked out; _Mint Chocolate._

“Don’t like Mint Choco?” Chaewon asked

Hyewon nodded her head, “Minju hates it too”

Hyewon walked away towards the counter, but the comment didn’t go unnoticed by Chaewon. They took a seat in front of the window, opening their ice creams. Chaewon looked at the books Hyewon was carrying. Seeing how they were all sources for their upcoming exams.

"Are these yours?” Chaewon asked, pointing at the stack of books.

“No, they’re for someone else”

“They’re lucky to get such goods practice books” Chaewon says, taking a bite out of her ice cream

“They would be if they got it from someone else”

There was a nonchalance in her tone that Chaewon couldn’t tell if Hyewon was being sarcastic or serious at all. She hid her feelings well.

Another silence fell over them once again. Sitting together watching the street, they had sat alone in silence the whole time they didn’t realise they had already finished their ice cream.

“If you want to talk to Minju, you should just do it. I don’t mind,” Hyewon said, not looking at Chaewon.

Her eyes out on the lamppost outside the window, with her hands clasped together. Chaewon noticed the sudden hardness on the girl’s features.

“So I can talk to her?”

“Are you asking me for permission?”

Hyewon turned to Chaewon as the younger nodded her head

“Just as I am her girlfriend I do not own her, I do not choose who she can and cannot talk to or what she can or cannot do. No one is telling you to not talk to her except for yourself. But just as she is your soulmate and you are hers. _You do not own one another_ ”

Although her face showed no expression, her eyes told a different story. It was a warning to Chaewon. She would have to choose her next words carefully to not anger Hyewon. The last time she had confronted Hyewon it had not gone in her favour, although she was the one who instigated it.

“I won’t overstep my boundaries”

She received a hum of approval from Hyewon. The older slid the stack of books over to her. She saw a purple post it note on the top.

_Let’s do well on our exams!_

That was all that she had written on the note. Chaewon looked up at Hyewon with a puzzled look at why she suddenly gave her the books.

“When you see Eunbi, give these to her for me” Hyewon smiled politely before getting up from her seat “I’ll see your around Chaewon” without another word Hyewon left the supermart leaving Chaewon alone with the books.

\\\

Chaewon knocked on Eunbi’s door and within a few minutes Eunbi answered the door.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for an hour!” Eunbi yelled.

Pushing Chaewon inside, upset that Chaewon was late to their study lesson. They continued on with their planned study session. Chaewon didn’t give Eunbi the books from Hyewon until she left, believing it was a personal matter between the two.

Although Eunbi had filled her in, she had left some things out. As she didn’t know much more than the reason why Eunbi decided not to talk to Hyewon. She was missing the bigger picture, but she knew it was best to not push. As she would have to resolve her own problems first. She handed the books over to the Eunbi just as she was about to go, leaving out the name of who it was from.

As she handed it to Eunbi, it seemed she didn’t need to know who it was from. Eunbi knew instantly when she read the sticky note on top. It was the penmanship she had read many times, although it was barely legible.

Eunbi brought the gift up to her room, looking through the notes Hyewon had given her. Hyewon had so kindly given her the best practical book brands for all different subjects - especially English and literature. Hyewon knew Eunbi never had a taste for those subjects, unlike herself.

In the books, Hyewon had notes attached on the side. As Eunbi looked at more, she noticed how Hyewon had typed it all out. Hyewon could have easily written down everything or photocopy her own notes, but she had bought her new books and type out additional notes. For the convenience of Eunbi being able to have her own copies and be able to read her notes.

“Sakura was right, you really do have a way with your actions,” Eunbi mumbled, trying to stop her smile

It was an unnecessary step to do all these things. But Hyewon did it, and much more. Once again it showed Eunbi that there are more ways in showing your affection for someone, ones where you don’t even have to exchange a single word between one another.

* * *

* * *

The cousins were called to their parents’ office at the hospital one day after school. Filing into the room, seeing their parents seated across from them, holding each other’s hand. Squeezing it unable to hold their excitement anymore.

“I can’t wait anymore I’ll tell them” Mr Kang said cheerfully opening his drawer and pulling out to envelopes.

He set the envelopes down in front of the family “These came in today, while you were at school”

The cousins leaned forward, scanning over the returning address. Yena gasped when she saw the logo in front of the address. She glanced over at the other letter and she could feel a lump form in her throat. _It was their acceptance letters_.

As expected from students who are in their last of year of highschool. They all apply to colleges where they would hopefully find their calling, and their future jobs. It was the beginning of a new era and the end of an old one.

Two children coming from a high class family, they applied abroad. Most specifically, the States. It wasn’t uncommon for their family as many of their relatives have studied their as well, and just like their parents Hyewon applied to Harvard for medical. In aims of graduating and returning to be the head of her own hospital one day. Yena on the other hand applied to Northeastern University for social science, in hopes to be an economist.

"Are you kids just going to stare at them all day?” Mrs Kang joked, trying to ease the two’s nerves

“Open them! Open them!” Yujin exclaimed shaking their shoulders, unable to take the suspense of their results

They both picked up their envelopes, opening it. Counting down together before they read it 3… 2… 1…

Looking up from their letters Yena and Hyewon looked at each other first, there were no expressions shown on their faces. They turned to face Mr and Mrs Kang, their was a suffocating suspense as the family waited for their answers. Looking intently at one another.

“I got in!” They said in unison getting up from their seats

Yena jumped up in the air out of excitement, Yujin jumped on Hyewon’s back happy that they had gotten into their first picks. Their parents came in engulfing the three into a group hug, congratulating them in their new achievement.

“We’re gonna get another Harvard alumni in our family” Mr Kang laughed

It was where he met Mrs Kang, one day in one of Harvad’s many outdoor seatings. They were more excited that Hyewon would now go to the school where their dreams and love first began. It was now her time to make and create new memories.

“We have to go out and celebrate!” Mrs Kang yelled earning a cheer from everyone

“We’re so proud of you two” Mr Kang said pulling the two into another hug “You two grew up so well”

* * *

* * *

Eunbi impulsively went to the house of Hyewon’s grandma. There wasn’t a reach behind it, unlike her first visit. She rang the doorbell of the estate, and soon after Hyewon’s grandmother opened the door. Engulfing her into a tight hug.

“It’s been so long since I saw you Eunbi” She said warmly, inviting Eunbi inside “How is school going? Hyewon told me your exams are coming up”

Eunbi’s ears perked up at the mention of Hyewon’s name “Hyewon mentioned me?”

Her grandmother smiled, seeing Eunbi’s sudden excitement at the mention of her granddaughter’s name. It was something so small, but vulnerable. She nodded her head and Eunbi’s smile only grew wider.

“She always talks about you”

“Speaking of Hyewon… I was wondering if she was here,” Eunbi dragged out

“I’m sorry dear, she doesn’t visit this time of the year”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be insensitive”

“It’s okay you aren’t the first, someone else is here too,” She smiles leading Eunbi into the living room

Eunbi saw Chaeyeon on the couch shyly waving at her. Hyewon’s grandma noticed the sudden tense atmosphere around Eunbi. She smiled, excusing herself. The two would need some time alone to talk - although she had an urge to eavesdrop on why such girls were suddenly looking for her granddaughter, especially when they could have talked over the phone.

“Are you looking for Hyewon too?” Eunbi asked, taking a seat in front of Chaeyeon on the opposing couch

She saw Chaeyeon in a different light, after knowing the whole story. She didn’t feel it was necessary to hold it against her, however she didn’t accept what she had done either. She realises that much like her Chaeyeon was naïve and ignorant to the true nature of soulmates.

“I’m guessing you know?”

Chaeyeon bit down the inside of her cheeks when she saw Eunbi nodding her head. She had prepared a long monologue as an apology, but the moment she opened her mouth Eunbi spoke before her.

“Did you regret it?” Eunbi’s voice was low and bland

It was neither welcoming nor hostile, however it wasn’t settling. There was a sting at the end of her t that left an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She forced the lump in her throat, trying her best to look into Eunbi’s sharp gaze.

“No” she answered truthfully

Eunbi hummed in response, her gaze still locked on to Chaeyeon. A suffocating silence fell over them. It seemed it was only effecting Chaeyeon. As she could feel the beads of sweat forming at her temples, opening and closing her palms.

“Do you miss her?”

“Miserably”

Chaeyeon swears she could see Eunbi’s lips twitch as she tried to hide the small grin on her face

“That’s the irony of it, isn’t it,” Eunbi looked straight at Chaeyeon “It doesn’t matter how many times you leave, it will always hurt to come back and remember what you _once had or what you once were._ And it will hurt just as much to leave again and again”

Eunbi got up from her seat, letting her words fill the gigantic living room

“It’s an endless cycle once you leave. _You will run your entire life_ ”

That was all she said before turning on her heels towards the door

“Where are you going?” Chaeyeon called out

“Making sure I don’t make the same mistake as you” Eunbi replied, leaving Chaeyeon in the living room

If there was something she learned from Chaeyeon’s actions. When life shows you two opportunities at love, you don’t choose one but the third - you choose both. To put two and two together to come up with _a number greater than infinity._

* * *

* * *

Chaewon waited for Minju after school. She watched as the passing by students walked by the school gate., rushing to their after-school activities. But only one girl catches her eye, the one stopped outside the school, digging through her bag for something.

She thought Minju was waiting for Hyewon, but after a few minutes of the girl standing still, Hyewon was nowhere in site. When she finally locked eyes with Minju, she waved her hand at the girl. But it seemed Minju mistook her gesture, as Minju retracted her hand, looking around her. Checking to see if Chaewon was waving to someone else.

Minju turned to Chaewon pointing at herself mouthing a ‘me?’

Chaewon laughs to herself as she nodded herself, not imagining Minju could get any cuter. But she was wrong. The little embarrassed walk Minju did was even cuter. Especially when she scratched the top with her head as she looked down.

“Did you think I was here for someone else?” Chaewon teased

Minju nodded her head, “This is the first time you’ve ever talked to me alone”

“I’m sorry about that, I’m not used to this whole soulmates thing I guess?”

Chaewon let out a breathy laugh, trying to hide her awkwardness. Minju smiled along, although she was dying of embarrassment on the inside.

“Me neither” Minju manages to say without messing up her words

“Want to figure it out together?”

“I’d like that”

They smiled at each other, and instantaneously a weight was lifted from their shoulders. Their sudden nerves disappearing as they got lost in the other’s eyes. Something about their smile was so warm and welcoming, it pulled them in deeper and deeper.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon yawns, finally reaching her house. This was her last day she’d be going over to Doyeon’s. Although it was a way for her to disconnect from her own world and thoughts. But as soon as the end of the school year neared, so did time - she was running out of time to experience life as a teen.

Her time would be better spent spending it with family and friends before she departs for college where she’d be experiencing a new life. She knows well that she’s not very good at leaving the past behind. But this time it felt like a breath of fresh air. It wasn’t something she feared; but something she welcomed.

However, she felt as though she needed to talk to one more person. Surprisingly she found them sitting on the steps of her house. Although it was nice to see them again, it concerned her as it was 2 am and she was sitting out in the cold alone.

“Eunbi?” She called out to the girl

Eunbi stretched as she got up from her seat

“What are you doing here?”

“I called, but you didn’t answer… I thought you said you were only a call away?”

Hyewon’s eyes widens, taking her phone out of her pocket. Seeing the two miss calls coming from Eunbi on her screen. She cursed under her breath for keeping her phone on silent when she was working.

“I’m sorry, I-” But Eunbi’s giggled stops her, looking towards her with a puzzled look

“It’s okay Yena and Yujin told me you were busy volunteering”

“Still, I want to say I’m sorry I broke my word”

“Make it up to me with some snacks?”

Hyewon agrees, opening the car door for Eunbi. Driving to the closest mart. There were a lot of things they wanted to say to one another. But they stayed silent, eating their snacks, not knowing where to start. They’d often catch the other looking at them but they didn’t say a word, only redirect their gaze somewhere else.

“I got your care package from Chaewon,” Eunbi asked, looking down at her bag of chips. Tossing the chips inside around.

“Even without writing my name I guess you could still tell it was me. I hope I wasn’t overstepping,” Hyewon spoke gently

"Thank you” For the first time since they’ve been in the car they held each other’s gaze “I know you put a lot of care in it for me”

Looking into Hyewon’s eyes, they were clear and open. There was a willingness in her eyes that told her to jump in. There was no wall, no hole, but a bridge that invited her in. There was a _blissful opening_ in her eyes - not afraid to show what she was feeling.

“Do you have a favourite memory of us?” Hyewon suddenly asked

Eunbi leaned away from Hyewon, not expecting the sudden question. The truth was, there were too many to choose. But it seemed Hyewon wasn’t asking her but herself.

“I do,” She admitted, leaning a little closer as she placed her arm on the armrest “It was the time you told me to pull over just to dance with me in the parking lot”

“Why? You fled the moment we finished,” Eunbi furrowed her eyebrows.

However, she was curious about Hyewon's reason. She leaned slightly forward, waiting for Hyewon’s explanation.

“Because that was the first time you made my heart fall for you while my head said otherwise”

Eunbi took a sharp inhale, slowly retracting her body away from Eunbi as she grew cautious. A silence fell over them. Hyewon could see Eunbi slowly crumple the now empty bag of chips in her bag.

“Please don’t do this… don’t play with my heart. I can’t take it.. not from you” Her clear tone was undercut with a choking heaviness that forced her to pause several times.

“I know I didn’t say it the first time, but I’d never joke about something like this,” Hyewon was soft spoken, letting her words get drown out by the mumbling of the AC, putting emphasis on the next words.

“I’m in love with you, and I have been for a while now”

Those words resonated inside Eunbi’s ears, but what Hyewon did next wasn’t one she expected. Hyewon inhaled sharply, fidgeting with her fingers as she leaned away from Eunbi.

“But _I’m not ready_ … I love you too much to mess this up again” Hyewon grabbed Eunbi’s hand planting a soft kiss on the back of her head, her gaze shifting towards Eunbi as she caressed Eunbi’s hand with her thumb

“In this world, it is too common for people to search for someone to lose themselves in. But _I am already lost,_ and our love is something valuable to me, to which I will not throw away without reflection”

Eunbi knew better than anyone what Hyewon has been through. Growth is painful, change is painful. But nothing is as painfaul as stayign somewhere you don’t belong. Hyewon was on the path to find love and understand herself - it was a journey she was still walking through.

Although they wouldn’t be together. They wouldn’t let go of each other again, they would _find each other again._

“I can’t bring you back to your past so you can start over again. But from now on, I’ll give you good memories, we’ll find each other again,” Her watery eyes closed and a single tear, as clear as spring water, flowed down her cheeks.

Hyewon wiped the tear away with her free hand, “Don’t worry, I will find you again. Because I believe in us too”

Eunbi smiled as she leaned her head into Hyewon’s hand. As soon as she smiled, Hyewon’s fear whisked away like dandelion fluff caught in a gust of wind. They were no longer alone. There would always be someone looking out for them, missing them, _loving them._

* * *

* * *

Chaeyeon was called into the student council’s room, expecting to submit the end of year files for her class as she was the class representative. Although there were hidden intentions to her visit. Knocking on the door she heard a soft ‘come in’

Entering the room it surprised her that the usual other student council representatives were not present except for the president - Hyewon who leaned against the top of her table.

“You can just put those over there” Hyewon directed, pointing at the other piles of papers

Chaeyeon placed the stack down before turning to Hyewon “Where are the rest?”

Hyewon crossed her arms, looking directly at Chaeyeon “I actually wanted to talk to you about something”

Chaeyeon took a step forward, “Wait, please just hear me out”

Hyewon held her hand up, shushing Chaeyeon “If your going to say sorry, don’t. I actually called you in because I forgive you”

“What changed your mind?”

It surprised Chaeyeon as their last conversation was on more unfavourable settings. Hyewon had requested more on demanding her to never be near her or her family and Minju. But it didn’t stop her from trying to find her and talk again..

But her attempts came up empty-handed as Hyewon was nowhere to be found, and asking Yena and Yujin were no help as they didn’t know about her whereabouts either. However, she was glad to know that Hyewon had opened up to them, even though Yena and Yujin held a grudge against her.

“It took me losing the person I loved to understand why you did it. And if she could forgive me, then I suppose I could forgive you”

“Is that person Eunbi?” Chaeyeon asked and seeing Hyewon’s nod it seemed Eunbi was true to her word, she found Hyewon and worked things out. “You must really love her”

Hyewon smiled thinking about Eunbi “More than words, stars, moons and planets combined”

"How about us? Are we all right?”

“We are, although I forgive you. Trust is something you need to earn”

Chaeyeon needed nothing more before running towards Hyewon. Pulling her into a tight hug. She missed being this close to Hyewon, just to be able to hug her even though she could feel the reluctancy in her arms as she settled to patting her back instead of hugging back. It was a start.

“I promise I’ll earn it and I’ll never let it go,” Chaeyeon announced to the world

* * *

* * *

The days blurred as the end of their school year neared. All busy studying for their end of year exams and preparing for graduation. Those who were graduating it was their year that comprised many “lasts”. The last time they’d play their sports, eat in the same cafeteria, see their group of friends in the hallway.

Every one of them were going to follow different paths, and in a short few years they’ll have careers, a spouse, maybe a family. You never realise until you see yourself in the mirror with your cap and gown on, getting ready for your own graduation.

That was exactly how Hyewon felt staring at herself in the mirror, her black cap and gown on. Along with her extra lanyards and valedictorian slash. Staring at herself in the mirror, there was a difference in the way her eyes shined, the way she moved, but mostly the way she saw the world.

She finally stopped looking at the past or the future, finally taking a time to breathe and stare at the present. To see the people around her, to care for herself, to enjoy the present. When a second passes equally to everyone the present becomes the past. Some people escape from their painful past and greet a new life. Others ruin their future by staying trapped in the past forever.

Facing your unpleasant past is painful, but it makes you grow. Hyewon smiles, taking in the last few moments she has a high school student, the path she had taken to become the person she is today. She was far from being herself again, but she was taking the steps to get there again.

Yena came up behind her, engulfing her in a hug “We really did”

Hyewon chuckles reciprocating the hug “It’s really coming to an end”

There was a bitterness in her tone as she reminisces the moments she’d walk into the hallway and see Yena, Yujin and Minju waiting for her in the corridor. Times they’d eat in the cafeteria together, laughing their heads off. It would never be the same, and it would all become a thing of the past.

They heard the shutter of a camera lens as Mrs Kang came in taking a picture of them together “My babies have grown so much”

Yujin came in running to them, tackling them with a hug “You guys better come back for my graduation”

The two laugh as Yujin sulks, digging her head into their shoulders, pulling them into a tighter hug

“We’d never leave you, we’ll always be a trio,” Hyewon said, patting Yujin’s head

“Don’t start crying on us now, we haven’t even gotten to school yet,” Yena teases

“Let’s go your father’s waiting in the car for us” Mrs Kang scolded, telling the kids to hurry down

\\\

Chaeyeon waved at Hyewon and Yena as the seniors gathered in the back to being their walk in. They walked towards her but Yena tugged at Hyewon’s arm pointing at Chaeyeon with her eyes. But Hyewon smiled, nodding her head, her way of telling her it was okay.

Yena tugged at her arm again, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure”

Yena nodded her head before they walked together towards Chaeyeon.

“You look really smart with the valedictorian slash on,” Chaeyeon teased

“Glad I have something to prove I’m smarter than the two of you,” Hyewon retorted, drawing a laugh from them

It truly had been a while since all four of them shared a laugh together, one that was genuine and not one she had to force out to fool those around her. But they didn’t get more time to enjoy the moment as they heard ‘Pomp and Circumstance’ being played through the speakers, as the teachers ordered the students to line up.

And what felt like yesterday when they walked into their first day of highschool, they were now walking down the carpeted floor at their graduation. The moment of truth, the stepping stone to the real world. After 13 memorable years, it was finally time.

Getting to their seats, and with a few commentary speeches from the teachers and principal. Hyewon was called onto the podium to deliver her valedictorian speech. It still amazes her how she juggled so many things at once.

Maybe she was too caught up in the past to give a damn about the stress she was putting her body in. Or maybe her brain couldn’t properly process the accomplishment, even after the many hours it took her to write this speech. But nevertheless she walked up to the podium with confidence.

She gulps the lump in her throat as she leans into the mic, glancing at the speech she wrote on her play cards. But glancing at the first sentence this wasn’t something she would say, it would be the Hyewon who was too caught up with her past and the mistakes she had made.

She crumpled the play cards, staring out at the audience

“It hurts to let go, to say goodbye for the last time and remain distant in your enclosure; but somehow in it all you find the piece of your worth and you start creating yourself again. It is after all easier to shatter a story. To break a chain of thought. To ruin a dream being carried around carefully like a piece of glass. And in that journey of transformation, you find the essence of what truly matters… inner happiness. It’s life, we all fall at some stage but it’s up to you to decide how long you want to stay there. To let it be, to travel with it after all is much harder to do”

At the end of her speech, a cacophony of applause and cheering, whooping, hollering and clapping. She looked over the crowd, but this time her eyes landed on the girl sitting in the third row behind the students - it was Eunbi and as soon as she smiled up at her. Her fear whisked away like a bunch of dandelion fluff caught in a gust of wind. Excitement rushed through her veins. Happiness flared in Eunbi’s eyes and for the first time in a while it began to flame in hers too.

She bowed towards the crowd, letting out a relieved sigh. Soon after, the principal came to the podium, and they began calling up the students’ names one by one. The piece of paper that would remind them forever that they’ve accomplished something. 

Their names getting called one by one and going up to the stage to receive their diplomas, taking a few pictures as they shook the principal’s hand. Moving their tassel from the right towards the left. When the last student’s name was called the whole year stood up in their seats as they began their countdown.

The crowd of students threw their hats high up into the air as they reached the end of their countdown. A palpable excitement buzzed through the charged air, infectious grins, classmates shaking hands and patting one another on the back. Spontaneous outpouring of emotion at the classes new accomplishment.

\\\

Hyewon and Yena walked to their family, each receiving a bouquet. The family taking a few pictures together. Doyeon and Minju came to their graduation, greeting them as well and joining in on the pictures. They had also invited Chaeyeon along with her family so they could all take a picture together.

“Now let’s get one of the graduates together!” Mrs Lee asked

The three gathered together, showing their diplomas. But it was clear there was a gap between them. Yujin laughed, running into the picture stealing Yena’s hat and wearing it standing in the middle placing her arms on Chaeyeon and Hyewon’s shoulder filling in the gap between the four. They all laughed, taking the picture before inviting Minju and Doyeon into the picture as well.

“Are you guys going to be staying with your parents in Boston?” Doyeon asked Yena and Hyewon

“Yeah, my parents agreed. Guess it’s their turn after Mr and Mrs Kang have been taking me in all this time,” Yena joked

She was rebelled against her parents when they first told her they would move to the states when her brother would graduate high school. But she struck a deal with them, to let her state with her aunt and uncle until she graduated.

Yena and Doyeon continued the conversation while Hyewon and Minju walked off on their own. Hyewon glanced over at Eunbi and Chaewon, who were congratulating Chaeyeon along with Sakura. Minju noticed Hyewon’s lingering stare on Eunbi.

“How are you and Eunbi?” Minju asked

“We’re good, we settled everything. How about you and Chaewon?”

“We’re friends now, I told her we broke up”

Hyewon nodded her head, “If she does anything, tell me and I’ll be on the first flight back to Seoul”

Minju elbowed Hyewon in the ribcage, earning a groan from the girl. But she wasn’t joking when she said it.

“You better do that when you finally go back to Eunbi”

Hyewon let out a breathy laugh, looking over at Eunbi “Not yet… we we’re soulmates, but we just met at the wrong time. But _I’ll find her again_ ”

We have to slow down to receive the amazing gift and blessing we call ‘more time’. Time was flying, but not anymore. This is what is needed to prepare us all for the future. It wasn’t their time then. It wasn’t now either... But _one day maybe it will be._

* * *

* * *

It had been a week after Eunbi’s graduation when Hyewon came knocking on her door. They hadn’t spoken since the night in the car, but seeing the look on Hyewon’s face, it wasn’t her returning her.

“I wanted to give you this before I left for college,” Hyewon held out a book

Eunbi accepted the book, her finger tracing the familiar golden stamped title. It was the same book Hyewon gave her before. “Why are you giving me this?”

“I know it looks the same, but what’s written down is different”

Since the day Hyewon had realised her love for Eunbi, she went to the nearest bookstore the buy the book. Ever since then she had been filling it with her feelings and strongest emotions. Along with doodles and things she wanted to say Eunbi to her face when she couldn’t

It contrasted from her first, where it was bland. It was monochromatic where her words were her deepest worries and insecurities. Now it was lists of things she noticed Eunbi does when she got nervous, when she gets excited. Her little habits and quirks along with different annotations.

“If I’ve learned anything it is that in love we find out who we want to be and in tragedy we find out who we are,” Hyewon said, covering Eunbi’s hands with hers as they held the book together

There are two basic motivating factors: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back away from life. When we are in love, we open up to all that life has to offer with excitement and acceptance. However, we need to learn to love ourselves first, in all our greatness and our imperfections.

If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot open our ability to love others or our potential to create love. All hopes for a better world rest in those who are fearless and open-hearted people who embrace life. You need to go through the growing pains of life so that we fulfil our destiny and be in the right place at the right time _to be reunited again._


	23. Chapter 23

_**1 year later** _

Page 3 in the margin next to a sentence highlighted in a bright yellow colour, Hyewon wrote:

 _I want to be with you, it’s as complicated and as simple as that_. Like the way you struggle to choose which ring to wear on what finger. So when I give you a gift I’ll give you a bracelet, you have too many rings anway. I want my gift to be special to you.

Eunbi smiled, seeing the added note in the margin. She hated reading, yet she never got tired of reading the book. May it be seeing the cute add ins Hyewon wrote that made her heart flutter, or maybe it was feeling like Hyewon was just a little closer instead of being 6,795 miles away.

It had been a year since Hyewon gave her the book, and since they last talked. Yet it felt like it was only yesterday since Hyewon knocked on her door saying their last goodbyes. She could always ask her friends how she was doing, but a part of her only wanted to hear it from Hyewon.

There were times when her curiosity almost made her ask for Hyewon’s phone number or ask her friends. But she never did. It was hard not seeing or knowing anything about her. There isn’t a day when she didn’t think about her and when they would meet again.

It wasn’t like she was unhappy, rather she would be happier if Hyewon was around. It’s difficult to not wish so when everyone else around her was happy with their soulmate. Missing the way Hyewon took care of her in the little ways she never noticed, or what seemed normal between them.

How Hyewon would open the bottle of water before giving it to her, getting her a drink or snack whenever she would get one for herself. The list would be too long to keep track of it in her head, so she started writing it down in the back of the book whenever she would remember one of Hyewon’s many small gestures. May it be their secret way to communicate.

Not much happened apart from getting into Seoul National University for dance along with Chaeyeon, and Chaewon and Sakura getting in, but in different departments. Dorming with Chaeyeon and Sakura was never a dull moment - or more rather there was no moment they didn’t express their love for one another.

College life wasn’t easy, being filled with many tests, paper and tedious group work. Somehow she could see Hyewon enjoying the work or at the very least be at the top of her classes while being ahead. They were complete opposites; it came naturally to Hyewon while she struggled to even read a single page about the history of dance. Who knew we still had to read for dance.

Chaeyeon and her plopped on the floor of their living room, throwing their gym bags onto the side. Groaning in pain as they stretched their arms. Sakura peeked through the kitchen, welcoming them home as she laughed at the two sprawled on the floor.

“Another rough practice?” Sakura asked, she only received groans and complaints as a response “I got some watermelon juice in my free period”

Sakura giggled, seeing Chaeyeon’s head pop up above the couch as she sat up suddenly before running towards Sakura like a child. Hugging her small figure from the back.

“Have I ever told you I love you?” Chaeyeon cooed, giving Sakura a tighter hug

Before Sakura could come up with a sarcastic response, Chaeyeon stole a kiss before skipping away happily with the watermelon in her hand towards the couch. Eunbi’s face scrunched up in disgust at seeing the two’s sudden affection.

“Hey Eunbi, how are you doing? I’m doing great thanks for asking,” Eunbi said sarcastically as she talked to herself

Sakura shook her head playfully “Don’t worry I got you a drink too” She said placing the drink in front of Eunbi

Eunbi smiled seeing the drink, it was ‘her’ drink - green tea with pearls and less ice. Eunbi picked up the drink, turning it around to see a heart drawn on the back. Time like this makes the distance feel small. Knowing Hyewon told everyone to draw a heart on the back, she appreciated each and every one of them.

She remembered when everyone suddenly knew her drink with a heart drawn on the cup sleeve, however none compared to the first. The day Hyewon left for Boston, Chaewon had shown up to her door saying she was asked to deliver this drink to her. Turning it over, she saw written on the cup sleeve was:

_“The wait might be long, but I promise on our love that we’ll find each other again”_

It was written in her messy penmanship, but she could tell that Hyewon took extra time to make the letters neater. Not forgetting the small heart she drew at the end, however she still wonders why Hyewon said “I promise on our love”

“Eunbi” Chaeyeon called out again, waving her hand in front of Eunbi to get her attention

Eunbi hummed as she turned towards Chaeyeon “You’ve been zoning out a lot lately”

“Are you alright?” Sakura asked

“Guy’s really I’m fine just tired from practice”

The two nodded their head, deciding to drop it. Chaeyeon went into her room, but Sakura took a seat on the couch next to Eunbi, laying down. “Have you decided yet?”

Eunbi knew what Sakura meant. They have been asking her for an answer for the past 2 weeks. Yujin and Minju had invited all of them to their graduation. And by all of them that would definitely include Hyewon, as she was the closest to Minju and Yujin is her younger sister.

But if Hyewon was coming back and was ready… she would have told her, right?

“I think you should come, not because Hyewon will be there. But for Minju and Yujin,” Sakura said breaking the silence between them

“Besides it’s your sister-in-law and wife’s maid of honour’s graduation. I think you should go,” Sakura teased

Eunbi sat up to hit Sakura but the latter had ran away off to her room, locking the door behind her. Eunbi sighed in defeat laying back down on the floor. It wouldn’t hurt to go.

* * *

* * *

Hyewon and Yena arrived at Incheon airport, grabbing their luggage from the baggage claim. Yena was roaming around like a lost dog, Hyewon shook her head in disapproval. Her cousin was acting as if they had left the country for 30 years and finally just came back.

She tugged at Yena’s jacket stopping her from hugging a pillar “Don’t tell me you forgot to speak Korean too, I don’t think I’ll be able to tolerate you if I have to be your translator”

“Your no fun” Yena ticked her tongue, pushing Hyewon’s hand away

“God forbid your more demanding than my clinicians,” Hyewon said, pulling Yena towards their baggage carousel

They waited patiently, waiting for their baggage to come out of the carousel. Hyewon spotted Yena’s luggage. She went over to get it but before she could reach for it. Someone jumped on her back, she stumbled forward from the sudden piggyback. She recognised who it was the moment they jumped on her back. She laughed, seeing Yujin’s face peak over her shoulder.

“Unnie your back!” Yujin yelled in Hyewon’s ear

Hyewon winced at the volume, moving her head away. She smiled, seeing her younger sister still rowdy as ever. “Yujin did you get heavier?” She teased getting her back from jumping on her back

“After coming back, that’s the first thing you say to me?” Yujin whined as Hyewon put her down

“Do you want a kiss?” Hyewon teased, trapping Yujin in a tight hug, leaning forward trying to give her a kiss on the cheek

Soon after, Yena came in and joined, hugging Yujin on the other side, trapping her in between them. And they planted kisses on Yujin’s cheek. But Yujin got her revenge when she trapped each one of them in head locks, kissing them on their cheeks too. They laughed together, finally reunited after a year of not seeing each other in person.

“Do I get hugs too?” Minju asked from behind

“I’ll give you kisses too” Yena joked walking towards Minju with open arms

“I don’t know what Chaewon and Yuri would think about that” Hyewon teased before walking towards them getting into another group hug

Mr and Mrs Kang joined them soon after. Getting Hyewon and Yena’s luggage they had forgotten to get from the carousel. Greeting their daughter and niece, seeing how much they’ve grown. They were much different from the little girls they raised.

Hyewon placed an arm around Yujin and Minju as they all walked together to the car “I told you I wouldn’t miss your graduation”

“You never go back on your word” Yujin teased, squeezing Hyewon’s side

“You think we doubted you?” Minju added

“Okay, Okay don’t act like smart asses now since your graduating,” Hyewon warned, ruffling their hair

* * *

* * *

The day of the graduation, Hyewon watched Yujin from the door frame. Watching her adjusting the tassel on the cap for the nth time. She smiled, seeing her younger sibling growing up. It felt like yesterday when she was in the living room helping Yujin with her math homework. Correction, she still does, only now it’s over face time.

“The tassel goes on the right side,” Hyewon says finally ending Yujin’s fidgeting. She moves closer to help move the tassel to the correct side of the cap.

“How am I going to survive college with you or Yena?” Yujin leaned her head on Hyewon’s shoulder

Hyewon exhaled slowly, patting the top of Yujin’s head. It seemed this was something that had been bugging her for some time. Although they were never in the same grade, they were always a floor or classroom away. Being on two separate continents would be a drastic shift, Yujin wouldn’t be able to see either of them that easily.

“You know that’s how I felt when I was on my way to Boston. I thought how was I going to survive without either one of you around”

“Are you just saying that to make me feel better?” Yujin mumbled into her shoulder

“No, I’m saying it cause I meant it,” Hyewon pulls Yujin into a hug to whisper in her ear “And I think your forgetting you have a lot more people than us two now”

A sudden flash of a camera came from the door frame, turning their head to the source. It was their mother. They watched as their mother admired the candid picture.

“Look at my kids, all grown up and college students now” And with a single blink, a tear broke free from its glassy wall. She lets out a breathy laugh as she wipes away the tear.

“Don’t cry mom” Hyewon says opening her arm motioning for her mom to join them in the group hug.

\\\

After the ceremony, their families all gathered together. Congratulating the new graduates, with Minju’s family and Yujin’s family getting their kids together to take the usual graduation picture. Taking the picture the same way during the two’s middle school’s graduation.

Yena standing next to Yujin posing funnily together. Doyeon standing behind Yujin and Hyewon with an arm around each one. However, this time Hyewon wasn’t the one giving Minju a bear hug. Chaewon snuggled her head next to Minju’s posing for the picture together.

They yelled cheese as their parents took the pictures. Off to the side, Minju saw Eunbi watching from the side. Stopping their parents, she called over Eunbi to stand next to them. She awkwardly stood next to Yujin, leaning in closer into the frame.

Eunbi met eyes with Hyewon “You look beautiful” Hyewon mouthed as she smiles at her before turning to face towards the camera

After the short picture taking, the family dispersed into their cars for the after party. Eunbi tried to catch Hyewon, but all she got a was a smile, before she turned around walking away from her.

Chaewon put her arm around her shoulder “She’ll come around don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll be in town for a few days”

Hyewon flattened Minju’s cap on top of her head playfully, “It seemed Chaewon took my spot in the picture. Only a year and you’ve already replaced me? I’m hurt”

Minju elbowed her in the ribs, “You need to hurry next time, you have competition now” It drew a laugh out of them

“It doesn’t help that you two are practically attached to the hip”

“Are you jealous?” Minju teased, poking at Hyewon’s side

Hyewon scoffed at the remark, “Me jealous? Who would I even be jealous about, definitely not you”

“You know there’s someone who couldn’t take their eyes off you this whole time,” Minju pushed, continuing to poke at Hyewon’s shoulder

Hyewon’s smile fell, taking a hold of Minju’s fingers in her hand. “Making a mistake once becomes a lesson, but making it a second time is by choice. I don’t plan on making it a choice”

“She has a choice too”

“I know Minju, I know. Just not now” Hyewon said before picking up her pace to get into the car first

* * *

* * *

Hyewon placed the last box from the moving truck down in the living room. She was helping Minju move into the apartment Chaewon had gotten for the two of them. Hyewon had volunteered to help Minju move in. It was the least she could do before leaving.

Chaewon leaned her head against the living room archway, watching Minju put away some of her things in the cupboards. Her bright doe eyes following Minju move between the box and the cupboard.

“I would’ve found you staring at her weird if you weren’t together,” Hyewon teased Chaewon as she walked up behind her, following her gaze.

A smile grew on Hyewon’s face seeing how much Minju has grown. Times like this she realises how much time has passed. Time moves in one direction, however our memory moves the other. No matter how much time has passed, we as humans intend to counter the natural flow of forgetting.

We remember the good; we remember the bad. We forget the time in between, but the memories spent in that time will never be forgotten. We hold on to them; we cherish them because we’re just scared of what’s coming next, the uncertainty that comes with the future.

But we have no choice to move forward, as time doesn’t wait. It continues to tick; it continues to move forward.

“Her heart’s in your hands now, please be gentle with her” Hyewon says leaning on the wall opposite to Chaewon as she reminisces her time with Minju

“It’s a good thing I have so much of her in my heart” Chaewon says with a smile as she turns to face Hyewon

“That’s the thing about love isn’t it, we feel them everywhere and we search for them in everything”

Hyewon leans her head on the wall, staring at the ceiling. She remembers times when she would see a poster of a dance recital, her mind would roam to the very first performance she saw of Eunbi. Or seeing a display of rings in a store and remembering the innumerable amount of rings Eunbi had.

Her mind always went to her first, in every decision she made, in every new experience, in every moment. Eunbi wasn’t a passing thought. Much like her heart, she lived in her mind.

“You know Minju always told me how you had a way with words,” Chaewon jokes

“It must be tough following me after knowing I was all of her firsts,” Hyewon teases back, throwing a playful look at Chaewon

“You may have been her first but I intend to be her last” Chaewon retorts with confident as her gaze returns to Minju

“Can I ask you for a favour?” Hyewon asks, her tone suddenly growing sombre

Chaewon turned to her, shocked at the sudden change but she nodded her head letting her continue.

“Since you were the first to deliver it to Eunbi, I want you be the last too”

Hyewon was asking Chaewon to stop all the little gestures they have been doing for Eunbi since she left and to pass it on to the others.

“Are you sure about that? She’s really grown attached to it”

“Just like my answer before, I’m not doing this for me but for her. I don’t want her to get too attached”

“Does that mean your not going back to her?” Chaewon asked, concerned for both of her friends

“No, it just seems that it will take me more time to get back to her”

Before Hyewon could say anymore, Minju called out to the both of them “You two aren’t working with your mouths right?’ Minju complained about seeing them talk int the corner, telling them to get back to moving things.

Hyewon turned to Chaewon “I know the consequences”

* * *

* * *

Eunbi paced around her room. She had been debating to see Hyewon for seven days now. She wanted to give Hyewon time to come to her first. But there was a shift in the way her friends acted when Hyewon would get dragged into the conversation, however mostly she noticed how the little gestures stopped.

Slowly her anxiousness rose, unable to decide. Fighting over the fact that Hyewon would have come to her first, or if she should just see her herself. But was she ready to be left again?

Nothing made a room feel emptier than wanting someone in it.

And right now she was waiting in the room, _alone and in the dark_. Desperately waiting for someone to come in and turn on the lights. She stopped pacing, staring at her car keys on top of her desk. She glanced around her room one last time before looking at her keys again.

“Screw it, I’m going” She mumbled before taking her car keys

After driving through the city well above the speed limit towards Hyewon’s house. Getting out of the car, she walked up to their doorstep. Hesitating to ring the doorbell, her hand hovers a few centimetres away from the button.

Staring blankly at the closed door, praying Hyewon would open the door and coincidentally bump into her, telling her she was coming out to look for her. She waited outside, but the time never came. And with the sudden gush of wind, so came her courage to close the gap between her finger and the button of the doorbell.

She heard the doorbell’s chime, and soon after the door swung open, revealing Mrs Kang with a smile.

“Eunbi! It’s nice to see you again, is there something I can help you with?”

“Oh, I was wondering if Hyewon was here,” Eunbi answered hesitantly

Eunbi watched as Mrs Kang’s smile fell, and so did her hopes of seeing Hyewon. She could feel her stomach sink, already expecting the answer.

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry Hyewon left for Boston yesterday. Did she not tell you?”

Eunbi put on a smile as she shook her head, trying her best to hide her disappointment, but it seemed her efforts had gone to waste as Mrs Kang could see her body deflating. She closed the door behind her, taking a step out, giving them some privacy.

“Hyewon’s a tough one, she doesn’t let people in easily and she isn’t one to show how she feels either. But I’m sure you know that more than anyone else,” Mrs Kang took a seat on their stairs, patting the space next to her for Eunbi.

“I could never tell what she was thinking,” Eunbi admitted

“Hyewon always prioritised her school and others before herself. She never seems to be satisfied with what she has and always strives for the best. I’m sure she will take over my position in the hospital”

Mrs Kang stared at Eunbi. The younger could see that Hyewon had her mother’s eyes, except unlike her mother’s hers were a lot colder - with most you could tell what they were feeling with just a glance into their eyes, but with Hyewon it was different. It was like a mirror that reflected the look in your eyes instead. 

It was clear in Mrs Kang’s eyes that maybe the love between soulmates was not the purest love in this world. But the one a mother has for their child.

“She never admits it to anyone, but she loves being a doctor, when she comes in and plays for the patients it brightens their day. She may have forced herself to volunteer at all these places, but she had to force herself when she went to the hospital”

“She’s taken me there once”

Eunbi remembers the time she saw Hyewon go between patients to play the guitar for them, the way she looked so content and at peace with herself getting lost in the music she played. She wonders if she played for the patients to take their stress away or to relieve her own - maybe it was a bit of both.

“She seems far, but she’s a lot closer than you think. It may seem like a lot to ask for more time. But I know she works hard to have a career in the medical field, but _she works harder to be the perfect soulmate for you_ ”

* * *

* * *

**2 years later**

Page 27 “I will look for you in every lifetime until we stay”

Hyewon was at the outside cafeteria of Massachusetts General Hospital, in her last year of residency. She’d been taken under Mrs Andrews care for neonatology, having been assigned under her service by the doctor herself. When Hyewon showed excellent potential when assigned to a case of newborn twins with breathing disorders.

Being under her was no simple job, as the doctor expected the most out of her - not only that, but she was well skilled in the ways of being passive aggressive. To top it off, she got assigned to the attending known for her harsh and merciless personality. They called her sergeant. 

She had many sleepless nights, often getting overlapped into 48 hour shifts with little to no sleep. Getting up early from to do rounds, competing against other interns for the best cases. It was a constant rush and competition to prove yourself. 

“Hey McAlgebra!” One of her intern mates called out to her

Oh, and how could she forget the god-forsaken nickname the group of interns had given her after helping a patient with their upcoming algebra test when they were admitted for a surgery. It was the only way she would be able to get the patient to do the surgery. She wasn’t a bad mathematician herself.

“It was one patient, give me a break” She whined, closing her books as the rest of the group took a seat at their table

They all continued to tease her about spending the next week doing rounds instead of being in the OR scrubbing in. Mrs Andrews wasn’t happy with her and her decision, but she didn’t go back on her word. She helped saved a patient’s life and there wasn’t anything wrong with doing some math problems instead of running around.

But she enjoyed it oddly, the smell of the surgical floor. The urgency running from patient to patient. The different unique cases they would get, scrubbing into a surgery. There was an adrenaline rush every time she entered the room and took part in an operation.

Suddenly all their pagers went off one by one, each one looking down at their pagers as they were all called into the pit. Suddenly getting a surge from a nearby car accident on the freeway. It was true that they never got much time to themselves, their life rotated around their patients. They didn’t own their time.

But seeing the look on her intern mates faces and the code flashing on her pager, she was excited. She couldn’t wait to get back to Seoul and work under her mom, who specialised in the same field - but there was a hidden meaning to the field choice. The bracelet on her left wrist reminded her of that reason.

* * *

* * *

**3 years later**

Page 32 “I think sometimes we fall in love like dandelions grow” was highlighted in the same neon yellow colour

And an arrow coming from the sentence Hyewon wrote:

 _Where we never expect them to be_. I don’t think you know this, but I never expected you to be bad at hikes. I thought you were athletic (p.s don’t take it personally)

Eunbi laughed seeing the note, remembering the time Hyewon and Eunbi went on their first hike on that camping trip. The trip had taken a turn, but it had its moments. She closed the book before getting called by the other three to head to school for their college graduation.

Time flows slowly, but it passes quickly, and in a blink of an eye they had all passed another chapter in their lives. Eunbi smiled, seeing all her friends around her. The graduates all gathered in the centre of all their families and friends posing for pictures together.

She could see Chaeyeon, Sakura, and Chaewon next to her as they all posed. Yujin with Wonyoung cheering for the four and Minju with Yuri standing next to them clapping for the new college graduates. And in a year those four would be in their position and they would be clapping for them.

During the whole ceremony she looked over the crowd looking for a pair of familiar eyes to meet hers, but in the large stadium she couldn’t find her. The large scale was no help either. It had been over 4 years since she saw Hyewon.

Over time, things had changed. The small gestures she had asked their friends to do came to a halt. She slowly stopped adding onto the list on the back of the book, she read the book less and less. May it be her maturing or loosing hope in a dream she desperately wanted to come true.

She was no longer a child; she ran out of time to wish and dream upon a star. She had to think about her future, where she would work, where she would live. With time came more responsibility. Time was not running backwards but forwards, and _Hyewon was in the other direction she needed to go._

Following her family to the car, she saw a familiar figure in the distance. It was just a glimpse, but the familiar white shirt and blue jeans. That same cold, stony eyes that met hers. She ran towards the girl who began to walk away from her. She followed her through the crowd of people.

Bobbing and weaving through the crowd, bumping their shoulders, trying to catch up to the receding figure. Finally catching up to the figure at the edge of the parking lot, she grabbed her wrist. But when the person faced her, it wasn’t the person she was expecting.

She bowed her head, letting go of the stranger’s hand “I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else”

“It’s okay, congratulations on your graduation” The stranger said politely before excusing herself to her car 

Eunbi stared down at her opened hand. She swore it was her; she swore it was Hyewon. Clenching her hand tightly, she felt so close but yet again she was reminded of how far she was. Saying it’s okay to take your time and saying you will wait for someone you love is easy.

But only she could understand the feeling while that time passes by… how sad…. how painful that time is. Once that first tear broke, the rest followed in an unbroken stream. She leaned forward, pressing her palm onto a nearby car hood for support. She began to cry with the force of someone fighting for their last breath.

Even though time changes every second, her feelings remained the same. It was suffocating, tiring; she fought to get by every second. She was screaming, yelling, _but the one person she wanted to hear it… didn’t._

* * *

* * *

On page 45 underlined in blue ink “Learn me slowly, please be patient with my pages”

Unlike other sentences, this one was underlined instead of highlighted, with a small arrowconnecting it to a note Hyewon added at the bottom of the page. There was nothing special to it, written in black ink it was short and simple.

_I’m sorry… for making you wait_

Eunbi had stopped reading the book, instead it now was placed prettily on a shelf in her bedroom. Along with some other decorative objects, with it being the only book on her bookshelf. She had some picture frames placed around her house; she had many pictures with her friends and family.

But every guest could tell one was special, with the way it was placed by itself at the centre of her shelf in her room. A picture of her and Hyewon together at the hamster cafe, it was their only picture she had of them together.

They all saw Eunbi’s sudden change after graduation, Hyewon became an even more sensitive topic. She would be mentioned lightly in their conversations, but now they had completely avoided even saying the girl's name around her.

She had moved on with her life, getting a job to be a choreographer and dance teacher at an entertainment industry along with Chaeyeon. Owning her own apartment near her workplace. And just like time, she moved forward. _Although it was in the past, it never really passes._

\\\

Hyewon had gone back to Seoul soon after she finished her residency in Boston. She had been working with her mother for some time now. Things were different now since she was no longer an intern. She took charge of a few more operations and she no longer had to stick up to her attending.

Now being addressed as Doctor Kang instead of the nickname her other intern mates gave her. A neonatology - a doctor who specialised in the medical care for newborns that were ill or prematurely born.

She had just finished a 16 hour surgery with her mother, performing an emergency C-section. Of quadruplets, one with whom had her organs growing out of her body, another who had undeveloped lungs.

They sat in baby room, the red lights placed on each incubator. Hyewon had her hand inside the incubator, watching one of the quadruplets holding tightly onto her finger. They would have to keep a close eye on the newborns due to their conditions.

“She has a good hold" Hyewon said cooing at the newborn baby, “Do you think they will survive?”

“They’ll make it, I believe in them” Her mother says, placing her hands on Hyewon’s shoulder looking at the newborn in the incubator

“You know it felt like yesterday when I was looking outside the window of the nursery, now I’m helping mothers deliver them”

“You never showed an interest in my field, what made you choose it?”

“One day when I was watching outside the nursery room, when a baby cried I had a conversation about the pain life brings with someone. They told me _so what, I’m not going to let it get the best of me, count your life by smiles not tears_ ”

“Their words must have really impacted you”

“They did, their entire existence impacted me” Hyewon admits, placing her hand on top of her mothers

She could feel her mother’s hand squeeze her shoulders, realising who the person was, _Eunbi_.

“You know the day after you left for Boston, Eunbi came looking for you”

Hyewon’s body stilled, the movement of her hand stopped. She adjusted her weight in her seat

“Do you think she’s doing okay?” Hyewon croaked out, tightening her hold on her mother’s hand

She heard her mother exhale slowly, caressing her shoulder to ease her daughter’s nerves. “Time is the longest distance between two people”

Hyewon leaned her body closer to the incubator, watching the newborn’s chest slowly rise and fall. The special mask they placed on the baby to help it breathe. She feels sorry that the newborn had gone through this hardship. Was Eunbi feeling like this too? Hopeless, slowly suffocating as the distance of time grew between them.

“I’ve never loved the wrong person, but I have loved the right person at the wrong time. The wrong life at the wrong moment,” Hyewon says using her thumb to caress the newborn’s small hand

Maybe it was time for her to let go of Eunbi, let her breath. She no longer needed the special mask to help her breath, she was only suffocating her with the distance between them.

“They say time heals and makes us forget, but what two people shared. What you shared with Eunbi can never be erased. She may have forgotten, but deep down somewhere in her subconscious she remembers”

“Do you think I’m suffocating her by making her wait?”

“I think you need to go through the growing pains of distance so that you and her can fulfil your destiny and _be in the right place at the right time to be reunited again_ ” Mrs Kang said kissing the top of Hyewon’s head

* * *

* * *

**4 years later**

Page 51 “She loves him more than she’ll ever know, and she loves her more than she’ll ever show”

Was highlighted in the last paragraph of the page with a small annotation in the margin made by Hyewon

_I wish time had better timing for you and me…._

Hyewon came out of a 5 hour surgery, taking off her gloves and gowns. Washing her hands at the sink, greeting her other surgeons on another successful operation. Drying her hands with some paper towels, her pager lit up showing that they paged her at the front desk.

She fished out her bracelet, placing it on her wrist before going up. Getting out on the first floor, crossing the bridge connecting the east wing to the south wing. Someone called out to her.

“Hey Dr Hyung!” Hyewon turned into the direction of her caller, soon realising her mistake when she answered to the nickname as she saw the growing smirk on Yoojung’s face

Yoojung faked a gasp, “I didn’t think you would actually answer” she teased, handing Hyewon the medical records of one of her patients

“It doesn’t help that your interns keep calling me that,” Hyewon accepts the files, flipping through the first few pages “Is this the patient Dr Park wanted my consult for?”

“The one and only”

Hyewon nodded her head before giving the files back to Yoojung “Tell him to page me when he needs me, I need to head to the front desk first”

“I’ll let him know Dr Hyung”

“Tell me, how did I get this nickname?”

Yoojung laughed, nudging Hyewon “They can’t help it, you have that charm”

“Your having way too much fun with this”

“Yup at least it isn’t McAlgebra!” Yoojung saluted Hyewon before attending to whoever paged her

  
\\\

Hyewon walked up to the front desk, asking the nurse who paged her down. They pointed her into the direction of someone leaning against a column.

“Chaeyeon it’s nice to see you” Hyewon greets walking up to the girl

Chaeyeon ‘wow’s’ seeing Hyewon for the first time in her work outfit. It was like seeing your friend out of their school uniform for the first time, wearing casual clothes. Hyewon looked comfortable. There was an underlying aura around her hidden by the white coat she wore on top her scrubs.

“I like your hat” She pointed out with a smile

Hyewon was still wearing her surgical cap. She never expected Hyewon to pick such a cute design. It was subtle, a small rabbit printed at the corner. Hyewon unconsciously touched her hat after Chaeyeon had pointed out.

“Yeah, I just got out of an operation”

“You really made it, your a big shot surgeon,” Chaeyeon fist bumped Hyewon’s shoulder

“And your a big shot choreographer” Hyewon smiled returning the compliment

“Unlike me, your names all over of the papers”

The chief had been advertising and marketing her name along with her success stories. Growing and building her name to becoming one of the best surgeons in her field, much like her parents.

Hyewon waved her hand in front of her face, dismissing the compliment and changing the topic “So what brings you here? This is your first time visiting me at work”

“I had something to ask” Chaeyeon started, transferring her weight between the ball and tip of her foot as she swayed back and forth. Trying her best to let out the words she wanted to say.

Hyewon noticed Chaeyeon’s sudden nervousness, crossing her arms leaning forward slightly to show Chaeyeon had her full attention and giving her a small nod letting her know to take her time.

“I proposed to Sakura and we’re planning our wedding” Chaeyeon let out slowly, anxiously waiting for Hyewon’s response

“Oh, congratulations. But you didn’t have to come all the way here to invite me,” Hyewon smiled congratulating her

“I cam here to ask you to be my maiden of honour,” Chaeyeon said rephrasing her words

Hyewon stared at her blankly, believing she heard her wrong “Me?” she asked. She did a take back looking at their surroundings. And indeed Chaeyeon was asking her and not someone else “You didn’t mistake me for someone else right? You are consciously asking me?”

Chaeyeon nodded her head, pointing at Hyewon “Yes, I am asking you Kang Hyewon”

“Really? There wasn’t anyone else?” Hyewon asked, still skeptical

“Even so Sakura had already asked her to be her maiden of honour”

“That’s the problem when your fiance have the same friend group,” Hyewon joked, drawing out a laugh from the both of them

“So will you be my maiden of honour?”

“As your second choice, I guess I’ll have to say yes,” Hyewon teased shaking Chaeyeon’s hand

“You weren’t my second choice! You were my first” Hyewon nodded her head along, hiding her laughter with a smile “Stop twisting my words Kwangbae!” Chaeyeon scolded

"I’m just teasing, but I’d be glad too” Hyewon said reassuring Chaeyeon with a pat on her shoulder

“Thank you so much, this means a lot to me” Chaeyeon smiled, opening her arms for a hug not willing to accept a mere pat on the shoulder

After a few pouts and appealing she got Hyewon to give her a hug even though it was mostly just her choking Hyewon.

* * *

* * *

Page 63 Hyewon had taped on a sheet of paper:

On the day Yujin and Yena got their soulmates, I thought it was all over. I wouldn’t wish to my greatest enemies the fate of seeing their soulmates. I remember I made a joke to Yujin that when I found mine I’d run off and be the next Edgar Allan Poe.

Granted, I never became one but I guess we all do become poets when touched by love. So here I am in a middle of a makgeolli cafe, writing things that make my toes curl. But it puts a smile to my face, hoping you’d be smiling at them too.

May it be cruel for me making you wait, although I don’t go to you first. You always have a place with me, whether it’s a call with no reason behind it but to hear my voice. _You always have a place in my time, in my arms, in my heart._

\\\

Eunbi leaned against the railing of her rooftop of her agency building. Staring out onto the city skyline, the city lights outshining the stars in the sky. Next to her was Sakura, after agreeing to be her maiden of honour for her upcoming wedding.

“Does Hyewon know I’m going to be your maiden of honour?”

“I told Chaeyeon not to tell her” Sakura answered, turning her head to face Eunbi. who was too entranced at the city lights in front of them “Are you sure about keeping it a secret from her?”

“It’s more for me than her really,” Eunbi admitted

She never really felt the same after her graduation. Like there was this gaping hole in her life, looking for anything to fill it. But she knew there was only one thing - _one person_ who could fill it.

“I saw her once,” Eunbi started hanging her head low, watching the moving cars below “I flew to Boston once”

“Is that what that sudden vacation was?” Sakura asked. She watched as Eunbi nodded her head slowly, “Did you guys talk?”

Eunbi took a sudden trip to Boston a year after her graduation. She went there looking for Hyewon but when she saw her. She only watched, never approaching her, instead turning right around and heading onto the next plane back to Seoul.

“I couldn’t” Eunbi said in a low whisper

She gritted her teeth, remembering the day she saw Hyewon. The latter casually lounging in the outdoor seating, with her tray of food in front of her. Flipping through a small book in her scrubs and white coat. She watched Hyewon, getting joined by some other interns as they laughed and joked.

She remembers it so vividly, the way her hands shook watching Hyewon smile and laugh. Her sudden shortness of breath as she watched from a distance. It was that same bright smile she saw Hyewon with Minju for the first time, only this time it was more natural if that was even possible.

The nonchalance in the way she sat in her seat, the laugh that bursted out with no restraint. Seeing the one you love happy without you brings about the kind of pain that lives on forever, knowing that the happiness once shared is now in her hands instead of ‘ _ours_ ’.

The presence of somebody who you’ve spent every day with whether it be for months or years, having that kind of comforting notion stripped away from you so abruptly hurts. Eunbi was coping with an absence of somebody whose presence she had felt for a long time.

Saturdays were the hardest, not seeing that short one sentenced text. It may have sound bland and emotionless but it gave her a comfort knowing in a few minutes Hyewon would appear in front of her. In her car, opening the door for her, to take her to the next hidden gem that Seoul offered.

“When I saw her, she felt the most out of reach in my life”

Eunbi could feel Sakura place her arm around her shoulder, hugging her from the side, giving her evenly timed pats on the shoulder.

Even though she knew she could win her back. She thought she’d give him her space to grow and then when they were a little older they could start again. She couldn’t compete with her newfound confidence and comfort, not then, and maybe not now.

“How can I compete? I’m just a young adult struggling to pay rent who met her when we were younger”

“Yet you were the one who made her love after closing her heart out to everyone, I think that is something you shouldn’t push aside”

* * *

* * *

It was the night before the wedding; they had travelled to Jeju Island. The engaged couple had agreed for their venue to be in a chapel out looking the bright blue sea. Chaeyeon had asked Hyewon to meet her on the terrace in the VIP lounge of their hotel.

She got into the lounge, noticing no one else was there yet. There was a large open terrace. She leaned against the railing. Her hair swayed along the sea breeze, the scent of the ocean filing her lungs as she breathed in. Her figure engulfed by the cool beams of the moon.

She turned around at the sound of the door closing “Chaeyeon, being your maiden of honour you could of at-” She stopped mid-sentence when she realised who entered the lounge.

She fixed her slouch, standing straight up as she shut her mouth. Seeing that the person who entered was not Chaeyeon, but Eunbi.

“Did Chaeyeon put you…” Hyewon asked, trying to hint at something

“No, I asked Chaeyeon”

Hyewon said a little ‘oh’ as she nodded her head, her eyes roaming around the room until deciding to focus on a random light hanging from the ceiling. Eunbi slowly walked towards Hyewon, taking the spot next to the younger. She leaned over the railing and Hyewon did the same except she was facing the same direction as first, crossing her arms as she stared at her feet.

“You know I spent all this time wondering and worrying about you, I couldn’t help but wonder if you thought about me too”

Hyewon turned to Eunbi, facing her as she reached her hand out for Eunbi’s shoulder. Hovering it a few inches away, she clenched her hand slowly retracting it away from Eunbi and letting it fall to her side.

“I didn’t stop thinking about you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Hyewon looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, fidgeting with it “I’m sorry for making you think otherwise”

“The book… did you mean everything you wrote in it?” Eunbi asked, staring out at the sea. Admiring the reflection of the stars.

“Page 79, paragraph 5, line 6” Hyewon asked and for the first time they met each other eye to eye

_‘When we lose one we love our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough’_

They recited the sentence together, looking into each other’s eyes it reminded them of the first time their eyes met. The moment when the blurred images came together, painting their face into each one. It starts off with painting their eyes before painting the rest, the nose, the lips.

No one knew the reason why they saw these images in the corner of their eyes, one could easily see them in their dreams. In a way there is something symbolic about having to see your soulmates eyes to find who it is, the way it is the first thing painted when the blurred images come together. They were the eyes you were destined to see - the eyes you could get lost in. The eyes that see the liveliest of you when your own is in the dark.

“Do you remember what I wrote?” Hyewon asked, taking a step forward

“You deserve a forever love from a heart as full as yours”

At that moment, Hyewon pulled Eunbi into a hug. “I’m sorry for making you wait to hear me say I love you,” she whispered into Eunbi’s ear, slowly stroking her hair “ _I love you more than the stars that fell for me to find you_ ”

She heard a small whimper before Eunbi sobbed unceasingly into her shoulder. As Eunbi clenched onto the fabric of her shirt. The sounds of her dry racking sobs getting drowned by the clashing of the ocean waves below.

“Please don’t go anywhere” Eunbi croaked out in between her sobs as her chest rose up and down

Her knees gave in, holding onto Hyewon to stand straight up. Hyewon stroked the Eunbi’s back as she held her in her arms. She slowly backing herself against the railing wall, her back slid down the railing still holding Eunbi in her arms. They sat curled together on the floor, as Hyewon rocked Eunbi back and forth comforting her.

Hyewon hushed her, kissing the side of her head, “I won’t I promise on our love that when this life ends and the dust settles, _I’ll find you in the next_. I’m never going to leave you again”

* * *

* * *

It was the day of the wedding. You could hear the chatter coming in from the chapel as the guests waited for the ceremony to start. Hyewon made her way to the doors that led into the aisle, turning her head she watched as Eunbi turned the corner walking towards her.

Hyewon smiled, watching Eunbi walk. Suddenly she remembered what she wrote on the last page of the book - page 95. Except she didn’t have the guts for Eunbi to read it. So she had crossed it out, writing something else in its place.

Hyewon held her arm out for Eunbi to link their arms “You look beautiful” her smile grew wider seeing the small rosy tint on Eunbi’s cheeks grow as she looked downwards

“Thank you, you look good too”

Hyewon cheered their bouquets together, “Are you ready to carry some flowers?” she joked

They were happy for their friends; they were the first of the group to get married. It was ironic how intertwined their lives were, how a few years ago they didn’t know each other. Somehow getting destined to be the other’s soulmate. Their group of friends were made for one another.

But before they could enjoy the ceremony, Minju tapped on their shoulders “Sakura and Chaeyeon have an emergency they need you” she said in a hurry, telling them to follow her

Minju opened the door for the two into the bride’s suite, they were met with two extra wedding dresses in between Sakura and Chaeyeon.

“Guys, what’s going on?” Hyewon asked, curious where they had gotten the extra dresses

“Are you guys changing dresses last minute?” Eunbi added on, since they were minutes away from their wedding ceremony.

“We actually have one more request for our maiden of honours,” Chaeyeon said, taking away their bouquets

“Eunbi, Hyewon. We’ve seen you guys go through the toughest times and I think we all agree that if anyone deserves a happy ending, it’s the both of you”

Eunbi’s covered her mouth with her hand, realising what they were asking. Taking a step back to process what had just happened. Hyewon stayed silent, blankly exchanging looks between Chaeyeon and Sakura.

“There wouldn’t be anything better than to get married alongside the two of you,” Chaeyeon said, showing off the dresses

“So what do you guys think?” Sakura asked with a little hop.

“I think this is insane, me and Eunbi just got back together. And if we were ready, I haven’t asked Eunbi’s parents for her hand or my parents”

“Well, I knew you would say that” Chaeyeon said, turning behind the divider, motioning for their parents to come out

Hyewon furrowed her eyebrows, watching their parents file out behind the divider. She turned to Eunbi, who gave her a puzzled look, shrugging her shoulders.

“We’ve seen your love dear, it’s one that stars wouldn’t even dare separate again,” Mrs Kang said, placing her around her husband

“We support your decision, Sakura and Chaeyeon had already talked it over with us,” Mr Kang added, giving a warm fatherly smile

“Dear, you don’t need to ask us for permission, you are so formal,” Mrs Kwon laughed

“We know she is safe in your arms” Mr Kwon said patting Hyewon’s back

“Wait! We don’t even have rings,” Eunbi interrupted.

Minju came up behind them, handing them each a ring. “I chose them so I know they fit Hyewon’s standards”

Hyewon looked down at the ring in her palm. She curses under her breath for having someone who knows her so well. She even got the little engraving she wanted inside the band, _forever love_.

“This is so sweet and romantic, but I don’t know. This just seems so sudden,” Hyewon said, turning to Eunbi asking for her opinion.

She watched Eunbi’s finger graze over the engraving inside the ring. She opened her mouth a few times before coming up with the words she wanted to say, “I don’t know! But… I know I don’t want to spend another moment without you. These few years without you have been really difficult.”

Eunbi grabbed Hyewon’s hand holding it in hers “I love you, I love you so much. I really don’t know. But…”

“But?” Hyewon repeated

The others in the room cuddled together, their smiles growing, expecting the answer.

“I don’t want to waste anymore time”

\\\

It’s crazy how life changes in a split second. A few moments ago, Hyewon stood in front of these closed doors with Eunbi on her arm as a bridesmaid. The next she was standing with Chaeyeon to walk into their wedding.

She was in a different dress, with a different bouquet. Standing in front of the doors, not as a bridesmaid but as a bride. Chaeyeon linked their arms, giving her her hand a squeeze.

“Your nervous” Chaeyeon chuckled, seeing the flustered Hyewon

Sakura and Eunbi were not behind them. They waited at the corner of the hallway. They would be walking in first.

“I mean who wouldn’t I got back together, engaged and getting married to the love of my life in the span of one day,” Hyewon said sarcastically

They could hear the chatter inside the chapel die down as the music came on. And the doors opened.

“I think you will be fine” Chaeyeon whispered before they took their first step inside

Shocked gasps could be heard, along with whispers as the two walked in. Hyewon smiled awkwardly at Yena and Yujin, but seeing their grins it seemed she was the only one who didn’t know about the plan.

They walked up onto the stage as the song continued. Hyewon glanced over the crowd, seeing that everyone she loved was present, her friends, her family. She was happy to see that even Doyeon, Yoojung and their grandmother were present. Sending her smiles and thumbs up from the crowd.

Then she saw her. She saw Eunbi walking in with her white bouquet. Their eyes met and she could feel her breath get caught in her throat. She remembers what she wrote on page 95 as her words came to life.

“I will find you, fight for you, look for you until I see you walking down the aisle with tears in my eyes”

It was cliche; it was cheesy, yet here she was on the stage blinking her eyes trying to not let the tears built in her eyes fall. She sniffled, trying not to cry, watching Eunbi walk towards her in that white dress.

Within a moment, their distance, the time they spent a part. Made sense, it all lead to this moment. She was proud of herself, proud of them for surviving. Because their love was worth the moment until they said _I do_.

Eunbi and Sakura separated, going to their respective partners. Eunbi smiled holding Hyewons hand “I didn’t think you were the one who would cry at the alter” she whispered.

“I’m trying to hold it in so we can get good pictures,” Hyewon said, trying to lighten the mood

The officiant began with the ceremony, following onto their vows. Sakura and Chaeyeon went first. Their vows drew many laughs, especially at the mention of Sakura’s gaming obsession. But it was time for Hyewon and Eunbi. They didn’t get any time to prepare any. So it was made on the spot, but I guess it made it better because it came from the heart.

Eunbi held onto Hyewon’s hands as she started hers, “Someone told me that some people may not tell you how they feel about you, but they always show you. I promise to pay attention to all the little ways you tell me _I love you_ without saying it”

Hyewon raised Eunbi’s hand, placing a kiss on the top, “When we went on a hike, when we reached the top you asked me if that was my favourite view. I told you that I was still looking for it. But the truth is, my favourite view is wherever you are”

The officiant smiled, looking at both couples. Asking for the rings, the couples repeated after the officiant placing the ring onto their lover’s left ring finger.

“Lee Chaeyeon and Kang Hyewon do you take Miyawaki Sakura and Kwon Eunbi to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?”

They turned smiled turning to their lovers “I do”

The officiant repeated the phrase to Eunbi and Sakura, they too turned to their lovers answering with an “I do”

“By the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride.” The officiant announced.

Chaeyeon dramatically dipped Sakura giving her a long smooch on the lips. The crowd cheered and whistled at the two.

Hyewon pulled Eunbi into her arms, pushing their bodies together. Eunbi placed her hands on top of Hyewon’s shoulders. She stares into Eunbi’s eyes and smiles. Before leaning in and placing a small and gentle kiss on her lips.

She smiled into the kiss when she felt Eunbi’s lips move against her own. It was a short-lived kiss before they pulled away, pressing their foreheads together, smiling sheepishly.

“That was our first kiss,” Hyewon whispers

Eunbi lets out a little laugh before leaning in one more time, kissing Hyewon on the lips lightly, “And that was our second”

They turned to the audience and watched as their friends and family stood up from their seats. Clapping and cheering for them, as the couples walked back down the aisle.

\\\ 

They followed along to the wedding reception where the couples who have their first dances together. Chaeyeon took Sakura’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. Eunbi got up holding her hand out for Hyewon to take.

“Can I have this dance?” She asked with a smile

Hyewon nodded her head taking her hand following her onto the dance floor. She takes Hyewon’s hand, guiding one to her hip and the other in her hand, and began swaying slowly to the beat of the music.

“You’ve gotten better” Eunbi comments, seeing there was times Hyewon had stepped on her foot unlike their first

“I’ve picked up a thing or two over the years” She smiles not letting her eyes stray away from Eunbi's 

A star falls from the sky into our hands, it seeps through our veins and swims inside our eyes and becomes a part of us. It gives us the magical ability to see our soulmate in short snippets; it creates a connection between two souls.

Others never get the chance to meet their soulmates. It only takes a second to meet another’s eyes, yet it takes months, years and even forever to meet the eyes we dream to see. Others out live their soulmates, and they have to place the star back in the sky. And it’s the most painful thing you’ll ever have to do and that you’ve ever done. But what’s yours is yours. Whether it’s up in the sky or in your hands.

And one day, it’ll fall from the sky and hit you in the head real hard and this time, you won’t have to put it back in the sky again. You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. Hyewon couldn’t hide her smile as she stares into Eunbi’s eyes, the eyes she was destined to meet.

“What are you thinking about?”

Hyewon doesn’t answer, instead uses her left hand to place Eunbi’s open palm on her heart, and holds it there. Her eyes exude love, protection, safety, patience and respect. Her thoughts could only be explained through the pounding beat of her heart against her palm. Eunbi smiles, and Hyewon lets go of her hand.

She runs her fingers through Eunbi’s hair and gently guides her face closer to hers, eventually leaning Eunbi in to rest her head on her chest. She wraps her arm around Eunbi, holding her in. Eunbi felt safe, Hyewon spoke no words, instead letting her heart speak for her.

And in every life we fall like stars into each other’s skies, and we dream our way into each other’s destiny. Eunbi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath out, not wanting Hyewon to let go.

Hyewon leaned her head against Eunbi’s whispering into her ear, “ _I found you_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. This was originally on aff and was requested to post it on here as well. I appreciate you guys taking time to read this. I'll work hard to make even better ones in the future and improve my writing. Once again, thank you for staying until the end <3


End file.
